O Cavaleiro e a Dama
by s2Reginas2
Summary: Uma comovedora história de amor e traição na Escócia do século XIV. Quando sua família é aniquilada pelo clã Taisho, Agome Higurashi jura vingar-se. É alta e magra, disfarça-se de rapaz, e afina suas habilidades de guerreira...Um homem que toma o que quer com cinismo, Inuyasha Taisho, nomeia escudeiro o menino "Agom"...o que acontecerá!..só lendo pra saber ;D
1. Chapter 1

**_A história e os personagens não são de minha autoria. Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e o nome da autora que criou este romance será revelado no final do mesmo._**

**_Uma comovedora história de amor e traição na Escócia do século XIV._**

**Quando sua família é aniquilada pelo clã Taisho, Agome Higurashi jura vingar-se. É alta e magra, disfarça-se de rapaz, e afina suas habilidades de guerreira.**

**Um homem que toma o que quer com cinismo, Inuyasha Taisho, nomeia escudeiro o menino «Agom». O imponente e brutalmente forte guerreiro nunca imagina que seu criado é outra pessoa. Não obstante, Taisho não pode negar que se sente estranhamente atraído por esse rapaz que está a seu serviço, e está disposto a averiguar por que.**

**A cada dia que passa, o cínico cavalheiro elimina as defesas de Agom, até que lhe revela seu mais precioso segredo. De repente vulnerável a um desejo, Agom se afasta de seu propósito... até a cama de Inuyasha, onde descobre prazeres sensuais que nunca tinha imaginado. Imersa na batalha entre vingança e paixão, o mais poderoso sentimento emergirá vitorioso, unindo dois corações, dois clãs, duas almas...**

** -0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

**1310 D.C.**

Os gritos cessaram ao meio-dia, ficando só os gemidos dos moribundos. Agom esperou então.

Sabia que a multidão de jovens que a seguia estava impaciente, e sabia por que. Isso não lhe fez dar o sinal. Nem sequer quando observou que outros grupos desciam, deixando soltos seus homens. Não havia honra em despojar um homem moribundo de seus pertences. Os abutres podiam fazê-lo. Agom não faria nada até que se impusesse a morte.

Jogou sua trança negra sobre o ombro, agachou-se mais detrás das rochas e esperou que os _skelpies_1 e os poucahs da lenda levassem as almas e não deixassem nada que pudesse preocupá-la. Das banshees2 já se preocuparia mais adiante, depois de que a névoa cobrisse a todos. Agom tragou o medo, olhou aos outros e assobiou.

Os escoceses não tinham direito a espadas, cinturões, punhais, adagas (conhecidas como skeans) ou outros adornos, e um escocês morto tampouco os necessitava, embora ela pusesse o limite em arrancar os tartans dos cadáveres. Teve que afastar o olhar, porque seus meninos não tinham tantos escrúpulos. O botim do campo que tinham diante manteria quentes os lares dos granjeiros e lhes proporcionaria caça, porque poucos deles, ou nenhum, sabia fazer nada com a espada além de afiá-la para seu amo inglês.

O trabalho era angustiante, e várias vezes seu estômago esteve a ponto de esvaziar seu conteúdo, mas Agom resistiu, levantando uma mão aqui, uma bandagem lá, procurando anéis, braceletes, amuletos, facas, algo de valor, antes de passar ao seguinte.

Saiu à lua, projetando luz através dos fios tênues de névoa, e Agom estremeceu em seu kilt e seu tartán. Levantou o tecido do feile-breacan3 por onde pendurava contra seus tornozelos e tampou a cabeça. Era perigoso e sabia, porque umas pernas sem cabelo e tão bem formadas como as suas não podiam pertencer a um moço, por muito exercício que fizesse. Mas isso não podia evitar. Tinha as orelhas frias e não queria que ninguém visse o que se viu reduzido o último resto do clã Higurashi.

Havia um cadáver enorme de barriga para baixo no que tinha sido um matagal de cardos. O corpo do guerreiro tinha esmagado o matagal e era fácil ver por que. Agom olhou com os olhos entreabertos umas pernas que pelo tamanho pareciam troncos, uns quadris estreitos e uns ombros tão largos que se esqueceu de tudo o que não fosse uma benigna apreciação feminina.

O homem tinha um bom arbusto de cabelos pratas emaranhados sobre a cabeça. Agom não podia apreciar a longitude. Mal podia distinguir a cor dos quadrados. Aguçou a vista refletindo. Aquela tinha sido uma batalha de clãs, uma escaramuça, nada mais e nada menos. Havia apenas cinquenta mortos no campo e nenhum levava uma camisa tão finamente confeccionada, nem um kilt tão elegante, como o homem que tinha frente a ela.

Agom lhe deu com a bota e, ao não obter resposta, ajoelhou-se para lhe dar a volta.

Não teve tempo de gritar porque umas mãos que pareciam de ferro lhe agarraram os tornozelos e empurrou lançando Agom para trás com uma sacudida. A seguir o homem ficou de quatro, montou-a escarranchado e respirou como não podia respirar um morto. Agom ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego e sabia que tinha os olhos muito abertos e assustados. Só tinha a esperança de que o tartán tampasse sua expressão.

—Roubando aos mortos, moço? Não sabe que está penalizado?

A pouca luz da lua ressaltava um nariz bem formado em um rosto bastante atraente para fazer desvanecer a uma donzela, e Agom não foi uma exceção, ao menos durante quatro pulsos. Depois disso ficou a espernear e a tentar desfazer-se dele, arrastando-se fatigosamente para trás para pôr o máximo de espaço entre ele e ela antes de atrever-se a voltar, ficar de pé e correr.

Iria por ela, evidentemente, e a Agom parecia que não tinha ferida nenhuma em parte do corpo enquanto se afastava engatinhando. Torrões de erva e calhaus marcaram seu avanço, afastando do campo de batalha e aproximando-se das rochas nas que se escondeu antes. Agom se moveu como uma possessa para elas e ele a seguiu todo o caminho.

O tartán lhe dificultava o avanço. O pé de Agom pisou em um extremo estragado e isso a deteve, lhe dando um puxão ao pescoço. Voltou a cair, ferindo parte do corpo que não era a primeira vez que se feria. Ele ficou em cima dela imediatamente, e o cinturão das armas lhe cravou no estômago e as coxas que tinha acreditado fortes caíram sobre suas pernas, imobilizando-a. Agom o manteve afastado com seus braços endurecidos pelo trabalho, mas sabia que não poderia suportar seu peso para sempre. Era muito maciço.

Os braços começaram a tremer devido ao peso. Depois lhe moveram incontrolavelmente. Ao fim sua resistência cedeu e ele caiu sobre seus braços dobrados sem que tivesse que fazer o menor esforço.

—Conhece o castigo e isto é o melhor que pode fazer?

Agora morreria e nem sequer seria a morte de um guerreiro. Agom fechou os olhos e se preparou para recebê-la, porque ele era muito pesado para lhe permitir sequer respirar. Algo nele mudou e deixou de estalar a língua. Agom abriu os olhos, olhou-o e ocorreu algo muito estranho. Quase como se tomasse um gole do melhor uísque Mactarvat em uma manhã muito fria. Nunca esteve segura, nem sequer depois, pelo que tinha sido.

—É fraco como uma mulher — disse ele finalmente — Não está em forma para ser um jovem. A isto nos vimos reduzidos?

Agom apertou os lábios. Seu pai e seus quatro irmãos tinham morrido em um campo de batalha como esse. Não tinham deixado absolutamente nada para Agom ou para sua irmã mais velha, de vinte e um anos, kikyou, a arpía do povo. Roubar aos mortos não era o que queria fazer, mas obtinha os recursos necessários para os granjeiros, e os moços necessitavam que alguém os liderasse. Os anciões do povo precisavam confiar em alguém, alguém a quem os moços pudessem seguir, alguém que não temesse aos poucahs, os skelpies ou as banshees. Necessitavam a alguém a quem pudessem obrigar a fazê-lo, alguém que não tivesse a ninguém a seu cargo e a ninguém que se encarregasse dela. Os anciões do povo necessitavam a alguém como ela para realizar a façanha. Necessitavam a alguém a quem pudessem forçar. Não a tinham deixado escolher. Olhou furiosa ao homem que tinha em cima.

—Além disso está fraquíssimo. Escasseia a comida? A caça? Por isso rouba aos mortos?

—Já não podem utilizar... seus bens —ofegou no espaço que lhe deixava para respirar.

Ele riu, com uma gargalhada como um disparo, e, inclusive com os seios enfaixados, Agom sentiu a reação, como lanças relampagueantes nos topos de seus seios. As ataduras não o dissimulariam e agradeceu ter as mãos esmagadas sobre essa parte do corpo. Concentrou toda sua energia em deter a reação e perdeu o princípio das palavras dele.

—...tomar um escudeiro onde o encontre. Sabe algo de cavalos?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mais por incompreensão que como resposta a sua pergunta, embora fosse o mesmo. Quase não sabia nada de animais como o cavalo. Os granjeiros pobres usavam suas próprias pernas.

—Bem, pois está a ponto de aprender. Se levante. Se monto escarranchado sobre alguém quero estar seguro de que é uma moça com curvas generosas, não um moço como um saco de ossos.

Não esperou resposta, separou-se dela e, antes que pudesse respirar com comodidade, a puxou pelo cinturão e a obrigou a ficar em pé.

A falta de ar era culpada de que se balançasse, e Agom respirou a grandes baforadas enquanto ele a olhava de cima abaixo. Estava mais que agradada de lhe chegar às maçãs do rosto, e ele não era um homem baixo. Mediria um metro e noventa, como mínimo. Ela era muito alta para ser uma empregada. De fato, era tão alta que ninguém a tomava por uma moça, jamais. Ao menos, não o tinham feito desde que tinha dez anos e perdeu a todos os seus em uma escaramuça sangrenta com o clã mais odiado da terra, e a partir de então mudou de gênero.

Nem sequer os cabelos longos até a cintura, penteados em uma trança, estigmatizavam-na como o sexo correto, especialmente com os homens baixos. Agom reprimiu uma risadinha antes que lhe escapasse. Esse homem queria que fosse seu escudeiro? Era uma coisa inaudita e completamente assombrosa. Sem dúvida teria moços disponíveis de seu próprio clã.

—Estes são as cores dos Higurashis —disse ele, com um tom depreciativo na voz — Os reconheceria em qualquer parte, embora os leve de qualquer maneira e em farrapos. Não está autorizado a levá-los. Não fica nenhum Higurashi sobre a terra. Meu clã se ocupou disso.

Agom se ruborizou e seus pensamentos se detiveram. Tremeram-lhe os joelhos, porque sabia exatamente quem era ele e por que deveria ter brigado como se os demônios do inferno a perseguissem. Pertencia ao clã mais odiado da terra: os simpatizantes dos saxões, os traidores, os violadores, o clã das terras altas denominado Taisho. Era um Taisho. O descobrimento teve nela o estranho efeito de que suas vísceras se abrandassem com uma sensação gomosa que reconheceu como medo.

Depois lhe pôs rígida as costas e suas pernas voltaram a sustentá-la. Soube que todas as preces que tinha recitado desde os dez anos tinham sido escutadas. Ela, que tinha tido tantas possibilidades de vingar a matança de sua família como de voar, recebia aquele presente. Não, a forçava à vingança. A arrastava a entrar em serviço de um Taisho e não havia ninguém a quem desprezasse mais.

Lascas de névoa lhe envolveram as pernas, fazendo que parecesse que surgiam sem pernas de um nada. Agom o olhou e ordenou a seu sangue que se acalmasse. Não era mais fêmea que os moços aos que liderava. Tinha matado tudo o que era feminino nela há muitos anos, nem sequer se via chateada muito frequentemente pela mais estúpida das doenças femininas, o fluxo menstrual. Entretanto, tudo o que tinha matado há anos corria por seu sangue enquanto o olhava. Mas não tinha nenhuma dúvida do que era.

Era muito bonito com diferença, com as maçãs do rosto marcadas, os lábios carnudos, o queixo fendido, os cabelos até o meio das costas e os olhos claros, de uma cor indeterminável, com pestanas largas. Também era corpulento... Fornido e musculoso.

Mas também era um Taisho. Talvez não o parecia, mas tinha debilidades e zonas vulneráveis onde uma adaga podia cravar-se quando não estivesse olhando. Também demonstrava a famosa estupidez dos Taishos. Estava pedindo a seu inimigo... não, estava obrigando à única pessoa que tinha jurado prejudicá-lo, que entrasse no círculo mais íntimo de sua vida. Era muito forte para que sua mente o absorvesse, e Agom observou como cruzava os braços enquanto ele esperava.

Tragou saliva e depois se encolheu de ombros.

—Me abrigava e me servia — respondeu por fim, levantando o queixo para olhá-lo diretamente aos olhos.

—Provavelmente o roubou de um cadáver faz mais de cinco ou seis anos. Deveria ter roubado outro e trocá-lo. Há coisas melhores nesse campo.

«Faz oito anos e nunca trocarei isso, bobo», pensou Agom. Entreabriu os olhos.

—Eu gosto da cor — respondeu sem nenhuma entonação especial. Sentiu-se muito orgulhosa.

—Cinza e negro opacos? O céu noturno tem mais cor. Vamos. Tenho roupa dos Taishos em minha tenda.

Não viu a reação dela e provavelmente foi melhor assim. Só alargou um braço e a empurrou colina abaixo. Não lhe dava nenhuma oportunidade de dizer sim ou não, e as duas vezes que ela tropeçou a empurrou ainda com mais força. Agom aguentou o tipo como pôde, mordeu a língua e manteve o passo.

O campo de batalha estava talhado de neblina, envolvendo tudo com um ar fantasmal que era desconcertante. Agom se benzeu rapidamente e viu que ele o tinha visto, mas não disse nada. Abaixou a cabeça e seguiu o ritmo dele, trotando a seu lado.

Se ele se deu conta dos nervos de Agom ao chegar junto ao cavalo, não o demonstrou. Agom olhou ao animal, viu que era mais alto que ela e começou a observá-lo com o que reconheceu como um princípio de respeito.

Voutou-se atrás quando o homem fez estalar a língua, falou baixinho e o cavalo relinchou para lhe responder.

—Não veio lutar — disse ela.

Ele a olhou enquanto selava o animal.

—Não — foi tudo o que disse.

—Então para que?

Ignorou-a e subiu ao cavalo com a força de seus braços, antes de passar uma perna por cima dele. Agom o observou fazê-lo, fixou-se nos músculos dos braços e depois nos das pernas, e tragou o excesso de umidade que tinha na boca. Deu-se conta de que não tinha visto um homem tão atrativo em sua vida.

Sentia-se tão molesta como violenta com a reação de seu corpo. Não lhe interessavam os assuntos femininos. Não lhe tinham interessado em quase uma década. Interessava-lhe vencer a todos com a atiradeira, o arco e lançando a adaga. Era especialmente competente caçando e pelo geral tinha uma oferenda para a panela da arpía. Essa era a única razão pela que kikyou tinha tolerado que Agom não houvesse dito mais de cinquenta palavras a sua irmã desde a morte da família. Para ela, kikyou não era uma Higurashi. Era uma fresca que recebia a qualquer homem entre suas pernas antes de lhe roubar tudo o que podia.

kikyou não era precisamente simpática, mas sem dúvida era feminina. Agom era justamente o contrário: orgulhosa, brusca e endurecida. Inclusive kikyou a chamava moço, embora, mais que nenhum outro aldeão, conhecia a verdade. Já fazia anos que tinha deixado de tirar o sarro de Agom por isso. Isso não as uniu mais porque não havia nada em Agom que fosse feminino. Não lhe interessava nenhum homem.

Sem dúvida não lhe interessava esse homem por ser bonito, corpulento e musculoso. Interessava-lhe porque esse homem era seu inimigo implacável.

—Me dê à mão. —Aproximou o cavalo a ela e se inclinou.

—Para que?

—Um bom escudeiro nunca questiona a seu amo.

—Eu não disse que queria ser seu escudeiro — respondeu Agom.

—Nem eu lhe perguntei isso. A mão. Ou prefere que lhe cortem isso como castigo por roubar aos mortos?

Deu-lhe a mão. Teve que utilizar seus próprios músculos para colocar-se escarranchada sobre o lombo do cavalo, porque tudo o que o homem Taisho fez foi levantá-la e puxá-la para seu ombro, e depois ordenar ao animal que se colocasse em marcha. Agom tampouco soube como o tinha feito. Mantinha toda sua atenção posta em não escorregar e cair.

Teve que conformar-se agarrando à cadeira pelos lados de seus quadris. Agom nunca tinha estado tão perto de um homem em sua vida e jamais com um animal vivo entre as pernas. Concentrou-se em impedir que o material de sua virilha a machucasse. Fez-o esticando os músculos das coxas e levantando-se um pouco por cima do lombo do animal. Não era tão fácil como parecia. Deu-se conta quando a noite se fez mais escura, as estrelas começaram a aparecer no céu e os músculos de suas pernas começaram a protestar.

Ao menos era alta e suas pernas eram quase tão longas como as dele, e não era tão incômodo como poderia ter sido estar sentada com as pernas abertas sobre um cavalo.

—Deveria dormir um pouco agora que pode — disse o homem.

—Dormir? Onde?

—Te apoie em minhas costas. Funciona.

—Não te deterá?

—Tenho inimigos. Para que ia lhes dar outra oportunidade?

—Outra?

—A batalha nesse campo não foi um encontro social e não saí dela intacto.

—Não se vê nenhum sinal — respondeu Agom.

Ele estalou a língua.

—Então olhou.

—Não, só digo que te move muito agilmente para estar ferido — disse ela.

—Recebi um golpe na cabeça. Ainda tenho que me limpar. Viajar de noite não é o melhor para fazê-lo. Digo-te.

—Então, por que o faz?

—Tenho inimigos, moço. Por toda parte.

Agom arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-lo e se apoiou no cavalo com o mínimo de cerimônia possível. Os músculos das coxas lhe doíam como se fossem carvões ardentes e se deu conta da futilidade do esforço. Teria que tolerar o balanço do cavalo.

Ficou rígida, ordenou-se ignorar o movimento e depois bocejou. Não foi tão difícil como tinha acreditado. De fato era bastante agradável se não estava pendente da masculinidade do homem que tinha diante.

Voltou a bocejar.

—Meu nome é Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho.

—Inuyasha? —perguntou ela.

—De Sengoku Otogi Zoshi Inuyasha. Inuyasha, versão breve. A minha mãe adora a história. Mas eu não sei soletrar.

—Inuyasha — repetiu Agom. «chama-se Inuyasha.» Quase lhe escapou uma risadinha sem poder evitar.

—Você tem nome?

—Sim — respondeu ela.

—Qual?

—Não é Inuyasha — respondeu ela com uma gargalhada.

—Quer que invente um para você?

—Adiante — respondeu ela.

—Agom.

Ela se sobressaltou.

—Como...?

—Esse é seu nome de verdade? —perguntou ele — Que curioso. Tenho um vassalo que se chama como o meu cavalo. Agom.

—Não disse que queira ser seu escudeiro.

—Fará-o. Não fica outro remédio. Tenho muitos serventes. Tenho tantos que começa a ser um problema. Há poucos que obedeçam, poucos que prestem atenção. Hão-me dito que necessito estrutura. Não conheço a estrutura. Mas minha mãe sempre me diz que necessito estrutura.

—Estrutura? —Agom estava mais que distraída.

—Tenho uma casa própria, mas bem um velho casarão que não queria ninguém mais. Tenho serventes para limpá-la, para defendê-la e para acender fogos. Tenho roliças criadas para levar a cama. Tenho serventes para comprar e vender, serventes para me preparar a comida e serventes para tocar música. Não tenho nenhum servente para meu cavalo e minha pessoa. Bom, tinha um. O campo de batalha me arrebatou. Você, que rouba aos mortos, ocupará seu lugar.

—Isso é estrutura?

—Provavelmente necessito uma esposa. Não queria que me atassem a uma esposa. Sabe o que significaria isso?

—Não — respondeu Agom.

—Acabou-se a boa vida. As esposas não o toleram.

—Coisas como criadas roliças para te esquentar a cama?

—Tem um rosto bonito para ser um moço. Também lhe esquentariam a tua. Ao menos, isso acredito. Esteve alguma vez com uma mulher?

—Não. —Morgan não riu, embora a surpreendeu muito não fazê-lo — Mas eu não me chamo Inuyasha.

—A estrutura é a morte da boa vida. Não necessito estrutura. —Suas palavras começavam a ser mal articuladas. Agom arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não era difícil descobrir seu ponto fraco. Parecia que tinha um bom punhado — Você necessita estrutura, Agom?

—Não necessito nada nem a ninguém — respondeu Agom.

Ele voltou à cabeça para olhá-la.

—É tarde, tenho um galo na cabeça e falamos de estrutura. É um escudeiro estranho, Agom. Tem sobrenome?

—Não — respondeu ela.

—Por que não?

—Meus pais perderam interesse — respondeu.

Ele riu.

—Te apóie em mim, moço.

—Não é necessário — respondeu ela, tentando encontrar um ponto cômodo para seu queixo contra o pescoço dele.

—Não lhe digo isso para que esteja cômodo.

—O que? —Sua cabeça devia estar tão densa como a paisagem, porque não entendia nada. Agom enrugou a testa.

—Servirá-me de apoio para as costas. Tenta-o, moço.

Ela se tornou para diante e tocou com a frente o espaço que havia abaixo da omoplata dele. Imediatamente, ele se apoiou com tanta força que a fez retroceder. Ele voltou a incorporar-se.

—Tenta-o de novo. Desta vez com um pouco de força. Sei que tem o bastante, apesar de seu aspecto ossudo. Apóie-te em mim.

Desta vez Agom se acurrucou contra as costas dele e se preparou para sustentar seu peso, mas não o sentiu quando ele se recostou. Só fechou os olhos e dormiu.

**¹ É um sobrenatural cavalo d'águra do folclore Celta que se acredita os rios e lagos da Escócia e da Irlanda, o nome do gaélico escocês ou cailpeach Colpach "Novilha", consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo .**

**² São espíritos femininos, segundo a lenda, quando ela compareceu perante um irlandês anunciou sua morte iminente gritos de um parente. São consideradas fadas e mensageiras do outro mundo.**

**³_breacan-Féile,_ uma longa peça de pano de lã cujas pregas primeiro é envolvida em torno da cintura, enquanto a segunda metade (era então enrolado no corpo superior, com uma ponta solta jogada sobre o ombro esquerdo.**

** -0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

O amanhecer se manifestou em forma de orvalho em todos os cabelos das pernas de Agom, que estremeceu um momento e depois abriu os olhos. Estava rígida do pescoço até os rins e as coxas lhe doíam até os joelhos. Olhou a parte de seu corpo onde o kilt se levantou mostrando claramente que, se se tratava de um varão, não estava muito bem dotado. Piscou ante a visão. Voltou a piscar. Fechou os olhos e os esfregou.

A visão não mudou.

Empurrou com a frente ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o tartán sobre seus joelhos, colocando-o entre ela e a cadeira. O grande corpo masculino que lhe tinha bloqueado o amanhecer só se agitou para diante e depois voltou atrás, apoiando-se no abdômen dela.

_Tem os olhos âmbar_.

A ideia lhe veio enquanto ele a olhava com o cenho franzido. Seus olhos não só eram âmbar, eram de um âmbar intenso e claro, como o Sol.

—É um skelpie? —perguntou em tom amável.

—Temo que não. Sou seu novo escudeiro, senhor — respondeu ela em tom altivo.

O cenho dele se enrugou ainda mais.

—O que ocorreu ao outro?

—Morreu na batalha. Lutou como um valente — respondeu ela.

Viu como enrugava ainda mais o rosto.

—Que batalha?

Seria mais fácil responder se não se estivesse apoiando nela e empurrando-a ao mesmo tempo para a cauda do cavalo.

—Pelo que eu sei, eram saqueadores que recebiam seu castigo.

—Saqueadores?

—Ladrões. Montanheses. Chamam-se Killoren. São de sua família?

—Saqueadores? —repetiu.

—Acredito que não se conformavam roubando gado. Tinham que vingar um sequestro.

—Um sequestro?

—Killoren tinha uma formosa filha. Já não está.

Franziu o cenho.

—A levaram?

—A levaram e tomaram, não sei se me explico.

—Quem?

—Os Mactarvat. Habitantes das terras baixas. Um grande clã. Nem tanto em bens como em terras, mas são muitos, isso sim.

—Por quê?

—Os Mactarvat destilam uísque. O melhor da zona. Não gostam de nada que lhes roubem o uísque. Não sabiam que levavam a filha de Killoren.

—Este é o problema deste país. Muitos clãs brigando entre eles. O que precisamos é... —calou-se e a olhou — É lealista?

Agom expressou seu desgosto com o lábio superior. O cavalo respondeu com um relincho.

—Pareço lealista?

—É o moço mais fraco que vi em minha vida, não te sobra um grama de carne.

—Quando acabar com seus elogios, importaria-se de se afastar de mim um pouco? Estão-me dormindo as pernas.

O olhar dele se voltou mais duro.

—Onde estamos?

—Sobre seu cavalo — respondeu ela.

—Meu cavalo — o repetiu, afirmando sem perguntar — Estamos perto de uma tenda?

Agom olhou a seu redor. Não só estavam perto de uma tenda, estavam-na pisoteando. Olhou os restos de paus, tecidos, utensílios de cozinha e sorriu astutamente.

—Sim — respondeu.

—Bem. Está bem treinado. — Olhou como se incorporava na cadeira agarrando-se a braçadeira — Mentiu, moço. Não estamos... perto... —Falhou-lhe a voz enquanto se posicionava para lançar-se à água antes de cair de cabeça sobre os restos de seu próprio lar.

Agom quase deu rédea solta ao mais parecido a uma risada que tinha sentido em anos, mas se reprimiu. Estavam muito perto de chão inglês e tinha um Taisho ao que atormentar. Por agora era suficiente com que estivesse coberto de fuligem até os pés.

Agom se deslizou torpemente do cavalo, disse-lhe que não se movesse e se foi para as árvores para aliviar-se. Quando voltou, o cavalo seguia no mesmo lugar e Inuyasha Taisho seguia em cima do montão de cinza, com um sorriso em seu atrativo rosto e uma letanía de roncos emergindo de sua boca. Agom pôs cara de circunstâncias, pensou por um momento em partir e depois suspirou. Não desperdiçaria aquele presente. Tinha perdido a conta das vezes que tinha rezado por ter ao poderoso Taisho em suas mãos. Não pensava desperdiçar a ocasião.

Desfrutaria fazendo que sua vida fosse tão curta e miserável como ele tinha feito a dos Higurashi. Agarrou o arco e uma flecha e partiu. Alguém devia procurar o alimento, e não seria ele.

Acendeu outra fogueira, e tinha uma lebre assando e um bom gole de uísque no estômago quando Inuyasha Taisho a obsequiou com seu olhar âmbar. Ela não o viu, sentiu sua atenção por uma mudança dos elementos, uma labareda da fogueira, ou talvez foi um tremor das folhas por cima deles. Olhou-o desde seu assento sobre um tronco, onde uma pequena pilha de lascas mostravam o que tinha estado fazendo, e lhe sustentou o olhar. Não sabia que seria tão cálido como o uísque.

Agom não disse uma palavra enquanto ele piscava, abria muito os olhos e depois levantava a cabeça da montanha de cinza, espirrando um montão da mesma e tossindo como se tivesse febre. Teve que arquear as costas para tirar tudo. Agom o observou um momento antes de seguir com sua talha. Mas teve que apertar as bochechas para dentro para não rir.

—Pelas barbas de Cristo! Que diabos me aconteceu?

—Esteve comendo cinza — respondeu ela.

—Cinza?

—Cinza — insistiu ela, olhando-o.

A hilaridade de sua voz fez que a olhasse com dureza. Agom tragou a borbulha de risadas que tinha na garganta. Custou-lhe toda sua compostura não reagir aos sulcos negros de lágrimas que sujavam o rosto dele.

—Como acabei aqui?

— Caiu.

—Cai?

—Da grande besta de quatro patas. —Fez um gesto com o singelo esculpido — Me disse que estava bem treinado. Eu não tenho nada a ver.

Ele blasfemou, levantou-se se apoiando nas mãos e pés e depois se incorporou, sacudindo inutilmente a capa do pó que levava em cima.

—Caio sobre uma fogueira e me deixa aí?

—Não podia te mover. Deveria te haver buscado um escudeiro mais robusto. Ou isso, ou comer menos.

Ele a olhou com raiva, com os olhos brilhantes sob o rosto branco de cinza, e Morgan reprimiu um calafrio. Não pensava deixar-se assustar por ele.

—Faz algo útil e me encontre outro tartán.

—Já tenho feito coisas úteis. Cacei uma lebre para seu jantar, acendi uma fogueira para assá-la e esculpi um brinquedo para dar de presente a seguinte moça roliça que se meta em sua cama.

Agora ele apertou os punhos. Não parecia divertido. Agom sentiu que lhe arrepiavam os cabelos da nuca. Não fez conta. Olhou-o com total indiferença.

—Também tenho um tartán para ti.

—Eu gosto do meu — respondeu ela — e não disse que trocaria o meu só para te agradar.

—Trocará-te e ajudará a me trocar, e vai fazê-lo depressa.

—Não me diga — respondeu ela, e teve que ignorar que se moveu e como o tinha feito. Para ser tão corpulento, não era fácil seguir seus movimentos. Agom entreabriu os olhos e o estudou. Estava treinado para mover-se depressa e sem chamar a atenção, como ela. Não lhe tinha visto fazê-lo.

—Vá procurar kilts limpos. Não terei os quadrados dos Higurashis em meu acampamento. Meu clã me penduraria pelos polegares.

—Por quê?

—Vai procurar os kilts ou terei que te obrigar a fazê-lo?

—E como pensa fazer isso? —Levantou o pedaço de gelo para inspecioná-lo, girando-o de um lado e do outro antes de voltar a olhá-lo. Não lhe fazia graça quando não o tinha localizado.

—Com a força bruta — respondeu ele desde atrás da orelha esquerda de Agom, antes de agarrá-la pelo cinturão e levantá-la do chão.

Agom patinou no chão e pela cinza onde tinha estado ele, e os joelhos levaram a pior parte. Mas ficou rapidamente em pé e tirou as nove adagas escondidas nas meias. Tinha-as agarrados pela folha quando voltou para enfrentar a ele, agachando-se ligeiramente ao olhá-lo.

—Essa é sua resposta? Palitos? —Assinalou as folhas de adaga que se sobressaíam entre seus dedos.

Lançou-lhe uma justo no centro da fivela do Taisho e ele se tornou ligeiramente atrás enquanto o olho de dragão que tinha atravessado tremia.

—Boa pontaria — a provocou, avançando um passo para ela.

Lançou duas mais ao mesmo lugar exato, onde agora tinha três, como uma almofada de alfinetes se sobressaindo de seu peito. Ele mostrou um pouco mais de respeito e se agachou pela metade, embora não tanto como ela.

—Necessita uma folha maior para deter um Taisho, moço. Seu anterior amo deveria ter lhe ensinado isso.

A resposta dela foi três lançamentos rápidos, que deixaram as três adagas cravadas nos punhos do cinturão dele. O seguinte se cravou na bolsinha de pele do kilt, onde se iniciou uma trilha escura.

—Esse uísque que verteu é bom — disse ele — O castigo não será tão indulgente como um banho e uma mudança de roupa. Pode ser que queira usar a correia sobre esse corpo esquálido teu.

—Afaste-se, Taisho — disse ela, fazendo girar as duas últimas adagas entre os dedos, cada um em uma mão.

—Por quê? Não me deu nenhuma razão. Um parvo pode lançar adagas e não conseguir nem arranhar seu inimigo. Só ficam duas. Pensa me barbear com a próxima?

—Se tivesse querido seu sangue, estaria sangrando — respondeu ela.

—E os porcos voariam — respondeu ele.

A adaga que ganhou por sua resposta fatiou a orla da meia três-quartos. A seguinte cortou a do outro.

Inuyasha olhou as pernas, depois levantou a cabeça. Agom viu que abria muito os olhos olhando as três adagas que ela tinha tirado da parte traseira do cinturão. Fez-os girar, um na mão direita, duas na esquerda. Viu que lhe observava as mãos.

Não queria lhe fazer dano. Não queria lhe fazer sangrar. Ainda não. Sabia perfeitamente que as adagas não deteriam um homem de sua corpulência, a menos que lhe desse em um órgão vital ou tivesse tempo para deixá-lo sangrar até morrer. A teria estrangulado antes que isso acontecesse.

Agom sempre tinha sido respeitada por sua habilidade com as adagas. Nunca tinha necessitado as nove adagas que levava nas meias três-quartos. Nunca tinha tido que recorrer às últimas três do cinturão. Ela e Taisho começaram a desenhar círculos, com a lebre assando entre eles. Não estava tão despreocupado como fingia, porque uma capa fina de suor começava a abrir passo entre a cinza de seu rosto.

—Está disposto a deixá-lo e ir procurar meu kilt? —perguntou.

A adaga passou assobiando entre os cabelos, junto a sua orelha, levando uma mecha. Ele não se arredou. Agom era a que tinha as palmas suadas.

—E o teu? —continuou — Desejo ver-te bem vestido, com minhas cores verde e azul. É uma grande combinação, da que não precisa te esconder. Às moças também gostam.

Os cabelos detrás de sua outra orelha receberam o mesmo barbeado. Agom começou a suar também. Sabia que só ficava uma adaga. Nunca a tinham posto tão a prova. A folha estava escorregadia pela umidade de sua palma e lhe custava sustentá-la. Mas não lhe notava.

Ele sorriu e, entre os sulcos de cinza, seu rosto tinha um aspecto horrível. Agom tragou saliva.

—Estava procurando um bom barbeiro. Se conhecesse suas habilidades, teria cortado o cabelo antes.

—Está tão bem dotado entre suas pernas, Taisho, que ri de mim?

—Rir de você? Não vale o tempo que me levaria. Só fica uma oportunidade, moço. Eu de você não voltaria a errar. Tenho um montão de cinza que limpar, tenho que pôr um kilt limpo, tenho uma saborosa lebre assada para comer e meio, não... —Olhou a bolsinha de pele que seguia esvaziando-se sobre sua roupa coberta de cinza, deixando um sulco escuro. Depois voltou a olhá-la. Seus olhos poderiam ter sido buracos negros pela emoção que mostravam desde seu rosto branco de cinza —... Melhor dizendo, um terço de meu uísque. Afasta a folha e me ajude. Concederei-te este pouco de clemência. Você não gostará da alternativa. Baixa seu palito.

Agom seguiu com a adaga na mão. Não pensava soltá-la tão facilmente. Tinha que escolher o alvo. Só havia um que o abateria sem matá-lo. Dava-lhe medo pensá-lo. Se era pequeno, ou não dava no ponto vital, estava morta. E se dava no ponto vital, também estava morta.

Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Custa se decidir? Um lançador de facas tão bom como você? Venha, moço, afasta a faca. Os dois trocarão nossas sujas vestimentas e poremos roupa limpa. Evidentemente faremos migalhas essa roupa Higurashi e...

A última adaga atravessou o kilt entre as coxas, rasgando o tecido, e com um ruído surdo deu no tronco que havia atrás dele. Agom lhe ouviu rugir e não era de dor. Já estava saltando obstáculos e esquivando árvores para fugir dele.

«Maldito seja por tê-lo pequeno», pensou.

Agom era rápida. Era ligeira. Podia mover-se rapidamente e tinha experiência, embora o sol já estava baixando e ele tinha montado sua tenda destroçada perto de uns troncos caídos. Também tinha acampado muito perto de um curso de água e a névoa que trazia não estava longe. Se pudesse mantê-lo afastado até então, poderia esconder-se facilmente.

Deteve-se, sintonizando imediatamente com o bosque que a rodeava, e não ouviu nada. Tampouco sentiu o empurrão. Só soube que golpeou a testa contra uma árvore antes que ele a agarrasse pelo pescoço da blusa com uma mão e a levantasse do chão sacudindo-a. Agom o olhou com expressão atônita, não porque fosse capaz de levantá-la com um só braço, mas sim porque os ouvidos ainda lhe zumbiam do golpe que tinha recebido.

Depois sentiu que se afogava quando ele a inundou na água e a sustentou no fundo do riacho. Antes que perdesse a consciência e tragasse água, levantou-a, sacudindo-a até que a cabeça lhe vibrava, e voltou a inundá-la outra vez. Ao terceiro mergulho Agom tinha o estômago cheio de água e já estava tossindo, e isso não foi suficiente para ele.

À quinta vez, Agom se esqueceu de puxar ar e ficou quieta no fundo do riacho, arranhando o rosto com os calhaus e deixando-se cobrir pelo musgo. Iria morrer, e tudo porque tinha sido tão estúpida por não lançar uma faca mortal contra seu inimigo quando tinha podido.

Já via luzinhas brilhantes através das pálpebras quando ele finalmente a levantou e a manteve afastada com um braço, olhando-a com o cenho franzido. Agom se perguntou por que se tornou tão brilhante e teve ocasião de ver pontos negros flutuando em sua visão antes de recuperar a normalidade. Não havia nada normal no escuro ódio que emanava dos olhos dele, olhando-a por todas as gretas secretas nas que se ocultou.

Voltou a blasfemar e se foi para a borda, arrastando-a com ele. Tinha o torso dela apanhado entre suas coxas e isso era o final. Já não podia lutar. Nem pensar. Viu o brilho de uma faca e fechou os olhos.

—Abre os olhos e enfrente seu castigo, Agom!

Tinha uma mão fechada ao redor de seu pescoço, apertava um braço contra seu peito e na outra mão tinha uma adaga que fazia que as adagas de Agom parecessem palitos, como havia dito ele. Agom sentiu a ardência das lágrimas e odiou a si mesma por tal debilidade, enquanto lhe escorregavam dos olhos, que nem sequer eram capazes de piscar.

—Lágrimas? Chora como uma mulher, agora?

—Me mate de uma vez e acabemos — grunhiu.

—Por muito que queira não te matarei. É difícil encontrar um bom escudeiro escocês. Mais difícil ainda um lutador escocês, sobre tudo um tão bom com a adaga como você. Só vou te dar uma prova de seu próprio remédio.

—Não! —Gritou, enquanto lhe agarrava a trança para levantá-la. Sentiu o frio do aço na pele.

—Esta madeixa de cabelo?

Estava cortando-o com sua folha, e Agom começou a soluçar e tremer. Era o único que ficava de sua infância e quão único a assinalava como o que era, uma mulher. Agom se odiou outra vez por isso.

—Por favor — sussurrou.

Ele deixou de cortar. Agom conteve a respiração.

—É tão importante para você?

Ela assentiu.

—Por quê?

—Não sei — sussurrou ela.

—É muito comprido. Incomodara-te. Se se solta durante o combate está perdido.

—Não se solta — respondeu ela.

—O meu não cresce além da metade das costas.

—Eu não sou você — respondeu Agom.

—Se te deixo conservar a trança, obedecera-me? Será meu escudeiro em todos os sentidos? Guardara-me as costas e te ocupará de minha pessoa sem protestar?

Agom tragou saliva com a garganta muito dolorida, muito fechada e muito seca.

—Corta-a e acaba de uma vez — respondeu, fechando os olhos a tudo o que ocultou a si mesma, e esperou que o fizesse. Mas suas lágrimas estavam cessando e a mulher que tinha tentado destruir nela era a que soluçava. Disse a si mesma que eram só cabelos. Voltariam a crescer. Era uma estupidez conservar algo só porque sua mãe, em outra vida, tinha tido uns cabelos iguais. Mas nada do que dizia a si mesma funcionava.

Ele a separou de um empurrão.

—Tire essa roupa Higurashi. Tenho um kilt para você. Se não estiver despido, limpo e esperando quando voltar cortar-te-ei algo mais que a trança. Entendido?

Ela já estava tirando o tartán.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Agom não perdeu tempo pulando na água, mas nunca o fazia. Atuou com uma rapidez brutal, porque sem sua camisa até a coxa, as mangas largas e os metros de tartán ao redor do corpo a modo de kilt e capa, o chamado feile-breacan, parecia exatamente o que era: uma mulher esbelta. Saiu correndo da água para esconder-se detrás de uma árvore e o esperou.

Esteve a ponto de não chegar a tempo e o desgosto dele ao encontrá-la fora da água foi evidente.

—Agom, moço. Se tiver que te perseguir...

Calou-se ao ver o montão de roupa Higurashi na borda. Agom viu que a jogava à água de um chute, como se fosse muito asquerosa para tocá-la. Fechou os olhos para não ver a profanação, antes correr pela borda do bosque para segui-la, observando como o fardo negro empapado se afastava com a corrente.

—Tirou-lhe todo o suco, moço. Não deve te entristecer por esse farrapo.

Agom viu como gritava por cima do ombro e soube que esse era o momento. Era tão boa como Inuyasha trocando de posição. Também era uma excelente nadadora. Algo que pudesse levar a cabo um moço, ela podia fazê-lo melhor. Estava sob a água e mergulhava para onde a roupa Higurashi se afundou antes de que ele dissesse uma só palavra.

—...servirão-lhe melhor minhas cores. Não precisará ocultá-los. Tem mais razões para levá-las com alegria.

Agom lhe ouviu emergir à superfície. Não sabia que mais havia dito. Tinha uma visão clara de onde estava Inuyasha, ainda falando por cima do ombro, enquanto nadava para um ponto da borda mais abaixo de onde estava ele. Estaria à vista um momento, mas não se podia evitar. Rezou uma rápida prece para que continuasse ignorante de sua posição antes de arriscar-se a sair.

—Mais de uma moça se desvaneceu ao ver os quadrados Taisho. É uma cor muito formosa, vibrante e cheia de vida. Não como esse cinza escuro e feio dos HIgurashis. Além disso, a malha é mais suave, o fio mais denso e o trançado está feito por mãos mais habilidosas. Não pode perder, entendido?

Agom saiu da água e se escondeu detrás da cortina de matagais enquanto ele seguia falando. Ajoelhou-se para escorrer o kilt perto do chão, impedindo que as gotas fizessem ruído. Franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta do evidente. Não poderia levá-lo com ela. Ao menos não tudo.

Pela primeira vez em oito anos, não poderia levar as cores de seu clã. A certeza a fez tremer. Reprimiu o tremor. Talvez se visse obrigada a levar as cores do inimigo por fora, mas conservaria um pedaço de tecido Higurashi perto de seu coração. Fingiria que era um deles. Disse a si mesma que desfilaria com pele de leopardo e joias se com isso obtinha a justiça que procurava. Depois mandaria tecer outro traje Higurashi. Seus antepassados teriam que conformar-se com isso.

Agom passou os dedos pela borda do tecido procurando um ponto especialmente frouxo. Desejava ter uma de suas adagas. A água havia tornado o tecido resistente a rasgar. Encontrou um ponto desfiado e lhe fincou os dentes.

—Além disso, com essa roupa te etiquetaria como simpatizante dos Higurashis. Nenhum homem vivo deseja esse título. Estigmatizaria-lhe como um covarde.

Agom mordeu com força o tecido para que não lhe escapasse um grito de ódio e de raiva. Nesse momento desejava ter uma adaga por uma razão diferente. Não erraria o ponto vital. O som do rasgo foi mínimo, mas viu que ele voltava à cabeça em sua direção. Parecia ter um ouvido excelente. Teria que recordar-se. Guardou o pedaço de tecido cortado na mão e se colocou em cócoras. Não era muito, mas serviria. Utilizou a folhagem para avançar pela borda, aproximando-se de onde estava ele.

—Sai de seu esconderijo, moço. Isto é uma tolice. Tem um traje Taisho que pôr e um amo ao que servir.

Agom lhe tirou a língua.

—Por que se esconde, se pode saber? Não te castigarei mais. Não há necessidade.

—Não estou escondido — respondeu por fim, de um ponto atrás dele.

Viu que ele não parecia surpreso de ouvi-la nessa posição.

—Está escondido no bosque, né?

—Necessito intimidade, e você o chama esconder-se — disse ela ao ar como se fosse seu público. Sabia que isso explicaria não só sua ausência, mas também seu sigilo. Viu como o assimilava.

Riu.

—É tímido?

—Às vezes — respondeu ela — Esta vez é uma delas.

—Bem, se me tivessem concedido um corpo tão esquálido como o que te deu o Senhor, também me esconderia. As garotas devem correr ao ver seu traseiro branco.

—Não sei. Nunca o provei.

—Busca uma moça gorda. São mais fáceis de apanhar.

Ria de sua própria brincadeira enquanto se sentava para tirar as botas. Agom se voltou. Não se arriscaria a que a visse até que estivesse na água e ainda tinha que desfazer a trança e comprovar os danos. Tinha visto muitos varões quase nus para que o que ele pudesse mostrar não lhe interessasse, além de permitir calibrar a seu competidor.

Desfez a trança, recolheu um punhado de cabelos tosquiados da nuca e voltou a trançá-lo antes de lhe ouvir chapinhar. Olhou-o. Com uma olhada viu que se inundou na água. Agom se arriscou, agarrou a pilha menor e voltou para o abrigo das árvores para vestir-se.

—Onde aprendeu a lançar facas, moço? —gritou ele por cima do ombro.

—Aprender o que? —respondeu ela — Falhei.

Estava escorrendo a roupa interior com a mesma fúria que tinha no gesto da boca. Não podia ficar molhada, assim que a atou com um nó ao joelho para que se secasse melhor. Assegurou o quadrado de tecido Higurashi debaixo. Depois se incorporou e levantou a túnica interior de linho fino que tinha pegado. A passou pela cabeça, afastou a trança e desfrutou da sensação instantânea do suave tecido finamente tecido contra sua pele nua pela primeira vez em sua vida. Agom passou um dedo pela prega, que lhe chegava até o meio da coxa. Inclusive ali, notou os pontos perfeitamente costurados. «Dá esta roupa a um servente?», maravilhou-se, abrindo muito os olhos.

—Tem a melhor pontaria que vi em minha vida. Falhou, diz. Falhou. Tenho uma adaga fincada em todas as minhas empunhaduras e as bordas das meias três-quarto cortados. Falhou.

Agom reprimiu um sorriso antes que Taisho inundasse a cabeça sob a água outra vez para molhar os cabelos, e então o fez. Ele não tinha mostrado nem um pingo de respeito antes. Devia dar-se conta de que era comédia. O homem podia tê-la pequena, mas não lhe faltava valor, decidiu. Provocar a alguém para que lançasse facas até que não ficasse nenhum exigia mais valor de que acreditava possuir ela. Essa foi outra informação interessante que guardou em sua memória.

Colocou a camisa que lhe tinha dado, a abotoou até o queixo e ao fazê-lo reconheceu que era feita de um tecido fino. Além disso, ficava bem e lhe tampava até a virília, enquanto um comprimento equivalente de tecido caía por trás lhe cobrindo as nádegas. Agom passou as mãos pelas bordas das mangas, as dobrando.

—O que? Onde aprendeu? —perguntou.

Ela o olhou. O calor da água tinha criado uma neblina opaca no ambiente que planava justo por cima deles, e lhe viu a cabeça como se não tivesse corpo. Depois viu um braço, outro braço e finalmente ambos enquanto se lavava.

—Pode ser que aprendesse sozinho e pode ser que não — respondeu à figura fantasmal que via.

—Como é com o arco?

O kilt que lhe tinha dado era do tecido mais agradável e bem tecido que jamais tinha visto, e Agom o acariciou com as mãos. Era feito de uns fios de lã tão finamente cardados que podia apertá-la toda na mão e era mais fina que sua trança.

—Por quê? —perguntou.

—Eu gosto de conhecer minha gente. Tem talento. Quero saber até que ponto. Pode me ser útil no futuro.

Foi uma boa coisa que ela não pudesse ver onde tinha ido enquanto dizia isso. «Que arrogância!», pensou. Então se lembrou. Era um Taisho. Sua arrogância era legendária: o mundo existia para que o pisassem e tomassem. Tragou a rápida réplica. Até que recuperasse suas adagas ou qualquer arma, em realidade teria que morder a língua. Não gostava de seu uso da força bruta.

—Não sirvo para o arco — respondeu.

—Lástima — foi à resposta.

Agom pegou o cinturão que lhe tinha deixado. Embora estivesse muito escuro para sabê-lo com segurança, por sua grossura sentia que estava feito com um couro caro. Acariciou-o com os dedos em toda sua longitude, tocando os tensos pontos. Não tinha pontos frouxos, a diferença do dela, de couro cru trançado. O prendeu à cintura, sacudindo a cabeça ao deixá-lo cair sobre o quadril. Provavelmente era melhor assim. Uma cintura como a sua não era de moço.

—Que tal com a tocha? —perguntou ele.

—Apenas as toquei — respondeu ela.

—Não me surpreende. Essas armas não eram legais até muito recentemente, e isso graças a nosso novo rei. De onde tirou suas adagas?

—Encarreguei-os e os paguei com uma troca — disse.

—Com coisas que roubou aos mortos?

—Ganhei com minha habilidade, não roubando.

—Não os roubou aos mortos?

—Que escocês morto teria uma arma? Não acaba de me dizer que não eram legais até muito recentemente?

—Tem uma língua muito afiada, moço. Responde com claridade. Esse campo de batalha provavelmente estava repleto de armas escocesas, legais ou não. Se não, para que ia comandar a um grupo de moços naquele lugar?

Agom tragou saliva, surpreendida. Era mais esperto do que tinha suposto, muito mais esperto. Levantou as meias três-quartos longas até a panturrilha que lhe tinha dado e as pôs, e depois se sentou para colocar as botas que havia lhe trazido. Estranhou ver que estavam quase perfeitas. Nunca lhe tinha ocorrido isso. As botas que podia permitir-se sempre estavam cheias de buracos, gastas, sem forma, e sempre lhe vinham apertadas. Seu anterior escudeiro devia ser um moço grande. Olhou os pés, separou os dedos e fez o que pôde para não mostrar sua alegria.

—Deu-te conta? —perguntou, finalmente.

—Tinham-me dado na cabeça. Mas meus olhos viam perfeitamente.

—Então deve ter visto que não roubei nada. Não roubo a ninguém, nem vivo nem morto.

Isso deteve seu interrogatório um momento e Agom esperou em vão uma resposta. Quão único ouviu foi o gorgolejo da água do arroio onde ele estava metido.

—Suponho que isso poderia ser certo — disse.

Agom ficou tensa e teve que morder a língua. Estava aguentando todas as ofensas que um Higurashi podia suportar sem vingar-se. O fato de que as fizesse um Taisho o fazia mais difícil de tragar e esquecer.

—É verdade. Que razão teria para mentir?

—A mesma que te serve para me mentir sobre seus outros talentos.

Agom tentou penetrar na névoa atrás da que se escondia ele. Depois se encolheu de ombros.

—Tampouco menti sobre isso.

—A minha aljava1 falta só uma flecha e a lebre que se está assando não a recebeu. Além disso, não seria suficiente nem para seu esquálido estômago. Sabia e foi por uma caça maior. Só levou uma flecha para fazê-lo porque não necessitava mais. Diga-me que me equivoco.

«Não era só esperto. Era muito esperto», pensou. Devia tentar não esquecê-lo, por cima de tudo. Esclareceu a garganta e lançou um insulto para trocar de tema.

—Pensa ficar aí metido até que te enrugue como uma passa? Embora pequena que deve tê-la, não te custará muito.

—Está insinuando algo com isso? —perguntou ele em um tom de voz mais baixo que antes.

Ela sorriu.

—Sim — respondeu — E não sem causa. Apontei bem e com precisão com minha última faca. Não deu em nada. Será que não tem nada.

Ouviu-se uma gargalhada, um chapinho e Agom esperou.

—Pensa o que queira, moço. As empregadas não têm nenhuma queixa.

Agom levantou os olhos ao céu. Era um Taisho. Claro que não tinham queixa ao meter-se na cama com um prêmio tão valioso! Teria que retirar o que tinha pensado antes, que era um tipo esperto.

—Então talvez devesse levar empregadas mais experientes à cama. Não seriam tão fáceis de agradar, acredito.

—Por que teria que fazer tamanha estupidez? Quando coloco uma empregada em minha cama, é para que aprenda. Não quero que a incompetência de outro homem me danifique a diversão. Eu gosto de educar as minhas mulheres. Dê-me uma donzela a cada dia e te devolverei uma cortesã.

—Com tantos requisitos deve ter problemas para encontrar e manter criadas que lhe esquentem a cama - respondeu ela com desprezo.

—Não. Meu leito lhes parece acolhedor e agradável. Nunca ouvi uma queixa. Tenho-as até que já não me são úteis. Ou até que parem um bastardo.

—Engendra bastardos? —perguntou ela, com voz atônita.

—Ainda não. Sou cuidadoso com minha semente.

Agom não tinha uma resposta que pudesse dizer em voz alta. Nem sequer sabia do que estava falando, embora imaginasse com bastante precisão.

—Não se preocupe moço, o mundo está cheio de empregadas. Também haverá para ti, embora não terá muito êxito até que te mude a voz e te saia um pouco de pelo nesse torso tão esquálido.

Agom estava engasgando, mas graças a Deus não emitiu nenhum som.

—Já está bem. Esta conversa me provoca uma resposta e não há mulher a mão com quem usá-la. Melhor que saiba, moço. Não tenho muita paciência, perdi quase todo meu uísque, tenho a cabeça como se quisesse afastar-se de meu pescoço e pontas agudas que terá que arrancar. Deseja manter ocultos seus talentos? Você verá. Descobri-los-ei cedo ou tarde, embora, se fosse você, não voltaria a me pôr a prova.

O corpo fantasmal não parecia ter substância e menos ainda a voz ameaçadora que utilizava. Agom tragou saliva.

—Não estava lhe pondo a prova — respondeu em um tom tenso que não parecia o dela. Estendeu a capa e procurou um ponto para começar a colocar-lhe na cintura. A capa se dobrou e a envolveu tão ricamente como tinha suspeitado. Agom a atou à cintura, dobrando o tecido por diante até a metade. Depois, juntou-a formando pregas nas costas, antes de voltar a levá-la para diante para passar o extremo longo por debaixo do cinturão. Sobrava-lhe bastante para passar-lhe pelo ombro esquerdo, assegurá-la pela parte traseira do cinturão e deixar uma capa curta caída por cima das pernas. Girou a cabeça para comprovar a longitude e notou com satisfação que lhe roçava as panturrilhas, exatamente como devia ser.

—Não me estava pondo a prova, estava se exibindo. Por força. Se não, teria me matado. Passe-me uma toalha.

Ela franziu o cenho, pensando primeiro em quão certas eram suas palavras e depois na facilidade com que lhe dava ordens. Depois levantou a cabeça. Abriu-lhe a boca de assombro. O assombro foi o que a deixou imóvel lhe vendo avançar para ela entre a névoa e a folhagem, não se parecia com nenhum varão dos que tinha visto em sua vida.

Inuyasha Taisho era viril, são, harmônico, musculoso e enorme. Por toda parte. Inclusive saindo de um riacho de água gelada ao ar frio estava impressionante, e não era pequeno absolutamente. Agom se esqueceu de tragar a umidade que se formou instantaneamente em sua boca e esteve a ponto de engasgar-se antes de fechar a boca e depois os olhos.

—Vá, terá que ver... — disse ele —, vestido com o traje Taisho e a ponto de fazer pulsar o coração de um bom número de donzelas com sua elegância. Suas pernas necessitam algo mais de músculo e seus braços parecem raminhos, mas seu rosto tem bons traços. De menino, mas ao mesmo tempo viris. As empregadas se voltarão loucas por você. Gostam dos homens noviços.

Deu-lhe um empurrão e ela se afastou dois passos com o impulso antes de abrir os olhos e olhá-lo.

—Parece o bastante preparado para ser meu escudeiro e vejo que leva o tartán adequado. Uma melhora notável.

—Como pude falhar? —sussurrou, sem pensar.

Desta vez sua gargalhada não estava envolta na névoa e Agom sentiu um calor inesperado que sabia que era rubor, e ela nunca se ruborizava. Nunca. Ruborizar-se era para as jovenzinhas, para as donzelas virgens, não para ela, e é obvio não era a resposta ao homem que tinha diante.

—Levo uma tanga — respondeu ele — Ponho isso primeiro... ou porei, quando estiver seco.

—Uma... o que? —Não podia seguir falando com ele enquanto se mostrasse tão informal com sua nudez, e ela era consciente de todas as partes de seu próprio corpo. O sol não estava bastante baixo para esconder nada disso.

—Me traga a toalha. Traz também minha roupa. Mostrarei o que é uma tanga. Um bom escudeiro se adianta às necessidades de seu amo e não necessita que o apressem — disse amavelmente.

—Não aceitei ser seu escudeiro — repetiu ela.

—Gostaria de outro banho?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Então estamos de acordo em que será meu escudeiro.

—Não te jurarei lealdade — respondeu ela, levantando o queixo, embora não o olhava aos olhos. Parecia mais seguro concentrar-se nas bétulas de trás.

—Agora talvez não, mas chegará um dia em que o fará.

—Nunca. — Agom apertou os dentes e se moveu para olhá-lo. Resultou-lhe muito difícil, e não se atreveu a perguntar o por que. Quão único sabia era que tremia do esforço que supunha lhe sustentar o olhar.

Ele suspirou.

—Começaremos sua formação com alguns costumes básicos. Servir a seu senhor. Ele te pediu a toalha, mas como lhe deixou molhado em pleno ar noturno, já não a necessita para nada. Traga-lhe sua roupa, então. Agora.

—E se me nego?

—Por que crê que te deixei conservar os cabelos? —aproximou-se um pouco mais para perguntá-lo e Agom empalideceu. Esperou que seu rubor passasse tão despercebido como antes — Segue desejando o ter amanhã, suponho.

Agom se voltou e foi até a pilha de roupa. Não sabia o que lhe ocorria. Queria conservar sua trança, sim, mas a que preço? Seu próprio respeito? Recolheu a roupa com um gesto maligno. Perguntou-se qual seria a reação dele se ela mesma se cortava a trança enquanto ele dormia, mas sabia que não o faria.

Supunha-se que devia atormentá-lo, pô-lo em perigo com suas habilidades, e estava fracassando miseravelmente. Não só não estava impressionado com sua precisão no lançamento de adagas, mas também o utilizava como pretexto contra ela. Para mais ofensa, considerava-a um moço viril! Lágrimas de raiva lhe umedeceram os olhos quando voltou com ele e atirou a roupa ao chão, a seus pés: raiva por seus próprios pensamentos. Queria que a considerasse um moço viril! Que duende dos bosques lhe estava absorvendo a vontade?

—Isto é uma tanga.

Ele tirou um tecido de linho branco e sustentou um extremo sobre seu quadril direito. Agom tentou fingir mais interesse no que lhe mostrava que no que estava exibindo para ela. Também se tinha esquentado e isso tinha tido um efeito de aumento sobre... tudo. Obrigou-se a não lhe olhar mais que as mãos e não ouviu uma só palavra de seu discurso por culpa de suas próprias pulsações.

Envolveu a cintura com o tecido, depois a deixou mais solta, passou-a por diante, entre as pernas e para trás. Continuando, levou-a para o quadril esquerdo, desceu-a pela outra perna e para trás. Acabou no quadril direito, onde atou os dois extremos. Não deixou nada ao ar que ela tivesse podido trespassar com sua folha. Agom olhou o produto terminado.

—Isto não é muito escocês — disse por fim.

—É certo. Tampouco é muito viril para alguns escoceses.

—Levam-no outros senhores?

—Não sei. Nem me importa.

—Sério?

Ele a olhou e o coração de Agom baixou ao estômago. Esteve a ponto de levar uma mão ao peito para detê-lo. Aquilo não tinha nenhum sentido. Ela não necessitava aos homens. Não lhe servia de nada ser mulher. Não descansaria enquanto aquele homem vivesse. Já o tinha jurado. Faria o que pudesse para eliminar ao senhor dos Taishos do mundo e ganhar com isso o agradecimento de todos os verdadeiros escoceses. Sem dúvida não ficaria ali quieta enquanto lhe mostrava aquela extravagante bandagem, como a que poderia levar um menino.

A ideia lhe fez soltar uma risadinha.

—Há algo que te divirta? —perguntou ele, colocando as mãos no quadril e inclinando-se só o suficiente para que, a pesar da tanga, ninguém pudesse tomá-lo por pouco viril ou mal dotado. Agom tragou saliva.

—Vi meninos que levam algo parecido, Taisho.

—Me chame Inuyasha, ou te farei me chamar senhor. Entendido?

—É obvio senhor. Como vassalo forçado, permita que te diga que vendeu sua virilidade às fadas levando essa coisa.

—Talvez. —encolheu-se de ombros.

—Talvez?

—Tranquilizarei-te, Agom. Só levo tanga quando estou longe, perto das fronteiras e passando por campos de batalha como o que deixamos ontem. Quando estou em meu vale, sou tão escocês como qualquer outro.

—Não o compreendo — respondeu ela.

—Os ingleses nos conhecem. Sabem quais são os melhores lugares para debilitar a um homem e que siga vivo para torturá-lo, como fez você. Sabem.

Agom enrugou a testa. Os Taishos estavam confabulados com os Sassenach. Sempre o tinham estado. Quase todos os clãs sobreviventes tinham jurado lealdade à coroa inglesa.

Ele esclareceu garganta.

—Agora sabe por que não deu em nada vital. Tinha-o protegido. Ajude-me com o resto. Tenho uma lebre assada para acalmar meu apetite e veado para depois.

Agom se sobressaltou.

—Sabia? —Abriu muito os olhos. Tinha-o esfolado e pendurado a uma boa distância do acampamento. Depois tinha posto para secar a pele. Não sabia que ele tinha estado fora o tempo suficiente para descobri-lo.

—Sabia.

—Não menti quando me perguntou. Perguntou-me por minha habilidade com o arco. Minha habilidade não é com o arco. É com a flecha.

Sorriu-lhe. Agom tragou saliva ao vê-lo.

—Tentarei ser mais preciso com minhas perguntas. A pele não tem marcas à vista. Onde lhe acertou?

—No olho — respondeu ela.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas até a raiz do cabelo.

—Tão bom é?

Ela assentiu.

—A que distância?

Agom se encolheu de ombros.

—Não sei seguro. Nunca o medi. Quando aponto acerto. A distância não tem nada a ver. Se estiver muito longe, não atiro.

Ele assobiou e lhe observou recolher a túnica, mas não a pôs.

—Começo a pensar que será um grande escudeiro ao fim, Agom, sem sobrenome nem clã. Também acredito que pode me ajudar a arrancar estes espinhos do meu flanco, estou farto de fingir que não existem.

Levantou um braço e lhe mostrou ao menos uma dúzia de pontos avermelhados onde aparecia um espinho profundamente cravado. Agom abriu ainda mais os olhos ante o que tinha que ser uma dor extremamente difícil de suportar para ele, e o olhou ao rosto.

Piscou-lhe um olho e vindo de seu atrativo rosto, isso foi ainda pior.

¹ É uma caixa ou cilindro de couro, madeira e/ou tecido utilizado pelos arqueiros para levar setas (flechas), permitindo fácil acesso e rápido

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

O sol ainda não tinha saído quando Agom despertou. Não foi uma experiência agradável e sabia que Inuyasha Taisho não pretendia que o fosse. Tinha-a agarrado da trança e tinha puxado dela, até que a obrigou a ficar de pé, ainda piscando e sem inteirar-se de nada.

—Não me ponha à prova com sua preguiça, escudeiro Agom.

Ela levantou as mãos para esfregar os olhos, mas a deteve a corda que tinha atada ao braço direito. Agom olhou Inuyasha entreabrindo os olhos e depois olhou ao outro extremo da corda, da que ele puxava para seu ombro. Sua postura o dizia tudo. Não lhe deixaria nem um centímetro de espaço e ela sabia por que. Deu um passo para ele para poder chegar a tocar seus olhos.

Quando acabou, voltou a retroceder. Ele tinha blasfemado e destrambelhado dela pela dor que lhe tinha infligido à véspera e lhe estava bem empregado, decidiu Agom.

—Parece muito satisfeito de ti mesmo, escudeiro.

—Eu não pedi para ser seu escudeiro, nem penso sê-lo. Disse-lhe isso ontem à noite, que eu recorde.

—Isso disse e mais que prometeu. Vai ficar. Não tem escolha.

—Não tenho escolha? — explodiu ela — Preferiria servir a uma bruxa.

—Leva o traje dos Taishos e não teve que pagá-lo. Exijo o pagamento de um traje tão elegante. Cobrar-te-ei isso com seus serviços.

Os dentes apertados de Agom não impediram que se ouvisse o som furioso que se formou em sua garganta. Sabia que era de frustração, mas não servia muito sabê-lo.

—Não ficarei e te servirei por uma roupa que me vi obrigado a pôr porque tirou a minha à força!

—Ontem não vi que ninguém te obrigou a te despir. A que se refere com essa força de que me acusa?

Desfrutava com sua impotência. Agom o via em cada respiração que tomava com os braços cruzados, obrigando-a a levantar o braço com o movimento, enquanto a olhava. Agom respirou fundo, puxou da corda e depois lhe espetou:

—Despertou-me para que te sirva ou para conversar comigo? —perguntou com os dentes apertados.

—Despertei-te porque temos que viajar um bom trecho e não temos toda a manhã. Dormiu muito mais do que eu esperaria de um bom escudeiro. Não serei tão indulgente com os castigos no futuro.

Os olhos de Agom cintilaram. Deveria ter sido mais rápida a noite anterior e ter escapado. Deveria ter visto, quando começou a lhe arrebentar as bolsas de pus que tinham formado os espinhos, que não a deixaria partir. Deveria ter idealizado um plano para escapar dele. Ele estava sofrendo, em parte graças a ela e seu uso da faca, e mesmo assim tinha sido o bastante rápido para apanhá-la. Voltou a perguntar-se como o fazia.

—Não pedi para ser seu escudeiro e não quero sê-lo.

Ele ignorou seu estalo.

—Um bom escudeiro acorda antes que seu amo e procura que tudo esteja preparado para a jornada. Terei que te ensinar quatro coisas.

—Não ficarei aprendendo nada de você nem para você.

—Ficará e pagará sua roupa. Se aceitar isto, garanto-te que te deixarei partir quando a tiver pago.

—Mas eu não a pedi — repetiu ela.

—Então, tire e vá. Não te deterei.

Ela o olhou furiosa.

—Mas se você jogou a minha ao rio... Agora já estará no mar — disse.

—É provável. Está disposto a me servir?

—Preciso estar livre para fazê-lo, não? —Grunhiu e fechou a mão em um punho.

—Tem sua liberdade. Eu olho e te vejo livre. O que quer dizer com que te falta liberdade?

—Há um metro de espaço entre você e eu.

Ele riu.

—É o mais que posso confiar em você.

—Se te der minha palavra de ficar, soltara-me?

—Não — respondeu ele, sem duvidar.

Agom apertou os dentes.

—Não? —repetiu, e depois com mais estupefação — Não?

—Não posso confiar em você, moço. Demonstre-me que posso confiar e reconsiderarei suas ataduras.

Não podia estar atada a ele até que isso ocorresse! Os olhos de Agom provavelmente delataram seu pânico. Ainda tinha que enfaixar os seios e, embora não tinha um grande seio, o frio da alvorada lhe estava dando problemas. Sem dúvida ele acabaria descobrindo. Não lhe custaria muito deduzir seu sexo. Assim que soubesse, ela sabia o que ocorreria. Era muito grande para lutar contra ele e já lhe havia dito que o que mais gostava era uma mulher que fosse donzela. Acrescentou a esse pensamento que lhe havia dito que parecia inexperiente. Violá-la-ia se continuava atada a ele e deixasse que descobrisse a verdade. Quando resistisse, forçá-la-ia. Não tinha que lhe dar muitas voltas, sabia. Era um espécime típico do clã Higurashi. Tragou saliva. Não podia seguir atada a ele!

—Ontem à noite... não te matei —respondeu, fazendo uma careta ao ouvir a vacilação de sua voz.

Ele a olhou atentamente.

—Não porque não o tentasse.

—Poderia ter atirado todas minhas adagas em uma parte vital e teria morrido sangrando — insistiu ela.

—E como isso falhou, decidiu retorcer todos os espinhos e me cortar, para ir, sobre isso estou seguro. Ainda sinto a dor de seu hábil trabalho.

Levantou a camisa e a túnica, arrancando a crosta do flanco. Agom olhou e teve a louca ideia de esperar que não lhe tivesse deixado marcas. Afastou a um lado essa insensatez. Tinha jurado lhe fazer pagar a matança e a difamação do clã Higurashi. Do que serviria a seu cadáver ter uma pele sem cicatrizes?

—Tinha veneno em todos os espinhos. Se não tivesse extraído o pus estaria sofrendo febres e delirando de dor.

—E você estaria sofrendo minha mão por me ter deixado jogado sobre a cinza todo o dia para que me infectassem.

—Já esteve a ponto de me afogar por isso.

—Não. Inundei-te por sua desobediência.

Agom apertou os lábios, levantou os ombros e o olhou. O sol tinha clareado o céu enquanto ele se divertia com as palavras de Agom. O calor estava dissipando os restos de neblina, lhe permitindo uma visão melhor. Teve que tragar sua própria resposta à vista de seu torso largo e peludo antes que se tampasse outra vez com a camisa e a colocasse debaixo do kilt.

Agom esclareceu garganta.

—Despertou-me para que te sirva amo? Está bem, qual é sua ordem? Que serviço deseja primeiro? —perguntou em um tom sarcástico.

Ele sorriu.

—Sim, preciso ser servido. Teria necessidade de um bom gole de meu uísque, se a bolsa não tivesse recebido uma adaga e ainda ficasse líquido, uma terrina de papa em meu estômago e um momento para esvaziar meus intestinos. Pode fazer isso por mim?

Ela olhou a distância de um metro com a máxima equanimidade que foi possível.

—Não sei cozinhar — respondeu finalmente — e não penso aprender.

A resposta dele foi uma gargalhada sincera. Agom se perguntou por que.

—Segue igualmente teimoso? Não dirá que não te adverti.

—Sobre o que? —perguntou.

—Se quiser que te libere de sua atadura, aprenderá o que quero que aprenda.

Agom respirou fundo, conteve a respiração e depois soltou ar lentamente. Seguia sem funcionar. Não podia superá-lo em fortaleza e, até que recuperasse suas adagas, não pensava tentá-lo.

—Muito bem, amo Inuyasha, aprenderei a cozinhar papa. Como se fazem?

Isso lhe valeu outra gargalhada.

—Em realidade não estamos longe de uma granja Nakamura. A gente dali cozinha boas panelas de papa. Não lhes parecerá desconjurado que lhes compre outro café da manhã. Trocarei-o por parte do veado que caçou.

—É meu e sou eu o que devo trocá-lo — respondeu.

—Caçou-o com meu arco e minhas flechas. Agora me serve. Sou seu amo. Tudo o que tem é meu. Tudo.

As palavras dele faziam que todas as partes do corpo de Agom se sobressaltassem. Estremeceu com essa sensação.

—O que tenho feito eu para te merecer? O que?

—Não sei moço. Suponho que ser muito pobre.

—Não desejo ser escudeiro.

—Foste-o alguma vez? —perguntou.

—Não — respondeu ela.

—Então, como sabe que não vai gostar?

—Se tratar de estar perto de ti, eu não gostarei. —respondeu ela.

Ele suspirou profundamente e o peito lhe subiu e lhe baixou. Ela o observou.

—Necessitava desesperadamente este emprego, a julgar por seu esquálido corpo, seu traje puído e as botas cheias de buracos. Tampouco tem família, ou se a tem não lhe reclamarão, e não esqueçamos que me obrigou a fazê-lo.

—Te obriguei? —Não teve que fingir confusão.

—Tentou roubar meu cadáver. Isso exige uma reação.

—Eu não roubo a ninguém, nem morto nem vivo.

—Lidera a ladrões, portanto o é.

Ela baixou a cabeça um momento, lhe outorgando uma vitória. O tinha ganhado, porque ela tinha pensado o mesmo cada vez que tinha que fazê-lo.

—Deve haver dúzias de jovens do clã Taisho onde escolher, que se sentiriam honrados de servir a este senhor. Por que eu?

—Dê uma olhada, moço. Estamos a léguas de distância das terras Taisho. Neste momento há escassez de homens em meu clã e eu não sou o senhor. Meu irmão o é.

Ela estava cambaleando e não era de surpresa. Era do desespero que se abriu frente a ela até o ponto de que já não podia vê-lo. Fechou os olhos para controlar-se. Desde os onze anos tinha jurado vingar aos Higurashis. Tinha praticado com as facas, as espadas, a atiradeira, o arco e a flecha, qualquer arma que tivesse à mão, para poder conseguir uma só coisa. Estava preparada e desejosa de morrer para consegui-lo, se era necessário.

Isso significava eliminar ao senhor dos Taishos. Acabar com ele lhe cortando o pescoço e deixando-o sangrar gota a gota em honra do clã Higurashi. Tinha tentado reunir o valor para fazê-lo e se odiou a noite anterior por não tê-lo matado quando lhe tinha apresentado a ocasião. Ainda não sabia por que não o tinha feito, embora já começasse a suspeitá-lo.

Agom tragou saliva, tentando reprimir o que fosse que lhe ocorria antes de ter que enfrentar a isso. Não estava acostumada a ser uma mulher e Inuyasha era mais homem que nenhum dos que tinha tido perto. Tinha que lutar contra uma reação de seu corpo, que era o bastante feminino para sentir, e cada momento que passava em sua companhia fazia que se intensificasse, e ainda por cima se inteirava de que nem sequer era o senhor?

Ele estava falando quando Agom abriu os olhos por fim. Ela o observou. Talvez não fosse o senhor, mas era seu meio para chegar a ele. Utilizaria Inuyasha para fazê-lo e se obrigaria a reprimir qualquer reação que lhe provocasse estar perto dele. O que significava, ao fim, que não tentaria livrar-se dele. Tentou pensar em uma maneira de convencê-lo disso.

—...devo sentir desejos de companhia e você foi o que estava mais à mão. Agora que conheço sua falta de habilidade como criado, desejaria te ter talhado a mão por roubar aos mortos e ter te deixado ali.

—Não estava roubando aos mortos. Canso-me de tanto repeti-lo e tenho muita habilidade com a faca, salvo com sua dura pele.

—Estou-me cansando de sua língua, tanto como o estou de sua preguiça. Faz suas necessidades. Vamos recolher em seguida.

E, dito isto, abriu o kilt. Agom afastou o olhar, sentiu um estalo de calor por todo o corpo e se amaldiçoou por essa reação enquanto ele esvaziava a bexiga.

—Não preciso — disse muito tensa.

Ele a olhou de soslaio e esperou até que ela o olhou.

—Tem a enfermidade?

—Não tenho febres, se isso o preocupar.

—Tem a pele avermelhada e não precisa fazer o que qualquer homem necessita. Isso são sinais de febre.

Agom baixou os olhos. Tinha notado o rubor que tinha lutado tanto por não delatar. Teria que esforçar-se para reprimi-lo e não conhecia o suficiente sobre o rubor para saber como eliminá-lo, nem sequer sabia se isso era possível.

Era uma estupidez, além disso. Precisamente ela estava acostumada a estar rodeada de moços. Tinha estado trabalhando e vivendo com eles há anos. Mas todos perdiam significado ao lado de Inuyasha Taisho, e pela primeira vez em sua vida lhe dava medo o porquê.

—Se tiver acabado de conversar, vêm. —Não o pediu, puxou a corda e Agom se moveu — Temos que recolher o cervo, comprar o café da manhã e percorrer muito caminho. Há uma feira em Kobayashi. Haverá muitos clãs representados. Suspiro por chegar ali.

—Uma feira? Levanta-se de madrugada para ir a uma feira?

—É tão boa razão como qualquer uma. Além disso, quem necessita uma razão para ir a uma feira? Apresse-te. — ficou a caminhar a um ritmo que a obrigou a correr e manteve a corda curta para tê-la perto — As moças Nakamura são brancas de pele, embora um pouco robustas para meu gosto, mas se flertar um pouco, preparam-lhe bons ovos e não os queimam muito. Também têm falta de homens. Perderam a muitos em outra escaramuça inútil entre clãs. Deveríamos pôr fim a isso. Devemos combinar nossas energias para lutar contra o inimigo real.

—Os Taishos? —perguntou ela.

Ele parou e se voltou, e ela tropeçou com ele. Já sabia quão sólido era. Agora sabia também seu rosto, porque se golpeou contra sua mandíbula. Esfregou o nariz para que não sangrasse enquanto ele a olhava com ar de surpresa e sem sinais de dor.

—Segue-me muito de perto.

Ela olhou ao céu.

—Tem-me preso — respondeu.

—Te leve bem e te desatarei.

—OH, vivo para servir — respondeu ela muito depressa.

—Se corto esta corda, farei-o por minhas próprias razões. Ponha-me a prova e você não gostará.

—Nada que tenha a ver com lhe servir eu gostarei. —respondeu.

Ele sorriu.

—Tem que aprender muito, mas é rápido. Isso o reconheço. Refreia sua língua na granja Nakamura. Um escudeiro não lança sarcasmos a seu amo.

—Se corta a corda, refrearei minha língua.

Ele tirou uma adaga e o sustentou sobre a corda trançada em seu pulso.

—Espero não ter que me arrepender, Agom, mas eu não gostaria que as empregadas Nakamura cressem que estamos unidos por outra razão.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

—Lhes diga que sou seu prisioneiro. É a verdade.

—Um prisioneiro que leva o traje de meu clã? Deus me dê paciência!

—Não te porei a prova. —Esperou que levantasse a cabeça e lhe dedicasse outra vez um de seus sorrisos. Tinha o torso aceso de dor, de correr a um ritmo tão veloz e não ter podido fazer suas necessidades. Faria tudo o que lhe pedisse.

—Tenho sua palavra?

—Tem-na — respondeu ela.

Ele assentiu, cortou a corda do pulso dela e depois a do próprio. Ela o esfregou, tinha-o vermelho e feio, antes que ele acabasse de enrolar a corda à cintura.

—Vamos, então, e te leve bem. A tal Lacy gosta de utilizar suas mãos. Muitas vezes.

Seguiu ao mesmo passo rápido e Agom correu atrás dele até que ele parou e partiu pela metade o cervo. Estava concentrado na tarefa, embora Agom sabia que estava pendente dela. Não se afastou muito, mas sabia que a ouviria seguir a chamada da natureza. Não saberia que utilizaria o tempo para atar a parte de kilt ao coração e enfaixar-se. Ficou surpreendida de como recuperou a confiança quando teve a atadura colocada e já não lhe saltavam os seios e não tinha que suportar o roçar do material da túnica. Agom acreditava que não havia nada que gostasse de ser mulher. A sensação repressiva de sua bandagem a recordou. Tampouco queria ter nada a ver com o Inuyasha Taisho como varão. Ele só a perturbava porque não estava acostumada a ter perto um homem bonito, viril e em plena maturidade. Era só isso.

Importava-lhe um rabanete Inuyasha Taisho, só era um meio para chegar a seu senhor. Nem sequer lhe importava se lhe considerava tímido e fez o que pôde para fazer ruído com o kilt enquanto voltava com ele, embora tivesse que ignorar seu sorriso. Tinha coisas piores das que preocupar-se. «A essa Lacy gosta de utilizar as mãos? O que significa isso?», perguntou-se.

A granja não era muito grande, mas todas as moças Nakamura o eram. Inuyasha as tinha qualificado de robustas? Pareciam capazes de competir com as vacas em gordura. E eram quatro. Quatro empregadas que pesavam mais que Inuyasha. Tinham rostos agradáveis, isso sim. Nisso não tinha mentido. Pareciam cópias em competência do mesmo molde, embora a gordura de seus corpos subtraísse valor ao brilho rosado de seus rostos, a labareda vermelha de seus cabelos e o que pareciam conservar todos seus dentes. Se fosse homem, nunca as teria considerado suficientemente atrativas para uma queda, caso que lhe interessassem essas coisas.

Inuyasha provavelmente não era da mesma opinião. Ela o olhou e o viu sorrir.

—Agora vamos pagar por nosso café da manhã. Prepare-te.

—Empregadas! —A voz de Inuyasha era forte e cheia de admiração ao as chamar e lançar o pedaço de cervo frente ao alpendre — Vim pagar por sua hospitalidade e suplicar algo mais.

Agitaram-se todas, como um grupinho de gansos regozijados. Agom pestanejou. Pensava que a forma de atuar das mulheres era vergonhosa.

Alguém se adiantou e agarrou Inuyasha pelo braço.

—Por você, Inuyasha Taisho, cozinharei a melhor caçarola que tenha provado em sua vida. Vêm comigo. Tenho um bom lugar para você.

—OH, Lacy. Apenas me recuperei da última que me preparou. Não há cozinheira que possa competir contigo em muitas léguas.

Ela soltou uma risadinha e Agom sentiu que lhe passava algo da confusão. Então, Inuyasha ficava com a Lacy?

—E este quem é? A quem nos trouxe Inuyasha?

As outras três saíram das vísceras da granja e a rodearam. Os olhos de Agom se abriram muito procurando Inuyasha, mas o grande caipira já tinha desaparecido dentro.

—Como te chama? —perguntou uma.

—É muito jovem. —Uma lhe beliscou o braço e imediatamente se afastou, como se não o tivesse feito a propósito.

—Mas é bonito. Muito bonito. Falta-lhe um pouco de carne, isso sim. Como te chama, moço?

Agom deu um passo adiante quando uns dedos se afundaram em seu traseiro.

—Ag...gom —gaguejou, e então teve que resistir a um ataque frontal quando a puxaram para uns grandes seios e logo a soltaram antes que pudesse reagir.

—É um pouco fraco. Vem rapaz, estamos desejando te alimentar e te satisfazer.

—Te satisfazer de verdade — sussurrou outra.

Agom ofegou e depois se pôs a correr, e chegou antes que elas à granja. Baixou a toda pressa os três degraus e entrou. A fumaça a cegou momentaneamente e depois abriu a boca ao ver onde tinha as mãos à mulher chamada Lacy. Esta tinha mais peitos dos que tinha visto Agom em sua vida e Inuyasha estava sustentando um deles. Também desfrutava das mãos de Lacy na protuberância do kilt em seu colo.

«E ontem à noite lhe acreditei grande», foi seu primeiro pensamento. A seguir uma das garotas lhe deu um empurrão para Lacy, que a esquivou. Agom caiu nos joelhos de Inuyasha, recebendo o golpe no estômago. O impacto a fez ficar imóvel antes que pudesse reagir e saltou de pé como um saqueador pego com as mãos na massa. Depois retrocedeu até a parede, afastando a vista dele, de todos eles. Sabia que tinha o rosto em chamas.

—Te comporte, Inuyasha. Minhas irmãs estão aqui — disse Lacy com paquera.

—Sim, me perdoem empregadas. É a visão de seus bonitos rostos, junto com estes deliciosos corpos, que me voltam louco. Sou um homem débil, querida.

Estava se arrumando o kilt, esmagando o vulto ao fazê-lo, e Lacy voltou a subir o sutiã. Agom não disse nada enquanto se arrumavam a roupa. A estadia parecia cheia de moças agitadas e regozijadas, todas elas tentando chamar a atenção. Depois se ouviram sons de cachorros, e cheirou a toucinho frito e a pão negro torrando-se, e mais risadas e sussurros femininos. Agom não podia pensar, só escutava todos e cada um dos sons.

Seus olhos pousaram em Inuyasha. Ele o estava esperando e fez um gesto para as mulheres.

—Obrigado — silabou sem voz.

Agom apertou os lábios.

—É jovem, mas já crescerá — sussurrou uma das garotas bastante forte.

—Já é o bastante alto, só precisa engordar. Acredito que é um encanto.

—Deveria lhe tocar os músculos...

Agom tinha os olhos muito abertos e o pulso errático. Ela tinha músculos no estômago, de modo que Inuyasha não podia deduzir seu gênero pelo contato que tinham experimentado, mas todas suas terminações nervosas estavam alertas e fervilhantes. As empregadas Nakamura estavam falando dela?

—Vocês gostam de meu novo escudeiro, senhoras? — disse Inuyasha por cima do ombro, sem deixar de olhá-la aos olhos.

—É seu novo escudeiro? OH, por favor, não me diga que lhe vai levar.

—Chama-se Agom. Devem perdoar ao moço, é um pouco tímido. Já sabem — baixou a voz em um sussurro —... noviço.

—Noviço? Sério?

Agom ofegou de medo enquanto todos a olhavam. O aroma de papa queimada na panela da lareira as distraiu. Estava-o fazendo a propósito! Sabia por seu sorriso.

—É muito bonito, Inuyasha. De onde tirou um escudeiro tão bonito?

Ele seguia observando-a, e Agom tentou controlar suas reações. Chamavam-na bonito? Nunca tinha visto a si mesma, salvo uma espiada ocasional em um riacho. Não tinha ideia de como era. Mas bonita? Maravilhou-se.

—Desde onde sempre tiro meus escudeiros, senhoras. Do campo de batalha. Não é certo, Agom?

—Um campo de batalha? Sério? Que emocionante e que valentes.

Os olhos de Agom estavam cada vez mais abertos enquanto todos a olhavam. Sabia que estava ardendo de rubor e cheia de ódio por culpa daquele homem. De todos os modos as moças Nakamura tiveram que prestar atenção à cozinha porque a granja se encheu de fumaça.

**-00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Obrigada a todos que começaram a acompanhar a fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 05**

—Agradeça às empregadas, Agom, e lhes diga que voltará. Do contrário não poderemos partir.

Agom meteu na boca outro pedaço de torrada molhada em leite e assentiu a todas sem as olhar. Não tinha ideia de que a comida pudesse ser tão boa, embora tampouco pudesse comer muita.

—Meu escudeiro lhes está muito agradecido, senhoras, e estou seguro de que lhes diria isso pessoalmente se pudesse ter a boca vazia um momento. Como disse antes, as melhores cozinheiras em muitas léguas. Agom?

—Sim — disse, depois de engolir —, muito obrigado.

—Vamos moço. Fica muito caminho.

Agom foi a primeira em sair da granja. Não pensava ficar só com essas mulheres. Inuyasha demorou um momento em unir-se a ela e levava uma moça de cada braço. Ela seguiu andando e saudando até que Inuyasha a alcançou.

—Por que tem feito isso, moço?

Agom já tinha decidido que não voltaria a lhe falar nunca mais e ele brigava com ela. Brigava! Ficou rígida. Com um dedo arrancou um pouco de trigo dos dentes dianteiros e o cuspiu.

—Tem outra tanga dessas? —perguntou.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Sim.

—Poderia necessitá-lo.

—De verdade?

—Para que as empregadas não toquem e apalpem onde não devem.

Ele se se pôs a rir e Agom enrugou o nariz.

—Também poderia te relaxar e desfrutar.

—Você não estava desfrutando com a Lacy. Se não, por que me agradeceu que te liberasse dela?

—Fica muito caminho e tenho que estar em forma para meu discurso. Não poderei fazê-lo com as pernas trementes.

Agom o olhou e desejou não havê-lo feito. «Pernas trementes?», maravilhou-se. «O que significa isso?» Tinha umas pernas mais robustas que a árvore contra o que a tinha golpeado a véspera.

Ele riu com sua confusão. Ao Agom não gostou. Não gostou absolutamente.

—Lacy é muita mulher. Faz falta tanta energia para montá-la para correr uma légua. Talvez mais.

Ela estava atônita.

—Não pensa em nada mais?

Agora tinha confundido a ele.

—É obvio que penso em outras coisas. Sangue. Guerra. Bebida. Comida. Mas o amor é o primeiro, moço. Foi quando era um jovenzinho e segue sendo-o. Não me diga que você não o deseja também?

—Claro que o desejo. Mas tenho mais bom gosto com as mulheres.

Isso fez que se pusesse a rir outra vez. Agom viu que já quase estavam no acampamento e esperou que a conversa morresse ali. Foi uma esperança vã. Deu-se conta quando ele buscou em um saco e lhe lançou um corte de tecido de algodão branco.

—Lacy não é a mulher mais desejável do mundo, mas o compensa com a vontade que lhe põe. Necessita ajuda para te atar isso?

Agom lhe deu as costas, levantou o kilt e começou a envolver-se no tecido.

—Se necessitar ajuda, pedirei-lhe isso.

—É tímido — disse — Ou isso, ou tem uma talha muito pequena.

O rosto de Agom voltava a estar ardendo.

—Sou tímido — respondeu.

Isso lhe valeu outro estalo de hilaridade por parte dele. Agom estava se cansando de lhe servir de entretenimento.

—Por que não montamos o cavalo, senhor? —perguntou, tentando mudar de tema.

—Porque pareceremos como qualquer outro escocês. Oprimidos pelos ingleses, com pouco mais que a roupa posta e a humildade de nossas cabeças de papa.

—Acreditava que os Taishos eram aliados dos Sassenach.

—Meu irmão sim. Ele acredita que o clã está mais seguro assim. Não escuta a ninguém. Põe a dignidade dos Taisho aos pés do lixo inglês, e se estranha de que ninguém olhe aos olhos.

—E você não pensa do mesmo modo?

—Eu detesto tudo o que seja inglês. Sobre tudo suas leis. Mas os escoceses amaldiçoamos mais a nós mesmos que a nossos inimigos. Derramamos nosso próprio sangue em lugar do deles. Tem outra arma além dessa atiradeira?

Agom levantou o braço esquerdo, surpreendida de que tivesse adivinhado o que eram as tiras de couro de sua axila e chateada consigo mesma por permitir que lhe subissem as mangas enquanto acabava de atar a tanga.

—Tem minhas adagas — respondeu.

—Sim. Até que esteja seguro de sua lealdade estarão mais seguras comigo.

—Não, você estará mais seguro com elas.

—Mudança de palavra, o mesmo significado. Está preparado?

Agom ajustou a parte frontal do kilt sobre a tanga. De fato, fazia que parecesse que tinha mais substância onde o fazia falta.

—Sim — respondeu.

—Bem. Siga-me.

Ele já caminhava a grandes pernadas diante dela. Agom ficou a trotar atrás dele. Ele só era dez centímetros mais alto, mas tinha o passo de um homem mais alto. Ou isso, ou ela não tinha ideia de como caminhava um homem adulto.

—Me diga Agom, moço — disse ele voltando um pouco a cabeça para perguntar, enquanto deixavam atrás as árvores e entravam em um campo de erva alta até os joelhos —, que classe de moça necessita para que te faça um homem?

Agom fechou os olhos um momento, respirou fundo e lhe olhou as costas.

—Uma com um pouco de formas.

—As moças Nakamura têm formas. Têm-nas de sobras.

—São como vacas, com tetas de vacas.

—Não pode me mentir, Agom. Vi onde olhava.

«Ah, sim?», maravilhou-se. «Viu-o e o interpretou mal?»

—E essa Lacy tem um bom par. Como fruta amadurecida. Justo dos que...

—Eu gosto das mulheres mais magras. Não quereria cair em cima de... —lhe interrompeu Agom, antes de ter que ouvir mais sobre os encantos de Lacy.

Ele riu e voltou à cabeça outra vez.

—Me descreva a sua mulher ideal — pediu.

Agom levantou os olhos ao céu. Realmente não pensava em outra coisa. Os homens aos que dirigia não eram tão obsessivos, ou se o eram, dissimulavam-no melhor. Também era verdade que ela não se via obrigada a estar em sua companhia, tanto como tinha tido que fazê-lo com Inuyasha, sem pausa alguma.

—E bem? —insistiu ele.

—Os cabelos como o fio deste tecido que me deu, para que possa jogar uma cortina entre nós. Lábios suaves, a pele do rosto pálida. Acredito que eu gosto dos quadris estreitos, as pernas muito longas, a cintura fina. Não me importa que tenha muito peito ou não. Não sinto desejo por essa classe de coisas.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

—Vá com os jovens.

—Perguntou-me por minha mulher ideal e agora te burla de mim? Não volte a me perguntar.

—Não me burlo de você, moço. Só me maravilho de que te reserve para uma ninfa que não existe.

—É a mulher que terei. Quando a conhecer saberei.

—Terá? Por Deus, moço! As mulheres são para tomar, não para tê-las. Vejo que sua aprendizagem deverá incluir as mulheres. Há mulheres a montões para ser tomadas. Tomadas, moço.

—Nunca tomarei uma mulher pela força — respondeu ela, olhando tristemente os músculos de suas costas por cima do ombro que o tecido não cobria.

—Não me referia a isso. Uma mulher que precise ser forçada é um chateio, não uma festa. Recorda-o. Às mulheres as pode fazer maturar para que saibam bem, ou podem ser amargas até o fundo e rígidas. Se uma mulher for assim, te esqueça dela. É meu conselho.

—Onde está essa feira a que vamos? —Agom começava a sentir uma pontada no flanco pelo copioso café da manhã que tinha devorado e a corrida a que a obrigava a estava incomodando.

Ele voltou a rir.

—Nesse vale. Não afaste os olhos dele, moço, verá uma fogueira e depois todo o campo salpicado de tendas...

—Não vejo nada...

Calou-se quando o que tinha tomado por rochas se converteu na forma arredondada de cúpulas de tendas construídas com tecido de saco.

—O que ocorre, moço? —parou e a esperou.

—Tendas. Montões de tendas. —Assinalou-as.

Ele entreabriu os olhos e logo se voltou para olhá-la.

—Pode as ver?

—Sim — respondeu ela.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Isso pode explicar o segredo de sua pontaria com as facas e a caça. Sua vista.

Ela se voltou para olhá-lo.

—Você não as vê? —Então foi seu turno de rir — Você? O grande Inuyasha Taisho... tem má vista? Não se estranha que te pareça apetecível essa puta gorda da Lacy.

—Não disse que é bonita, nem disse que me parecesse mais apetecível que um café da manhã.

—Mas você... quero dizer, que tinha... —Voltava a ter o rosto aceso e que ele a olhasse não fazia mais que piorá-lo.

—Se não tivesse tido essa reação teria sido um insulto. Dei-te meus agradecimentos por uma razão. Resgatou-me.

—Não entendo nada. —Estava desconcertada e lhe notava.

—Cresce um pouco mais e te buscarei uma puta. Vêm. Saca a atiradeira da axila e esquenta-a um pouco. A pele fria não tem bom tato e quero que faça uma demonstração.

Agom se mostrou surpreendida outra vez.

—Sabia?

—Aos escoceses não nos permitia ter armas antes que Robert «o Bruce» nos defendesse e coroasse rei a si mesmo. Ainda podem nos encarcerar se nos pegam as utilizando. Já conhece as leis dos Sassenach.

—Sabe lançar com a atiradeira?

—Sei — respondeu ele, ficando a caminhar de novo.

—E a... a que te refere? Uma demonstração? —Voltava a trotar, de modo que a pergunta saiu em um lapso de três respirações.

—É provável que se celebrem competições, moço. Desejo fazer meu escudeiro competir contra seus melhores lançadores.

—Não lançarei pedras por você.

—É bom com a atiradeira ou a leva para atrair às damas a olhar sob seus braços esquálidos?

«Braços esquálidos?», estranhou Agom, tentando que não notasse que se ofendeu. Tinha braços bem desenvolvidos e bronzeados. Podia fazer cem levantamentos sobre os braços e vencer a qualquer dos moços em um pulso. Inuyasha Taisho os chamava esquálidos?

—Sou tão bom com a atiradeira como com as adagas. Talvez melhor.

—Como imaginava. Prepare-te, moço. Viram-nos.

Agom viu trinta homens mais ou menos que alcançavam o topo da colina e se dirigiam para eles. Inconscientemente ela reduziu a marcha e se colocou um pouco por trás de Inuyasha. Aproximavam-se de um grupo de escoceses e levavam as cores Taishos. Rodeariam-nos e capturariam, pode ser que os apedrejassem.

—Taisho? —rugiu um dos cabeças.

—Inuyasha. —inclinou-se até o chão — Dos Taishos das terras altas. Não me confundam com meu irmão mais velho.

—Ouvimos falar de você, Inuyasha. Pode se aproximar. E pode trazer seu moço assustado.

O olhar de Inuyasha delatou suficientemente seu desagrado para que Agom não tivesse que adivinhar o que pensava. Apertou os lábios e saiu de trás dele. Nunca tinha feito uma loucura como essa. Ela era a única de sua aldeia o suficientemente valente para enfrentar aos fantasmas dos mortos! Entretanto, agora tinha se comportado de uma forma totalmente imprópria dela e não sabia o que pensar.

Abaixou um momento a cabeça, mas depois a levantou. Comportou-se como um coelho assustadiço durante uns segundos, embora não tinha feito nada parecido em mais anos dos que podia contar. Mas tudo era culpa de Inuyasha. Tinha suas adagas.

—Bem feito — sussurrou Inuyasha — Assim, se acreditarem que está assustado, não suspeitarão que seja tão perito.

Agom sorriu e, de repente, ficou petrificada. Estava sorrindo porque o irmão de seu mortal inimigo a tinha gabado? Estava se voltando louca! Tirou a atiradeira da cintura e começou a atirar dela enquanto trotava para seguir aos homens.

Havia mais gente naquele encontro que em sua aldeia e mais da que tinha visto viva em um lugar em toda sua vida. Agom se pegou a Inuyasha, captando as olhadas interessadas das mulheres, que primeiro olhavam Inuyasha e depois a ela. Teve que afastar o olhar de mais de uma que lhe pestanejava e depois a olhava descaradamente. Agom sabia que tinha as bochechas ruborizadas. Mas não sabia como impedi-lo.

—Dê uma olhada, moço. Há montões de mulheres. Talvez haja uma que se ajusta a sua donzela ideal.

—Talvez. Também as tem de tamanho de vacas, para você. Vi-as.

Um pequeno movimento dos lábios foi o único sinal de que a tinha ouvido.

—Vi a seu lançador de atiradeira. É magricela, como você. Tem muita pontaria. Se lhe vencer, devolverei-te uma de suas adagas.

—Duas — replicou ela, sem fôlego.

Ele a olhou de soslaio.

—Muito bem. Duas — aceitou ele.

Havia dois bonecos cheios de palha cravados em postes, mostrando já o resultado de anteriores competições. Agom os olhou. Da distância requerida, podia ver todas as fibras de palha da cabeça de todos os bonecos.

—É muito fácil — se queixou.

Inuyasha levantou um braço e começou a falar com uma voz tão forte e ressonante que Agom não era quão única o olhou com a boca aberta.

—Amigos! Quero-lhes propor um jogo! Tenho um novo escudeiro, aqui o têm. Creem que não é grande coisa? Pois bem, este moço acertará o centro do alvo a esta distância, ou o que queiram. Proponho que dobremos a distância! Alguém lhe desafia?

Três. Agom os olhou e eles a ela. Três homens jovens, nenhum tão alto como ela, mas nenhum com o que Inuyasha descreveria como braços esquálidos.

—Não tem força para lançar e não nos mostrou a cor de sua prata.

—Um escocês com prata? As fadas lhes roubaram o miolo. Mas tenho algo mais que prata. Tenho a este escudeiro. É um criado excelente e, além disso, está muito bem treinado. Garanto seus serviços por três anos.

—Inuyasha! —Agom ofegou e o olhou. Tinha uma pontaria perfeita, mas nunca tinha tido que pô-la a prova jogando sua liberdade.

Tanto desejava livrar-se dela? Agom sentiu o que devia ser o coração baixando a seu bem repleto estômago e então se zangou. De fato, zangou-se tanto que todo seu corpo tremeu. Controlou-o com todas suas forças até que só lhe tremeram as mãos, e depois nem sequer estas. Inuyasha Taisho lamentaria o dia em que a tinha usado para negociar. Desfrutaria competindo e lhe devolveria duas adagas por esse prazer.

Entreabriu os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

—No que consiste a prova?

—Um de seus lançadores deve acertar ao boneco. Se meu escudeiro acertar no mesmo ponto, fico com outro criado por um prazo de um ano, ou o próprio lançador ou um membro de sua família. Se falha, o lançador fica com meu criado por um período de cinco anos. Quem se atreve?

Os três jovens deram um passo adiante. Agom voltou a olhá-los e apertou mais os lábios. «O que ia fazer Inuyasha com três escudeiros mais?», perguntou-se.

Dobrou a distância, agarrando ambos os bonecos e afastando-os significativamente das tendas. Depois se acrescentaram dez passos. Agom ignorou o que estavam fazendo e ficou procurando pedras. Então foi quando a ninfa que havia descrito antes a Inuyasha tocou o ombro e lhe deu sete pedras perfeitamente arredondadas.

Agom olhou os olhos verdes mais belos que tinha visto em sua vida, no rosto mais formoso, rodeado de uns cabelos abundantes de cor castanha avermelhada e sobre o corpo mais perfeito que podia envolver a uma mulher. Agom não era varão e sabia que não era varão, mas tudo o que era mulher nela ficou alerta imediatamente.

Abriram-lhe os olhos com a emoção instantânea e os orifícios do nariz reagiram alargando-se. Tinha os dentes tão apertados que lhe doía a mandíbula. A moça sorriu.

—Para te dar sorte — sussurrou, agarrando a mão de Agom e lhe deixando as pedras. Depois lhe lançou um beijo. Ao Agom tremeram os joelhos e procurou Inuyasha. Quão último precisava era uma mulher como essa a olhando com olhos amorosos. Inuyasha não a deixaria em paz com seus sarcasmos.

—Quem quer ser humilhado primeiro? —gritou Inuyasha em voz bem alta — Meu escudeiro se impacienta e tenho que ganhar três criados. Venham, amigos. Tragam seus campeões!

O maior se adiantou, pôs uma pedra em sua atiradeira e começou a girá-la. Lançou muito depressa, em opinião de Agom, mais preocupado pela velocidade que pela pontaria. Não lhe surpreendeu que acertasse um dos braços do boneco, embora a multidão o aclamasse entusiasmada.

—Toca-te, Agom — disse Inuyasha.

Agom pôs uma das pedras na funda e começou a fazê-la girar como uma cruz a seu lado, quase roçando seu próprio corpo. Depois a deixou voar. O braço caiu com o impulso e o grito que saiu da multidão foi mais gratificante que nada do que tinha experimentado. Agom arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou Inuyasha

—Vá ver Ian.

—Sim! Que se comprove! Tem que ser um truque — gritou alguém.

Um jovem correu até o braço e o trouxe de volta; todos ficaram consternados ao tentar descobrir onde lhe tinha dado Agom. Inuyasha o explicou antes de extrair a pedra. Tinha-a colocado exatamente no mesmo buraco.

Aquele grito de entusiasmo foi inclusive mais estimulante que o primeiro e Agom sorriu antes de baixar a cabeça.

—Alguém mais?

—Dois de três! —gritou o lançador — Um tiro de sorte!

—Agom? —perguntou Inuyasha. Ela se encolheu de ombros — Meu escudeiro acessa os seus desejos e eu respondo por ele. Dois de três. Você! Lança.

Desta vez estava suando e o tentou com mais gana. O tiro foi mais rápido que o primeiro, mas fez tão pouco dano como esse, porque acertou de lado no quadril, deixando meio buraco.

—Pode lhe dar ao mesmo ponto, escudeiro? —provocou ao Agom.

—Como o demonstrarei? —perguntou ela com calma.

—O que diz o moço é certo. Não há forma de demonstrá-lo a menos que enchamos o buraco com algo — respondeu a potente voz de Inuyasha.

—Que lhe dê ao outro lado — propôs alguém.

—Tenho uma ideia melhor — disse Inuyasha — Agarra um pouco de bolo e enche esse buraco, Ian. —Assinalou ao jovem outra vez — Vá preencher o oco. —Entregou a metade do irresistível bolo de Nakamura ao jovem e todos esperaram que preenchesse com ele o oco.

Agom se situou na linha, escolheu outra pedra e a colocou. Depois, começou a fazer girar a atiradeira, deixando-a voar quando o arco foi perfeito. O bolo não se moveu.

—Falhou! —exclamou o lançador.

—Ah sim? —perguntou Agom com calma.

Inuyasha a olhou.

—Mandem Ian ver o bolo. Vá moço.

Todos esperaram até que ele voltou. Agom sabia o que encontrariam e desfrutou do lindo com a surpresa, o respeito e depois os aplausos pelo buraco que tinha justo no centro.

—O moço é bom, Taisho. É muito bom. Será uma honra para meu escudeiro te acompanhar e te servir.

Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça, aceitando o moço. Então, fez um gesto aos outros dois homens.

—Quem é o seguinte? E bem? Falem moços! Quero uma nova tenda e serventes que dela se ocupem. Quem é o seguinte?

—Não aceitarei o desafio — disse um deles e se separou da fila.

—Só fica Jaime — disse alguém — Jaime tampouco pode aceitar a provocação.

—Cale-se, mamãe — disse ele.

—É meu único varão, filho. Não posso me arrumar sem você. A colheita, os meninos, agora que seu pai não está...

—Cale-se, mamãe — repetiu ele.

—Tem irmãos o moço? — gritou Inuyasha — Não lhes pedirei mais de um ano de serviço. Depois devolverei a seu filho, senhora.

—Tenho sete filhas, senhor — respondeu ela.

—Filhas? O que me diz Agom? Levamo-nos a uma criada?

—Não é possível — respondeu ela — Quem cuidaria de guardar sua honra?

—Deixaria a duas de suas filhas, senhora?

—Duas? Jaime?

—Já me dá por vencido, mãe — protestou o moço.

—É verdade, mas já lhe viu. Todos lhe vimos.

—Seriam duas bocas menos para alimentar, senhora Taijiya. Dois menos. E Inuyasha Taisho é um homem de palavra. Se não as devolve o ano que vem, todos nos poremos a lhe buscar. —O ancião que falou tinha o respeito de todo o grupo. Agom observou as cabeças que assentiam ao lhe ouvir.

Os murmúrios lhes rodeavam. Agom escutou o zumbido sem ouvi-lo. Perguntou por que Inuyasha tinha insistido em ter novos criados. A seu parecer, já tinha muitos. Sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

—Aceito o desafio — disse o moço chamado Jaime, e se colocou em seu posto.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Agom caminhava atrás da nova banda de criados de Inuyasha Taisho, tentando ignorar às moças. Deveria ter sabido que uma das irmãs de Jaime era a ninfa dos cabelos castanhos e, pior ainda, que Inuyasha a detectaria imediatamente e começaria com seus sarcasmos. Agom tentou não cruzar o olhar com a moça, mas cada vez que ela se voltava procurava o primeiro escudeiro de Taisho, e seus olhos se encontravam.

A última vez Agom se ruborizou e esperou que anoitecesse logo. Tinha que fazer suas necessidades e ainda lhe custaria mais fazê-lo com tantos criados como Inuyasha Taisho parecia decidido a levar. Isso se unia ao desgosto de não poder estar sozinha.

Não poderia executar nenhuma classe de vingança contra ele com outro escudeiro servindo todas suas necessidades. Pior ainda, esse novo escudeiro conhecia bem os cavalos. Inuyasha apoiava o braço com camaradagem ao redor do ombro do moço e falava de cavalos, batalhas e coisas de homens, enquanto Agom fechava a marcha, fazendo o que podia por evitar os olhares da formosa moça.

Talvez devesse ter errado o tiro ao boneco.

—Agom!

—Sim? —Levantou a cabeça e olhou Inuyasha.

—Mostre onde está o lar às moças, não esse onde dormi, e nos procure a comida. Gosta de perdiz. Pode me caçar uma perdiz?

—Necessitarei uma flecha — respondeu ela.

—Ouviu Myouga? Só necessita uma flecha. Ele é assim de presunçoso e seguro de si mesmo. Mas você também tem boa pontaria. Por isso te queria. Podem imaginar dois escudeiros tão bons como vocês com a atiradeira? Nenhum inimigo poderá aproximar-se de mim.

Agom soltou um bufido de asco. «Tão bons como quem?», esteve a ponto de perguntar.

—Olá — disse a moça.

Agom abriu muito os olhos e murmurou algo à moça, que tomou como uma saudação e ficou a caminhar a seu lado. Agom caminhou um pouco mais rápido, obrigando-a a forçar a marcha. A moça era ainda mais formosa de perto. Também era miúda. Apenas chegava ao ombro de Agom. Agom já a detestava.

—Chama-se Agom? É um nome muito varonil, isso seguro. E tem muito boa pontaria. Nunca tinha visto atirar assim. Deu-me calafrios!

—Obrigado — respondeu Agom. Afastou o olhar de onde a moça estava abraçando o corpo, forçando facilmente o seio a subir pelo decote. Perguntou-se o que diria a moça se soubesse que o nome real de Agom era Agome. Decidiu não averiguá-lo.

—Chama-se Sango, Agom. —A voz que Inuyasha tinha utilizado com a multidão era igualmente forte no bosque próximo ao acampamento, decidiu Agom. Encolheu-se ao ouvi-la — Tem que lhe dar um pouco de tempo, Sango. É tímido. Tão tímido que não pode nem te perguntar seu nome quando é o que qualquer outro moço são quereria perguntar.

—Ia perguntar — o respondeu Agom em voz alta. Depois se voltou para falar com ela — Te chama Sango, então.

—Sim.

Ela olhou Agom aos olhos, baixou a cabeça e se ruborizou. Agom quase se afogou.

—E minha irmã se chama Kaede.

—Sango... e Kaede? —perguntou Agom, olhando a mais jovem e ainda mais miúda. Ela a olhou e também se ruborizou.

«Ao menos meu sexo não se questiona», pensou Agom, embora tudo estivesse se voltando muito estranho e confuso. Tudo era culpa de ter tentado dar a volta a Inuyasha Taisho naquele campo de batalha. Deveria ter escutado seus instintos e ter ficado na cabana de kikyou, comer sua sopa insuportável, dormir no chão de terra e sair intacta daquele campo.

Agom quase gritou de alegria ao chegar ao acampamento de Inuyasha e não perdeu tempo em mostrar às moças onde estava o lar. Tampouco pensava perder o tempo quando agarrou o arco e a flecha, olhou Inuyasha e agarrou outra. Então partiu, penetrando no bosque com tanta pressa que assustaria a caça.

Não se deteve até que se achou tão longe que tinha os pulmões ardendo. Tampouco gostava da tensão que sentia no peito. Não sabia o que pensar de tudo aquilo.

Só necessitou uma flecha para abater a perdiz. Sem demora, apontou e caçou outra ave. Agora eram cinco e precisaria caçar mais para alimentar a todos. Ainda se perguntava por que o fazia.

De volta no acampamento, Agom já via tudo em perspectiva e não lhe custou encontrar a graça ao ruído que armavam entre todos. Myouga cortava troncos e a moça chamada Kaede suspirava olhando sua demonstração de força. Sango tentava pôr um simulacro de ordem com os sacos no chão e Inuyasha estava montando outra tenda, embora já houvesse uma de raias vermelhas instalada entre duas árvores. Agom ficou na borda da clareira, com as aves em suas mãos segurando-as pelas patas, e o observou tudo.

Parecia mais um assentamento permanente que um acampamento. Não sabia o que podia significar isso.

—Já chegou! Demorou um montão e te economizou todo o trabalho, como sempre. Por sorte é bom caçador. De às moças para que as depenem e as assem e vêm me ajudar.

Agom as jogou ao chão ao lado de Sango, ignorou seu sorriso e se foi rapidamente com Inuyasha.

—Se coloque no centro e sustente a loja até que a ate. Os demais não me servem. São muito baixos.

Agom tentou não parecer agradada porque a necessitasse, mas não o conseguiu. Esteve de pé até que lhe doeram os braços, enquanto ele cravava os paus, atava as cordas e assobiava baixinho, ao tempo que flertava descaradamente com as novas criadas. Tudo isso foi como um murro no estômago para Agom enquanto se sentia impotente sustentando a tenta levantada.

Tinha novas criadas e provavelmente eram donzelas... e isso era o que mais gostava a ele...

E Agom as tinha conseguido! Teve que tragar o mau sabor de boca. Não podia ficar doente. Ela nunca estava doente. Os olhos ardiam com uma umidade insólita ao olhar como ele apoiava despreocupadamente uma mão em um quadril, mostrando uma clara imagem varonil ante Sango e sua irmã.

Agom lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, lhe mandando todo o ódio que sentia por ele. Então Inuyasha levantou a cabeça, viu-a olhá-lo e sorriu. Depois assinalou à moça, antes de destacar a si mesmo.

Agom soprou. Se tinha que fingir ciúmes para que a moça estivesse a salvo, faria-o. Era o mínimo que podia fazer pela mãe da jovem e por seu irmão, Jaime.

Inuyasha retrocedeu com surpresa. Continuando, assinalou a Sango e depois ao Agom.

Ela entreabriu os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele se afastou e levantou as mãos como se rendendo antes de voltar para seu lado.

—Já era hora de que encontrasse a alguém, moço — disse.

—Volta para o purgatório, que é seu lugar — vaiou Agom.

Ele riu.

—Estou seguro de que os cabelos de Sango cairão como uma cascata ao soltá-los.

Agom apertou os dentes até que lhe doeu a mandíbula.

—Certamente é tão suave como essa túnica que leva debaixo da camisa. O que me diz?

—Deve-me duas adagas — respondeu ela.

—Bom, não estou tão seguro de que lhe deva devolver isso.

—É um mentiroso além de um libertino, amo Inuyasha? —perguntou ela com sarcasmo.

—Está ciumento.

—Pode ser — respondeu ela com o tom mais neutro possível.

—Seria um estúpido se desse adagas a um rival, não?

—Se a toca, enscreverei minhas iniciais em seu coração — disse ela.

—Está ciumento. A moça tem sorte. E você também.

—A sorte não teve nada a ver com isto. Foi habilidade. Só habilidade.

Ele se encolheu de ombros, e cruzou os braços no peito enquanto a olhava. Como ela seguia apanhada sustentando a tenda, não podia ir a nenhuma parte, nem escapar, mas por uma vez pôde controlar um pouco o rubor.

—Foi um grande dia, Agom. Celebremo-lo em lugar de nos amargurar. Ganhei a lealdade de mais povos, porque quem quereria lutar contra um homem que está em posse de seus filhos? E lhe deram de presente a empregada de seus sonhos. Pensa-o. Descreve-me uma ninfa e antes de acabar o dia a consegue. Pelo que parece, será fácil levá-la a cama.

—Como a toque, lhe...

Suas gargalhadas interromperam as palavras de Agom e todos deixaram o que estavam fazendo e os olharam. Agom ainda controlava seu rubor. Estava muito orgulhosa disso.

Inuyasha levantou as mãos rendendo-se.

—É toda tua. Domestica-a com carinho. —Depois se afastou — Já pode soltar o teto. Acabou-se. Já faz um tempo que acabamos.

Inuyasha baixou os braços, flexionou todos os dedos e a seguir os braços para recuperar a sensibilidade. Depois os balançou adiante e atrás para relaxar os ombros. Sentou-lhe bem. Não tinha feito exercício desde que estava com Inuyasha e os músculos das costas lhe doíam. Não se deu conta de que Inuyasha a observava até que tossiu. Ela levantou a cabeça e deu com o olhar de adoração de Sango. Dessa vez Agom não foi capaz de controlar nada e soube que estava em chamas antes de poder afastar a vista.

Myouga tinha talhado um bom montão de lenha, a segunda tenda a adjudicou Inuyasha e as damas receberam a de raias vermelhas. Myouga e Agom podiam dormir no chão da tenda de Inuyasha ou podiam dormir fora.

Agom escolheu dormir fora. Deitou-se, bem cheia de perdiz e de uma espécie de molho de massa fervida que tinham preparado as mulheres, e se cobriu com o tecido de seu kilt. A fogueira crepitava de vez em quando, iluminando ambas as tendas e o lugar onde estava deitada. Não recordava ter dormido.

Desta vez a Agom despertaram duas adagas que caíram ao chão junto a seu nariz. Abriu os olhos de repente antes de ficar em pé, com as duas adagas na mão e preparada. Inuyasha já tinha retrocedido, como se o esperasse. Agom entreabriu os olhos na luz do amanhecer, onde dedos de névoa seguiam suspensos no ambiente.

—Hoje temos trabalho. Queria despertar antes que os outros — sussurrou.

—Por quê? —sussurrou ela.

Ele respirou fundo, enchendo o peito diante dela. Depois se encolheu de ombros.

—Você é diferente — disse, por fim.

Ela não respondeu e esperou que ele se explicasse.

Não o fez. Só soltou o ar inspirado e fez um gesto com a cabeça.

—Vêm comigo. Quero que me ensine a lançar adagas.

Já tinha um alvo montado em uma árvore, embora Agom apenas o visse. Olhou-o surpreendida. Não lhe tinha ouvido mover-se. Que guardiã de virtude era ela, pensou.

—Vi lançar facas e vi acertar alvos, mas não tinha visto colocá-los com tanta perfeição em toda minha vida. Ensina-me como o faz.

—Minhas facas estão perfeitamente equilibradas. É o truque principal.

—Equilibradas? —perguntou ele.

—Tira a tua.

Fez-o.

—Ponha o plano na mão. Notas alguma diferença de peso de um lado a outro? Ou de acima a abaixo?

—O punho pesa mais.

—No punho não. Na folha. Nota-o?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Ela soprou frustrada.

—Me dê sua mão.

Ele o fez, colocando-a paralela a que já tinha estendida.

—Agora, fecha os olhos.

—O que?

—Confia em mim. Utiliza algo mais que sua má vista. Sente o peso, fecha os olhos.

Fez-o. Agom colocou uma de suas apreciadas adagas na palma da mão de Inuyasha. A faísca instantânea que saltou quando seus dedos tocaram a pele da palma dele a assustou e retirou a mão a toda pressa. Ele enrugou a testa.

—O que tem feito? —perguntou ele — Tem feito fogo com a folha?

Ele também o tinha notado? Agom tragou a umidade que tinha na boca. Sempre que estava com ele lhe acontecia o mesmo, e não era agradável. Bom, talvez sim o fosse, mas era perigoso.

—Eu não tenho feito nada. Foi à folha — sussurrou.

—Sua folha tem o tato de um martelo de ferreiro. Como o tem feito?

—Quer te calar e sentir como te pedi?

—O que tenho que sentir agora?

Agom levantou os olhos ao céu.

—O peso! Nota a diferença? Minha folha pesa exatamente igual em toda a vara. Nenhum extremo é mais pesado ou mais leve. Nota-o?

—A vara? —Seus dedos faziam girar a folha sobre o polegar, mantendo-a plana para que não lhe cortasse, e sua voz era mais baixa.

Agom sentiu que se ruborizava, mas manteve o olhar firme.

—Não te cansa de pegar no meu pé? —perguntou.

—Eu?

—Tudo o converte em uma discussão sobre luxúria e não é a sério. Precisa tomá-lo a sério se quer aprender isto.

—Luxúria não — respondeu, e sua voz se fez mais suave, tanto que Agom mal podia ouvi-la —... amor.

Agom agarrou a folha antes que ele pudesse respirar, voltou-se e lançou ambas as adagas ao centro do alvo, onde tremeram, emitindo um som metálico ao chocar as duas folhas. Voltou-se para olhá-lo.

—Posso cravar minhas doze adagas no ponto que queira. Não o aprendi conversando de luxúria... nem de amor.

—Faz que pareça sujo.

—É o é — insistiu ela.

—Quem pôde te fazer tanto dano, Agom?

O mais horrível do mundo estava acontecendo, e Agom se voltou antes que Inuyasha se desse conta. Seu palavrório do amor tinha feito subir as lágrimas tão perto da superfície, que foi uma agonia para ela as reprimir, até o ponto de que notava o sangue bombeando no interior de seu corpo. As lágrimas eram para as mulheres, sem dúvida não eram para Agome Higurashi. Nunca o tinham sido. Tinha vivido toda sua vida, ou isso parecia, só para matar ao senhor Taisho, e depois estava disposta a morrer. Não havia um pingo de lugar para nada feminino nesse plano.

Caminhou rigidamente para recolher as adagas da árvore.

—Quando estiver disposto a aprender, ensinarei-te — disse.

—Parece-me bem. Pode ser que te recompense com outra de suas preciosas e equilibradas adagas. Estava igualmente concentrado quando aprendeu a dirigir a atiradeira?

—Aprendi sozinha. Descobri que era mais fácil balançar a atiradeira em um lado em lugar de arqueá-la. Pode parecer estranho, mas é mais preciso.

—Alguma vez toma tempo para brincar, Agom? Alguma vez?

—Sou tão mortífero com um arco que ninguém me desafiaria. Posso acertar ao olho de um animal de qualquer distância, em qualquer momento do dia.

—Suponho que já tenho a resposta — disse ele.

—Em uma ocasião me perguntou como dirigia o machado. Não te disse a verdade. Bom, sim, mas não fui preciso.

—Brincando, Agom? —insistiu ele.

—Disse que apenas o tinha dirigido. Isso é certo. Não me parecem muito úteis. É uma arma difícil para caçar. É muito sangrenta, quase tanto como a espada escocesa.

—Agom — disse ele, em um tom de voz que provavelmente acreditava ameaçador.

—Sou mortífero com o machado. Sou capaz de me bater em duelo à maneira inglesa. Chamam-lhe esgrima, embora meu uso da espada esteja mais encaminhado a acabar a batalha e não a dançar e alargá-la, como fazem eles. Espetáculo. Só desejam isso. Isso e sangue.

Ele suspirou, e desta vez muito forte.

—Recebi a mensagem, Agom. Não sabe brincar. Passou a vida te convertendo em uma máquina de matar e isso não deixa muito tempo para brincadeiras, diversão ou jogos. Começo a entender por que te escolhi como escudeiro.

—Parece que escolheu a muitos para serem seus escudeiros. Eu só fui o primeiro de tantos. Myouga o segundo. Dou por feito que haja mais antes que voltemos para seu desestruturado lar.

—Não te tinha dado conta ainda? —perguntou ele.

Ela riu com sarcasmo.

—É obvio que sim. Você ganha, sequestra ou obriga aos filhos dos pobres camponeses a ir contigo, para te servir, para formar parte de seu séquito e de sua vida, e ao fazê-lo, consegue o apoio de seus parentes em todo o país.

—Muito bem — respondeu ele.

—Alguma vez os deixa partir tal como promete?

—Quase nunca querem ir. Juro.

—Não querem? —perguntou ela.

—Não te mostre tão surpreso, Agom. Não sou um ogro. Sou um amo muito indulgente. Tenho uma casa grande e quente onde não falta comida nem outras comodidades, como tapeçarias e móveis. Quase todos os que me servem o consideram um modo de vida confortável, em comparação com o que levam em suas aldeias. Não consigo que se vão. Mando recado a seus pais para que os recuperem, mas quando vêm eles também ficam, e assim tenho mais criados.

—Não se estranha que sua mãe creia que necessita estrutura. Necessita-a.

—Acredito que necessitava a alguém como você, Agom.

Parou-lhe o coração. Se o sol tivesse projetado um pouco de luz, tudo o que se obrigava a não pensar se veria escrito em sua cara. Não podia nem pensar.

—Não sei me acaba de ocorrer. Não sei por que. Você é diferente e não saberia dizer por que. Sei que te quero perto de mim, Agom. Obriguei-te a vir comigo porque de algum modo sabia que te necessitava. Senti-o assim que me tocou no campo de batalha e sei agora. O mais estranho é que não sou só eu. Você também me necessita, embora só seja para te ensinar a brincar.

A umidade na boca de Agom a sufocou quando tentou tragar. Depois ficou a tossir. Ele a golpeou nas costas e quase a fez cair de joelhos com a força de seus golpes.

O estrépito fez que o resto do séquito saísse ao claro. Agom respondeu à silhueta pouco vestida de Sango com a reação mais masculina que sabia. Fugiu.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Menos de duas semanas depois, a banda de Inuyasha tinha aumentado com seis moças e nove moços, e Agom tinha que usar mais flechas e, em consequência, mais tempo para conseguir carne suficiente para alimentá-los e que ficassem restos para troca. Desta vez levou quatro flechas, saudou com a cabeça ao grupo de jovens de aspecto mal-humorado e se foi. Fez-a deter-se que um deles a assinalasse com um gesto e depois se voltasse para os outros.

—Com esse terá problemas — disse ao Inuyasha, que a tinha acompanhado fazendo suficiente ruído para alertar a qualquer presa.

—Também vê o futuro? —perguntou ele.

Agom o olhou de soslaio. Ele levava um kilt, sem capa e sem feile-breacan. A parte superior do corpo levava coberta com um linho fino e, com a chuva cada vez mais intensa, tinha-o pego a todos os centímetros de sua pele. Ela o observou e cruzaram um olhar.

—Põe-lhe furioso minha habilidade e que Sango lhe desse foras ontem à noite — respondeu ela.

—Rechaça a todos, Agom. Só tem olhos para você. Quando vai fazer algo a respeito?

Agom se deteve e levantou uma mão.

—Caça ou bate-papo? Não podemos fazer ambas as coisas.

Inuyasha baixou a voz.

—Sango me ofereceu faz um par de noites sabia?

Os olhos de Agom flamejaram antes de poder ocultá-lo e notou, mais que viu, sua diversão.

—Não tomou? —perguntou ela.

—Disse-lhe que você me tinha advertido de que não o fizesse.

Agom franziu o cenho.

—Isso explica meus pasteizinhos — disse por fim.

—Está provando uma receita muito antiga, moço.

—De pasteizinhos?

—Não, a comida. Nenhum moço de sua idade se pode resistir à boa cozinha. Não sou o único que o notou. Engordou um par de quilos desde que se conheceram. Melhorou-te, embora se engordar um pouco mais o rosto, não saberei como manter a minha empregada, Maci, afastada de você.

Estava se referindo a sua última donzela, a quem tinha posto o apelido em um arrebatamento de otimismo. Seu rosto parecia uma torta plana com uma framboesa por nariz. Agom fez uma careta.

—Maci? —perguntou.

—Sim, Maci. Todas as garotas lhe receberiam encantadas em seu leito e como pagas você seus desejos? As ignorando. Nada fomenta mais o apetite. Se fosse capaz de deixar sua moral de lado e levar uma à cama, desfrutaria de uma boa queda, estou seguro.

Agom decidiu não lhe fazer caso. Era mais fácil que falar do que ele chamava o jogo do amor. Também aguçou os ouvidos. Havia uma fêmea de javali com duas de suas crias à vista, embora se Inuyasha seguisse com seus sarcasmos não continuariam passeando tão tranquilas, esperando a morte.

Levantou a mão.

—Hoje gostaria de javali ou cervo? —perguntou em voz baixa.

Ele a olhou.

—Sério? — sussurrou.

—Escolhe — insistiu Agom.

—Ambos — respondeu sorrindo.

Agom tinha quatro flechas. Havia um cervo enorme atrás deles no alto de uma serra. Mais que vê-lo o tinha recebido pelo comportamento do javali. Colocou uma flecha e apontou aos cervos. Inuyasha seguiu sua linha de visão, entreabrindo os olhos.

Agom puxou e abateu ao cervo antes de tomar ar de novo. Já tinha outra flecha colocada e bem tensa no arco com a tensão do retorno. A reação foi imediata, porque o javali caiu, grunhindo e gemendo, e suas crias saíram correndo em direção oposta. Agom apontou e acertou primeiro a mais longínqua. Inuyasha estava rígido a seu lado, e era o que ela queria. Tinha deixado para o final o javali que pretendia lhes atacar. E não utilizou a flecha. Agarrou as seis adagas que lhe havia devolvido. Metodicamente, cravou-os em seu focinho e nos olhos, até que o animal parou uivando de dor a menos de um corpo de distância de Inuyasha.

Agom se situou escarranchada sobre o animal e arrancou as adagas e lhe cortou o pescoço antes que seus cascos cessassem de agitar-se. Depois foi para a fêmea. Ela já tinha deixado de mover-se e Agom lhe cortou o pescoço para sangrá-la. Depois foi pelo mais longínquo.

Fez estalar a língua ao ver a vara quabrada da flecha. Normalmente não era tão descuidada. Pelo geral devolvia todas as flechas a Inuyasha. Agarrou-a para arrancá-la. Inuyasha a deteve e o fez ele mesmo. Depois a fez girar entre os dedos.

—Tem quebrado uma flecha — disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

—Má pontaria — respondeu, encolhendo-se de ombros.

—Já começava a acreditar que fosse perfeito, Agom.

Sorriu-lhe de lado e ela tragou saliva. O corte no pescoço do javali foi mais profundo do que tinha querido e o sangue lhe salpicou o torso e outro pouco lhe caiu sobre as botas.

—Sorte que está chovendo — comentou Inuyasha — Eu não gostaria de te obrigar a te banhar outra vez.

—Só um parvo que não fosse escocês diria isso — respondeu ela — A chuva me deixará bem limpo. Além disso, banhei-me ontem à noite.

—Sei.

—O... sabe? —Lhe quebrou a voz e esperou que ele não notasse, ou que se o notasse não fizesse nenhum comentário. Relaxou um pouco, mas era uma noite sem lua e chovia, e pôde banhar-se nua, deixar os cabelos soltos e fingir que era a ninfa que para ele era Sango. Pôde chapinhar agradada na superfície, experimentar o peso de seus seios flutuando na água e perguntar-se por que ficavam tão sensíveis com as mudanças de tamanho.

Entretanto, ficou rígida de medo quando ele disse que sabia. Sua respiração era tão superficial que resultava quase dolorosa.

—Todos sabem quando vai, Agom, embora nenhum de nós seja o bastante valente para sair para te buscar. Soube que tinha ido quando vi que voltava com a trança molhada.

—Ninguém sabe nada de mim — respondeu ela, sentindo que o medo lhe subia pela coluna e a deixava tremente.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—Isso é verdade. Conte-me algo de você para variar. Diga-me como te apelida, de que clã é, sua linhagem, por que é tão consagradamente bom em tudo. Conte-me.

—Não sei cozinhar — respondeu ela.

Ele se pôs a rir.

—É certo, mas temos empregadas de sobra para competir nessa arte.

—Querem que te fixe nelas — disse Agom. Sabia perfeitamente por que. Todas as moças novas suspiravam por Inuyasha, até o ponto de resultar embaraçoso. Ele também sabia, a julgar pela pouca roupa que usava e pelas competições esportivas que organizava com os moços, como a luta, por exemplo.

—Não, moço querem que você te fixe nelas.

—Eu? —perguntou.

—Ontem à noite ganhou em levantamentos de os braços. Não sabia que existisse um homem que pudesse fazer duzentos e cinquenta seguidos, e provavelmente poderia ter seguido. E eu que te chamava esquálido...

Agom sorriu sem poder evitá-lo.

—Tenho que me pôr a fazer exercício. Se meus irmãos se inteirarem disto, não me deixarão em paz.

—Irmãos? —perguntou ela, tentando que não lhe notasse a emoção na voz. «Tem mais de um irmão?»

—Sim, meus irmãos. Custaria-te encontrar uma turma mais cordial.

—Tem muitos, então?

—Sim. Cinco.

«Tem cinco irmãos?» Agom fechou os olhos. Pensou que era uma sorte que não tivesse jurado matar a todos os Taishos.

—Me diga uma coisa, moço. Como pode ter tanta força nessas extremidades tão fracas para me vencer? —Para demonstrá-lo, subiu as mangas, lhe dando uma boa visão dos músculos e os tendões endurecidos. Todo ele era uma demonstração de fortaleza. Ela afastou o olhar. Esforçou-se muito. Os braços lhe tinham tremido durante horas depois do esforço de chegar ao levantamento número duzentos e vinte.

—As aparências enganam — respondeu ela em um sussurro.

—Estou de acordo. Por exemplo, Yura, a empregada que ganhamos faz um par de dias.

—Não ganhamos nada. Ganhei eu. Se a toca, eu... —Deixou a ameaça sem terminar, secou a adaga na erva molhada e ficou junto ao javali para deixar as coisas claras.

Inuyasha baixou a manga. Tinha os cabelos esmagados sobre a cabeça e os olhos âmbares cintilavam como a luz do Sol pela manhã. Agom teve que afastar o olhar.

—E estranha dos estragos que provocou? —observou ele.

Ela riu com incredulidade.

—Eu não provoquei nada.

—Me proibi de tocar às empregadas, mas você nem sequer as olha. O que te parece isso?

—Parece-me uma violação.

Inuyasha tentava reprimir um sorriso, mas não o obtinha.

—As moças também são luxuriosas — disse, lhe passando um braço pelos ombros como tinha feito com Myouga.

Agom se separou dele. Sabia que tinha o rosto aceso.

—Não disse que não seja assim. E não tenho feito nada para detê-las.

Ele a olhou com curiosidade. Sabia que a olhava, pelo sorriso que tinha na cara e pelas rugas da testa.

—Isso é certo. Não ameaçou às empregadas. Provavelmente permitiria que qualquer de meus novos criados se deitasse com qualquer das moças, exceto Sango, possivelmente. Só ameaça a mim. Por quê?

—Ameaçaria a todos. Mas os demais não me obrigaram a fazê-lo.

—E tem um sono muito profundo — foi à resposta dele.

Agom o olhou. Ela tinha escolhido um lugar no centro de cada acampamento para deitar-se perto do fogo e poder defender sua virtude, se fosse necessário, e agora lhe dizia que era em vão?

Depois ele riu e lhe deu um empurrãozinho.

—É sempre tão sério, Agom, moço. Meu próprio cavalo tem mais senso de humor.

Agom olhou por cima dele.

—Seria melhor que retornássemos. O acampamento necessita a seu chefe.

—Chefe? Você?

—Ontem te venci, recorda?

—Só em um pulso e foi porque eu acabava de vencer Myouga. Posso te vencer em qualquer outra luta — disse ela.

—E se declarar a luta do amor?

Agom ofegou.

—Não aceitarei essa luta — respondeu por fim.

—Não tem valor? —perguntou.

—Não— respondeu, retrocedendo à medida que ele avançava para ela — Não tenho experiência. Não saberia por onde começar.

—Sim sabe por onde começar, Agom. Aventurar ia-me a dizer que também seria um perito nisso.

Ela ficou sem fôlego.

—Está brincando e eu não gosto.

—Falo a sério, Agom, moço, e se deseja me desafiar nisso, estou disposto.

—Não aceitarei essa classe de provocação!

—Por que não? Acovarda-te?

—Não. Só me parece uma estupidez. E esquece com muita facilidade. Já ganhou uma vez. Não posso te vencer no pulso. Demonstrou-o ontem à noite.

—Só porque, como observou você, já tinha vencido Myouga e antes dele Renkotsu e Suikotsu e inclusive ao grande Ira. Forçou-te muito.

—Me forçar? —disse ela atônita outra vez.

—Tinha que ganhar. Tinha vencido a todos os moços. Estava te criando uma reputação e arruinando a disciplina de meu acampamento.

—Se seu acampamento tiver problemas de disciplina, não é minha culpa, a não ser tua.

Os estragos aos que se referia eram simplesmente deixar que homens e mulheres jovens e luxuriosos se juntassem sem estrutura. Não era de estranhar que sua mãe se queixasse dele. Necessitavam um líder e ele os deixava a seu arbítrio. Esses eram seus estragos — Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

—Vence a todos os varões e depois se nega a levar uma empregada que cai sobre seus joelhos. Esse é o pior dos estragos. É um estrago provocado pela luxúria. Sofri-o eu mesmo.

Agom se ruborizou da mesma cor que o sangue diluído pela chuva no tecido da camisa que lhe cruzava o peito. Não tinha pedido a Yura que se sentasse em seus joelhos e lhe estampasse um beijo no rosto, nem tinha desejado sentir os seios da moça lhe roçando o ombro. Era o último que queria. De fato, Agom ainda se sentia mortificada ao recordá-lo. Yura era uma moça atirada. Também possuía experiência e tinha umas mãos que estavam por toda parte. Agom mal tinha terminado de vencer Inuyasha no levantamento e já teve que encontrar forças para afastar à empregada, e não tinha sido divertido absolutamente. A outros tampouco tinha parecido divertido. Agora Inuyasha afirmava que Agom estava fazendo estragos provocados pela luxúria e que ele também os sofria. Era ridículo. Toda a conversa começava a ser ridícula.

—Não tenho feito nada — respondeu finalmente.

—As moças nem sequer olham aos outros. Apenas me toleram. Todas querem que Agom, o bonito, o jovem, o grande «deus da caça», fixe-se nelas. E quando não olha, perguntam-se por que e competem entre elas para ser a mais formosa. E isso só as moças.

—O grande deus do que? —perguntou atônita.

—Não tem ideia do que é e de como lhe percebem?

—Não sou nada nem ninguém — respondeu ela.

Ele levantou os olhos ao céu.

—É assombroso em tudo o que tenta. Se um dia se puser a cozinhar, não haverá paladar nem estômago a salvo em muitas léguas. Não é fácil competir contigo.

—Não compito porque queira. Você me obriga a fazê-lo para recuperar minhas adagas.

—Não me refiro às feiras. Falo do acampamento. Do acampamento de Inuyasha Taisho e os estragos que Agom, sem clã e sem sobrenome, provocou nele.

Já não estava ruborizada. Estava pálida. Nunca tinha estado com gente de sua idade e o que estava descrevendo ele parecia ajustar-se a como atuavam as moças.

—E eles? —perguntou por fim.

—A maioria gostaria de te fazer cair em uma armadilha. Um só não pode contigo, mas juntos sim poderiam.

—Aliarão-se contra mim? Por quê?

—Porque a ninguém gosta da perfeição que não pode manchar-se. Não deveria te esforçar tanto.

Agom olhou as botas manchadas de sangue e o tecido dos Taisho.

—Então partirei — disse por fim.

Ele riu com sarcasmo.

—Antes que isso aconteça, mandarei a todos direto a minha casa. Deve-me o traje, recorda?

—Quanto quer por ele? Quantos cervos? Quantos javalis? Quantas aves?

—Se te der uma cifra, cumprirá?

Ela assentiu.

—E se necessitar um fornecimento constante? Não tudo de repente?

—Quantos por temporada? Conseguirei-lhe isso.

—Mostra tão pouca emoção, Agom. É interessante e um pouco desalentador devo reconhecê-lo. Não deveria me perguntar à razão, mas me pergunto isso.

—Em você tudo é emoção, Taisho. Seu acampamento transborda emoções. E quer que eu também mostre emoção?

—Não, só quero que mostre um pouco. Com um indício bastaria. Faria-te mais humano.

—Mostro emoções — protestou ela — Me ruborizo. Já o viu.

Ele cruzou os braços e a olhou como se não tivesse nada melhor que fazer em todo o dia exceto lhe sustentar o olhar. Ela o notou quando ele levantou um pé do lombo do javali, elevando o kilt o suficiente para que lhe vissem os joelhos. Agom os olhou e franziu mais o cenho.

—Acaba de caçar três javalis, cotaste-lhes o pescoço enquanto um deles ainda agonizava e não mostrou nada. Nem sequer a excitação da caça ou da morte. Isso é preocupante.

—Cacei três javalis e um cervo — respondeu tensa.

—A morte representa pouco para você. A vida tem o mesmo valor?

—Tudo o que vive morre. Quer que me lamente por isso?

—Não te dá medo a morte, então?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

—Quando chegar será bem recebida — respondeu.

—Não se preocupa sofrer dor?

—A dor não significa nada para mim.

—Então é que não o sofreu. As facas, por exemplo. Cravaram-lhe algum?

Agom subiu uma manga, mostrando uma cicatriz desigual.

—Sofri.

—Lhe fez isso praticando?

—Não. Fizeram-me isso em um desafio.

—Isso é o que terá que fazer para te vencer?

—Me vencer? —respondeu Agom — Tenho dois braços.

—Não há quantidade de carne que possa oferecer e eu possa aceitar para te deixar em liberdade, Agom sem clã e sem sobrenome. Não há.

—Por quê? —perguntou ela.

—Não é humano e quero mudar isso. Não sei como, não me pergunto nem o porquê, mas sei que vou fazer.

—Não mudarei por você — respondeu ela.

—Além disso, é um fanfarrão.

—Um fanfarrão? Eu? Não alardeei nada que não pudesse fazer.

—Disse que podia escolher entre javalis e cervo. Não vejo nenhum cervo.

Agom olhou atrás dele e fez um gesto com a cabeça.

—Não estava olhando, então, e te move com muita lentidão. Siga-me.

Ele assobiou ao ver o tamanho do animal. A morte não tinha chegado rapidamente, embora Agom tivesse acertado no olho como tinha por costume. O animal tinha levantado a terra a seu redor com os cascos e tinha mudado o entorno. Agom o olhou sossegadamente um momento, depois se ajoelhou e lhe cortou o pescoço. Sentiu os olhos de Inuyasha sobre ela todo o momento.

E se ruborizou.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Inuyasha a ajudou a esfolar e esquartejar o cervo antes de ir procurar o cavalo. Agom o viu afastar-se, com uma cria de javali sobre o ombro e um revoo garboso do kilt. Tinha umas costas musculosas, a julgar pelo balanço do kilt, e ela já conhecia o alcance de sua masculinidade frontal.

O rosto de Agom ardia. Era um homem atrativo e varonil e não tinha encontrado uma mulher com a que aliviar-se desde que ela o conhecia. Isso não podia ser normal e, por alguma razão, também era molesto. Não se atrevia a perguntar o por que.

Tombou de barriga para baixo em meio de sua matança e esperou que ele voltasse. O aroma do sangue dos animais pesava no ar empapado de chuva, mas não ocupava suficiente lugar em seus sentidos para pensar nisso. Era igual num campo de batalha semeado de homens. As coisas viviam... e depois morriam. Se esse grande cervo não tinha sido posto na terra para chegar à maturidade, estar no cio, procriar e depois morrer para encher o estômago de um homem, para que o tinham posto?

Olhou o olho sem vida, de onde Inuyasha já tinha arrancado a flecha. A galhada era quão maior tinha obtido. Muito bicuda e em forma de terrina, com um tamanho proporcionado. Havia carne suficiente para alimentá-los quase todo o mês. Era um grande animal. Agora era um animal grande e morto.

Rodou no chão e olhou para o céu cinza, através do túnel de gotas de chuva, piscando cada vez que uma gota caía perto de seu olho. Nunca tinha desejado atenção. De tê-lo sabido, faria algo. Não queria que as moças suspirassem por ela, nem que os moços conspirassem contra ela. Queria cumprir seu destino, deitar-se no chão, fechar os olhos e esperar o esquecimento de uma boa morte. Isso era o que queria o que sempre tinha querido.

Então, por que lhe incomodava o que Inuyasha havia dito? Por que falava tanto esse homem, em definitivo? O que importava a ele se Inuyasha, sem clã e sem sobrenome, preocupava-lhe a morte ou a vida? Esse homem era absurdo. E ainda por cima ocupava quase todos seus pensamentos. Assustava-a mais ainda que ocupasse muitos de seus sonhos. Não sabia o que pensar.

Ele tinha umas mãos fortes. Umas mãos que a tinham agarrado a véspera e não lhe tinham deixado nenhuma dúvida de que a venceria no pulso. Também tinha uns formosos traços. Já tinha pensado ao conhecê-lo e nada tinha alterado essa impressão. Não deixava de usar a adaga para coçar a barba de três dias, mostrando a fenda do queixo, a forte mandíbula, as maçãs do rosto altas. Se fosse uma moça das que se voltam loucas por essas coisas, teria pensado que era o homem mais formoso da terra.

Suspirou.

—Sonhando acordado sobre o sangue? Assim é como imaginava.

—OH, Agom! O que vou fazer contigo?

Já estava de pé antes que acabasse de falar, deixando que a chuva caísse sobre os restos do cervo. Observou-o cuidadosamente. Não o tinha ouvido aproximar-se e tinha vindo com o cavalo. Agom olhou o animal e se maravilhou de seu sigilo recém adquirido.

—OH, talvez estivesse dormindo? —perguntou ele com jovialidade.

—Não estava dormindo. Seu arreio não se ouvia sobre o urze e você tampouco fez nenhum ruído.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—Assustamos a todos os pássaros pelo caminho. Admite-o, Agom. Está recuperando o sono.

—Por que deveria recuperar o sono?

—Porque o perde tentando proteger a virtude das empregadas, diria eu. Por outra parte, também diria que tem medo.

Agom abriu muito os olhos.

—Medo do que? —perguntou.

—De sonhar — respondeu ele.

Ela teve que afastar o olhar, depois olhou ao chão e por fim tragou o medo à vista da maldição feminina. Agom se ajoelhou sobre o chão ensanguentado e agarrou a cabeça com as mãos. Agora tinha a menstruação? Agora?

—Busca um arroio e te asseie. Eu carregarei Agom. Está acostumado ao aroma, mas não gostará que você também cheire a sangue.

Agom saiu correndo. Estava tremendo antes de inundar-se no riacho, molhando-se mais do que podia empapá-la a chuva. Teve que tirar a parte de sua túnica interior e utilizar também a tanga que Inuyasha tinha inventado. Fazia quase um ano que não lhe vinha à maldição e tinha que lhe vir agora? Perguntou-se por que. Não tinha feito nada diferente, exceto comer e descansar mais.

Perguntou-se essa seria a causa, mas não tinha a ninguém a quem perguntar. Se alguma outra das empregadas de Inuyasha sofria seu período, o fazia em segredo. Devia ser em segredo. Era outro segredo que tinha que guardar e nem sequer sabia quanto tempo se supunha que estaria maldita com ele. Não deveria acontecer. Quão último desejava era um aviso de seu sexo. Não pensava permitir-se ser uma mulher. Não tinha nem o tempo nem a inclinação para isso. Era exatamente o que Inuyasha a tinha chamado uma máquina de matar.

Levava os ombros desafiantes e uma careta zombadora na boca quando se reuniu com ele.

—Ah, este banho te melhorou muito. Um pouco mais molhado e menos sangrento. O que ocorreu?

—Nada — respondeu ela de má maneira.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Tinha carregado toda a carne e tinha as rédeas na mão. Como sempre dizia ele em brincadeira, tinha-se liberado do trabalho e havia tornado a tempo para se beneficiar do resultado.

Seguiu-lhe a pé, tentando manter os olhos em qualquer lugar que não fosse a largura de seus ombros, ou os músculos de suas costas onde a camisa lhe pegava, ou suas pernas, ou onde a parte traseira de seu kilt parecia acariciar cada passo, ou, sobre tudo, sua nuca, onde uns cabelos longos, prateados e molhados nasciam antes de cair sobre até metade das costas...

Agom tragou o excesso instantâneo de umidade e levantou os olhos ao céu, detendo a lista mental de seus atributos. Como se tivesse se dado conta de seu nervosismo, ele ficou a assobiar da forma atonal que tinha por costume. Então ela teve que tentar ignorar seu corpo, além do ruído que estava fazendo.

Matar a seu irmão, o senhor, esperava que valesse a pena, disse a si mesma.

O acampamento estava montado, mas muito silencioso. Inuyasha parou de repente e Agom tropeçou com ele antes de poder evitá-lo. A mão dele posou em seu flanco para detê-la, mas ela já se afastou e estava observando a cena. Dois dos novos moços adquiridos estavam se enfrentando, com uma adaga em cada mão, e atacando-se meio agachados.

A roupa desordenada de Yura e a expressão satisfeita de sua cara contava a história. Era evidente que brigavam por ela, embora pensassem com a cabeça em lugar de com os órgãos masculinos, saberiam que Yura estava disponível para qualquer deles, ou para todos eles. Agom olhou a cena e tinha as seis adagas nas mãos antes que alguém pudesse fazer outro movimento.

—Solta-os —disse Inuyasha em voz baixa.

Um deles levantou a cabeça para lhes olhar e o outro saltou e aproveitou a oportunidade para cortar seu competidor no antebraço. Agom lançou suas próprias adagas e fez cair ao chão às quatro que eles tinham nas mãos antes que alguém pudesse tomar ar. Houve um ofego coletivo. Agom se colocou frente à Inuyasha, segurando as duas últimas adagas entre o polegar e os dedos indicadores com as folhas para fora. O moço chamado Akago esfregou uma mão, enquanto o que sangrava a olhava com a boca aberta.

—As duas próximas irão onde menos as querem —disse.

Isso fez que levantassem as quatro mãos e provocou mais olhares de admiração das fêmeas com as que Inuyasha tinha enchido seu acampamento. Agom se afastou, deixando que Inuyasha pronunciasse sua sentença e admirando-se por sua estupidez. Se os moços queriam conspirar contra ela, como havia dito Inuyasha, acabava de assinar o anúncio de seu ataque.

Olhou Inuyasha de soslaio. Ele a olhou e depois olhou os dois combatentes. Agom devolveu seu olhar a Akago e ao outro.

—Faltam-nos muitas léguas para chegar a território Taisho —disse Inuyasha — Myouga?

—Sim? —disse o moço da primeira feira.

—Quero que leve os homens a minha casa. Já te expliquei como chegar.

—Sim — respondeu Myouga.

Agom se aproximou mais de Inuyasha e lhe sustentou o olhar. Falou-lhe com os olhos.

—Tem um plano melhor? —perguntou ele em voz baixa.

—Já tem suficientes criados. Não?

Ele assentiu.

—Eu os cederia às moças Nakamura. Elas ganhariam mãos fortes e... bom, homens, e você ganharia a paz de uns moços agradecidos que já não terão tempo para tolices como matar-se entre eles.

Viu que os lábios lhe tremiam. Depois, sorriu. Continuando, estava morrendo de vontade de rir. Agom se separou dele e tentou chegar às árvores, atrás deles. Os moços a olhavam com ódio. Não tinha necessidade de perguntar o que expressavam seus olhos. Sabia.

—Sabe escrever? —Inuyasha a olhava.

—Só com uma faca, senhor — respondeu ela tranquilamente.

Inuyasha a olhou com incredulidade um momento e depois se voltou para os outros.

—Algum de vocês sabe escrever?

—Sim. —Myouga foi o que respondeu — Posso escrever se tiver tinta e pergaminho.

—Tenho ambas as coisas. Myouga? Escreva uma nota para que a firme. Já decidi seu castigo, moços.

—O que vai ser? —perguntou Akago.

—Sim, o que é o que Agom pensou para nós?

Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

—Foi Agom quem o pensou, mas não lhes parecerá excessivo. A menos, claro, que não tenham nada entre as pernas. Não escreva isso, Myouga.

—O que significa?

Agom reconheceu a fanfarronada masculina atrás do tom de Akago e se ruborizou quando ele a olhou furioso.

—Só que Agom recordou onde vivem quatro moças luxuriosas. Também sabem cozinhar igualmente bem, se não melhor, que minhas criadas. As damas Nakamura têm escassez de homens para lavrar a terra, sair de caça e lhes esquentar a cama. Decidi lhes dar de presente seu contrato deste ano. Escreve-o, Myouga.

Ambos os jovens ficaram atônitos um momento. Depois começaram a sorrir.

—Não creiam que não é um castigo, moços. Duvido sinceramente de que quando conhecerem às moças Nakamura e comecem seu serviço, possam caminhar muito mais. De fato, garanto-lhes que não. Myouga?

—Sim?

—Conhece as Nakamura?

—Todos as conhecem. —Também sorria.

—Te ocupe de que Akago e Renkotsu cheguem sãos e salvos e depois volta. Estarei perto do Chidester's Quarry. Conhece o lugar?

—Sim — respondeu.

—Em marcha, então. É uma caminhada de três dias, talvez quatro. Agom? Vêm comigo.

Aproximou-se do centro do grupo, recolheu as adagas e seguiu caminhando, com Agom lhe pisando os calcanhares. Quando chegaram a sua tenda, abriu a porta e lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça convidando-a a entrar.

Assim que fechou a abertura, o acampamento ficou em marcha outra vez. Agom o ouviu através do tecido da tenda.

—Tem ideia de quão estúpido é? —Estava tirando as adagas dela cravadas nas mangas dos outros para devolver-lhe e não o fazia com boas maneiras. Seus braços se estremeciam com cada movimento, quão mesmo os ombros e o torso, e...

Agom quase gemeu com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto o observava, recebendo inconscientemente as adagas que lhe estendia. Nem sequer piscou.

—Agora não haverá quem os pare. Não te ocorreu falhar alguma vez?

—Falhar? —repetiu ela, agarrando a última adaga e sustentando-a — Falhar?

—Sim, falhar. É uma ideia tão descabelada?

—A que o deveria apontar então?

Ele levantou os olhos ao céu e suspirou.

—Não deveria apontar a nada. Deveria falhar.

—Mas eu nunca lancei sem apontar. Poderia dar em uma parte vital se não apontasse.

—Pois aponta a uma pedra atrás deles. Aponta a uma fibra de erva, aponta a uma mancha de sol no chão, maldita seja!

Agom seguia olhando-o sem piscar.

—Minha habilidade é um dom de Deus — sussurrou — Eu não a pedi, não a mereço, sem dúvida não a desfruto, mas é um dom de Deus. Não posso lhe dar as costas.

—Deus não concede dons para matar.

—Não matei a ninguém... ainda —respondeu ela.

—Justo. Ainda. É uma máquina de matar, sem um pingo de remorso. É desumano e aterrador. Também está se convertendo em um semideus, vá aonde vá. Os moços lhe odeiam por isso. As moças suspiram por você. Não sei o que pensar de você.

Sua voz invocava tudo o que tinha de feminino nela, e Agom lutou contra isso antes de dar-se conta de que estava perdendo. Deveria ter sabido que perderia.

—Sinto remorsos — sussurrou.

Ele a olhou ao ouvir isso. Os olhos de Agom estavam úmidos de lágrimas e viu que a olhava fixamente. Não se atrevia a piscar.

Algo estava ocorrendo entre eles e ao notá-lo lhe abriram ainda mais os olhos.

—Preparara-te o leito aqui. Comigo. Não admito discussão.

Estava mais zangado que antes, a julgar por seu tom brusco.

—Nego-me — respondeu ela.

—Não tem a opção de te negar. Não posso garantir sua segurança e não quero despertar e ver que lhe cortaram o pescoço.

—Posso me proteger sozinho — respondeu, deixando que caíssem as lágrimas pelas bochechas.

—Não, não pode. Tem um sono muito profundo. E sonha muito, a julgar por como te move.

Agom levantou as mãos e esfregou o rosto para secar as lágrimas.

—Não sabia — disse finalmente. Depois baixou os braços.

—Faz-o. Observei-te.

«Observou-me?», perguntou-se ela, contendo o fôlego tão forte que lhe doía.

—Quando não posso dormir, eu gosto de olhar o fogo. Você dorme tão perto dele que poderia te queimar. Mas não se queima, não? Agom, sem clã e sem sobrenome. Você não se queima nunca. Só se queimam os que lhe rodeiam.

—Nunca há ninguém a meu redor — respondeu ela.

—Provavelmente isso seja certo. Não o permitiria. Mas se queimarão de todos os modos. Acredite-me.

Agom franziu o cenho. Não entendia nada.

—Não posso dormir aqui, embora me ordene isso.

—Não discuta mais ou o atarei a minha cama. Crê que isso gostaria a seu ofegante grupo de seguidores?

—Não tenho seguidores — protestou Agom.

—Só tem que dizê-lo e qualquer das moças de fora te seguirá aonde queira, quando quiser. Muitos deles também. Não tenho seguidores, diz, como se não fosse um fato provado. —Não a olhava, estava observando as unhas. Agom o olhou — Se eu tivesse seu dom para a pontaria teria legiões de seguidores, e todos atrás do coração dos bastardos Sassenach que há sobre a face da terra. Mas posto que não o tenho... —calou-se e suspirou —, devo me conformar utilizando o teu.

—De todos os modos não dormirei aqui contigo.

—Por que discute quando te disse que não admito discussão? Não admito réplica e utilizarei a força bruta se for necessário. Não me obrigue. A nenhum dos dois gostaremos.

—Mas eu durmo no chão. Estou acostumado a isso. Uma tenda é muito para mim.

—Há espaço sob o tapete. Pode dormir nele. Desejo tanto te dar minha cama de armar como sua liberdade. Por quem toma, por um parvo?

—Não — respondeu ela — É meu amo, mas um parvo? Não.

—Equivoca-te, moço, agora que o penso. —Tinha deixado de olhar as mãos e centrou o foco de seu olhar âmbar nela. Agom não estava preparada para isso e provavelmente lhe notou — Sou o mais parvo dos parvos. Só espero não me consumir mais. Há problemas com o que desejo e necessito agora. Compreende-me?

Agom entreabriu os olhos antes de encolher-se de ombros. Não tinha a menor ideia do que lhe estava falando. Provavelmente se notou.

—Posso ir? Tenho que curtir uma pele e tenho que preparar um javali para a próxima feira.

—Sim. Prepara-o bem e abranda-o até que não se possa mais. Isso é o que mais gosto de você, Agom, moço. Ata a suas vítimas e as prepara para a matança, e elas nem sequer sabem o que está ocorrendo.

—Não acredito que te compreenda — disse ela.

—Graças a Deus — respondeu ele — Eu também estive pensando no que disse.

Agom esperou. Havia dito muitas coisas, podia ser qualquer.

—Já tenho muitos criados e não desejo corrigi-los e fazer que me obedeçam. Desta vez pediremos outra coisa.

—Não pode — respondeu ela.

—Por que não?

—Não há nada que te assegure mais lealdade que levar seus filhos. Você mesmo o disse e é certo. Vi-o. Tudo o que disse é certo.

—Então, o que deveria fazer?

Agom se encolheu de ombros.

—Tem irmãos e parentes? Dê-lhes de presente alguns criados. Precisa se assegurar também sua lealdade, de todos os modos.

—Meus irmãos são todos leais!

Agom mostrou sua incredulidade soprando.

—Te assegurar da lealdade de seus criados, não de seus irmãos.

—Também iria bem mais tecido. E mais farinha.

—Mais cozinha? Para que? —perguntou Agom totalmente estupefata.

—Cozinha não, farinha. Farinha de trigo. Como crê que se faz o pão que comemos? Do ar?

—Troca o javali por farinha a próxima vez.

—Tem resposta para tudo, não, Agom?

—Seus problemas são pequenos, e por isso são fáceis de resolver — respondeu.

Ele deu um passo para ela e posou sobre seu rosto seus olhos âmbares. Agom temia respirar.

—Se isso fosse verdade — sussurrou e deu outro passo para ela.

Agom começou a retroceder. Depois, inconscientemente, pegou as adagas na mão. Ele nem sequer desviou o olhar. Não afastou o olhar dela.

—Há algo proibido em você, e não tenho ideia do que é. —Sussurrava as palavras tão baixinho que Agom não estava segura de tê-las ouvido bem. Tampouco acreditava que se supusesse que devia as ouvir.

Os olhos dela estavam muito abertos, sua respiração era contida e suas costas estavam contra o poste da tenda. Estava aterrada. Ele riu burlonamente e se separou dela. Foi ao outro extremo da tenda com grande rapidez.

—Pode ir — disse.

Agom tragou saliva e depois começou a avançar devagar para a entrada. Não entendia nada do que lhe dizia. Fazia que todas as fibras de seu corpo vibrassem com algo parecido à antecipação que experimentava quando alguém a desafiava e sentia um tremor não muito diferente à emoção da vitória quando dava no alvo. Era muito imenso para ela.

—Sabe outra coisa, Agom?

Ela se deteve junto à entrada.

—Tem uns sonhos horríveis.

-O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Continuaaa...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 09**

Os que seguiram foram os quatro piores dias da vida de Agom, e as noites ainda foram piores. Foi o mesmo para qualquer que estivesse nas proximidades de Inuyasha Taisho e começou a manhã depois de que ela ficasse a dormir em sua tenda.

Antes que o sol pensasse sequer em aparecer aquele dia, Inuyasha despertou e não com qualquer de seus métodos prévios. Simplesmente pôs todo o peso de seu pé sob sua caixa torácica e a empurrou fora da tenda. Agom rodou e ficou em pé, sacudindo o pó e sufocada pela surpresa e a temperatura. Além disso, seu feile-breacan estava torcido e ele grunhiu por isso antes de assinalá-la com o braço.

—Não seguirei escutando seus roncos nem um momento mais. Descobrirei a maneira de te esgotar! Venha te mova!

Depois de dizer isso a empurrou para campo aberto e a obrigou a fazer uma série de exercícios e movimentos tão rigorosos que os dois acabaram empapados de suor. Fez tantos levantamentos como ela e quando chegaram a duzentos a fez ficar de pé e agachar-se e incorporar-se sobre uma só perna. Quando se cansou disso, fez-a ficar de joelhos e de pé e outra vez de joelhos. Depois, de pé outra vez, saltando, baixando, saltando, baixando. Depois a fez trabalhar com pedras. Não pedras pequenas, a não ser grandes cantos rodados que lhe obrigou a levantar por cima da cabeça, sustentá-los e lançá-los. O primeiro que ele escolheu era muito pesado e quando Agom tentou balançá-lo saiu disparada com ele, o que pôs Inuyasha ainda mais furioso.

Não se abrandou quando lhe suplicou um momento para atender suas necessidades. Só a olhou com ira, fez-lhe um gesto com a mão e lhe disse que contaria até dez para que fizesse suas necessidades entre os matagais.

Então, puxou-a ao arroio, porque ela se negou a despir-se, e, enquanto ela se banhava com o peso da lã molhada e as botas, ele tirou todas as peças de roupa antes de mergulhar. Agom estava fora da água antes que ele emergisse a superfície e se estava escorrendo a capa, depois a saia e finalmente a trança.

—Tem problemas para me servir, escudeiro? —grunhiu ele quando ela o ignorou.

Agom estava de pé e lhe alcançava a roupa peça por peça, fazendo o que podia para não ver nada dele agora que o céu começava a iluminar-se de um vermelho amarelado e ele tinha um corpo feito para percorrê-lo com o olhar.

Isso também o enfureceu; disse-lhe que buscasse uma empregada para olhar e Agom se ruborizou. Depois ele partiu para o acampamento, com um passo tão furioso que fazia vibrar os ossos. Mas seu temperamento não melhorou. Simplesmente o descarregou em todos os que cruzaram em seu caminho. Disse a Sango que deixasse de submeter uma boa aveia à tortura de sua papa, jogou uma das bolachas de Kaede ao chão, disse-lhe que se tinham que ter a consistência de pedras já podiam comer pedras diretamente e convocou aos serventes para o que acabou sendo uma corrida de maratona.

Agom teve mais de uma cãibra no estômago antes que chegassem ao acampamento, mas foi uma dos dois únicos serventes que puderam manter seu ritmo. Os outros há tempo que tinham perdido a capacidade de seguir seu passo e ficaram a seu livre-arbítrio.

Inuyasha repassou o acampamento com seu olhar âmbar, disse às empregadas que sua preguiça não seria tolerada muito mais, agarrou um grande pedaço de carne de javali assada e gritou a Hiten que o servisse na tenda.

Os olhos de Agom estavam tão abertos como os dos outros enquanto Hiten ficava em pé de um salto e o seguia até a tenda. Mas pouco depois voltou a sair dela e não parecia muito contente.

Ninguém disse nenhuma palavra. Depois Inuyasha abriu a entrada da tenda e chamou Agom a gritos. Sua voz de orador não tinha perdido um pingo de estridência. Todo o bosque se sobressaltou com o som de seu nome, não só Agom.

Mofou-se dela, disse-lhe que cessasse de ser tão irritante e ficasse de lado para dormir. Se não, o faria pagar com outro turno de exercícios ao dia seguinte. Agom acabava de fechar os olhos quando ele a levantou agarrando-a pelo cinturão e a jogou da tenda atirando-a sobre um tronco, frente a todos.

—Primeiro come algo — uivou, e voltou para a tenda a grandes pernadas.

Deu-lhe o tempo justo para cravar uma faca na carne e começar a trinchá-la antes que Inuyasha uivasse seu nome de novo. Agom cortou o que pôde e o estava metendo na boca enquanto entrava na tenda.

O segundo, o terceiro e o quarto dia seguiram a mesma pauta, embora pelo que ela via Inuyasha nem sequer dormia. Amaldiçoava a ela, amaldiçoava a tenda, amaldiçoava a todos os folgados Sassenach sobre a terra escocesa, e bebia muito. Ela tentou tampar os ouvidos com as mãos debaixo do kilt, mas isso o pôs ainda mais furioso quando despertou a segunda manhã e a encontrou nessa posição.

A fez pagar com outra série de exercícios, outra corrida brutal, e depois teve que treinar no manejo da espada com ele até que sentia que iam cair os braços, e isso foi antes da quarta noite.

Mal acabava de jogá-la a chutes da tenda pela segunda vez e estava esfregando a nádega dolorida onde tinha caído, quando ele voltou a sair, uivando que não fosse tão preguiçoso e o seguisse. Agom ficou atrás dele e isso também o enfureceu. Voltou-se e lhe grunhiu por ser sua sombra, e depois a amaldiçoou por ser tão lenta em satisfazer suas demandas.

Ia ao povo e queria Agom e o cavalo selado. A Myouga deu o tempo justo de contar até dez para terminar, apesar de que Agom lhe disse que não o tinha feito nunca.

—Quando necessitar que fale, pedirei-lhe isso, Agom. Acabou-se o tempo Myouga.

Agom olhou Myouga com simpatia e depois umas mãos muito menos amáveis a levantaram sobre o cavalo. Caiu na cadeira com o impulso e mal tinha levantado outra vez a cabeça quando Inuyasha se plantou sobre a cadeira, frente a ela.

—Te agarre à cadeira ou cai, Agom. Já vamos tarde.

«Tarde para que?», disse-se perplexa, e depois deixou de pensar porque o cavalo ficou a galopar o bastante rápido para fazê-la escorregar. Não se agarrava à cadeira exatamente, mas sim rodeava Inuyasha com os braços unidos sobre seu estômago. Tinha mais músculos no estômago que ninguém que tivesse conhecido e eram mais rígidos e fortes sob a pele dos antebraços e os pulsos. Agom apoiou a bochecha em suas costas e tentou ignorar o que sentia.

Assim que se aproximaram do povo iluminado pelas tochas lhe agarrou as mãos e as afastou como se lhe dessem asco. Agom baixou a cabeça, mas se limitou a agarrar-se à cadeira. Ele dirigiu o cavalo por trás das granjas e deu a volta para o extremo de uma rua. Esta lhes levou até um beco cheio de assados e uma granja escura e de aspecto pouco acolhedor.

Ele desmontou e puxou ela pelo pescoço da camisa, e depois a empurrou para a porta antes que os pés de Agom tivessem a possibilidade de tocar o chão. Correu a seu lado meio nas pontas dos pés até que chegaram ao alpendre e ali há soltou um pouco. Depois levantou um punho e ela viu que estava alvo e tremia. Respirou fundo antes de chamar com um toque discreto e suave.

—Quem é?

A voz melodiosa pertencia a uma mulherona que se parecia tanto à irmã de Agom, a puta, que ficou estupefata. A mulher tinha uns seios grandes que lhe sobressaíam pelo decote até o ponto de que lhe via a parte rosada que lhe rodeava os mamilos. Também tinha preso ao cinturão alto na caixa torácica para realçar o efeito. Tinha linhas negras ao redor dos olhos, os cabelos desordenados penteados em uma nuvem ao redor da cabeça e os lábios mais vermelhos que Agom tinha visto.

Agom ficou olhando com a boca aberta.

—Só sirvo a um cavalheiro por vez, carinho — disse, assinalando Agom.

Inuyasha lhe soltou o pescoço da camisa e Agom se balançou com o empurrão que o propinou desta vez. Agora sabia o que fazia ali. Não ia tomar uma mulher do acampamento. Ia tomar uma mulher que se dava a qualquer homem. Ia servir a uma rameira, ou a rameira ia servir a ele. Agom não sabia nada disso, exceto o lugar onde os botões de sua camisa tampavam seus seios era como uma bola de dor enorme que bombeava incessantemente.

—Se te mover perseguirei-te e te cortarei todos os cabelos da cabeça — sussurrou Inuyasha inclinando — Me compreendeste?

Ela assentiu e se sentou.

A porta se fechou atrás dela, deixando uma espécie de aroma pesado e perfumado no ambiente, e Agom teve que fechar os olhos para deter uma capa instantânea de lágrimas. Se Inuyasha tinha uma mulher, o que importava a ela? Era um homem e lhe havia dito que as mulheres estavam para tomar. Estava claro que não lhe interessavam o suficiente para lhe importar. Não queria ter nada a ver com ele. Era seu bilhete até o senhor Taisho. Isso era tudo. Isso era tudo o que seria sempre.

O som de risadas foi seguido do murmúrio respeitoso da mulher. Agom colocou as mãos nas têmporas e as deixou ali. A bola de dor de seu peito não se aliviava. Crescia em uma agonia ardente. Ouviu o vaio do que provavelmente era roupa caindo ao chão.

A mulher deveria ter construído melhor sua casa. Assim Agom não teria que ter se sentado no alpendre dianteiro e ouvir tudo o que acontecia. Deveria ter feito as paredes de tijolos de barro, em lugar de palha e turfa.

—Oooh, carinho. Esta é uma visão que qualquer mulher daria uma fortuna por ver, e não digamos sentir. Sei muito bem onde...

Agom conteve o fôlego, expulsou o ar, voltou a inalar, soltou-o, golpeou as têmporas com os punhos, mas nada detinha seus soluços. Estavam-na rasgando, subindo por sua coluna até a cabeça e os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas estúpidas, e tudo porque o homem que tinha jurado odiar tinha relações com outra mulher?

Que classe de loucura era essa?

—Tenta-o de novo, mulher, e desta vez usa suas mãos!

As mãos de Agom se moveram das têmporas à boca e meteu ambas as mãos, com todos os dedos, na boca para que não lhe escapasse nenhum som. Se estava soluçando como uma louca no alpendre de uma rameira, ao menos que não se inteirasse ninguém.

—É difícil animar algo com tanta falta de vida como isto, carinho.

A risada da rameira seguiu a suas palavras e Agom teria dado o que fosse para não ter que escutar. Estava quase a ponto de começar a correr tão depressa e tão longe disso como pudesse, e ao diabo com seus cabelos, quando voltou a ouvir a voz de Inuyasha, desta vez mais mal-humorada e furiosa do que a tinha ouvido em toda a semana.

—Talvez seja que eu gosto das empregadas com menos carne e menos experiência. Tenta-o de novo. Desta vez usa sua boca.

Tudo parou para Agom, e soube que o que lhe acontecia era o choque. Ouviu chupações, ofegos e depois uma espécie de beijo, e nem sequer sabia como podia soar um beijo. Depois não ouviu nada durante um longo tempo e conteve a respiração. Dava-lhe medo pôr significado a nada. Temia suas emoções, e com muita razão. Por agora estava demonstrando a reação habitual de uma mulher ciumenta. Não podia acreditar. Inuyasha Taisho era um macho no cio e luxurioso, um homem que ordenava a uma mulher fazer algo tão horripilante que tinha que pagar para que o fizessem. Não merecia que Agome Higurashi perdesse o tempo chorando por ele e disse a si mesma que não choraria.

Não chorava nunca, e muito menos por um pedaço de escória como Taisho. Sem dúvida não lamentava o prazer de Inuyasha. Ele era livre de ir aonde quisesse e com quem quisesse, sempre que não fosse com ela.

Tirou as mãos da boca e secou a mescla de babas e lágrimas que tinha começado a lhe baixar pelos braços. Secou o rosto com um extremo do kilt e depois tentou comportar-se como se não tivesse passado nada anormal.

—Maldita mulher! Economize-te os esforços. Tenho coisas melhor que fazer que te esperar.

—Me esperar, diz — comentou a rameira, como se sentisse insultada — Faz anos que monto homens perfeitamente dotados. Oxalá tivesse vindo antes que sua anterior mulher te tivesse esgotado o desejo e houvesse o tornado contra você.

—Não houve mulher — ouviu Agom que grunhia Inuyasha — Te afaste e cobra. Sinto-me pior que quando cheguei, graças a você.

A mulher voltou a rir. Agom ouviu mais sons que podiam ser de roupa e depois a porta se abriu projetando luz sobre ela. Afastou o rosto. Não sabia quais teriam sido as consequências de que Inuyasha visse seu pranto, mas sem dúvida não queria que Inuyasha o visse.

—Por todos os Santos, o que está fazendo aqui sentado?

—Você me ordenou que...

—Cale-se!

Deteve suas explicações com aquela ordem acompanhada de um uivo de ira, e a isso seguiu um murro tão forte no antebraço de Agom que ela soube que a tinha machucado. Depois a arrastou até Agom, o cavalo, e desta vez a subiu com tantos maus modos que quase a fez passar por cima da cabeça do cavalo antes de deixá-la em seu lugar.

—E deixa de te comportar como se fosse frágil e desamparado. Agarre-te à cadeira desta vez. Se me tocar, não serei capaz de me controlar.

Agom se agarrou à cadeira com toda a força de que era capaz. Também teve que pegar-se ao flanco do cavalo com todos os músculos que pôde e se veria podre no inferno antes de tocar Inuyasha. Podia guardar suas ameaças para os que lhe temiam. Ela não. Ela cheirou o aroma do urze, fresco pela chuva, e tentou conter suas emoções. Preferia ser uma máquina de matar.

Não havia ninguém à vista quando voltaram e isso era estranho. Não parecia que tivessem estado fora tanto tempo. Viu a fogueira protegida, as silhuetas dormidas de dois moços ao lado e soube. Já era noite fechada e se Inuyasha tinha a intenção de obrigá-la a fazer exercício pela manhã precisava descansar tudo o que pudesse, e quanto antes melhor.

Inuyasha não tinha aberto a boca. Fez que o cavalo desse a volta às tendas e o atou a uma estaca.

—Desce — disse.

Ela se deixou cair pela direita, balançando-se um pouco ao tocar a terra.

—Desencilha e escova meu cavalo — disse assim que desmontou pelo outro lado do cavalo olhando-a com ira.

Ela assentiu, desatou a correia da cadeira e a retirou.

—Mais rápido — exigiu.

Agom a deixou sobre um toco e agarrou a escova do gancho. Começou pelo pescoço do cavalo e foi descendo para os flancos cheios de espuma. Não tinha se dado conta de que o tinham esgotado tanto. O animal desprendia vapor enquanto o escovava e ela se estremeceu de frio.

—Não tenho toda a noite — disse Inuyasha outra vez, com uma voz tão despersonalizada e áspera como a noite.

Agom renovou seus esforços, terminando o outro flanco de Agom, o cavalo, o mais rápido possível. A seguir deixou a escova no gancho e esperou novas instruções.

—Dorme comigo. Compreendido?

Ela olhou para onde ele estava, embora só pudesse ver um pouco de pele e uns orifícios âmbares que eram seus olhos. Assentiu.

—Pois deixa de fazer o vago e entra na tenda. Monta minha cama de armar e me ajude com o kilt. Seja um bom escudeiro, para variar. Para isto te tenho.

«lhe ajudar?», perguntou-se, com um ataque de pânico. «Agora?»

Alargou uma mão para agarrá-la pelo ombro e Agom fez uma careta pela pressão que exerceu sobre sua clavícula. Puxou-a um passo para ele, depois outro, até que estavam tão perto que Agom sentia o ar que lhe saía do nariz.

—É meu escudeiro, Agom? —perguntou baixinho.

Ela assentiu.

—Você gosta dos homens?

Agom ficou tensa e depois grunhiu.

—Que pergunta asquerosa! Detesto aos homens! A todos os homens. A todos.

—Detesta-me?

—É um homem, ou não? Solte-me e deixa que te sirva senhor. Não fica muita noite para descansar se pretende que manhã façamos exercício. Não poderei descansar até que esteja em sua cama, não?

Ele gemeu e levantou uma mão.

—Obrigado, Agom — sussurrou, e lhe fez dar a volta de cara à tenda. Mas não a seguiu dentro e depois de esperá-lo durante o que lhe pareceram horas, Agom se deitou no chão e dormiu.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0-**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Esta vez despertou de um modo diferente. Agom lhe viu sentado não estava acostumado a olhando quando despertou sobressaltada, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas e o coração retumbando. Piscou, viu que ele sorria e depois voltou a cair no chão. A segunda vez abriu os olhos e ele seguia ali sentado, imenso, com as pernas cruzadas e como se tivesse estado ali toda a noite.

—Está pronto para fazer exercício? —perguntou quando ela piscou, esfregou os olhos com os punhos e voltou a piscar.

—Exercício? —perguntou.

Encolheu-se de ombros.

—Algo assim. Traz as facas. Não te deixei me ensinar como usá-las. Iria bem outra lição.

Agom não sabia o que pensar de seu novo humor, ou seja, que não pensou nada, e disse a si mesma que devia responder em consonância. Levantou-se, sacudiu o feile-breacan, jogou a trança para trás, atou as botas e o seguiu.

O sol ainda não tinha saído, mas isso não era estranho para Inuyasha Taisho. O homem era um amo de escravos com seu próprio regime. O que resultava estranho era que só quisesse que lhe seguisse Agom. Teria se perguntado a que se devia, mas estava se obrigando a não pensar e, de todos os modos, tinha a cabeça muito inchada de sono para refletir.

Tinham estado levantados até tarde, e embora lhe doesse todos os músculos do corpo, ele parecia não notá-lo. Entretanto, tinha rugas que não tinha visto antes marcadas nas bochechas e na testa. Perguntou-se se as teria provocado a posição em que tinha dormido, e se obrigou a não pensar nisso. Não queria pensar em nada. Suportaria o que tivesse que suportar até que pudesse vingar-se. Então deixaria de existir. Pensar em Inuyasha Taisho era uma perda de tempo.

Por desgraça ele era muito imenso, vibrante e vital para ignorá-lo. Sua mão a fizeram saber quando se deteve junto a um grupo de árvores e assinalou um alvo que tinha esculpido. Agom o olhou. Estava apenas a dez ou doze passos. Era um jogo de meninos.

—Pode acertá-lo? —perguntou ele.

—Dormindo — respondeu ela, pegando uma adaga. Preparou-se e, sem mais, lançou a faca ao alvo.

—Como o faz com essa precisão e essa falta de emoção? Daria o que fosse por saber fazê-lo.

—Sabe lançar? —perguntou ela.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—Antes de lhe conhecer tinha ganhado uns quantos criados. Sou bastante bom.

—Lança sua faca — respondeu ela.

Ele se preparou, simulou dois lançamentos por cima do ombro e soltou a adaga. Deu ao lado da de Agom.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de olhá-lo e seu sorriso foi esmagador antes de desvanecer-se.

—Pode-o fazer sempre? —perguntou ela, no incômodo silêncio que seguiu.

—Mais ou menos sempre — respondeu ele.

—Sabe por que falha?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—Equilíbrio — sussurrou ela — Pegue outra faca e faz isso com ela. —agachou-se para pegar outra adaga, deu-lhe a volta e a lançou, apoiando-se sobre um joelho. Foi parar justo entre as duas anteriores, onde ficou tremendo, roçando ambas as folhas com o balanço.

—Magnífico — exclamou Inuyasha sem fôlego, com uma voz transbordante de admiração.

—Aponta e tenta-o.

—De joelhos não — respondeu ele.

—Ah, isso — sorriu ela — Era muito jovem quando comecei a lançar. Minha posição não era muito mais alta que essa. Aprendi a lançar bem de qualquer nível.

—A que idade começou a lançar?

—Na infância — respondeu ela evasivamente — Lança sua faca. Deixe-me ver como o faz.

Fez os dois mesmo simulacros de lançamento por cima do ombro antes de soltar a faca. Não era mau. Agom viu que tinha cravado a faca a um dedo de distância das outras três. Voltou a arquear as sobrancelhas.

—Maldita seja! —disse.

—Não está mau. Sério.

Ele a olhou com expressão de absoluto desgosto.

—Mas você é um gênio. Por quê? O que te faz tão diferente?

Agom tirou duas adagas mais das meias três-quartos.

—Quando vai devolver todas as minhas facas? —perguntou.

—Quando tiver algo mais para te reter — respondeu.

Ela o olhou aos olhos e teve que ignorar a sensação de queda em picado, como se suas vísceras estivessem rodando sobre si mesmas.

—Já tem meus cabelos — disse finalmente, ficando de pé.

—Certo — observou ele — E você tem seis de suas facas. Acaba a lição.

—Observa. —Começou a caminhar para trás, em linha reta e com o alvo à vista, até que pôde vê-lo como um ponto menor que a ponta de seu dedo. Inuyasha estava de pé, onde o tinha deixado, e a olhava entreabrindo os olhos — Fixa-te no alvo —gritou.

Sentiu euforia quando a faca penetrou na árvore entre as outras quatro e a sexta se reuniu com eles. Também sabia que estava se exibindo. Mas não queria pensar em por que era tão importante para ela.

Inuyasha se aproximou do alvo e arrancou as facas. Depois se aproximou dela, com uma expressão no rosto que era tudo o que ela queria ver. Estava admirado com sua habilidade e isso era tão gratificante como estimulante; não perderia o tempo pensando em outros sentimentos. Inuyasha ficou frente a ela e lhe estendeu as facas.

—Ensina-me o do equilíbrio — disse.

—Não é algo fácil de aprender. O equilíbrio está na sensação. A perfeita coordenação da folha com a mão e dali ao alvo, como uma extensão do corpo.

Tinha um âmbar muito intenso nos olhos e um rosto muito atrativo para estar tão perto dela como estava sem que ela não esperasse ter dificuldades para respirar. Agom retrocedeu, deixando um espaço necessário entre ambos. Inuyasha não disse nada, embora arqueasse as sobrancelhas e esperou.

—Me dê às facas — disse ela, estendendo as duas mãos.

Ele as depositou uma por uma, como se pudessem lhe fazer dano e, surpreendentemente, ela se sentiu como se lhe cortassem, ou pior, cada vez que uma folha deixava o calor da pele dele, acariciava-a. Agom o olhou no rosto até que teve todas as facas. Não a estava observando: estava observando a si mesmo pondo cada folha sobre a mão de Agom, uma por uma. Depois levantou a cabeça e a olhou fixamente.

A terra se abriu, lançando-a ao paraíso antes de deixá-la cair outra vez, depositando-a de novo no mesmo lugar que antes. Ele deve ter sentido o mesmo, porque era o que diziam seus olhos. Os olhos de Agom se abriram muito e os lábios se separaram sem querer.

Viu que os olhos dele baixavam até sua boca e voltavam a subir. Depois o fez de novo. Então molhou os lábios. Agom teve que fechar os olhos ao sentir um espasmo, e soube que tinha sido audível porque as folhas das facas tilintaram nas palmas de suas mãos. Quando voltou a abri-los, ele não se moveu. Nenhum pingo.

—Agora fecha os olhos e me dê sua mão mais sensível — sussurrou ela.

—Está seguro de que é uma boa ideia? —perguntou.

—Estamos tentado encontrar seu equilíbrio. É a única maneira.

—Pode ser que seja tarde para isso, Agom — respondeu ele, mas fechou os olhos e estendeu as mãos.

—Para que? —perguntou Agom.

—Para encontrar o equilíbrio — respondeu.

—De quem é esta adaga? —perguntou ela em voz baixa, depositando um na palma da mão esquerda dele.

Observou como inclinava a mão, a um lado e a outro, e franzia o cenho. Depois seu rosto se iluminou.

—É tua — disse.

Agom a recolheu.

—E esta de quem é? —Pô-lhe a mesma na palma da mão direita. Ele franziu o cenho e ficou a apalpá-la por um lado e pelo outro, sem saber o que responder.

—Não saberia dizê-lo.

—Adivinha por quê? —perguntou ela.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—É canhoto. É sua mão esquerda a que tem sensibilidade, não à direita.

Ele abriu os olhos e a olhou. Agom esqueceu por um momento quem era, quem era ele, tudo, exceto a claridade dos olhos âmbares e como seu estômago estava voltando a encher de nós quanto mais sustentava seu olhar.

—É certo isso?

Ela esclareceu a garganta, para encontrar a voz.

—Tenta lançar com a esquerda a próxima vez.

—Crê que isso ajudará?

—Fecha os olhos outra vez.

Inuyasha levantou os olhos ao céu, mas a obedeceu. Agom se agachou e arrancou um pouco de penugem de um dente de leão. Colocou-a sobre a mão esquerda dele, que a fechou imediatamente.

—Que tolice é esta? —perguntou ele, abrindo os olhos e olhando sua mão com indignação. Abriu os dedos, voltou à mão do reverso e os dois viram como a penugem se afastava flutuando.

—Nenhuma tolice. Só estou te demonstrando quão sensível é com a esquerda em comparação com a direita.

—E que diferença há? Um guerreiro ataca da direita, uma adaga te vem pela direita, uma espada te vem pela direita. A esquerda sempre sustenta o escudo. Sempre.

Ela assentiu.

—É certo — respondeu.

—Então por que me faz estar aqui apalpando ervas?

Ela riu forte e lhe escapou a surpresa no rosto dele ao ouvi-la.

—Às vezes o mais inesperado é o melhor — respondeu por fim.

—Ri — disse — Não esperava isso de você.

Agom mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Está preparado para seguir com o do equilíbrio?

Ele a olhou fechou os olhos e voltou a estender as mãos.

—Por que me faz perder o tempo com a direita? —perguntou ela — Já sabemos que não tem sensibilidade para notar a diferença. Afasta-a.

Ele moveu a cabeça a ponto de discutir, mas baixou a mão.

—Vejamos de quem é esta faca?

Pôs-lhe uma na mão e lhe observou apalpá-la por um lado.

—Minha — respondeu.

Ela a levantou e voltou a deixá-la em sua mão.

—E esta?

—Minha — respondeu rapidamente.

Ela o fez de novo, levantando-a um momento e deixando-a cair outra vez.

—Minha — respondeu ele infalível.

—E estas?

Retirou a dele e lhe deixou duas das suas. Viu como inclinava um pouco a mão antes de sorrir.

—Tuas. As duas.

—Muito bem — respondeu ela — Muito, muito bem. É um tutelado excelente.

Ele abriu os olhos outra vez ao ouvir isso e Agom afastou o olhar antes que os olhos dele a tragassem e perdesse o sentido do tempo e da realidade. Era Inuyasha Taisho de pé frente a ela, sorrindo como um menino. Era um Taisho. Era um homem.

Nada estava funcionando.

Agom afastou o olhar dele. O sorriso dele se desvaneceu. Ela esclareceu a garganta.

—Venha, voltemos para seu alvo e tenta-o de novo.

—Com suas facas? —perguntou.

—E com sua mão esquerda — respondeu.

Ele a olhou.

—Com a esquerda?

—Onde está escrito que as adagas devam lançar-se com a mão direita? —perguntou.

Ele pensou um momento e depois lhe sorriu.

—Não sei — respondeu —, porque não sei ler.

Agom voltou a rir e depois se calou. Voltavam a estar no claro e o sol matinal era mágico. Gotas de orvalho cintilavam em todas as superfícies e a luz dançava no ar enquanto a neblina se atrasava uns momentos antes de retirar-se silenciosamente.

—No centro? — perguntou Inuyasha, sustentando a faca por cima do ombro direito como fazia antes de começar a preparar-se para lançar.

A fantasia de Agom se desvaneceu e o olhou com uma expressão de «estou muito decepcionada».

—O que? — disse ele, baixando o braço.

—Canhoto? — o recordou.

Ele passou a faca à outra mão.

—Isto é absurdo — se queixou.

—Lança-a. Não mova o braço assim — lhe imitou — Olhe o alvo, imagine que está acertando nele com a faca e faz-o. Já.

Ele lançou a faca. Não só não deu no alvo, nem sequer chegou a ele. Agom riu encantada. Inuyasha blasfemou.

—Faz-o muito forte.

—Se estragar minha pontaria, moço, cortarei-te a mão.

—Então não a estragarei. Observa. Farei-o muito lentamente. Observa.

Tremia-lhe a mão porque ele a observava, mas se obrigou a ignorá-lo enquanto colocava três adagas entre os dedos da mão esquerda, com as folhas para fora. Depois, sustentou o punho de uma entre o dedo polegar e o índice.

—Uso um movimento por debaixo do ombro. Contra tudo o que lhe ensinaram. É mais eficaz, e mais preciso. Não vai lançar para baixo, pensando em coisas como ventos, chuva e condições de batalha, vai lançar para cima, onde há menos interferências. Observa.

Voltou-se para o alvo e lançou uma faca. Antes que desse no alvo, já tinha outra colocada entre o índice e o polegar.

—Não olhe o alvo! Já é muito tarde para trocar essa faca. Olhe sua mão!

Mostrou-lhe como se colocava a outra faca em posição, voltou-se e lançou. Ele olhou como manobrava a terceira e a lançava. Quando ela levantou a cabeça, as três estavam tremendo no centro do alvo.

Agom se aproximou para recolher as facas, ignorando que ele a estava observando, e depois se ruborizou ao voltar-se, porque não havia dúvida de que a observava.

Aproximou-se dele, tentando não balançar-se ao caminhar, e lhe estendeu as facas.

—Agora tenta você — disse.

—O que?

Ele afastou os olhos de onde os tinha pousado, nas pernas nuas dela por debaixo do kilt, e a olhou com uma expressão confundida. Agom passou a língua pelos dentes superiores, avultando o lábio. Quando acabou com um som estalado, levantou as facas à altura do queixo dele.

—Pega as facas e acerta no alvo — repetiu, e viu que ele se ruborizava e que seus olhos se voltavam ainda mais intensamente ambares quando olhou para ela, por cima da mão.

—Não sou bastante bom — respondeu.

Agom levantou os olhos ao céu.

—Bem, repetirei-o, mas, desta vez, me agarre a mão para sentir o lançamento. Assim. — voltou-se, retrocedeu até que lhe tocou o peito e levantou o braço — Agarre-me a parte exterior do braço, Inuyasha.

Esperou que ele fizesse o que lhe pedia, embora seu tremor fizesse difícil a conexão. Agom não se atreveu a voltar-se para ver a causa. Dava-lhe medo o que fazia pressão contra suas nádegas. Inuyasha Taisho era um homem dos pés a cabeça e tinha uma mulher em seus braços, e nem sequer imaginava? Era divertido pensá-lo.

Não o pensou.

—Me agarre à mão, Inuyasha. Molda seus dedos ao redor dos meus.

—OH, santo céu — murmurou ele em seus cabelos, mas fez o que lhe pedia, cobrindo facilmente com a palma da mão o reverso da mão de Agom, e depois entrelaçou seus dedos com os seus.

Ao Agom tremiam os joelhos e a respiração voltou superficial e rápida. Tragou o excesso de umidade na boca e se concentrou.

—Vejamos, sente como sustentamos a folha entre os dedos.

Sua resposta foi muito confusa para entendê-la e Agom a ignorou e seguiu falando. Foi o único que foi capaz de fazer.

—Agora vamos lançar. Só se necessita um movimento de dois dedos. Preparado?

Não esperou para ouvir sua resposta, simplesmente moveu a mão como tinha feito durante anos e ele a seguiu. A adaga deu no centro. Colocou outra em posição e sentiu que os dedos dele se moviam sobre os seus. Suas vísceras se estavam voltando líquidas e a garganta estava fechando tanto que não podia tragar.

—Vamos lançar outra.

Lançou-a e ouviu que se cravava na madeira. Estava se concentrando em colocar a última faca entre os dedos e tentar ignorar todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo que estavam em contato com ele.

Era uma missão impossível.

—Está preparado, Inuyasha? —sussurrou.

A resposta foi um gemido do fundo da garganta dele. Agom não tinha outro recurso que lançar a última faca, e ouviu como se cravava junto as outras antes que todo seu mundo ficasse de pernas para cima e mudasse completa e irrevogavelmente. Para sempre.

Inuyasha fez girar o corpo dela entre seus braços, agarrou-lhe ambos os lados da cabeça com as mãos e pôs sua boca sobre a sua. Agom não teve tempo de negar-se, nem sequer de aceitar, antes de estar rondando em sua boca, procurando alimento com sua língua, que ele chupava, e sedução em todas suas malhas, enquanto ele a guiava ao bordo do paraíso e a mantinha ali. As mãos de Agom baixaram até seu cinturão para evitar cair enquanto a terra debaixo dela se estremecia e se convertia em um pântano. Os joelhos já não a sustentavam, os tornozelos estavam muito longe para importar e os músculos das coxas tremiam com uma combinação de fogo e gelo para a que não tinha nome.

A respiração dele lhe encheu os orifícios do nariz, o sabor dele lhe encheu os sentidos e a língua dele era uma força impulsora que não se podia negar. A cabeça de Agom parou de funcionar, seu coração deixou de pulsar e seus pulmões se esqueceram de respirar. Quão único ouvia era a pesada respiração dele.

Depois levantou a cabeça e o olhou. Aqueles olhos âmbares brilharam maravilhados momentaneamente e depois com tal horror que se converteram em círculos completos.

—Não!

O grito procedeu da profundidade de suas vísceras e foi um som brutal. Inuyasha afastou Agom de um empurrão, cuspiu e secou a boca com a mão como se tivesse preferido que fosse um corte de adaga. Ela caiu de má maneira ferindo nos cotovelos e os joelhos. Sentiu o sobressalto da coluna até a nuca. Teria se virado para olhá-lo, mas assim que o tentou, uma dor aguda no pescoço a perfurou e lhe cortou a respiração.

Ele se aproximou e a obrigou a levantar-se. Agom não pôde impedir o grito de dor pela pontada no pescoço.

—Maldito seja! Maldito, você e sua alma! Ao inferno contigo!

—Sim — sussurrou ela. A dor agônica em seu pescoço lhe baixava até o meio das costas e era tão forte que a fazia se sentir fisicamente doente. Também podia ter a ver com a forma em que a tinha arrancado, com os punhos rodeando seus antebraços e as pontas dos dedos dos pés mal tocando o chão, como tinha feito a noite anterior, quando a sacudia. Tal como estavam às coisas, desejou estar na casa da rameira e voltar a começar.

—Vou, Agom sem clã e sem sobrenome — cuspiu ele e esperou que ela o olhasse — Vou procurar um sacerdote para que me absolva. Não fale com ninguém disto enquanto esteja fora.

—Não estarei aqui quando voltar — sussurrou ela.

—OH, sim, estará. Se for, prosseguir-te-ei e te matarei, e desfrutarei muito o fazendo. Entendido?

Soltou-a e ela não foi capaz de sufocar o grito de dor que lhe produziu o puxão no pescoço pela terceira vez.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0-**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Inuyasha esteve fora seis dias, e durante esse tempo Agom conseguiu dissimular sua lesão, seguiu caçando e impediu que os demais se matassem entre eles. Entretanto não pôde fazer nada para superar a diminuição de sua confiança em si mesma. Ela, que tinha odiado aos Taisho além da razão, até o ponto de não viver uma vida normal, tinha traído tudo, e para que?

Um beijo roubado de um deles.

Seguia dormindo no chão da tenda, porque não havia outro lugar para ela. Só jogava com a ideia de fugir. Não tinha aonde ir. Não sabia como voltar para casa, ia vestida com as cores dos Taisho e estava gravemente ferida.

Não obstante, os demais não se inteiraram. Agom se instalou no chão, ficando primeiro de joelhos, deixando cair sobre as nádegas e depois girando para um lado, ofegando de dor ao fazê-lo. Ninguém notou se fazia algum ruído. Não notaram que não se sentava nunca. Não notaram nada dela, embora lhe cedessem as melhores peças de carne e as bolachas mais cilíndricas de seu forno ao ar livre.

Inuyasha tinha se equivocado. Kaede fazia umas boas bolachas. Agom o dizia frequentemente e recebia o sorriso cheio de covinhas dela como resposta.

Ao sexto dia chegaram várias montarias; ao menos eram oito cavalos. O mero ruído já delatava a quantidade e Agom reprimiu suas lágrimas de autocompaixão antes de girar sobre mãos e joelhos para ficar de pé. Assim que se incorporasse, tinha uma possibilidade de parecer normal e em forma. Se conseguisse incorporar-se.

—Taisho!

Parecia Myouga saudando, e os demais se uniram às saudações, de modo que não era um grupo armado e não convidado. Isso estava bem porque ainda não tinha conseguido ficar de pé e até que o fizesse sua mobilidade era questionável.

—Desmontem o acampamento! —A voz de Inuyasha era forte e clara e não delatava nenhuma debilidade.

—Tão tarde? —perguntou um.

—Ficam dez léguas para chegar ao castelo Azuchi e o tempo apressa. Onde está Agom, meu escudeiro?

Agom estava de joelhos e fazendo esforços para ficar de pé quando abriu a entrada da tenda. Abaixou a cabeça derrotada e recebeu a agonia ardente que baixou até o centro de suas costas.

—De pé — ordenou ele.

Agom tentou. Esforçou-se para ficar de joelhos e centrou toda sua força nas coxas. Conseguiu colocar-se em cocoras antes de cair outra vez de quatro, onde vomitou de dor, frente a todos os que estavam de pé olhando-a.

—O que lhe tem feito?

Havia alguém a seu lado e não era Inuyasha, mas era um parente próximo. Agom fechou os olhos para dissimular a dor, mas mordeu a bochecha e tentou mover a cabeça, enrugando o rosto pelo esforço.

—Está ferido — disse o homem que estava a seu lado — As costas? O pescoço?

—Sim — sussurrou Agom.

—Quanto tempo está ferido? —quis saber Inuyasha em seu tom de orador — Quem de vocês foi?

Houve uma série de respostas confusas e inoportunas procedentes do grupo de fora e então Inuyasha entrou na tenda outra vez. Agom soube embora fosse acompanhado de muitos companheiros do clã para contá-los, porque só tinha a visão da parte inferior de suas pernas.

—Quem te fez mal?

Inuyasha estava ajoelhado e lhe levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Esse ato piorou sua completa e absoluta agonia, e Agom gritou antes de poder controlar-se.

—Não pode lhe mover a cabeça, Inuyasha. Alguém lhe destroçou as costas e você o está piorando.

—OH.

Tornou-se para poder olhá-la de abaixo. Agom fechou os olhos, mas quando os abriu, ele seguia ali. Inclusive através do véu de lágrimas era atrativo e dilacerador para ela.

—Quem te fez mal? —perguntou.

—Você — respondeu ela.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, lhe escureceram os olhos e depois franziu o cenho.

—A semana passada? —continuou.

Agom teria assentido com a cabeça, mas lhe doía muito. Conformou-se com um sussurro entre dentes.

—Sim.

—Esteve assim todo este tempo?

—Sim — repetiu.

—Então te levante e te mova. Vamos desmontar o acampamento. Deixa de contos e pega suas adagas. Falei a meus irmãos de sua habilidade e enquanto a conserve te permitirei viver. É um saqueador de mortos, ia vestido com o traje dos Higurashi, é um descarado e o levei como escudeiro. Às vezes me assombro de minha generosidade.

Separou-se dela e se afastou, e Agom fechou os olhos para controlar suas emoções.

O outro Taisho voltava a estar a seu lado e Agom entreabriu os olhos para vê-lo. Era maior que Inuyasha e inclusive mais corpulento, mas não era tão bonito e estava vivo, o contrário de seus próprios irmãos. Grunhiu-lhe, mas lhe deu um ataque de tosse que a fez estremecer de dor.

As lágrimas o apagaram de sua vista um momento. Tinha que esperar que parassem. Quando se detiveram, ele a estava olhando com compaixão e com muita piedade. Se suas costas não tivesse estado rígida e tensa, não teria estado nessa posição aguentando a expressão de seu rosto. Nenhum Higurashi aceitava piedade de um Taisho. Antes morreria.

—Inuyasha diz que é um moço — disse baixinho — Está cego?

Agom fechou os olhos de novo e reprimiu o soluço de derrota. Sabia quem era.

—Vamos, tentarei te pôr de pé sem te fazer mais dano. Respira fundo. —Estava em cima dela e lhe rodeava o estômago com as mãos.

—Tire as mãos de cima de mim — grunhiu ela.

As mãos desapareceram.

—Orgulho a custa de dor. Bem. Eu gosto disso em um escudeiro. Começo a entender por que te conservou Inuyasha. Venha. Levante-se sozinho.

Agom respirou fundo duas vezes, conteve o fôlego e se obrigou a colocar-se em cocoras. As coxas tremeram um momento, mas depois as fechou. Era mais fácil sem público, mas o tinha feito. Ficou de pé e enfrentou o olhar do outro Taisho ficando ao mesmo nível. Viu que arqueava as sobrancelhas ao ver o alta que era.

—Agora entendo o engano — concedeu — Talvez Inuyasha não seja o cego, a não ser eu.

—As aparências... enganam —respondeu ela, e se voltou rigidamente para sair da tenda.

Ele a seguiu de perto.

—Já está aqui! — gritou Inuyasha — Graças a Deus. Toma. Pega suas adagas e diverte a meu irmão, Naraku, com elas.

«Tem um irmão chamado Naraku?», pensou com assombro Agom, com uma pontada de dor provocada pelo mero pensamento de rir. Respirou fundo.

—Não posso pegar as adagas — disse por fim.

—Toma. Pega as outras. — Abriu a bolsa e lhe deu as outras seis. Agom pegou três com cada mão — Agora observa — disse Inuyasha.

Agom entreabriu os olhos. Havia mais de dois Taisho no recinto, a julgar pela roupa.

—Qual é Naraku? —perguntou por fim.

Inuyasha se aproximou de outra versão de si mesmo que estava montada em um cavalo, desdenhando o acampamento que lhe rodeava. Esse Taisho não tinha a fenda no queixo, nem o arbusto de cabelos, nem, quando a olhou de cima, os olhos ambares. Os seus eram de um castanho avermelhado e frios como a água gelada.

Agom lançou, lhe dando à correia de falcão com que ele sustentava as rédeas, ao alfinete do escudo, à manga de seu skean dhu e à grossa munhequeira de pele do outro braço, duas vezes.

O ruído do acampamento se converteu em aplausos.

—hum, hum — disse o chamado Naraku, arrancando as adagas sem demonstrar o mínimo vislumbre de interesse — É bom. É muito bom. Como é com o arco?

—Terrível — respondeu Inuyasha — Mas é perfeito com as flechas.

Agom fechou os olhos e cambaleou. Esperava que Naraku fosse o senhor. Se o era, sua vida estava chegando a seu fim e poderia se deixar cair em sua própria tumba, onde a dor que estava suportando não sobreviveria.

—Venha, Agom, pega suas facas. Já recuperou todas. Não sou o mais indulgente dos amos com meus escudeiros? Inclusive com os desobedientes?

Ela o olhou.

—Sim — respondeu sem nenhuma entonação — O é.

A ele lhe apagou o sorriso e lhe ignorou para ir recolher as facas que tinha Naraku. Quando foi pegar, ele as levantou fora de seu alcance e sorriu. Faltavam-lhe dois dentes dianteiros e isso não o fazia mais atrativo. Mas bem ao contrário, decidiu Agom.

—Primeiro me dê um beijo — disse.

Ela o olhou, apertou os dentes e retrocedeu. Não tinha ideia o que lhes haveria dito Inuyasha e não queria sabê-lo, mas o outro irmão tinha deduzido seu sexo. Por um momento, ao menos.

Este devia preferir que fosse um moço, concluiu.

—Pois as dê ao Inuyasha — disse, e foi caminhando para seu amo. Uma de suas adagas aterrissou no chão a seu lado, as outras cinco, um após a outra, à esquerda. Ela as olhou e depois girou todo o corpo para olhar Naraku.

—Acredito que passaremos maravilhosamente juntos — disse.

Agom não fingiu que grunhia ao apertar a mandíbula e preparar-se para ajoelhar. Resultou tão doloroso como imaginou que seria. A sacudida em seus joelhos subiu até o ombro e o pescoço, a tal ponto que lhe doeram os cabelos da cabeça. Tragou seu martírio e se moveu para arrancar as adagas. Não foi pior que o que tinha experimentado ao abater um cervo há três dias para comer. Mas então não tinha público.

—Venha, Agom. Entretém-nos e temos que caminhar muito ainda.

—Caminhar? —perguntou lugubremente, perguntando-se como conseguiria ficar de pé sem tornar-se a chorar.

—Não acreditará que vou levar-te a cavalo — perguntou Inuyasha tranquilamente.

Agom dedicou sua atenção aos punhos das adagas, depois ao movimento para pô-las na parte traseira do cinturão, e as últimas nas meias três-quartos. Sentiu-se melhor só sabendo que voltava a ter suas armas. Depois respirou fundo, armando-se de valor para ficar de pé. O único que seguia olhando-a era o Taisho desconhecido.

Não fez conta.

Inuyasha, seus irmãos e o resto dos homens do clã que trouxe, fizeram-lhes caminhar toda a noite e todo o dia seguinte, mais preocupados com cobrir a distância que por passar despercebidos. Agom viu que as moças mal tinham dado vinte passos antes que lhes oferecessem montar diante dos homens. Agom não as invejava. Preferia caminhar a estar perto de Inuyasha Taisho.

—Quer que te leve, jovem Agom? —Era o Taisho desconhecido, a seu lado, que a olhava de cima ao perguntar-lhe Agom manteve o olhar fixo para diante e na parte traseira da montaria de seu amo, e não fez conta. Era mais fácil do que supunha assumir aquela atitude, porque, de todos os modos, sua cabeça não podia mover-se suficiente para olhá-lo.

—Mais vale que leve Myouga, o escudeiro. Não fez zangar-se ao amo como eu.

—Como o fez?

Agom teria encolhido de ombros, mas isso não teria feito mais que aumentar a dor.

—Não gostou de meu método de lançar as adagas. Tentei ensinar-lhe mas o detestou.

—Inuyasha é uma figura. E você é o mais estranho dos moços, Agom. Sabia?

—Não sou nada — respondeu ela.

—Eu não diria isso. Ou é um moço muito bonito ou é uma moça muito bonita. Que pareça as duas coisas é confuso e inquietante. Como fica com um vestido?

Agom tentou não lhe fazer caso durante um momento, mas ele não fazia mais que manter o passo do cavalo ao ritmo dela e esperar.

—Nunca coloquei um, senhor. Nem sequer sei como sou agora. Como saberia como sou com um vestido de mulher? Além disso, onde esconderia as adagas?

—Começo a acreditar que não me equivoquei a primeira vez. É uma moça. Acredito que meu irmão está cego ao fim.

—Não há leis que proíbam acreditar — respondeu ela.

—Inuyasha está muito ansioso por ver decidido seu futuro. Diz que tem saudades sua casa. Não sei por que. O lugar é um desastre. Nenhum dos criados lhe obedece. Não é cômoda.

—Isso me disse — respondeu ela.

—Por que te brindou a lhe servir?

—Não me brindei a servir a ninguém. Estou presa a ele por uma dívida. Ameaçou-me arrancar minha roupa se não o fazia eu mesmo, e quando o fiz, jogou-a ao arroio. Não tive mais remédio que pôr o traje dos Taisho. Estou em dívida com ele por isso.

—Faz-te pagar pela roupa, depois de jogar a sua fora. Falarei com ele.

—Não fará nada.

—Bom alguém tem que fazê-lo. A mulher com a que se prometeu em matrimônio não o fará. É um ratinho.

Agom tropeçou e caiu, e sentiu a sacudida de sempre nos joelhos. A agonia não foi tão fácil de assumir desta vez. Sentou-se, direita como um pau, com as mãos nas coxas e ofegou. Nenhum dos cavalos se voltou ou deteve-se.

Então viu o cavalo que tinha ao lado e ao homem situado a sua beira.

—Tropeçou. Vêm. Ajudarei-te.

—Não me ponha às mãos em cima! —vaiou.

—Já sei provavelmente me cravará doze adagas na moela se te tocar. Está bem. Esfole-me. Mas esta farsa acabou. Vai montar comigo. Vêm. Anda. Pesa mais do que parece.

Levantou-a em seus braços e a colocou frente a sua cadeira, e Agom não foi capaz de dizer nada para detê-lo. Sua boca estava muito apertada para não gritar pela dor dos puxões. Então já estava colocada na cadeira diante dele, que a puxava para seu peito e murmurava palavras que faziam que a ela lhe saltassem as lágrimas.

—Inuyasha é um parvo — disse — O parvo foi e se prometeu faz apenas dois dias, sem pensar a quem fazia dano ou a quem avassalava. Não sei por que. Recentemente teria morrido antes de aceitar uma esposa. Agora já não importa. Não posso fazer nada. Você tampouco pode, provavelmente. Se pensou isso, pensei isso duas vezes. Perdeu-o. A mim não. Eu estou disponível. Meu nome é Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru Taisho. A seu serviço, moça Agom.

Ela riu e controlou a dor antes de fazer algum som. Outro Taisho com um nome ridículo. Sua mãe devia ser uma má mulher e o pai um banana. Sesshoumaru. Ainda estava sorrindo por isso quando Inuyasha voltou à cabeça para olhá-la.

O sorriso se desvaneceu e se converteu em consternação quando ele ordenou que se detivessem e logo cavalgou até onde Agom estava comodamente instalada nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Agom viu como os dois irmãos se desafiavam com o olhar.

—Tem meu escudeiro, Sesshoumaru. Não tomarei bem o tratamento que dá a meus criados.

—Permite que eu pague sua dívida. Quanta roupa lhe deu? A que preço?

—Quanto? — explodiu Inuyasha — Desce do cavalo Agom, e afasta suas garras de meus irmãos. Ordeno-lhe isso.

—Comprarei sua liberdade, Inuyasha. Diga um preço e lhe pagarei isso. Inclusive mandarei a minha criada, Kagura, para arredondar o trato.

Inuyasha olhou Agom, e seus olhos ambares eram tão frios e duros como os de Naraku.

—Nenhuma quantidade de prata vai liberá-lo. Jamais. Garanto-lhe isso. Desce do cavalo, Agom. Agora.

Ela se separou de Sesshoumaru, tremendo enquanto torcia todo o corpo para deslizar para o chão como melhor podia. Sesshoumaru a ajudou, sustentando-a pelas axilas e baixando-a. Ao fazê-lo, roçou os lados de seus seios. Agom respirou fundo, enquanto a expressão de Sesshoumaru mudava. Não expressou que o tivesse notado, absolutamente. Olhava com ira a seu irmão.

—Trata Agom com dureza e se verá comigo.

—O que? —Inuyasha olhou seu irmão e depois para baixo, onde Agom tentava manter-se de pé, agarrando com ambas as mãos o punho da cadeira do irmão, e logo voltou a olhar Sesshoumaru. Se havia algo amável nele era impossível detectá-lo.

—Caminha a meu lado, Agom. Não brigarei por um pedaço de escória como você. Sesshoumaru? Refreia sua língua e não te meta em meus assuntos domésticos.

Agom se agarrou à crina de Agom, o cavalo, e quase gritou com cada passo que se viu forçada a dar para situar-se à frente da coluna de Inuyasha. Estava morrendo e pediu a Deus que a levasse e pusesse fim a aquela tortura. Seria mais compassivo. Agome Higurashi merecia um pouco de compaixão, não? Merecia a inconsciência da morte, o sono silencioso da eternidade. Isso era o que merecia. Sem dúvida não merecia outro momento como esse.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Inuyasha lhes ordenou deter-se por volta do meio da tarde. A existência de Agom parecia um inferno, até o ponto de que não teria sabido se era meio da tarde, meia-noite ou metade do verão. Quão único sabia era que o cavalo se deteve e, dois passos depois, ela também.

Dado que lhe era impossível girar a cabeça, voltou-se lentamente e olhou ao grupo atrás dela. Todos os serventes que Inuyasha tinha reunido montavam com os homens do clã. Todos exceto Agom. Ela se voltou outra vez, para olhar para diante. Que bem se ajustava Inuyasha Taisho a seus princípios, e nem sequer sabia que estava torturando a um Higurashi. Agom ficou ainda mais tensa. Nunca saberia.

—Por fim ordena um descanso? Seu criado parece que recebeu uma surra.

Provavelmente o que falava era Sesshoumaru, embora Agom não conhecesse bem as vozes ainda, mas duvidava de que lhe importasse ao irmão chamado Naraku.

—Agom o escudeiro? Não se preocupe por ele. Não há moço na terra mais obstinado e orgulhoso. Só tem fome. Vamos comer todos. Sango e Kaede! Sirvam a comida!

Utilizava sua voz de orador, e Agom se separou do cavalo para que Inuyasha pudesse desmontar e fiscalizar tudo. Não podia mover-se depressa nem bem. Voltou-se lentamente para observar como homens, moços e empregadas iam para os matagais que rodeavam o caminho.

—Não precisa fazer suas necessidades, Agom? —perguntou-lhe Inuyasha ao ouvido.

Ela ofegou por dentro, embora ele não notasse, e dominou a pontada de dor que lhe tinha causado o movimento, apertando forte os dentes.

—Não preciso — respondeu finalmente.

—Bem, eu não sou tão vaidoso, nem tão tímido como você. Eu sim preciso esvaziar minha bexiga urgentemente. Não demorarei. Se te move daqui te cortarei a trança — disse — Compreendido?

—Compreendido — respondeu ela.

Começava a chover, embora só umas gotas de umidade tocassem seu nariz, bochechas e mãos, mas lhe sentou bem. Agom fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça atrás um pouco, para lamber uma gota sobre a pele de seu lábio superior.

—Não volte a fazer isso.

Já estava outra vez erguida, mas a ordem em voz baixa de Inuyasha fez que todas as partes de seu corpo que não estavam tensas, ficassem rígidas. Agom baixou o queixo lentamente e o olhou. Não disse uma palavra.

Deixou-a ali e ela ficou respirando com normalidade imediatamente. «O que me ocorre?», lamentou-se para si, mas não tinha resposta. Nunca a tinha.

Ouviu os sons de um festim, cheirou um pouco de pão e porco, inclusive captou o aroma de sementes de mostarda. Manteve os olhos sobre Agom, o cavalo, e obrigou seu estômago a acalmar-se. Não podia comer, porque se o fazia teria que fazer suas necessidades, e nesse caso não sabia se poderia voltar a ficar de pé. Voltou-se ligeiramente e se agarrou a crina de Agom.

—Não come Agom?

Olhou sua mão sobre o cavalo, tocou os ásperos cabelos da crina e ordenou a seu coração que se acalmasse.

—Não — respondeu.

—Por que não?

Não tinha que olhar para vê-lo, sabia como estaria com uma mão no quadril e pão ou carne na outra. Só desejava que a dor do corpo fosse mais forte que a de seu peito.

—Não tenho que responder a isso — disse.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto provavelmente ele tragava a decepção.

—Tampouco descansa.

—Isso não é verdade, estou descansando.

—Então se sente.

—Não desejo me sentar.

Ele não disse nada, nem se ouviu nenhum ruído que delatasse que comesse. Agom examinou a crina do cavalo que tinha na mão.

—Se vomitar te açoitarei — advertiu ele.

—Não vomitarei.

—Trarei-te uma cenoura e um pouco de carne de javali. É justo, já que você o caçou.

—Um amo não serve a seu escudeiro, acredito — respondeu ela.

—Posso interromper?

—Desaparece, Sesshoumaru — resmungou Inuyasha.

—A meu entender é você o que deve desaparecer, Inuyasha. O rosto de seu escudeiro está gravado pela dor e tem um motivo para não sentar-se. Provavelmente o mesmo que tem para não comer.

—Não faz ambas as coisas porque quer me fazer ficar mal diante de meus irmãos. Eu sei como pensa meu escudeiro.

Agom, o cavalo, tinha uns cabelos da crina trançados. Agom, o escudeiro, encontrou alguns, passou os dedos entre eles e encontrou mais. Inuyasha tinha estado trançando os cabelos da crina enquanto montava? Isso era interessante, disse a si mesma.

—É que não o vê? Seu escudeiro está incapacitado neste momento.

—Incapacitado? Este moço tem mais capacidade para caminhar que nenhum outro homem. Vi-o. E não descansará. O disse e se negou.

—Pediu-lhe que monte em seu cavalo?

—Não te exceda, Sesshoumaru — disse Inuyasha.

—Me pediu — disse Agom — Me neguei.

—E também te ofereceu comida e descanso?

—Sim.

—Lembre bem, escudeiro Agom. Olhe-me quando o fizer.

«lhe olhar?» Mal podia manter-se de pé. Agom respirou fundo e se voltou com todo o corpo, reprimindo cuidadosamente a punhalada que sentiu entre os ombros.

—Vê-o, Inuyasha? Tem-no escrito no rosto. É uma lesão de costas, está sofrendo um martírio, aterra-lhe ter que voltar a levantar-se e lhe tem feito caminhar toda a noite e quase todo o dia. Ao menos dá a ordem de acampar aqui. Podemos chegar a Azuchi amanhã, ao amanhecer.

Se Sesshoumaru esperava gratidão de Agom, equivocava-se muito, porque lhe olhou furiosa. Um Taisho que se compadecia de um Higurashi? Pior ainda, que pedia indulgência. Toda sua vida ia a pique por culpa daquele momento, por isso levantou o queixo, ignorando a momentânea dor que não pôde prevenir.

—Não descansei porque não o necessito. Não desejo comer, porque estou cheio, e minha dor é só isso, Taisho, minha dor. Não tome moléstias por mim e não te cravarei uma adaga quando menos lhe espere isso.

Inuyasha riu.

—Ah, tinha-lhe avisado, Sesshoumaru. Deseja me fazer ficar mal com meus irmãos. Nada mais que isso.

Sesshoumaru não parecia convencido, mas se afastou. Agom respirou levemente antes de decidir-se a voltar a girar o corpo. Inuyasha seguia aí. Ouviu-lhe morder a cenoura. Agom observou uma gota que lhe caía na mão, e depois outra. Esperava que não chovesse muito. Para ela o barro poderia ser muito na hora de caminhar.

—O conde de Azuchi tem um senhor inglês hospedado — disse.

—E o que? —respondeu ela.

Deu outra dentada à cenoura, mastigou-a ruidosamente e a engoliu da mesma forma ruidosa.

—Esse senhor inglês tem um campeão. Um professor da espada. Um professor da espada inglês.

Agom observou como caíam mais gotas sobre suas mãos, depois as sentiu na cabeça, golpeando-a com o peso da água que conduziam. Suspirou. Deus era tão desumano como os Taisho, evidentemente.

—E o que? —repetiu por fim.

—Voltaremos a falar disso quando chegarmos ao castelo. Viu alguma vez um castelo de verdade, Agom?

—Não — sussurrou ela.

—Eu tenho minhas próprias habitações. Meu escudeiro se aloja comigo.

Provavelmente deveria ter ido com os outros ao bosque, pensou Agom, quando sentiu retorcer o estômago. Estava-a castigando por sua própria falta de controle. Não podia arriscar-se a que a pusessem nessa posição outra vez. Não era o bastante forte para resistir a ele, nem para resistir seu castigo.

Para resistir ao paraíso que ele tinha mostrado um vislumbre.

—Ao escudeiro Myouga gostará — respondeu.

—Ao escudeiro Agom também.

—Ao escudeiro... Agom?

—Naraku te quer como escudeiro. Você gostaria disso?

Ela respirou fundo e tragou um pouco de água. Sentiu-a fria na boca e na garganta. Assentou-lhe bem.

—Naraku? —perguntou. «Naraku também?», perguntou-se para si.

—Naraku. Disse-lhe quão mesmo a Sesshoumaru antes. Não há quantidade de prata suficiente para te devolver a liberdade. Além disso, Naraku trata mal a seus criados.

Agom quase riu.

—Mal? —perguntou.

—Usa o látego. Ferros quentes. Isso ouvi. Vi as consequências. Não ficarei em sua casa.

—Ferros quentes? —repetiu Agom.

—Sim. E correntes. Além disso, tem mais bastardos que dias tem a semana. E todas as mulheres tiveram que entregar-se a ele. Não acredito que gostassem de fazê-lo.

—Por que me conta tudo isto?

—Não sei. Suponho que porque sempre pude falar contigo.

A chuva estava empapando Agom, o cavalo, e obscurecendo sua pele com um tom marrom. Agom, o escudeiro, olhou-o e depois se voltou para olhar a ele, ignorando a dor do gesto. Teria jurado que começavam a ser mais suportáveis. «Em comparação com seu fracasso, algo o seria», pensou. Agora sabia o que era o fracasso, e não era uma experiência agradável. Ela, que sempre tinha tido êxito, agora era um fracasso. Tinham-na quebrado. Um Higurashi tinha sido quebrado por um Taisho! Era consciente de que estava quebrada. Estava quebrada em tudo o que importava: o espírito, o corpo... o coração. Seus antepassados deviam agitar-se enojados.

Suspirou.

—Você não deseja falar comigo, Inuyasha Taisho. Quer me castigar. Já sabe por que. Eu sei por que. Ninguém mais sabe, nem saberá jamais. Muito bem. Aceito seu castigo. Agora vai e busca outro para conversar. Estou cansado disto.

O rosto dele era tão hermético como ela sentia o seu. Seguia sendo um homem muito bonito, com a roupa pega ao corpo pela chuva. Ele baixou a mandíbula e lançou todo o desprezo de seus olhos ambares contra ela.

—Quero te advertir do que poderia te acontecer se aceitar a oferta de Naraku.

—Supõe-se que será pior? — perguntou.

Ele retrocedeu.

—Não pretendia te machucar — sussurrou — Às vezes não sou consciente de minha força.

«Meu Deus, aquilo era pior!», pensou ela. Tragou a nova agonia e se deu conta de que lhe doía mais que tudo o que lhe tinha feito sofrer as costas. Não queria a compaixão de um Taisho! E menos desse Taisho!

Agom entreabriu os olhos e o olhou. Preferia suportar seu ódio. Era igual ao dele, se conseguia recuperá-lo. Falou-lhe com desprezo.

—Tornou-se descuidado, Taisho —disse friamente.

—Descuidado?

—Não estamos sozinhos.

—Certo. Estamos rodeados de pessoas. E o que?

—Se segue pego os meus lados podem suspeitar a razão — sussurrou.

O rosto dele se converteu em uma máscara de pedra e ela viu como acontecia. Sentiu como se todos os pedaços de si mesma chorassem, mas a chuva o dissimulou e seus olhos permaneceram secos e duros.

—Acabou o descanso. Chegaremos ao castelo de Azuchi antes do anoitecer.

Agom piscou e se voltou para ao a ordem. Depois de mil passos mais, decidiu que o machucado nas costas, que lhe mandava pontadas de dor às pernas, era mais fácil de suportar.

Inuyasha tinha razão. Agom nunca tinha visto um castelo. Não tinha muita vontade de ver aquele quando subiram a colina onde se assentava. Quão único viu é que era imenso e que umas tochas nos muros projetavam luz sobre o terreno circundante. A coluna se deteve e então caminharam dentro do bosque, escutando o eco dos cascos dos cavalos e de suas próprias botas.

Como não podia voltar à cabeça olhou tudo com os olhos muito abertos, situada junto à perna de Inuyasha. Havia mais tochas ardendo e projetando luz em todas as curvas dos degraus. Inuyasha levou seu cavalo dentro e lhe fez subir a escada. Agom só tropeçou uma vez e, quando o fez, a imediata pressão da mão de Inuyasha caiu sobre ela, sustentando-a e mantendo-a até que recuperou o equilíbrio.

Depois a soltou. Agom não disse nada.

O largo lance de degraus acabou em outro pátio e depois em uns estábulos. Agom olhou a quantidade de cavalos que havia ali. O senhor de Azuchi parecia manter uma legião de serventes só para atender os cavalos. O ruído e a confusão foram evidentes quando o grupo de Inuyasha se deteve no meio do pátio.

Agom retrocedeu com pernas que pareciam não ter joelhos, como a sacudidas, enquanto Inuyasha desmontava. As pernas ainda a sustentavam, embora não funcionassem como devia. Ele a olhou de cima e depois afastou o olhar. Tinha um nervo palpitante em sua mandíbula cortada a cinzel. Também tinha a barba recém raspada. Agom sabia por que tinha ouvido o ruído que tinha feito enquanto se aproximavam do castelo.

Agom teve que dominar-se para não alargar a mão e tocá-lo, e se odiou de novo por sua debilidade.

—Me siga de perto, Agom. Não se perca.

—Sim — respondeu ela.

—Myouga! — Inuyasha gritou com força, sobressaltando Agom, que quase caiu para trás antes de recuperar-se e encontrar o equilíbrio — Aí está. Cuida do Agom. Ele não! Meu cavalo!

Esse último o disse quando Myouga agarrou pelo cotovelo ao Agom, que quase riu com a confusão e depois teve que dominar as tolas lágrimas que lhe saltaram, só porque outro ser humano estava a ponto de ajudá-la, sem compadecer-se dela. Estava débil. Isso era tudo. Estava fraca por falta de alimento, por caminhar dia e noite, e estava fraca por ter que manter rígida as costas para prevenir mais dor.

Convenceu-se de tudo, exceto da razão verdadeira, e olhou o chão cheio de palha a seus pés com uma espécie de assombro. Tinham construído uns degraus para chegar aos estábulos. Assombroso. Perguntou-se se o chão coberto de palha seria de terra ou haveria mais pedra debaixo. Parecia terra, mas nesse momento não podia inclinar-se de maneira nenhuma para comprová-lo. Tinham ocupado o espaço de um povo grande e o tinham amuralhado com pedra. Isso era um castelo, então.

—Agom!

Levantou a cabeça, ignorando a aguda dor que lhe provocou o movimento, e viu que Inuyasha fazia um gesto ao outro lado do grupo de serventes e cavalos. «Como fez para chegar ali?» Maravilhou-se e começou a arrastar os pés para aproximar-se dele. Ao fazê-lo, deu-se conta de que o chão era isso, chão, e que tinham nivelado o pendente para construir um pátio dentro dos muros.

—Disse que me seguisse de perto!

Agom tentou olhá-lo, mas tinha uma tocha atrás da cabeça. Parecia furioso, embora a verdade fosse que sempre parecia furioso. Agom enrugou o nariz, entreabriu os olhos contra a luz e o olhou.

—E bem? —perguntou.

—Dê a volta e segue caminhando — respondeu ele.

Recebeu sua exclamação de frustração e depois o castigo de tentar manter o ritmo dele subindo os degraus de dois em dois. Agom desistiu depois do segundo. Não podia levantar tanto a perna e os joelhos não colaboravam muito. O único bom era que as paredes eram desiguais e toscas. A pedra oferecia excelentes cabos para o que parecia um escudeiro recalcitrante, que não tinha suficiente força para servir a seu amo.

Inuyasha não estava quando ela chegou ao seguinte nível. Provavelmente eram aposentos para os soldados do senhor. Isso foi o primeiro que pensou Agom, e o pôde confirmar quando um valentão impaciente a empurrou a um lado.

—Te afaste moço!

A parede rugosa era tão dura como parecia. Agom o teve claro quando se golpeou contra ela, abrindo um corte na bochecha. Depois seguiu adiante, tentando imaginar onde alojaria um convidado o conde de Azuchi.

A fumaça lhe irritou os olhos e os pôs chorosos, de modo que passou a manga por cima, com um gesto furioso. Não podia chorar agora! Estava nas vísceras do castelo de um senhor escocês amante dos ingleses, rodeada de soldados e desobedecendo a seu amo de novo. As lágrimas seriam a última humilhação.

O corredor se fez mais estreito à medida que avançava. A ambos os lados as portas estavam cada vez mais decoradas, todas de carvalho com guarnições de cobre, e também havia tapeçarias. Agom se deteve um momento para olhar. Não podia levantar o pescoço, mas podia ver que ao longe do corredor havia uns imensos tapetes, trabalhados com agulha, cheios de estampados, cobrindo as paredes. Estava muito escuro à luz das tochas para distingui-los, mas eram suntuosos. O mais suntuoso que tinha visto ou acreditado que existisse.

Agom seguiu avançando, apoiando-se com uma mão na parede para manter-se erguida. Provavelmente se aproximava de alguma classe de aposentos. Desejou não ter se zangado Inuyasha e esperou que não o estivesse mais quando finalmente o localizasse.

—Quem é você?

Agom se deteve, abrindo muito os olhos, e viu uma jovenzinha que se aproximava, com os cabelos negros flutuando atrás e com uma sobrecamisa larga sobre um vestido de cor amarela tão deliciosa que Agom ficou com a boca aberta.

—E bem?

Situou-se diante dela e esperou. Agom afastou a mão da parede coberta de tapeçarias e ficou quieta. A moça lhe tocou o nariz e depois riu, como um passarinho.

—Já pode fechar a boca. Estou encantada com sua reação a minha presença. Acredito que eu gosto, mas deve ir em seguida daqui. Minha donzela não me deixará só muito tempo. Suspeitará.

—Suspeitará? —perguntou finalmente Agom.

—Que fui a um encontro de apaixonados.

Agom voltou a abrir a boca. A moça soltou outra risadinha.

—Não tenho nenhum encontro, é obvio. Só ameaço tê-las. É a única maneira de escapar de meu prometido.

—Seu... prometido?

—Essa besta grande e brutal do Inuyasha Taisho, dos Taisho das terras altas. Não o conhece.

Agom fechou os olhos com uma pontada tão aguda que lhe fez desaparecer a dor das costas. Centrava-se em seu peito e se difundia para o resto de corpo com cada pulsar de seu coração. Respirou fundo para rebatê-la e como isso não funcionou, amaldiçoou tudo e a todos em silêncio. Com vontade.

Havia um purgatório na terra e Inuyasha a tinha metido nele. Por ser uma Higurashi que não tinha sido capaz de vingar sua família, e que além não tinha podido matar o que como mulher lhe tinha feito sentir, estava destroçada, completa e totalmente. Abriu os olhos e esperou que não se notasse.

—Sou seu escudeiro — respondeu por fim, com um vaio áspero.

—Por Deus! Pior ainda. Se Ayumi me encontra falando contigo, pensará o pior! Pensará que está aqui por um motivo! —Calou, entreabriu os olhos e olhou Agom de cima abaixo — Não terá vindo por algum motivo?

—Estou perdido — respondeu Agom.

—Rápido. Por aqui. Pega este corredor e a segunda porta à esquerda leva aos aposentos onde o alojaram. Rápido, disse.

Para ser uma mulher ratinha, não era incapaz de pegar um moço pelo braço e puxar ele. Prato não a tinha visto bem. A moça era formosa, certamente tinha um grande dote e não era um ratinho. Inuyasha tinha procurado bem por si mesmo em só seis dias, porque tinha beijado seu escudeiro e lhe tinha posto do avesso.

Agom cambaleou atrás da prometida de Inuyasha, sentindo-se como um touro grande e desajeitado junto à diminuta fragilidade de sua futura ama. A moça abriu uma porta.

—Vê-o?

—Sim.

Agom nem sequer olhou. Só queria acabar com a tortura. Queria um chão duro e frio para deitar-se, e queria dormir. Não podia lhe importar menos matar a alguém, nem sequer ao senhor Taisho.


	7. Chapter 7

**A todos que estão acompanhando a fic, saibam que tentarei postar o mais rápido possível os próximos capítulos! Peço-lhes compreensão e muita paciência. Obrigada!**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Inuyasha estava de pé frente à lareira, contemplando as chamas. Voltou-se quando ela abriu a porta e viu como a fechava e se apoiava sobre esta.

—Onde esteve? —perguntou, e como não lhe respondeu imediatamente, cruzou o quarto e ficou olhando-a furioso, a um braço de distância.

Agom não pôde lhe sustentar o olhar. Já tinha muitas emoções à flor da pele.

—Me perdi — respondeu.

—O que aconteceu com seu rosto?

Ia tocar-lhe a bochecha e ela se afastou, ignorando o que antes considerava dor, mas o pescoço a recordou agudamente ao mover-se. A mão dele se deteve a pouca distância da bochecha.

—Não me movo com bastante rapidez — sussurrou ela.

—Quem te golpeou?

—Ninguém. Sou desajeitado.

—Desajeitado? Você? —Retrocedeu e a olhou de cima abaixo — O que aconteceu? Aconteceu algo, não? O que?

Lágrimas inúteis, tolas e femininas, provocadas pelo tom amável dele, alagaram seus olhos. Agom olhou ao chão justo quando lhe escorregavam pelas bochechas e caíam do queixo. Viu como lhe obscureciam a blusa e o tecido do kilt ao redor do peito.

—OH, Agom, por favor, para. Não posso suportá-lo.

Sentia o fôlego dele na testa e teve que fechar os punhos. «Não podia suportá-lo?», pensou surpreendida. Pestanejou até que pôde vê-lo outra vez. Depois levantou a cabeça e o olhou com indignação.

—Se afaste, Taisho — cuspiu — e me deixe ver que aposentos se concedem a um grande senhor das terras altas.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, levantou os braços e se afastou a um lado. Depois, com um gesto indicou o luxo que os rodeava. Agom abriu a boca cativada.

Havia uma grande cama junto à parede: a cabeceira, o pé e o suporte do colchão pareciam feitos a partir do mesmo tronco. Tinha um colchão em cima e mais de duas mantas, a julgar pelas diferentes cores. Havia tapeçarias nas paredes, um tapete no chão e mais bordados nos lençóis, como se as traças tivessem feito seu trabalho a julgar pelos ocos e vazios simétricos.

Havia uma grande cadeira ao outro lado da estadia, com um tamborete diante que parecia o bastante grande para dormir em cima. Sobre este havia outra manta e uma pele jogada sobre o respaldo da cadeira. Havia uma grande lareira que ocupava toda a parede de frente, embora só tivesse uma pequena fogueira acesa dentro. Havia um brasão sobre a lareira e vários suportes para tochas nas paredes, embora ainda não houvesse nenhuma acesa.

O teto estava fora do alcance de sua visão nesse momento, mas parecia muito alto, a julgar pelas sombras. Também havia uma mesa de aspecto robusto junto à cadeira, embora o esculpido ornamental de debaixo danificasse mais que acentuava o efeito de solidez. Tinham deixado uma bandeja de prata cheia de uva madura e o que parecia uma barra inteira de pão junto à jarra, que provavelmente estaria cheia de aguamel. Agom observou tudo e depois olhou Inuyasha.

—E bem? —perguntou.

—Será muito quente — respondeu ela.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou da mesa, onde levantou um cacho de uva para inspecioná-lo.

—Tem fome?

Seu estômago respondeu por ela com um rugido surdo. Agom se ruborizou quando os dois o ouviram. Ele riu baixinho.

—Vêm, Agom, e prova meu festim. Não quero que meu campeão morra de fome.

—Seu campe...? — Não pôde acabar.

—Aceitei um desafio do conde de Cantor. É um bastardo Sassenach da pior índole. Tem um professor de esgrima que trouxe consigo. Já te falei dele.

Agom tentou pensar.

—Não me lembro — disse por fim.

—Vêm. Há mais do que eu posso comer, embora se necessitar mais, só tenho que abrir a porta e dizer ao Myouga que me traga isso.

—Myouga? — perguntou.

—É obvio, Myouga. A partir de agora, cedi seus serviços a Sesshoumaru, mas segue sendo meu escudeiro se o necessitar.

—E eu o que? —perguntou Agom.

—Sesshoumaru te pediu primeiro, se isso for o que pergunta. —Agom notou que não dissimulava muito bem seu aborrecimento.

—Não tenho nenhum desejo de ser o escudeiro de Sesshoumaru, amo Inuyasha. Queria me assegurar de minha posição em sua casa. Se necessitar comida, eu irei procurá-la.

—Tão lentamente como obedece? Não confiaria em que voltasse antes que se machucasse. Venha, Agom, moço, basta de brincadeiras. Vêm. Deram-me uma boa estadia. Uma boa bem-vinda.

—É o futuro genro. O que esperava que lhe dessem?

Ele a olhou.

—Já sabe? — perguntou.

—Conheci sua prometida — disse ela.

—A Rin? Sério?

—Não me disse seu nome. Se você diz, suponho que era Rin. —Agom reuniu valor e se separou do apoio da porta. A mesa estava tão longe como parecia. Além disso, era alta, chegava-lhe à cintura, o que não estava mal porque não podia inclinar-se para pegar nada.

—O que te pareceu?

Agom pegou umas uvas sem olhar e meteu uma na boca, como se estivesse refletindo.

—É bela e jovem. Muito jovem. Mas lembro que você gosta de jovens.

—Recorda a alguém? —perguntou Inuyasha.

Agom meteu outra uva na boca e a chupou antes de partir a pele e desfrutar de sua doçura.

—Não — respondeu.

—Não? Pensa moço. Cabelos escuros. Jovem. Bela. Sã. Com a cabeça acordada. Virgem. Refresca-te a memória?

Agom se encolheu de ombros, amaldiçoando o momento em que o fez porque não pôde dissimular a reação à dor. Engasgou com a uva antes de tragar-lhe inteira.

—Ainda sofre?

Já tinha a situação controlada antes que ele terminasse de perguntar, e o olhou com os olhos entreabertos.

—Acabei que comer, acredito. Agora vou descansar.

—Duas uvas?

Agom não podia encolher-se de ombros, e não o fez. Tampouco respondeu. Simplesmente engoliu o resto das uvas e retrocedeu um passo, e logo outro.

—Não pode se mover, verdade?

Agom torceu os lábios.

—Movi-me até aqui. Vim do acampamento. Movo-me.

—Quero dizer que não pode te mover para evitar e esquivar.

—Se me perguntar se estou débil, deixa que te tranquilize. Não estou débil. Nunca estarei débil. Se aceitar uma provocação, sou seu escudeiro. Farei o que me exija.

—Não pensei que estava débil Agom. Acredito que é o moço mais forte e mais valente que conheci. Isso é o que acredito.

«OH Deus!» Agom tragou um repentino soluço com toda a fúria de que foi capaz, e por uma vez seu esforço foi recompensado, porque seus olhos só pensaram em umedecer-se e em seguida se esclareceram. Se um Taisho pensava isso dela, talvez os mortos Higurashi não se levantariam da tumba para castigá-la, ao fim. Um Taisho que elogiava a um Higurashi!

Sorriu lentamente.

—Faz muito calor em seu quarto, amo Inuyasha — disse.

—E... o que significa isso?

Algo tinha mudado e ela não sabia o que. Mas não era bom. Caiu um tronco no fogo e uma luz repentina iluminou a estadia. Agom retrocedeu outro passo.

—Não tem janela seu aposento?

—Sim — respondeu ele.

Voltou-se girando os pés quando ele passou diante dela, foi até o extremo da cama e afastou uma cortina. O ar fresco já era gratificante em si mesmo, até sem o aroma da incessante chuva.

—Agora responde a minha pergunta. Diretamente desta vez. Pode se mover para praticar esgrima?

—Não sou mau na esgrima. Não sou mau em nada se me proponho — respondeu.

—Mas pode se mover?

—Qual é o prêmio desta vez? —perguntou.

—O respeito. Vinte libras esterlinas. Outro escudeiro. — Sorriu — Um escudeiro inglês.

Agom o olhou.

—E qual é o castigo por perder?

—O que quer que seja? —perguntou.

—A morte — respondeu.

Ele abriu muito os olhos e depois percorreu o espaço entre eles a grandes pernadas, agarrou-a pelos antebraços e a atraiu para ele.

—A morte? — perguntou com um tom impactado, e voltou a repeti-lo, só que desta vez mais zangado — A morte? Tanto quer o sangue de um homem? Por quê?

—Não volte a me tocar, Taisho — sussurrou, com os dentes apertados para se defender do assalto.

Ele a soltou, ignorando que ela cambaleava para trás e se dava contra a mesa antes de recuperar o equilíbrio. O aguamel que tinha estado bebendo tremeu com o golpe, mas voltou a pousar-se sobre a bandeja de prata junto às uvas, os pêssegos e as peras. Agom viu que Inuyasha a olhava furioso.

—Pelo amor de Deus, por quê?

Então teve que afastar o olhar e seus olhos perambulou pela estadia antes de posar-se na janela aberta. «Porque a morte é a única compaixão que Deus está disposto a me conceder», pensou.

—Tenho minhas razões — sussurrou.

—Rechaçarei a provocação. Myouga!

Foi rapidamente à porta e a abriu de repente, gritando o bastante forte para despertar a todos os do piso e provavelmente aos de cima e também aos de baixo.

—Inuyasha — disse Agom baixinho.

Ele se voltou para olhá-la. Agom deixou que seus olhos se enchessem de todo o amor que sentia por ele e se permitiu senti-lo, reteve-o em seu peito, encheu-se toda dele até que teria jurado que brilhava, e o soltou. O paraíso que se permitiu vislumbrar era só a cúspide de uma descida infernal na agonia. Também queria que ele soubesse.

—Fecha a porta — acabou.

Ele a obedeceu.

—Lutarei com esse campeão inglês. Não perderei. Se não desejar sua morte, então não o matarei. Além disso... «Só perderei se sigo vivendo», acabou de dizer mentalmente.

—Além disso... o que? —perguntou.

Bateram na porta e entraram Myouga e Sesshoumaru na estadia, que por fim pareceu de tamanho normal.

—Chamou meu escudeiro? —perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando primeiro Agom apoiado na mesa e depois Inuyasha.

—Agom tem uma lesão nas costas.

—Para nos dizer isso acorda a todo o castelo? —Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar aos dois. Depois se deu uma palmada na testa — Ou é tolo ou é muito lento, Inuyasha Taisho. Mãe sempre disse que tinha economizado a beleza para seu último filho, mas que ao resto lhes tinha dado inteligência. Deveria haver ficado você também com a inteligência.

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não. Falta-te ouvir o resto. Essa lesão nas costas a fiz eu. Não o fiz de propósito. Acredito que sou um bruto e não me dou conta.

—Isso poderia lhe ter dito eu — observou Sesshoumaru.

—Necessito sua ajuda — seguiu Inuyasha.

—Agora quer ajuda? Com seu escudeiro? Por Deus, Agom, o que lhe está fazendo?

Inuyasha apertava os dentes. Agom o deduziu quando falou.

—Não poderá usar a espada se não lhe devolvermos a mobilidade. Algum dos dois tem uma sugestão? Algo que possamos tentar?

—Cancela o duelo — disse Sesshoumaru.

—Agom não me permitirá isso.

Sesshoumaru a olhou e ela viu que sua expressão se abrandava. Só esperava que os demais não o advertissem. Depois se perguntou por que lhe importava. Inuyasha já não podia castigá-la mais do que a tinha castigado.

—Encontra a pedra quente — disse Sesshoumaru por fim.

—O que? —perguntou Inuyasha.

Myouga já estava revolvendo o cesto ao pé da cama de Inuyasha.

—A pedra quente, para esquentar a cama.

—Utilizam-nas?

—Os senhores ingleses gostam das comodidades. Tenho que reconhecer que é muito agradável em uma noite fria das terras altas. Já o verá se algum dia volta para sua casa. Tem-na, Myouga?

—Sim.

Agom olhou o estranho seixo arredondado plano e observou como Sesshoumaru a recolhia das mãos do moço e se aproximava do fogo. Deixou-a ali e, com duas pinças largas, colocou-a no meio da chama.

—Venha, Agom. Toca-te. —Sesshoumaru lhe piscou o olho — Tire a roupa.

—Nem pensar! —protestou ela.

Sorriu-lhe.

—Bom, posto que seu escudeiro seja tão tímido, Inuyasha, suponho que teremos que ver se isto funciona através do grosso traje dos Taisho que leva. Deite-se.

Agom olhou aos três homens da estadia e sentiu pânico. Não se colocaria de barriga para baixo com eles olhando. Já tinha mostrado muita debilidade.

—Já lhe ouviu. Deite-se. — Inuyasha gesticulava para o centro do quarto.

—Pois se afastem — respondeu ela.

Esperou que Myouga e Inuyasha estivessem junto à parede. Sesshoumaru seguia junto ao fogo. Ela o ignorou. Estava ruborizada pela reação que lhe produzia ter testemunhas de sua debilidade, e isso se estava traduzindo em uma capa de suor que impregnava todo seu corpo e Sesshoumaru estava esquentando uma pedra para ela? Morreria com o calor.

Agom obrigou suas pernas a mover-se, odiando os movimentos bruscos que tinha que utilizar, dado que tinha estado erguida e na mesma posição muito tempo. Olhou Inuyasha só uma vez e viu seus lábios apertados e o rosto contraído.

Colocou-se no centro do tapete, olhando para a janela e preparando-se para dobrar os joelhos.

—Agom? —O sussurro de Inuyasha lhe tocou o ouvido.

—Não se mova! —Grunhiu a ordem em sua direção e se deixou cair de joelhos sobre o tapete. Depois estremeceu com o calor do fogo enquanto esperava, ofegando pela dor até que se voltou suportável.

—Sesshoumaru, ajuda-o — disse Inuyasha —, já que meu contato é tão aborrecível.

—Não me toque! Ninguém. Nenhum de vocês.

Fechou os olhos com força e se deixou cair sobre as nádegas ofegando só uma vez. Não vacilou antes de cair de lado. Não se atreveu a duvidar. Ficou um momento quieta enquanto a dor remetia.

Apertou os dentes e rodou sobre as costas, abriu os olhos para a assombrosa altura do teto e sorriu.

—Já está. Feito. Estou no chão. O que mais querem de mim?

Inuyasha estava junto a seu ombro e seus olhos nunca lhe tinham parecido tão grandes, tão ambares, como então, com um véu de umidade. Agom afastou o olhar antes que as emoções dele se transferissem a ela. Deveria ter sentido mortificação mais que outra coisa, mas o único que sentiu foi alívio.

—Agora lhe poremos a pedra debaixo do pescoço. Inuyasha levante sua cabeça. Com cuidado quando a deixar. Está quente.

Inuyasha não se moveu. Agom se forçou a olhá-lo.

—Adiante, me levante a cabeça. Mova-me o pescoço — disse Agom — Já o fez uma vez. Uma vez mais não me fará mais dano, não?

—Não sei — disse — Por Deus, não sei...

—Ainda não sabe! Nenhum de vocês. Cravarei uma faca ao primeiro que diga que não sabe, e não falharei. Entendido?

Inuyasha sorriu, embora não fosse um sorriso forte como de costume. De fato, tinha os lábios um pouco alvos. Agom entreabriu os olhos pensando nisso. Um pouco de debilidade e se enjoa? Sorte que não se via obrigado a fazer incursões em campos de batalha.

—Me levante a cabeça, Taisho, ou o farei eu. E se tiver que gastar minhas forças fazendo-o, te arrancarei todos os centímetros de pele.

—Promete-me isso? —sussurrou ele, deslizando um braço por debaixo dela enquanto passava o outro por debaixo de seus rins, onde se levantavam do chão.

Agom fechou os olhos e se abandonou a seu contato. Sentiu-o tão profundamente que não se deu conta de que ele a levantava, embora sentisse o calor quando voltou a deixá-la cair. Voltou a sorrir.

—Muito amável amo Inuyasha. É muito amável de sua parte. Graças a todos.

Escorregava-lhe o suor pelo cabelo devido ao calor, tal como tinha imaginado, mas o calor estava empapando toda sua coluna, voltando-a mais flexível, protegida, relaxada e cômoda pela primeira vez desde que Inuyasha a tinha atacado com sua boca.

Antes o tinha considerado um beijo, mas já não. Não se parecia com o que Yura tinha tentado lhe fazer, não se parecia com o que tinha visto fazer à rameira. Não se parecia com nada disso. Não deve ter sido um beijo e isso significava que não pretendia sê-lo.

—Quando a pedra se esfrie, teremos que trocá-la, Inuyasha. —Sesshoumaru falou do que pareciam léguas de distância.

—Traz a de seu quarto. Não perderemos tempo esquentando uma quando já poderíamos ter outra debaixo de seu pescoço.

—Tanto deseja que lute?

Agom manteve os olhos fechados e escutou as vozes que flutuavam na altura quase obscena da estadia do castelo Azuchi.

—Já não sei o que quero Sesshoumaru. O que sei é que isto é minha culpa. Desejo emendá-lo. Dói-me por dentro só de vê-lo. Quero expiar por isso e desejo que meu escudeiro se cure. Esquentarei pedras toda a noite.

—Para que possa lutar a seu serviço?

—Não. Quero que fique bem. Não me importa se luta ou não depois de amanhã.

«Está bem, Inuyasha», desejava dizer Agom, «depois de amanhã não lutarei mais. Será impossível fazer nada depois de amanhã. Garanto-lhe isso.»

**-O0o0o0o0o00o0o00o-**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

No sonho de Agom, Inuyasha lhe acariciava os cabelos, deixando-os cair em cascata. Era o corpo perfeito e musculoso de Inuyasha o que estava ao seu lado, seus lábios tocando os seus, procurando, alcançando, não aceitando que não lhe desse absolutamente tudo, e tudo era o que lhe daria. Se o fazia, os lábios dele lhe prometiam fazer o mesmo.

Então Agom despertou.

O chão do castelo Azuchi era duro, a pedra sob seu pescoço estava fria e o homem sentado com as pernas cruzadas ao seu lado era toda força e arruda masculinidade. Mas não prestava muita atenção a atendê-la. Passava os dedos entre seus cabelos penteando-os mecha a mecha, antes de fazer tranças com eles.

—Inuyasha? — sussurrou Agom, e ele soltou a trancinha que estava trançando — Já é de dia?

Ele sorriu e parecia mais cansado e gasto que ela.

—Já faz horas — respondeu.

—Sério?

—Como se encontra? — Sacudiu as mechas de seu colo e passou a mão por debaixo dos cabelos para apalpar a pedra — Deixei que se esfriasse. Perdoe-me. Era meu trabalho.

—Seu trabalho? — perguntou ela.

—Os outros tinham assuntos que resolver. De fato, Sesshoumaru tinha assuntos que resolver. Myouga tinha que atender a Sesshoumaru. Acredito que isso é o que me disseram.

—Esteve acordado toda a noite? —perguntou.

Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente.

—Mais ou menos — respondeu — Não se mova. Irei procurar a outra pedra.

Agom voltou à cabeça e lhe observou, e então lhe ocorreu. «Tinha girado a cabeça.»

Quando Inuyasha voltou estava sorrindo tão contente que ele se deteve e a pedra tremeu nas pinças.

—Posso me mover, Inuyasha — disse, e para demonstrá-lo voltou a cabeça a um lado e a outro — Tampouco dói.

— Sesshoumaru disse que te aliviaria. Disse que tinha que relaxar a parte machucada com calor. Que quando a relaxasse voltaria a estar como antes. Mas sentirá dor na parte onde te lesou. Queria te advertir disso.

Tentou levantar-se e gemeu.

—Tinha razão — respondeu, caindo outra vez.

—Se voltar a fazê-lo, parei-te a pedra.

—Como fez antes?

—Te levantando. Não pesa muito, embora engordasse desde que te conheci. Segue sendo leve como um cardo e igualmente resistente, diria eu.

—Não é verdade! —protestou ela e captou um vislumbre de seu sorriso zombador.

—Enquanto dormia estava pensando que deveria cortar esta meada de cabelos — disse.

Agom o olhou um momento. Pensou que não tinha importância se isso era o que ele queria. Além disso, depois do duelo, já não teria nenhuma importância.

—Farei-o, se for seu desejo — respondeu baixinho.

Ele se ajoelhou junto a seus ombros, com as mãos ocupadas com a pedra. Observou como tremiam as pinças em sua mão.

—Agom — disse quase como uma súplica.

—O que? —perguntou.

Abrasadores, os olhos ambares dele se posaram nos dela, e ela ofegou. Então a pedra caiu ao chão e ela estava em seus braços. Agom não soube como tinha chegado ali. Só sabia que se sentia totalmente feliz. As mãos de Inuyasha jogavam com seus cabelos, enredando-os em seus punhos, e lhe saqueou a boca, como tinha feito da outra vez.

Mas Agom não pensava deixar a ele todos os movimentos. Utilizou tudo o que lhe tinha ensinado e chupou sua língua até que lhe escapou. Depois os lábios dele estavam no queixo dela, na garganta, baixando até o primeiro botão da camisa, e mandou sinais nervosos por todo seu corpo antecipando-se a um prazer tão vasto que não tinha comparação. Era exatamente o que necessitava antes de sacrificar-se ao campeão inglês.

Perguntou-se como sabia Inuyasha.

Então soube que não podia lhe deixar continuar. Se descobrisse seu sexo real, chegaria ao final, chegariam ao final, e ela não seria capaz de enfrentar a seu destino. Não obteria nada mais que uma vida de amante, enquanto que a bela e perfeita Rin Azuchi ficaria com o posto de esposa.

Tampouco era que um Higurashi pudesse expor a posição de esposa de um Taisho, mas sua rameira? Empurrou-lhe o peito e a reação dele foi um abraço ainda mais forte.

—Não me detenha, Agom... por favor.

O fôlego acariciou o que tinha umedecido sua língua e se não fosse uma atadura segurando tudo, seus mamilos erguidos lhe teriam brocado o peito. Agom ofegou com a sensação e se afastou com mais força dele. Estava se preparando para morrer, não para lhe ver emparelhado com Lady Rin.

—Não, Inuyasha. Não!

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhou-a fixamente, e depois fechou os olhos. Seu gemido não foi tão rude ou atormentado como o tinha sido no campo de tiro, mas significava o mesmo. Agom soube no mesmo instante em que se separou dela, afastando-se sem olhá-la aos olhos.

Estava de pé, ajustando o kilt e olhando tudo menos a ela.

—Inuyasha? —sussurrou, tentando que seu corpo seguisse a ele, Sesshoumaru não tinha exagerado a dor que sentiria — Tenho que te dizer algo.

—Não. —Abriu uma mão para ela e cobriu os olhos com a outra — Por favor, não... diga nada mais. Nada. Suplico-lhe isso.

Agom permaneceu deitado, com os punhos fechados aos lados e os lábios apertados para impedir que lhe escapasse a verdade. Estava tensa, e não tinha nada a ver com suas costas. Tinha a ver lhe ocultando a verdade até que preparassem seu cadáver para o enterro.

—Deus Santo, Agom, odeio a mim mesmo. Não quero isto. Eu não gosto do que sinto.

—Inuyasha...

—Não me faça calar, não volte a me interromper! Há coisas que devo te dizer e depois já não falaremos mais disso, entendido?

—Entendido — sussurrou ela.

Sentou-se na cama, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça sobre as mãos. Agom tinha uma boa visão dele, de um ponto vantajoso, e ele não tinha posto o tanga. Seu rosto ardia mais que qualquer pedra quente. Teve muita sorte de que não levantasse a cabeça.

—Eu não gosto dos meninos. Ao menos, eu não gostava antes de te conhecer. Não sei por que, a verdade. Não sinto inclinação para nenhum outro moço, só você. Você, Agom, e não sei por que. Meu Deus.

Observou-lhe ficar tenso e depois tremer com o que só podiam ser soluços. Agom mordeu a língua até que sangrou dentro da boca. Não ia dizer. Não seria sua rameira! Não o seria! Não o seria!

O repetiu uma e outra vez enquanto ele tremia de emoção. Descobri-lo-ia quando a enterrassem, mas não antes. Como último Higurashi, não pedia mais. Voltou a baixar a cabeça para olhar o teto e as vigas que o cruzavam e sustentavam o piso superior.

—Fui me confessar. Falei com um sacerdote de você... de nós. Pedi-lhe a absolvição. Quero que saiba.

Estava tentando controlar a evidência de sua falta de domínio e parecia o menino que tinha sido antigamente.

—O que aconteceu? —perguntou ela ao teto.

—Quão único recebi foi um convite para ir a seus aposentos. Bastardo pervertido! Um homem com batina e... Que sua alma queime no inferno. Junto com a minha!

Já não parecia um menino. Agom não olhou para ver por que. O podia imaginar e não pensava lhe dizer nada. Dissesse o que dissesse, não pensava lhe dizer nada. Não pensava viver como a rameira de um Taisho. Não o faria.

—Supliquei a Prato que não me deixasse a sós contigo. Maldito seja. Maldito seja a mim e maldito seja ele outra vez. Rodeei-me de homens do clã para não estar a sós contigo, e o que acontece? Abandonam-me.

—Lembro que quiseram me comprar e me afastar de você — observou ela.

—Ninguém vai te comprar. Ninguém!

—Não pode estar comigo, Inuyasha, mas não quer te economizar este sofrimento. Por quê?

—Não sei. Como tampouco sei por que me sinto assim. Eu não o pedi. Que Deus me perdoe! Não havia lugar em minha vida para um amor como o que sinto por você.

Não pensava lhe dizer nada! Nada! Agom gemeu com o juramento e o horrível sabor do sangue na boca, mas o tragou. Não pensava lhe dizer nada!

—Inuyasha? —sussurrou, apesar dos limites que se auto impunha.

—Não diga nada, Agom. Sou eu o que deve enfrentar a isto. Sou eu que deve aprender a viver com isto.

—Viver... com isto? —repetiu ela em um sussurro entrecortado.

—Não posso te ter, mas não te deixarei ir. Não te soltarei, por muito que me peça Sesshoumaru. Não te darei a nenhum homem por nenhuma quantidade de prata. Não me perguntarei mais a razão. É suficiente saber que é assim.

—Eu tampouco serviria a outro, Inuyasha. Sou muito teimoso.

—Isso é certo. Espero que minha prometida não tenha este teu traço.

—Você...? —Não pôde terminar. Dava-lhe medo o que significava. Soube em seguida.

—Por que crê que escolhi uma noiva que se parecesse com você?

As lágrimas lhe encheram os olhos e não soube como podia seguir respirando. Tinha escolhido uma noiva porque queria Agom? «Deus do céu!»

Inuyasha suspirou tão forte que lhe ouviu por cima de sua silenciosa dor, e depois falou. Agom soube que se houvesse dito quando lhe ensinou a lançar facas, teria querido a ela. Teria ficado com ela. Ela, em lugar da diminuta Lady Rin, poderia ter sido sua esposa, a mulher que lhe desse os pequenos de cabelos prateados. Meu Deus!

Agom gemeu, sentindo um torvelinho de emoções assaltando-a em uma quebra de onda atrás de outra, lhe oprimindo o estômago.

—...algo que devo te dar. Não deve contar a ninguém seu significado. Entendido?

Esperava uma resposta e ela devia controlar-se para poder dar-lhe centrou-se no teto e pediu a Deus que lhe intumescesse o coração até que cessasse de pulsar. Se Ele fazia isso, estaria satisfeita. Não acreditava que pudesse suportá-lo muito mais e chegar ao duelo da noite. Um pouco mais e ela mesma se cravaria uma adaga no coração para intumescê-lo.

—O que? —conseguiu dizer finalmente.

—Tenho algo para você.

—Não aceitarei nada de você Inuyasha Taisho. — Os ombros tremiam sobre o chão pelo esforço de reprimir seus sentimentos — Não... não posso... não poderia te compensar.

—Não espero que me pague nada!

As lágrimas a cegavam quando ele se ajoelhou de novo a seu lado e não fez nada mais que deixar que lhe escorregassem para as orelhas e olhar fixamente ao teto. Não se atrevia a olhá-lo. Comportava-se estupidamente, tentou dizer a si mesma. O que podia ser melhor vingança pelo que os Taisho fizeram aos Higurashi que saber que tinha mandado à morte à mulher que amava? Quão único podia ser melhor seria que ele fosse seu senhor. Talvez o senhor se inteirasse e saberia. De fato era uma vingança perfeita, pensando-o bem, mas torturava mais a ela do que torturaria a ele.

Ao menos a tortura seria breve. A dele seria para toda a vida. Esperava que Lady Rin tivesse uma língua de serpente e envelhecesse mal.

Agom piscou para afugentar as lágrimas, esfregou os olhos e voltou à cabeça para olhá-lo. Pelo olhar apagado de seus olhos, parecia que Inuyasha tinha passado por um aparelho de tortura. Estendia-lhe algo. Agom se obrigou a sentar-se com as pernas cruzadas, para olhá-lo e ver do que se tratava.

—Isto é uma adaga conhecida como folha de dragão. Diz-se que possui poderes mágicos. Eu não sei nada disso. É muito antiga. Muito valiosa. Leva o brasão de minha família, o dragão.

A folha tinha a longitude de um estilete e estava polida até refulgir. Tinha dois dragões esculpidos no punho, com as faces abertas e parecia que vomitavam a folha, enquanto suas caudas enlaçadas formavam um punho misterioso, formoso e de aspecto cruel. Na parte alta do punho havia um rubi vermelho sangue em forma de coração. Ao olhá-lo, os olhos de Agom estavam tão abertos como sua boca.

—Fique — disse ele, oferecendo-lhe.

—Não posso — respondeu ela.

—Compreendo. —Deixou a faca no chão, entre eles — Eu tampouco posso te tocar. São coisas que ocorrem. É uma maldição. Também é maravilhoso, não sei se me compreende.

Ela assentiu ligeiramente.

—Compreendo — sussurrou ela.

—Dou-te isto com uma condição, Agom.

Ela o olhou e esperou. O rubi da faca do dragão lhe piscava um olho do chão, projetando uma luz que parecia tentá-la para que a tocasse, pegasse-a, acariciasse-a e ficasse.

—Sim? —perguntou.

—Tem que usá-lo contra mim da próxima vez que não possa me controlar. Não deve falhar. Se não, verei-me obrigado a te matar com minhas próprias mãos. Compreendido?

Agom ofegou. Sorriu-lhe tristemente.

—Se tranquilize, porque não espero ter que usá-la nunca.

—Não sabe? —perguntou ela.

—Eu não o pedi, Agom, meu amor, mas não te deixarei ir. Casar-me-ei com minha dama de cabelos escuros e saciarei minha luxúria com ela. Isso deveria me dar suficiente controle sobre o que haja entre nós, para que possa estar contigo. Darei a ela minha luxúria, mas nunca lhe darei meu amor. Não posso. Pertence-te.

Agom fechou os olhos. Não podia suportar ver Inuyasha Taisho despindo seu coração nem um momento mais.

—Este tipo de amor não está aprovado por Deus. Não posso mudar isso. Você tampouco. Aí é onde entra a folha de dragão. Não abandonarei minha esperança de felicidade. Nem a tua.

As vísceras de Agom se removeram e abriu a boca para dizer-lhe. Já não lhe importava nada, nem a vingança, nem a honra, nem a pequena morena a que ele ia entregar-se. Só queria acabar com a tortura. Mas a porta se abriu e isso a deteve. Agom pegou a faca, que deveria estar escondida em uma meia três-quartos, guardada no cinto, debaixo da bandagem do kilt, com o mesmo movimento que usou para levantar-se, se colocou ao lado de Inuyasha para olhar Sesshoumaru e Myouga.

—Move-se! —soltou Myouga com um bufo, provavelmente provocado pelo assombro.

—Estava bastante seguro de que a estas alturas se moveria. O que têm feito até agora? — Olhou Inuyasha, Agom e outra vez Inuyasha, e franzia o cenho quando acabou.

—Nada interessante — respondeu Inuyasha.

—O conde exige que o duelo comece imediatamente. Tem galos preparados para o jantar. Quer que o derramamento de sangue tenha acabado para então e espera um final rápido. Vamos. Mandaram-nos para lhes buscar.

—Cumpriram-se as condições? —perguntou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru olhou Agom.

—Sim — respondeu.

—Bem. Vá. Iremos em seguida. Ao menos eu. Quero dar umas palavras de ânimo a meu campeão.

A porta se fechou atrás deles. Inuyasha esperou, sem dizer uma palavra. Não teve que fazê-lo. Agom sabia o que estava dizendo.

Tinha chegado à hora. Os dois sabiam.

Ela voltou à cabeça e assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que ele. Agom não tinha visto nada tão formoso em sua vida como o olhar daqueles olhos ambares. Esperava recordá-lo quando ela recebesse o golpe mortal. Gostaria que fosse sua última lembrança desta vida.

Inuyasha se dirigiu à porta, abriu-a e saiu primeiro.

—Vamos, escudeiro. Temos um Sassenach ao que vencer e uns galos que comer. Maldito seja esse homem e seu gosto por essa esquisitice. Prefiro o cordeiro.

Ainda estava se queixando do menu do conde enquanto a guiava pelos corredores e uma escada atrás de outra. Agom o seguiu com apenas uma ligeira claudicação. Então, saíram a uma praça de armas rodeada de muros de pedra cinza, cheios de gente. Agom manteve os olhos no homem de jaqueta de cetim de cor azul clara que deveria enfrentar. Levava um conjunto de aspecto estranho, que deixava as pernas à vista e nem um músculo oculto sob as malhas de cor azul escura.

Achava-se de pé frente a uma plataforma em que havia uma dama miúda e morena com o rosto em forma de coração e a boca de arco. Ela reconheceu Agom e em seu rosto se desenhou um sorriso. Agom não o devolveu. Não pôde. Voltou-se.

—Ainda podemos nos retirar — disse Inuyasha a suas costas.

—Já sabe que é muito tarde. Não volte a dizê-lo.

Suas palavras soaram estranhas e imprecisas, e Inuyasha entreabriu os olhos ao olhá-la. Isso é o que acontecia falar com a língua mordida, torcida pelos cortes. Os lábios de Agom estremeceram com aquele pensamento. Parecia que tinha estado bebendo.

—Como desafiador, podem escolher a espada, senhor Taisho!

—Vamos, Agom. Busca a mais equilibrada.

Agom subiu ao soalho forrado de veludo, com duas espadas na mão. As duas tinham sido elaboradas por um professor ferreiro. Isso se via imediatamente. Tinham sido usadas frequentemente, a julgar pelo desgaste da parte interior do punho de uma delas. Também as tinham afiado recentemente. Agom pegou a mais usada e a apalpou.

Tinha um equilíbrio perfeito. Suave. Fácil de mover. Leve. Provou-a com uns movimentos e observou a reação do campeão inglês. Era um presumido sem remédio, mas não dissimulava bem sua inquietação. Agom deixou a espada e pegou a segunda. A diferença era pouca e só alguém conhecedor das facas, como ela, o teria notado. O arco não era tão perfeito nem de longe, nem o movimento era tão suave. De fato, a folha parecia ir um pingo mais lento que o movimento de corte que fez com ela. Agom sorriu.

—Fico com esta — disse.

Como duelo foi assombroso, e durou além do momento de servir à temperatura perfeita os galos no jantar do conde, e até bem entrada a noite. Acenderam-se tochas para que se visse e se desfrutasse bem. Agom havia dito a Inuyasha que o que menos gostava da esgrima era o baile que implicava, e agora enfrentava a um professor.

Desejou que fosse tão bom para poder pôr seu pescoço na trajetória da espada sem que se notasse. Não o era. Mas era bom, e ela passou hora após hora tentando fazer que lhe cravasse a folha. Uma e outra vez suas folhas entrechocaram; às vezes ele ganhava terreno, abandonando Agom, e parecia que esta ia ceder, mas então lhe mandava uma investida e a espada dele golpeava a erva e a palha enquanto ela saltava a um lado para atormentá-lo de um ponto vantajoso. Outras vezes, Agom o tinha entre as cordas, embora o único que fazia quando o tinha esquecido era dançar mais com a espada até que ele se recuperava o suficiente para atacar de novo.

Os dois estavam suando e lhe escorregavam as gotas por debaixo da peruca, até que tirou aquela bobagem e a partir de então lhe escorregaram pela cabeça rapada. Agom, por sua parte, não tinha pensado em trançar os cabelos e ondeavam em todas as direções, desde o primeiro rechaço e em todos os movimentos seguintes.

Tinha que afastá-los constantemente de seu caminho, e mais de uma vez o cenho franzido de Inuyasha captou sua atenção. Ele a tinha avisado que isso podia acontecer se deixava os cabelos soltos durante uma batalha.

O campeão inglês não era o bastante bom para vencê-la e ela não estava o suficientemente humilhada para deixar que a vencesse. Finalmente aceitou o inevitável. Nenhum escocês se deixaria vencer por um espécime tão lamentável.

Começou a atacar com fúria, lançando estocada depois de estocada, até que um golpe de sua espada projetou a dele pelo ar e foi parar em sua mão direita. Agom levantou ambas as espadas por cima da cabeça.

—Agom, não! O trato mudou! Agom!

Era Inuyasha gritando com sua voz de orador. Ignorou-lhe e lançou ambas as espadas através do material com que estavam confeccionadas as abas do gibão do fanfarrão inglês; a força de seus golpes e sua precisão o fez cair de costas em um arco que lhe fez ranger as pernas e o deixou caído na erva, onde os punhos se balançaram a cada lado de seu aterrorizado torso. A multidão uivava, embora já o tivesse feito durante toda a briga. Agom não o tinha ouvido então e não o ouviu agora.

Levantou a cabeça ao céu e gritou de frustração, ódio e dor com todas suas forças. O grito não ia dirigido a ninguém mais que a si mesma.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 15**

—Ponha o preço, amigo Taisho! Pagarei-o. O moço vale o que seja. Ofereço a metade de meus cavalos e toda minha terra por esse moço.

O inglês soluçou enquanto fazia sua oferta. Agom apurou a jarra que tinha ao lado, sobre a mesa. Riu quando a jarra caiu no colo de Inuyasha, sentado a seu lado. Viu como colocava imediatamente as mãos sobre sua virilidade para protegê-la. Decidiu que isso era ainda mais divertido.

—Acreditei que tinha devotado todos seus cavalos e a metade de suas terras. —Sesshoumaru riu a gargalhadas do outro extremo da mesa.

—Uma ligeira diferença, Taisho, ligeira. Muito bem. Darei-te todos meus cavalos, todas minhas terras e também minha esposa.

—Pare de me ameaçar com sua esposa! —protestou Inuyasha, sentando um momento para grunhir antes de cair ao chão.

Ao Agom pareceu tão divertido como tentar que lhe funcionasse a língua, depois que os corte se intumescessem com o aguamel e se abrandassem com a vitela com molho. Riu tão forte que lacrimejou. As secou com a manga, antes de fazer um gesto à criada para que lhe enchesse a jarra.

—Daria o que fosse por um moço com esse talento. Onde se colocou Taisho? Temos que negociar. Também darei a minhas cunhadas.

Naraku olhava a todos com uma expressão fria em seus olhos avermelhados. A bebida não melhorava seu caráter, observou Agom, e enrugou o nariz ao olhá-lo. Decidiu que se sentiria melhor se mostrava a língua, e o fez, mas assim que a língua saiu de sua boca teve que voltar a colocá-la ajudando com os dedos. Aquilo lhe fez ainda mais graça que tê-la torcida e insensível, e a encontrava por toda parte quando comia ou bebia.

—Segue aí? —o conde olhava para a cadeira vazia, ao lado de Agom.

Isso também lhe pareceu hilariante, especialmente porque tinha a peruca torcida e caida sobre uma orelha.

—Estou aqui. —Inuyasha tentava levantar do chão e parecia que fosse o mais difícil que tinha feito em sua vida. Conseguiu sentar-se no tamborete, onde cambaleou um momento e voltou a cair — E o moço não está à venda. Jamais. Deixemos o tema.

—Mas é o melhor espadachim do mundo!

—Deveria lhe ver com um arco... sempre que incluir flechas! —Inuyasha se afogou de risada e Agom lhe pôs um pé no estômago para castigá-lo. Não deveria tê-lo feito. Imediatamente se encontrava no chão de barriga para cima e Inuyasha estava em cima dela. Tinha-a imobilizada. Tinha um lóbulo de sua orelha pego com os dentes e brincava com ele.

Agom quase se derreteu com a sensação.

—Para já, jovem Inuyasha. Não é uma mulher! Se o que quer é uma mulher, leve minha Kirara Matshui ao seu quarto. É suficiente mulher para você — disse o conde entre uns quantos arrotos.

—Não levarei nenhuma mulher, se não der uma a meu campeão. É ele quem a merece. O que me diz Agom? Está preparado para sua primeira queda?

Agom lhe deu um empurrão, mas ele não se moveu, e estava muito enjoada para sair de debaixo dele se não o permitia. Ficou fazendo levantamentos com ele em cima e, ao chegar a trinta, este captou a ideia. Pôs as mãos em seus ombros e também ficou fazendo levantamentos.

Olharam-se aos olhos. «Isto é espantoso», pensou Agom. Depois riu. Não era nem remotamente espantoso.

—Se podemos fazer duzentos separados, deveríamos fazer quatrocentos desta maneira, não?

—Não é justo. Pesa mais que eu — se queixou ela.

—Bom... ao menos ganho nos levantamentos? —Sorria e baixou a boca para a dela e Agom quase não pôde evitar o contato quando ele se deixou cair sobre ela.

—Tirem-me isso de cima! —queixou-se, tentado escorrer-se.

—Os gostos de meu irmão parecem mais variados do que acreditava — observou Naraku enquanto levantava Inuyasha pelo cinturão o suficiente para que Agom saísse arrastando-se de debaixo dele.

Ia lhe agradecer, mas então viu quem era. Afastou a mão que lhe estendia para ajudá-la e ficou de pé sozinha, embora tudo lhe desse voltas e não podia manter-se direita.

— Kirara Matshui! Leve o campeão a um quarto. Faz um homem dele!

Uma mulher grande se aproximou, ocupando toda a vista, e Agom ficou atônita. Voltou-se para correr, mas não pôde dar nenhum de seus vacilantes passos antes que a mulherona a carregasse sobre um ombro e a levasse como se fosse um troféu de guerra.

Pensou que era o mais hilariante que lhe tinha ocorrido.

Agom abriu os olhos o mais lentamente possível e mesmo assim a luz a feriu dentro da cabeça, lhe provocando vontade de vomitar. Imediatamente estava de barriga para baixo e vomitando. Depois sentiu que a abraçavam de forma maternal contra uns peitos generosos.

—Pobrezinha moça. Não sabia o mal que te sentava o aguamel?

«Moça?», surpreendeu-se Agom, deixando-se cair na branda cama e apertando as têmporas para impedir que lhe explodisse a cabeça.

—Onde... estou? —sussurrou, perguntando-se por que os dentes não lhe saltavam da boca e lhe economizava a moléstia de ter que buscá-los.

—Em minha cama. Kirara Matshui, para te servir. Campeã do mundo na cama. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Agom. Ou é Agome?

—Meu Deus. —Agom estava de barriga para baixo, vomitando outra vez, e a mulher estava ao seu lado, sustentando-a sobre a bacia, todo o momento.

—Tranquila, moça, não ocorre nada. Não contarei a ninguém seu segredo. A verdade é que me parece estupendo. Uma mulher... ganhando do espadachim de lorde Cantor! E dessa forma esplêndida, além do mais. Como me chamo Kirara, me sinto orgulhosa de ser mulher. Sério.

—Onde está minha roupa? —perguntou Agom.

—O Taisho vai lhe dar de presente um traje novo. Disse-lhe que fosse mais forte que o anterior, porque esse rasgou.

—Se... rasgou?

—Sim, é claro que sim. Como minha blusa. É um diabinho impaciente quando quer.

—Onde... está minha roupa? —repetiu Agom, apertando os dentes. Não era para lhe dar mais ênfase, embora o parecesse, mas sim para que não batessem e lhe produzissem ainda mais dor.

—Vejamos. A maior parte está atirada no corredor, embora deixasse um pedaço de sua túnica interior na escada. Estava esfarrapada e só ficava a metade, de todos os modos. E tinha uma parte de tecido muito estranho costurado a seu peito.

Agom saltou da cama, mas Kirara Matshui a empurrou e a fez cair de novo.

—Não se desespere. Está a salvo. Imaginei que o necessitaria. É uma espécie de amuleto. Está aí.

Agom deu uma olhada ao quadrado desfiado de tecido Higurashi que a mulher tinha na mão. Viu que a sua tremia ao pegá-lo e desejou poder culpar totalmente ao aguamel. Tinha estado a ponto de perdê-lo! Não lhe importou que Kirara Matshui a visse levar-lhe aos lábios.

—Sabia que era um talismã. Sabia! —O júbilo da mulher era muito ruidoso para ela. Agom levou as mãos às têmporas para acalmar-se.

—Me perdoe moça. É a emoção.

—Que emoção?

—Como... sabendo o que tenho feito com o campeão Taisho e tendo a dito campeão em minha própria cama, e melhor ainda, que todos saibam!

—Onde... disse que estava minha roupa? —Agom estava se afogando, e não era pela bílis.

—Bom... suas botas estão no corredor. Há uma meia três-quartos na escada. O cinturão está na porta, junto com as adagas, e eu levo isto.

—No corredor? Na escada?

—Passou uma noite louca.

—Ah... sim? —Agom sussurrou a pergunta.

—Ah se o foi. Parece um animal. Teve-me tremendo e gritando até a alvorada. Deveria ter ouvido os ruídos que fiz.

Agom voltou a abrir os olhos. A luz era igualmente infernal, a mulher igualmente grande, mas a diversão em seu rosto era pura beleza. O sorriso de Agom foi tão grande que lhe doeram às bochechas.

—Tem todo o dia para descansar. Disse-lhes que o necessitava. É jovem, mas eu consegui te esgotar. Está totalmente esgotado e dormindo com um sorriso feliz no rosto. O último não é mentira, em realidade. Sorria. Com um grande sorriso. Assim que deixei que o tal Inuyasha o visse.

—Que ele... o que? —Agom tentou mostrar-se muito ofendida, mas a combinação de dor de cabeça e sua língua torcida fez que soasse como uma menina.

—Tinha que saber onde estava e assegurar-se de que estava bem. Mostrei-lhe que não ia lhe acontecer nada mau na cama de Kirara Matshui e fingi que estava zangada com ele porque pensei que você o estaria.

—Esteve aqui dentro?

—Sim. Esta manhã há primeira hora. Provavelmente quando lhe passou o suficiente a bebedeira para dar-se conta de que não estava. Tem um homem bonito como amo. Mas não deveria lhe ter deixado prometer-se com essa dama, Rin. Não é bastante mulher para ele. Você sim.

Todo o corpo de Agom estava ruborizado sob os lençóis.

—O que viu?

—Quem?

—Meu amo, Inuyasha Taisho — respondeu.

—Bem... fiz que parecesse um pouco... já sabe.

— Kirara Matshui — começou a dizer Agom, utilizando um tom tão ameaçador que poderia atribui-lo ao Inuyasha.

—OH, bom. Coloquei-te de barriga para cima, com os cabelos despenteados, e tem uns ombros mais de moço que de moça, de todos os modos. Tinha um pé fora por este lado da cama e outro debaixo. E eu não levava muito em cima. De fato — baixou a voz em um sussurro —, só levava seu kilt em cima.

Agom pôs-se a rir, mas teve que parar porque os dentes se queixaram do esforço. Depois, sua cabeça também o fez. Fechou a boca com força e apertou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo para adaptar o ritmo dos dores.

—Foi perfeito! Inclusive roncava!

—Eu não ronco! Au! —Agom apertou ainda mais forte a cabeça.

—Sim ronca. Bom, não muito forte, mas tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e a respiração um pouco ruidosa; era perfeito! Deveria ter visto a cara que pôs! Não tinha preço!

A cama tremia com a hilaridade de Kirara Matshui. Agom estava jogada no meio e tentava que os globos oculares não doessem tanto como a língua.

Inuyasha Taisho cumpriu sua promessa e não só lhe entregou um traje novo, mas também o conde de Azuchi fez que lhe levassem comida quatro vezes esse dia, em lugar de três, e também lhe mandou um banho quente. Também ofereceu um de seus semetais a Agom se ficava e lhes obsequiava com uma exibição de lançamento de adagas. Agom se sentou no banheiro e pensou.

Nunca tinha desfrutado de nenhuma classe de luxo e Kirara Matshui lhe tinha lavado e recolhido os cabelos na cabeça, e até lhe tinha esfregado as costas. A mulher inclusive tinha tido a audácia de encenar mais assaltos gráficos de sua luxúria física. Agom teve que tampar os ouvidos para sossegar os uivos e gemidos da mulher que saltou sobre o colchão para fazer os ruídos adequados durante o que lhe pareceram horas aquela tarde, e mais ainda durante a noite.

Mas já voltava a ser de dia e devia retornar com os demais. Agom esperou que Kirara Matshui lhe trançasse o cabelo, o colocasse para trás e desse um olhar de aprovação ao vestuário de Agom. Depois abriu a porta do quarto e anunciou ao mundo que necessitava umas horas livres.

Havia público no corredor, e mais na escada, e Agom se pavoneou o quanto pôde entre os assobios e aplausos. Inclusive obteve que não ardesse o rosto de vergonha.

Inuyasha tinha uma expressão assassina quando a viu, e nem sequer a olhava. De fato se deu conta de que a buscava, mas fazia o que podia para dissimulá-lo. Agom abriu passo no pátio de armas para chegar a seu lado.

—É um escudeiro de pena, Agom — começou a dizer ele.

Ela retrocedeu e não precisou fingir confusão. Todo seu corpo estava nesse estado.

—Segue tendo suas adagas?

—É obvio — respondeu ela.

—E a do dragão? Deixou que essa rameira a tocasse?

—Eu... — Calou um momento. Como ia responder a isso? Qualquer resposta seria má.

—Perdeste-a?

—É obvio que não! Tenho-a, junto com as outras adagas. Nunca as perderia.

—Estava completamente cozido e bêbado. Como sabe o que perdeu e o que não?

—Não perdi nada.

—Perdeu sua inocência, não?

Agom não pensava mentir. Teve que recorrer a um encolhimento de ombros.

—E o que? —perguntou.

—E o que? Sua inocência? Só pode entregá-la uma vez e lembro ter ouvido você contar o tipo de mulher que ia ter. Não tomar, lembro. Bom, maldito seja Agom! Nem teve nem tomou! Essa rameira gorda se encarregou de ter e tomar. Foi como manteiga para ela, e provavelmente igualmente saborosa.

—Isso não é verdade — respondeu Agom.

Inuyasha lhe lançou um olhar de soslaio. O olhar de seus olhos âmbar era vivo e intenso em comparação com a vermelhidão de seu rosto. «Estava tão zangado que se ruborizava?», maravilhou-se Agom.

—É certo. — passou os dedos pelos cabelos, deixou-os cair outra vez sobre os ombros e a olhou — Pensei que fosse diferente, mas não o é. É como todos, não?

—Sou humano — respondeu ela.

—Sim. Sim o é. Felicidades. Bem-vindo ao inferno!

Agom teria preferido que a golpeasse e acabar de uma vez.

—Inferno? —sussurrou.

—Começava a acreditar que podia ser um anjo, Agom. Um anjo na terra. Um anjo vingador e assassino, mas um anjo de todos os modos. Estou um pouco decepcionado ao descobrir que tinha me equivocado.

—Ninguém é um anjo, Inuyasha.

—Não há nenhuma dúvida. Tenho a prova vivente frente a mim — respondeu.

—Nunca disse que fosse algo mais que o que aparento. — «Isso era verdade», disse a si mesma.

—Certo. E as aparências enganam. Você também o disse. Rosto angélico, necessidades humanas.

—Sinto se te decepcionei — murmurou.

Sentia-o. Deveria ter ficado com ele e ter se escondido em seu quarto, e como os dois estavam tão bêbados quando quase se acariciavam um ao outro no chão frente a tanta gente, sem dúvida não teriam parado ao chegar ao seu quarto. Era bastante esperta para sabê-lo. Ela e Inuyasha teriam intimadades. Teriam tido muitas intimidades. Perguntava-se era por isso que ele estava tão zangado. Queria-a... ou queria ao Agom que conhecia.

—Fez algo mais que me decepcionar, moço, manchou meu ideal. Tinha-te em um pedestal e agora estou tragando a poção de vinagre de minhas fantasias sobre você.

—Nunca disse que fosse perfeito.

—E não o é. Perdeu a perfeição quando deixou que essa rameira te tocasse.

—Não podia impedir-lhe por que não o impediu você se era tão importante para você?

Ele suspirou.

—Então não sabia o que sentia. Agora sei. Soube quando olhei seu rosto angélico na imundície daquela cama.

—Não perdi minha inocência, Inuyasha — sussurrou Agom finalmente.

—Perdeu mais que isso, moço. Também perdeu toda sua roupa. Isso constitui uma grande perda para mim. Agora me deve outro traje. Seu tempo de serviço duplicou.

—OH! — respondeu Agom. Foi o único que lhe ocorreu.

—E depois de todos seus discursos de que se conservava para a mais formosa das damas, uma ninfa que é igual à Sango! O que era isso? Fachada?

—Era...

—Era o idealismo da juventude, e eu acreditei certo. Estúpido de mim.

—Não o compreendo — sussurrou Agom.

—O que terá que compreender? Apaixonei-me por um ideal. Um jovem que estava por cima de todo o terrestre, perverso e luxurioso, e o que acontece? Cai nas garras de uma rameira, diante de meu nariz.

— Kirara Matshui é algo mais que isso.

—Claro, agora a defende. Não me surpreende absolutamente.

—Mas... você disse que me dessem uma empregada. Eu te ouvi.

—Não o disse a sério. Nunca teria te mandado desfrutar com o corpo de uma rameira. É muito especial para isso. Teria encontrado o receptáculo perfeito para você.

Agom sentiu sua censura total e absoluta, e esteve tão perto de chorar que só esperou que ele não o notasse em sua voz. Não sabia o que ocorria com Inuyasha.

—Não há receptáculo perfeito para mim, Inuyasha — sussurrou, e foi quase inaudível. Soube que a tinha ouvido porque lhe esticou a mandíbula.

—Este pequeno bate-papo não nos leva a nenhuma parte e tenho coisas que fazer.

—Que coisas? Ajudarei-te?

—Myouga, meu escudeiro, atende-me perfeitamente. Não podia te esperar, não crê? Enquanto tudo se desmorona ao meu redor, você está encerrado com uma empregada, satisfazendo suas fantasias. Não uma vez, não, a não ser quatro. Ou foram cinco vezes? É insaciável. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

—Foram cinco — disse finalmente Agom.

Ele a olhou raivoso.

—E eu te acreditava diferente. Estúpido de mim.

Deu-lhe as costas e se afastou dando grandes pernadas. Agom olhou a erva onde ele estava de pé e observou como voltava a erguer-se. Não sabia se o seguia ou não. Myouga se fazia de escudeiro? Isso significava que ela tinha que fazer de escudeiro de Sesshoumaru? Imaginava que deveria ter perguntado quando ainda podia.

—Sua presença é requerida nas habitações privadas do conde, escudeiro Agom.

Agom olhou ao moço miúdo que estava frente a ela, com uma toalha pendurada do braço, por alguma razão incompreensível. Agom franziu o cenho.

—Agora? —perguntou.

Ele assentiu. Agom olhou as costas de Inuyasha ao afastar-se e suspirou. Estava claro que ele não a necessitava. Seguiu ao servente do conde com os dedos perto das três adagas de suas costas e a folha do dragão no estômago.

Se o conde queria uma exibição de lançamento de adagas, ela o daria, mas só se seu amo lhe dava permissão. Agom subiu os degraus com facilidade, notando só uma ligeira dor nas costas, e depois se encontrou imersa em um luxo tão sufocante que ficou sem fôlego.

O conde ainda não se vestiu e sua cabeça virtualmente rapada parecia estranha sem peruca. Olhou-a, jogado na cama, e lhe indicou com um gesto que se aproximasse.

—Ouvi falar de sua destreza, moço — disse.

Ela se ruborizou, envergonhada, perguntando-se a que destreza estaria se referindo.

—E quero comprar suas habilidades para mim. Diga-me seu preço. Pagarei-o.

—Pertenço a Inuyasha Taisho — respondeu.

—Com o Taisho trataremos depois. Dê-me um preço, para que eu saiba a que atenerme. Juntos faremos uma fortuna em Londres. Pagarão tanto por ver-te que será quase um roubo.

—Pertenço a Inuyasha Taisho e meus talentos não estão em venda.

Ele suspirou e fez um gesto ao outro moço que sustentava um tecido sobre o braço.

—Vá procurar ao Taisho. —Mandou o moço fora com um gesto e se voltou para Agom — Eu não gosto de discutir — disse.

Ela tragou nervosa e esperou. «Por favor, Inuyasha. Por favor, não me venda a este grande bufão. Por favor.» A letanía de sua prece continuou, alcançando um ritmo em consonância com sua impaciência. Inuyasha chegou quase em seguida. Agom se perguntou como lhe teriam localizado tão rapidamente. Embora tivesse uma expressão hermética, Agom podia ver que estava preocupado. Não sabia por que.

—O moço não lançará nenhuma faca a menos que lhe dê permissão, Taisho, nem vai entrar em meu serviço. Não sei de onde tira criados tão fiéis, mas desejo adquirir os serviços deste moço para mim. Ordena a ele.

Inuyasha olhou Agom. Ela tinha os olhos muito abertos e sacudia a cabeça com um movimento rápido de passarinho, para que não se notasse muito.

—Agom lançará para você segundo minhas condições. Ofereceste-lhe um semental de seus estábulos. O aceito. De outro modo, não sei. Os talentos do moço não estão à venda, por nenhuma quantidade de prata nem por tempo algum. Agom? Vá a meus aposentos. Prepare-se para a exibição. Terá a oportunidade de usar todas suas armas. Que corra a voz, Azuchi. Convida seus amigos Sassenach. Eu gostaria de demonstrar o que pode fazer um autêntico escocês. Agom? Por que segue aqui? Dei-te uma ordem. E outra coisa, senhor. Sobre o duelo da outra noite. Acredito...

Agom não ouviu outra palavra. Já corria para seu quarto.

**-o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

O castelo de Azuchi estava repleto de almeias e de pessoas, e parecia que não parava de chegar gente, mas ninguém lhe tinha pedido nem lhe tinha permitido exibir nada, e tinham passado quatro dias. Dias nos que Inuyasha não lhe tinha permitido afastar-se dele. Dias em que ela teve que acariciar o punho do dragão cada vez que o via olhá-la. Dias nos que ele ria e esteve encantador, e depois mal-humorado e triste. Foram dias nos que esteve bebendo.

Aqueles dias foram os piores.

Agom se sentia totalmente tensa, como a corda de um arco, e ao quinto dia soube que tinha que sair. As paredes do castelo eram grossas, sólidas e sufocantes, e a corda de arco em que sentia que estava se convertendo estava ao máximo de tensão e a ponto de quebrar-se.

Saiu dos aposentos de Inuyasha com os restos do festim da noite anterior, e tropeçou com um dos corpos do corredor. Os pratos saíram voando, moços de todas as idades e descrições a olharam e vários deles pegaram suas sujas jarras e a bandeja e lhe suplicaram que lhes permitisse servi-la.

«Suplicar?», maravilhou-se Agom. Voltou a entrar no quarto de Inuyasha e fechou a porta.

—O que acontece, moço? Inimigos em casa?

Certamente acreditava que estava sendo divertido. Agom olhou furiosa sua figura reclinada sob os lençóis brancos e bordados.

—O corredor é como um povo cheio de moços.

—Todo o castelo está repleto de moços, Agom. E de moças. Não esqueçamos seu viço.

Agom ficou tensa.

—Isso não me importa. Por quê? Quando é a exibição e quando poderemos ir daqui?

—Partir? Por quê? O conde tem um aguamel excelente, sua cozinha é mais que capaz e seus entretenimentos... bem, não se pode desejar nada mais, não é assim, moço? Ou Kirara Matshui desapareceu?

—Estamos prisioneiros há quase uma semana, Taisho. Não entendo por que.

—O conde quer assegurar-se de que chegam seus amigos Sassenach. Isso ouvi. Estão montando uma grande competição. Necessita-se tempo.

—Mudei de ideia. Não desejo competir — se queixou Agom.

—Não tem escolha, moço. Falei por você. Acalme-se e me traga mais aguamel.

—Não posso sair do quarto sem pisar em corpos. Está mais cheio que o pior dos campos de batalha. Que fada sorveu o miolo dos Azuchi? Tem que ter acampamentos para esses moços.

—Há acampamentos fora dos muros, Agom, mas todos querem estar aqui.

—Por quê?

Agom se apoiou sobre um cotovelo para lhe olhar. Agora deveria estar na cozinha e assim não teria que ver aquele torso grande, peludo, nu e imenso, em formoso contraste com a cor branca dos lençóis. Agom voltou o rosto a um lado e esperou que ele não se desse conta de seu rubor. Era uma esperança vã.

—Ruboriza-te muito bem para ser um moço, escudeiro Agom. Não o teria dito nunca. E acredito que tampouco seus seguidores.

—Que seguidores?

Voltou a lhe olhar ao perguntá-lo. Não deveria tê-lo feito. Ele estava sentado, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e nada mais em cima. Por muitas vezes que o tivesse visto, seguia sendo inquietante, e se afastou sem poder evitá-lo.

—Os moços acamparam a sua beira. Não acreditará que estão aqui por mim, não?

—Não tenho seguidores. É uma estupidez que pense isso. Será que não têm outro lugar.

—Agom, se não acreditasse que fala a sério, acusaria-te de vaidade por querer que me fixasse. São seus seguidores. Esperam poder ver o jovem escudeiro que venceu ao melhor espadachim de lorde Cantor. Pior ainda, os restos dos criados estiveram contando histórias sobre suas habilidades de caçador.

—Não desejo que se fale de mim desse modo.

—Pior ainda — seguiu ele como se ela não tivesse falado —, são as moças. Escutaram a essa Kirara Matshui. Demonstrou a mesma destreza entre as pernas de uma mulher que no campo de batalha. Está se convertendo em uma lenda. Ah, só tem que olhar às donzelas e escolher. Mas não voltaria a ficar com Kirara Matshui. Não sabe manter a boca fechada. Ontem à noite, por exemplo...

—Quer parar? Não quero que falem de mim! Não quero que se comente nada de mim!

—Não quer isto, não quer aquilo. À fama não importam seus desejos, moço. Alguém deveria ter te avisado.

—Inuyasha preciso sair.

—Abre as cortinas. Aqui não se pode respirar.

—Não o entende! Preciso sair fora! Tenho que sair! Sou um refém e não fiz nada! —Sabia que estava levantando a voz, mas não podia impedi-lo. Mal podia reter as lágrimas.

—Venceu a um campeão inglês. Cortou-lhe a roupa com a espada e o cravou no chão, imobilizando-o. Não lhe arrancou nem um cabelo da cabeça, mas o humilhou e agora não pode exibir-se em público. E você diz que não fez nada? Os clãs levam anos esperando um campeão como você. Pode ser que mais.

—Eu não desejo isto — sussurrou ela.

Ele esperou que o olhasse antes de responder.

—O que é o que deseja, então?

—Desejo sair de caça.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—De caça?

—Seguro que o conde necessita carne para alimentar aos convidados. Seguro que há caça no bosque, ou entrarei mais longe.

—Certo, mas por quê? Por que toma a vida tão a sério?

Ao Agom lhe umedeceram os olhos, mas não piscou. Esperou que não o notasse.

—Preciso me sentir vivo — respondeu por fim.

—Traga minha roupa. Quer caçar? Caçaremos.

Ficou de pé. Agom retrocedeu até a parede.

—Não posso — sussurrou.

—Não pode... ou não quer? —perguntou ele.

Já não era um rubor, era uma fogueira que lhe ardia nas bochechas quando ele se levantou. Olhou por cima dele. Olhou ao chão. Olhou a ambos os lados dele. Olhou a porta. Fechou os olhos um momento e começou de novo. Por cima dele, a porta... e o único que viu foi a imensidão de Inuyasha Taisho.

—Agom?

Sua voz baixou e a seguir caminhou para ela. Agom tinha uma mão na folha de dragão ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava da porta do quarto. Seus movimentos fizeram que Inuyasha se detivesse de repente.

—Esperarei-te fora — sussurrou, e saiu antes que ele pudesse detê-la.

Agom se viu rodeada de mais moços dos que podia contar, e todos queriam estar perto dela, tocá-la e se era possível servi-la. Um inclusive lhe perguntou se necessitava um escudeiro. «Um escudeiro para um escudeiro?» Não saía de seu assombro.

Voltava a estar dentro do quarto antes que Inuyasha pusesse a túnica. A porta se fechou atrás dela e ele a olhou. Depois riu. Agom sabia que tinha os olhos muito abertos.

—Decidi te esperar aqui, Taisho —disse.

—Tem problemas com a popularidade?

—Eu não a pedi e não a aceitarei. Não o farei! Quero que se vão. Faz que se vão.

—Não posso.

—É meu amo. Deve me proteger. Não desejo ter seguidores. Não aceitarei a fama. Não o farei!

Inuyasha colocou a camisa, grampeou-se o cinturão, colocou o feile-breacan e se sentou para calçar as botas antes que pudesse falar com ela de novo. Agom observou todos os movimentos, cada vez que os tendões sob a pele se contraíam em seus antebraços, cada vez que inspirava ar com seu grande torso, e se perguntou como se sentiria entre esses braços e contra esse peito, protegida por alguém pela primeira vez em sua vida. Sacudiu a cabeça para limpá-la.

—Não acredito que tenha escolha, Agom. Não posso mandar embora a seus seguidores.

—Pois deve mantê-los afastados de mim. Tem que fazê-lo!

—Assusta-te que outros esperem algo de você, não?

—Não me assusta nada — respondeu ela.

—Muito bem. Ficarei aqui e você caça sozinho. —Levantou o pé para tirar a bota outra vez.

Agom se desesperou.

—Não, Inuyasha! Tem que me tirar daqui! Tem que me liberar deles.

—Ah, sim? Eu acredito que voltarei a dormir. Não tenho nenhum desejo premente de sair para caçar. Não preciso escapar da hospitalidade de Lorde Azuchi. Não tenho montões de seguidores esperando que faça ou diga algo. Não acredito que tenha nem a metade de seus problemas.

—Por favor — sussurrou Agom.

Ele levantou os olhos ao céu e ficou de pé.

—Muito bem, Agom, moço. Enfrentaremos juntos seus seguidores. Oxalá fosse a mim a quem esperassem. Usaria todos para despertar seus clãs.

—Fica com eles. — disse Agom.

—Não se pode ficar com os seguidores, Agom. Os seguidores vêm e vão. Isso é o bom de influir neles para uma causa. Seguem-lhe e não é fácil jogá-los. Os ingleses por fim o estão entendendo, graças a nosso rei, Robert.

—Então utiliza sua voz de orador e fala com eles. Influi neles. Diga-lhes que não sou nada mais que seu escudeiro. Diga-lhes que sou o que sou graças a você. Venha, diga-lhes.

—Minha grande voz de orador? —seu tom era divertido.

Agom lhe agarrou o braço.

—Tem que usá-la! Preciso respirar ar fresco e não posso fazê-lo neste castelo sufocante. Necessito espaço! Necessito exercício. As poucas coisas que me manda fazer aqui não são suficientes! Tenho que sair, Inuyasha!

Ele olhava seus dedos que ainda lhe seguravam os bíceps.

—Não deveria fazer isso, Agom — disse, e sua voz era mais baixa e profunda que antes.

Agom o olhou e conteve o fôlego.

—Mas é que preciso sair. Você mais que ninguém deveria entendê-lo.

—Afasta sua mão de mim — sussurrou ele.

Agom tragou saliva, levantou a mão e tirou pela metade a folha do dragão, enquanto retrocedia.

—Agora veremos como podemos te tirar de cima seus seguidores — disse ele dirigindo-se à porta.

Foi frustrante e muito longo. Os que Inuyasha denominava seus seguidores estavam por toda parte, nos matagais, nas árvores de trás, virtualmente caindo para ver Agom abater um animal lhe acertando no olho, e assustavam a qualquer presa. E isso era só os moços. Agom se zangou quando Inuyasha disse que era uma perda de tempo embora tivessem caminhado uma légua e meia e se empaparam com suficiente água de chuva para encher os poços de Azuchi. Depois teve que enfrentar a maré de moças que a esperavam.

Agom se ruborizou e se manteve pega a Inuyasha quando mulheres de todas as idades, tamanhos e formas a chamaram, e o que lhe ofereciam lhe fez arder às bochechas.

—Sua Kirara Matshui tem a língua muito grande, não? — observou Inuyasha — Ao menos para falar. Não sei o que fará com ela na cama, mas imagino.

Agom o olhou furiosa.

—Não gosta de outra mulher, Agom? É o mais estranho dos moços. Qualquer outro com seu êxito o aproveitaria. Mas você não tem feito mais que me fazer companhia e te esconder. Olhe a seu redor, moço. Pode ter a qualquer destas mulheres.

—Rogo isso, acabemos com isto e me leve para seu quarto — respondeu ela.

—Acreditei que queria sair do quarto. Seguro que não gostaria de uma moça? Outro bocado de vitela escocesa? As aldeãs parecem muito dispostas a te servir. Para qualquer serviço que necessite.

—Se não me levar ao seu quarto, eu...

—Você o que?

Deteve-se e ela também o fez e em seguida se viram rodeados. Agom gemeu e se viu empurrada contra ele.

—Gostaria de outra queda como a da Kirara Matshui ?

—Desejo voltar para o seu quarto — respondeu ela.

— Kirara Matshui tem um bom par de pulmões, não? Ao fim não deve ser pouca coisa.

—Por favor, não o diga outra vez. Não foi o que você crê, foi...

—Foi quase mais do que posso suportar, Agom — sussurrou ele — e me amaldiçoo por reconhecê-lo. Se só soubesse quão difícil foi não atirar a porta abaixo e lhe impedir isso quase morro com cada pingo de prazer que deu a essa mulher, e não me suporto por isso!

—Inuyasha — começou a dizer Agom, mas então lhe empurraram para ele e depois puxaram Inuyasha. Só agarrando-se a suas costas pôde manter-se ao seu lado.

—Não deveria estar tão perto de mim, Agom.

Ela estava atônita à medida que a multidão se fazia maior e mais ruidosa.

—Não pude evitá-lo! Empurram-me por toda parte!

Outra sacudida e umas mãos puxaram seus braços, seu kilt, depois Agom sentiu que o pescoço ia para trás quando alguém agarrou sua trança e a puxou.

—Inuyasha! Salve-me!

Acreditou que não a tinha ouvido, mas então ele saltou sobre uma bola de feno e Agom correu a seu lado, até que ele se voltou.

—Amigos e camponeses!— gritou Inuyasha, ganhando a atenção que impunha sua oratória. Olhou a um lado, onde Agom estava pega a ele — Acredito que chegou à hora de uma competição. Tragam seu senhor! Tragam um oponente! Não fiquem aí! Vão buscá-los! Meu escudeiro deve lhes mostrar sua destreza com as adagas. Você! Escolhe um alvo!

—Já está! Vê-o? —gritou alguém.

—Inuyasha — cochichou Agom.

—Já te disse que não me toque Agom. Não o repetirei. Jogarei-te de meu lado e você não gostará.

Ela afastou as mãos de onde o tinha tido pegado e moveu os olhos antes que ele pudesse entrever suas lágrimas. As bolas às que se encarapitou lhe davam uma visão muito boa do campo de jogos que se preparou. Havia quatro alvos no pátio interior, um em cada ponto do circulo.

—Isto é muito precipitado e sem preparação, Taisho.

O conde se reuniu com eles, caminhando entre um grande grupo de cavalheiros vestidos com elegância e cheios de brio, evidentemente ingleses, e Agom teve que baixar a cabeça para dissimular o sorriso. Pareciam mais femininos do que o tinha sido ela mesma! Era óbvio que tinham celebrado um festim, porque alguns levavam pratos com comida, outros jarras e havia quem levava babadores.

—Se não o fizermos, haverá um motim! — respondeu Inuyasha — Não é certo, moços? —Houve uma grande gritaria e depois Inuyasha gritou outra vez — E não esqueçamos a todas as moças vigorosas! Elas também desejam que Agom lance?

O coro de vozes femininas foi quase tão brutal como o anterior.

—Seu campeão está acabado e o meu tampouco é capaz — se queixou um dos cavalheiros elegantemente vestido.

—Compreendo-o — respondeu Inuyasha — Agom lançará sozinho. Observem senhores, e vejam quem lhes venceu. Deixem espaço ao redor do alvo! Esse não! O mais afastado!

A multidão começou a mover-se. Agom entreabriu os olhos. Referia-se ao alvo situado ao outro lado do pátio. Como o sol estava se pondo, necessitavam-se tochas, mas se encontrava o bastante longe para pô-la nervosa. Perguntou-se se Inuyasha saberia.

—Pode acertar a isso?

—É um mau momento para perguntá-lo — respondeu, e se agachou para pegar as nove adagas de suas meias três-quartos.

—Alguém deseja fazer uma aposta?

Inuyasha se dirigia aos nobres que se separaram para a fileira de galerias, a um lado. Não desejavam mesclar-se ombro a ombro com a gente comum. Agom apertou os lábios.

Levantaram-se mãos.

—Azuchi? Tem a alguém para levar as contas? —O conde assentiu uma vez — Então que as tomem. Agom lançará oito adagas. Colocará todas no alvo. Depois terá acabado. Não mais lançamentos. Não mais aposta. Não mais exibições até amanhã. De acordo?

Houve um alarido geral. Agom não sabia o que significava, mas lhe soava tanto a acordo como a desacordo.

—E se erra? —gritou alguém.

Inuyasha levantou a mão e a multidão se calou. Agom o observou estupefata.

—Então errou! — respondeu — Assim os jogos oficiais serão mais interessantes, não? Vejamos, se afastem do alvo. Deem-lhe espaço para que atire sem acertar um camponês. Se forem se colocar no caminho de meu escudeiro, ponham a um Sassenach diante de vocês!

Houve uma estrondosa reação a suas palavras. Agom o olhou, sustentou-lhe o olhar e tentou não sorrir.

—Preparados?

O som pareceu a um «sim», ou algo parecido. Agom plantou os pés sobre a bola de feno e lançou as oito adagas, uma após a outra, e soube que tinha acertado pela reação que houve ao redor do alvo. O ruído foi se apagando até que lançou a sexta, e com as últimas duas reinava um absoluto silêncio.

—Bem, bem, Azuchi — disse um dos nobres, e depois os vivas sufocaram tudo.

—Minhas adagas? —Agom se inclinou para sussurrar-lhe.

—As tem Myouga. Vê-o? Não permitiria que nada acontecesse a suas adagas perfeitamente equilibradas. Siga-me de perto até que saiamos daqui. Não temos muito tempo.

—Mas aceitaram. Um lançamento. Não o compreendo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça.

—Quer ficar para ver ou vem comigo?

Não obteve que lhe saísse a voz, só pôde assentir com a cabeça.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Agradeço a todos pelas reviews! Infelizmente estou ocupada com provas e trabalhos por isso estou demorando a postar, não se preocupem continuarei a dar continuidade a história sempre que possível.

Yoko

Verdade o Inuyasha é muito lerdinho, ele não enxerga o que esta praticamente debaixo do nariz dele..rsrs

Pri

Espero que goste desses 2 capitulos fresquinhos que postei!

Nene-chan

Que bom que esta gostando, ainda tem muitas surpresas pela frente a história esta no meio..rsrs

DuquesaK

Essa história é linda, engrassada e estou vendo que esta fazendo sucesso. Vou tentar postar mais 2 capitulos nesse final de semana..rsrs

Miichigo

Obrigada, tentarei não demorar muito para postar os capitulos!

m4lu

Essa história é diferente e engrassada, que bom que achou legal!

**-oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Obrigada a todos inté a próxima pessoal o/


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Agom venceu a todos os competidores, e a seguir competiu consigo mesma. Depois resultou que havia vinte campeões patrocinados pelos nobres e cada senhor escolhia uma luta, a que quisesse. Entretanto, assim que Agom ganhava a luta, decidia o desafio. Quando ninguém o obtinha, ela o fazia, e assim sempre.

Começou com facas. A provocação original era cravar duas adagas no mesmo ponto. Assim que Agom demonstrou que duas era um jogo de meninos, fez um desdobramento de destreza rodeando as duas de seus competidores com dez das suas. Com o arco, não só demonstrou como cravar uma flecha no centro dos quatro alvos antes que os aplausos tivessem ocasião de começar por seu primeiro tiro. Com o machado, cravou quatro em uma linha reta, e depois quatro debaixo. Com a maça inglesa atirou reto e seguro, e conseguiu que a corrente se envolvesse ao redor da bola de puas e depois se desenrolasse, arrancando a maça. Com a atiradeira, sua pontaria foi tão precisa que ao dia seguinte quase todos seus numerosos seguidores estavam praticando tiros laterais com suas atiradeiras, em lugar de verticais. Mas sua especialidade eram as adagas. Todos pareciam sabê-lo e quando ela pegou um boneco, colocou-o frente a um alvo e depois cravou uma adaga nos fios do saco exterior, ao redor do perfil, cravando-o a sua vez no alvo, sem verter nenhuma semente de dentro, a multidão ficou calada antes de estalar em um aplauso ensurdecedor.

Foi tão estimulante como tinha acreditado enquanto acontecia, e foi quase igualmente decepcionante quase todo o resto do tempo. Voltou-se prisioneira de sua própria fama. Seus numerosos seguidores cresceram e se expandiram até que Inuyasha teve que mandar mais homens do clã Taisho para agrupar-se ao redor dela sempre que saía de seu quarto, e isso ainda a limitava mais. Ao final da exibição, ela tinha passado do entusiasmo ao medo, da celebração ao desalento, do júbilo ao desespero, a partes iguais em cada uma destas emoções.

As noites estavam presididas por tal libertinagem que se cercavam lutas para beber, fazer chaves e lutar. Disso Agom se mantinha afastada, embora ouvisse as farras do quarto de Inuyasha, até a madrugada, quando ele voltava cambaleando, com os olhos avermelhados, o passo incerto, mal-humorado e brusco, e mais de uma vez o bastante afetuoso para que tivesse que ameaçá-lo com a folha do dragão.

O décimo dia da competição só ficava o jovem escudeiro Agom do clã Taisho. Todos os competidores não só tinham sido eliminados, mas também aniquilados, e o conde pedia outra exibição. Queria que o final de seus jogos fosse uma exibição única da destreza de Agom antes que o torneio pudesse se considerar completado, realizadas todas as apostas e concluída sua hospitalidade.

Para a ocasião, Inuyasha fez que lhe dessem um traje cerimonioso, junto com um broche com um dragão de prata, braceletes de prata esculpidos e um cinturão de prata estampado em relevo. O luxo deixou Agom estupefata, e o sorriso de Inuyasha foi mais amplo que nunca. Depois trouxeram uma banheira à estadia que se converteu em sua cela e tudo o que tinha experimentado durante dez dias se converteu em uma mera prova do que viria.

Os olhos de Agom se abriram mais e tragou a imediata umidade que se formou de repente em sua boca. Observou a banheira, que parecia um balde enorme, com lados curvos de carvalho unidos por bandas de metal grandes, colocado no meio do quarto de Inuyasha, deslocando o tamborete. Agom observou como traziam a água e a jogavam dentro, enchendo o ambiente de vapor, e viu que Inuyasha a olhava. Tinha o punho da faca do dragão com o rubi na ponta dos dedos todo o momento.

Então Inuyasha fez sair a todos.

—Pareceria-lhes desconjurado que não estivesse com meu campeão neste momento — disse finalmente, quando ela se limitou a ficar junto à banheira olhando-o.

—Não posso permiti-lo — sussurrou Agom.

Seu rosto parecia cinza à luz matinal e seu sorriso já não era sincero, a não ser torcido, e depois desapareceu.

—Não aceita a admiração e a avaliação de seu amo pela honra que contribuiu ao clã?

—Posso aceitar tudo. Aceito esta vestimenta que uzarei e devolverei, em honra de um escocês que ganha um torneio, mas não permitirei que fique enquanto me preparo e me visto. —Se tivesse a boca menos úmida suas palavras teriam sido mais compreensíveis. Inuyasha escutou tudo e depois sorriu.

—Não terá que devolver este traje. Não te exige nenhum pagamento nem haverá nenhuma discussão. Fez-se com esmero, só para você. Isto é o que deve usar um campeão... o que usará. Embora tenha que te tirar o kilt que leva e escondê-lo. —Arqueou as sobrancelhas e depois as baixou — Não me envergonharei negociando com um como você. A oferta do conde por seus serviços dobrou com cada um de seus lucros e não deixarei que nem sequer se diga que o clã Taisho precisa escutar estas ofertas, por falta de nossa própria prata.

—Com tudo o que leva este traje não precisará — brincou ela — mas não faz o suficiente tempo que sou campeão para usar um traje como este Inuyasha.

—Às vezes desejaria que não fosse tão esperto, moço. — Suspirou — Mas o é. É certo. Encarreguei-o quando te deixei a primeira vez e fui procurar meus irmãos. Soube então o que significava para mim e queria que soubesse que posição ocupava em minha casa. Não é só um escudeiro, Agom. É meu amigo para sempre.

—Não poderei trabalhar com este traje — disse ela, levantando o queixo.

Inuyasha sorriu tremente.

—Não há servidão que possa acrescentar a toda uma vida que você já amaldiçoou. Deixemos o tema. Devemos te preparar para a exibição. Dê-me seu kilt.

Agom empalideceu.

—Não me despirei diante de você, Taisho.

—Necessita que alguém te ajude. Sesshoumaru insistiu que fosse eu.

«Sesshoumaru?», maravilhou-se Agom. «Deveria tê-lo adivinhado».

—Não aceitarei sua ajuda, Inuyasha, tanto se o diz Sesshoumaru como se não.

O sorriso de Inuyasha se desvaneceu.

—Tampouco gosto. Mas me dê sua vestimenta e te coloque na água.

—Não — sussurrou ela.

—Sesshoumaru diz que devo fazê-lo.

—Sesshoumaru é tolo. Nenhum escudeiro é atendido por seu amo. Sempre é ao contrário. Sempre.

—Exceto em ocasiões de honra. Isso é o que diz Sesshoumaru.

—Sesshoumaru não tem razão sempre! —argumentou Agom.

—Fará-me ganhar muitos pontos com seus seguidores. Demonstrará meu respeito e a consideração que sinto por você. Dê-me seu kilt. Não temos todo o dia.

Agom estava se desesperando, e Inuyasha o via. Aproximou-se da lareira e tirou a faca do dragão.

—Sabe Sesshoumaru o da faca? —perguntou.

—Não.

—Então lhe diga que não pode insistir em algo assim. Diga-lhe que terá consequências.

—Tenho-o feito. Sabe. Diz que isso é o que espera. Não me explicou isso.

—Que ele o que? —A última palavra a disse Agom em um tom muito agudo.

—Agom sei que isto é tão aborrecido para você como para mim, mas tem sentido. Estou te demonstrando meu respeito. Demonstro minha disposição a te servir neste assunto, pelo serviço que me presta. Vamos, deixa de discutir e te coloque na maldita banheira, antes que te tire a roupa e te obrigue a fazê-lo. —Já estava cruzando a estadia a grandes pernadas.

Agom deu voltas à faca entre suas mãos e o rubi resplandeceu com a luz. Decidiu que odiava Sesshoumaru.

—Se me tocar não ficarei contigo, Taisho. Perderá-me. Para sempre. Compreende-o?

A folha já não apontava a ele. Agom a tinha contra seu estômago. Aquilo deteve a marcha de Inuyasha. Entreabriu os olhos. Voltou-se e lhe deu as costas.

—Eu tampouco posso fazê-lo, mas deve ser servido. Mando o escudeiro Myouga? Talvez Sesshoumaru devesse te ajudar, posto que seja seu plano.

—Não necessito que me sirvam. Sou um escudeiro qualquer, um moço de povo sem nome e sem clã. Despojava aos mortos de seus bens. Não sou nada.

—Não é nada disso. É o campeão dos Taisho. Encontrarei-te um ajudante. Mandarei Naraku.

—Não!

—Tampouco você gosta? A quem quer que te mande Agom? A quem? Não te deixarei sem assistência.

—Então me mande Kirara Matshui — respondeu Agom, rapidamente. Foi o primeiro que lhe ocorreu.

—A essa rameira? —ficou rígido ao ouvi-lo.

Agom lhe observou.

—A empregada. Quero Kirara Matshui.

—Quer a ela... quer isso? —Parecia que ia afogar-se.

Agom lhe observou.

—Sesshoumaru quer que me sirvam. Obriga a você a me servir. Não aceitarei seus serviços. Aceitarei que me ajude Kirara Matshui. Não desejo nada mais dela que isso. Juro-lhe. Faz-a vir, Inuyasha. Por mim.

Não sabia se ele faria o que lhe pedia, porque assim que a porta se fechou já não pôde ouvir o que ocorria, mas não pensava tirar uma só peça de roupa com Inuyasha nos arredores. As consequências eram muito grandes e muito complicadas para sua vida, e Sesshoumaru estava muito seguro de si mesmo com a certeza de que era uma moça. Agom decidiu que lhe odiava, muito.

—Mandou me chamar? — Os olhos de Kirara Matshui cintilavam e seu sorriso era maior do que seu rosto parecia capaz de conter.

Ao Agom tremiam os joelhos. Não se tinha dado conta do tensa e nervosa que estava.

—Graças a Deus. Tenho que me vestir e me preparar para a exibição. Não posso permitir que me veja nenhum Taisho.

—Então não lhe verão. Kirara Matshui se assegurará disso. — voltou-se e passou o fecho da porta — Vamos, tire o kilt. Vamos vestir um campeão e eu pagarei uma dívida.

—Uma dívida? —perguntou Agom, despindo-se.

—Fez subir meu valor multiplicado por mil, escudeiro Agom. Você não compreende aos homens e as mulheres, ou talvez sim, mas eu não sou mais que uma velha e usada criada, e então o escudeiro dos Taisho me chama para que lhe ajude a preparar-se. Tem ideia da honra que acaba de me conceder? Por Deus! E no meio da manhã, além disso. Juro-te que todos os outros se retorciam de ciúmes. Coloque-se na água. Sustentarei-te os cabelos.

A água esfriou enquanto Agom discutia com Inuyasha, mas seguia estando morna e a sensação era de luxo. As mãos de Kirara Matshui em suas têmporas e a ausência de Inuyasha combinavam para deixá-la desfrutar o prazer da água e deixar a mente completamente em branco. A exibição que ainda tinha que dar lhe parecia muito longínqua, seu juramento inclusive mais longínquo... e então Kirara Matshui começou a saltar na cama de Inuyasha e a emitir sons luxuriosos de acoplamento.

—Pare! — ordenou Agom — Pare imediatamente!

A mulher não fez mais que aumentar o volume, seus movimentos se voltaram mais revoltosos, até o ponto de que mandou o cinturão de prata ao chão com um golpe surdo.

—Kirara Matshui! Se não parar imediatamente, direi a todo mundo...

—Que é uma moça? —Tinha deixado de saltar e olhou Agom maliciosamente ao lhe perguntar aquilo, em seguida começou de novo.

—Agom te matarei com minhas próprias mãos!

Inuyasha golpeava a porta com os ombros, o que deteve Kirara Matshui um momento, mas viu que o fecho resistia e começou de novo. Agom se introduziu na água e se perguntou por que tinha sido tão estúpida. Poderia ter mandado Myouga a um canto enquanto se banhava. Poderia ter se abafado com uma toalha. Não tinha que estar nua em uma banheira, com espuma de sabão até o queixo e os ombros e sentindo o frio da água contra seu rubor, enquanto uma mulher que mal conhecia fingia intimidade frente a ela. Tudo era culpa dela.

—Agom! Abre a porta! A! Gom! —Gritou seu nome em duas respirações diferentes. Agom estava estupefata. Podia imaginar o aspecto dele, não tinha que lhe ver. E dava medo imaginá-lo — Fora dai! Agora!

Houve outro golpe na madeira, kirara gritou mais forte. Inuyasha chamou seu nome outra vez. Blasfemou outra vez. Ouviu-se outro empurrão na porta.

—Disse que fora!

Agom não sabia com quem estava utilizando essa voz de orador dele. Ouvia tudo. Em seguida ele começou a golpear a porta outra vez.

—Agoom, ponho a Deus por testemunha, cortarei-te todos os cabelos da cabeça. Todos os malditos cabelos!

Kirara gritou. O fecho da porta se estilhaçou e Agom viu que se rompia lentamente. Não havia ninguém com ele e tampouco havia ninguém no corredor. Depois sustentou o olhar incrédulo de Inuyasha assumindo a cena, seguida pela gargalhada mais sincera que tinha ouvido em sua vida.

Sua reverência foi zombadora e sua ordem de que seguisse com o banho também foi, como sua risada ao recolocar a porta no marco. Definitivamente, era a manhã mais embaraçosa de sua vida.

A multidão era igualmente numerosa que antes, embora desta vez Agom fizesse reverência a todos, começando pelas galerias de nobres e terminando pelos criados, com Inuyasha a seu lado. A roupa que tinha encarregado para ela a fazia resplandecer com o Sol vespertino, e cada vez que levantava um braço, mudava de posição ou se voltava à prata brilhava apanhando fileiras de luz. De vez em quando ela mesma os refletia.

Fez o que pôde para ignorar o rosto zombador de Kirara Matshui e às outras moças que se agitavam muito cada vez que olhava em sua direção. Também ignorou à prometida de Inuyasha, sentada no soalho junto a seu pai, e com o recém coroado rei da Escócia, Robert «o Bruce», ao outro lado. Não era tão atrativo como imaginou, mas era régio. Isso não podia negar-se.

E tinha problemas com os olhos de Inuyasha pousados nela todo o tempo, e esses olhos âmbar estavam iluminados com mais brilho que o que pudesse ter o ouro.

Isso fez que lhe tremesse a mão um momento antes de controlar-se.

—Dá um passo à frente, escudeiro Agom do clã Taisho. Saúda seu soberano.

Agom fez uma grande reverência, com Inuyasha a seu lado.

—Me disseram que não há ninguém tão bom como você, escudeiro Agom. Desejo muito vê-lo, francamente. É uma grande coisa que na Escócia que agora governo se permita de novo as armas. Não é assim, senhores?

O rei se voltou para os demais procurando sua aprovação.

—Deve lhe observar atentamente, senhor — lhe informou Inuyasha, ao lado de Agom — Porque Agom tem o dom de iluminar suas mãos e a velocidade do vento nas facas. Esta é a exibição.

Tinham-no falado a noite anterior e lhe tinha escutado descrever o que teria que fazer. Os lábios de Agom se torceram e afastou o olhar assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sesshoumaru, sentado atrás da prometida de Inuyasha. Ruborizou-se.

Foi bom que ela e Inuyasha tivessem falado da ordem que faria sua exibição porque não havia tornado a falar com ele desde o banho. Decidiu que talvez não voltasse a falar com ele.

O rei assentiu e Agom se incorporou.

—Pode começar Agom. Não me olhe assim. Aliviou meu coração de uma grande garga. Acredito que este é o melhor dia de minha vida.

O estava sussurrando ao ouvido, mas isso não fez mais que piorá-lo. Ao menos a vergonha era algo que podia dominar.

As armas de Agom estavam dispostas em semicírculo em meio de quatro alvos, e ela parou um momento para escolher o ponto de início. A multidão deixou de existir, o rei parou de ser imponente e quão único via eram os olhos âmbares perfeitos de Inuyasha.

Procurou quatro de cada arma, uma para cada alvo, e foi cobrindo todos em um movimento aparentemente imaculado, atrás e adiante, primeiro ao primeiro alvo, escolher a arma, cravá-la no terceiro alvo. Depois, o segundo, finalmente o quarto. Se cravasse a espada escocesa no centro, a seguinte arma ia justo debaixo. A flecha foi à direita, os machados à esquerda, o skean dhu acima e, finalmente, três adagas em cada alvo, no espaço que parecia inexistente entre as armas já cravadas. Toda a exibição durou menos tempo que a luta anterior, e quando colocou a última adaga se ajoelhou e abriu os braços.

O primeiro que ouviu foi o rugido da multidão e depois Inuyasha que estava ao seu lado, esperando que se levantasse e se reunisse com ele. Só olhou aos olhos uma vez, e o brilho era mais quente, mais pessoal, menos aterrador. Disse algo, mas ela não o ouviu. O rugido da multidão o fazia impossível. A seguir a escoltou de volta frente ao rei, sentado junto ao conde e a encantada Rin.

Agom trocou um olhar com a garota e viu a mesma adoração que nas outras garotas que a viam como um herói. Era irritante. Mas no olhar da moça havia algo mais. Não era fácil de decifrar o que era, mas ela soube. Tinha-o visto frequentemente nos olhos de sua irmã. Rim era desgraçada, muito desgraçada. «Desgraçada?», estranhou Agom.

Não teve tempo para pensar nisso porque o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre ela era muito enervante. Agom se disse que não lhe importava. Sesshoumaru era um homem fastidioso, inquisitivo e pesado. Não lhe importava o que pensasse dela ou o que pensasse que estava fazendo.

—Sua prometida parece um pouco... apagada, Inuyasha — disse dirigindo-se a seu ombro enquanto ele a conduzia de volta ao quarto, deixando os homens do clã e os seguidores atrás. Ninguém queria perder o festim e a celebração. Ninguém exceto o escudeiro Agom.

—Adiantei as bodas — disse Inuyasha voltando à cabeça para informá-la — Disse que não podia esperar. Será minha esposa em três dias. Acredito que isso a acalmou como é devido.

—Adiantou as bodas?

—Sim. Não me custou nada convencer ao conde. Ainda tenta me abrandar para que te transfira a ele.

—Não lhe servirei.

—Já sei. Você sabe. Ele não. Acredita que a prata compra tudo. Esteve muito tempo rodeado de Sassenach. Assim é como pensam eles.

—Mas... três dias, Inuyasha? Só três?

—Três dias, Agom. É o mais que pude convencê-lo de que o adiantasse.

—Queria adiantá-la mais? Por quê?

—Não imagina?

Abriu a porta e esperou que ela entrasse. Agom se sentiu atada ao chão e o pulso se acelerou dolorosamente. Teria perdido o Taisho em três dias. Não podia ficar com ele quando se celebrasse as bodas. Não se atrevia. Dava-lhe medo a dor da perda. Sabia que o sentiria. Já começava a senti-lo.

—Vêm, Agom. Vou aceitar seu prêmio. Prepararam festejos para a noite. Uma tolice inglesa chamada teatro. Nunca vi teatro. Quer assistir desta vez? Se for assim, farei que lhe protejam. Não permitirei que te aproxime nenhum seguidor. Tem minha palavra.

—Não — sussurrou. Surpreendeu-lhe que sua voz realmente emitisse som.

Tinha medo de seguir outro momento a seu lado, em realidade. Ajoelharia-se para lhe suplicar que a tomasse como mulher... e ser sua rameira. Seu corpo e seu coração queriam lhe obrigar a tomá-la e fazê-lo realidade. Seu orgulho e os anos de ódio, treinamento e sacrifício lhe exigiam outra coisa. Estava tremendo. Inuyasha podia notá-lo porque a olhava de muito perto. Não se atreveu a lhe sustentar o olhar.

Passou por seu lado. A porta se fechou. Não a seguiu.

Levaram a banheira. Agom se situou no centro do quarto e se deu conta do mortalmente silencioso que estava tudo.

**-O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o-**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

—Agom, deve fazê-lo. Não há ninguém mais. A produção fracassará se não os ajuda.

—Sai do quarto, Sesshoumaru. —Agom pronunciou as palavras mais ao dossel de Inuyasha que ao Taisho que a estava incomodando da porta. A suave madeira dos móveis de Inuyasha tinha oculto bem sua tristeza quando se cobriu com uma manta. Agom escondeu o nariz no tecido, mais para secar as lágrimas absurdas do rosto que por outra coisa. Esperava que seu interlocutor não se precavesse da porta.

—Mas Agom, lhe necessitamos. Inuyasha também te necessita.

—Inuyasha não me necessita. Tem sua formosa noiva, Rin, a seu lado. Não me necessita. Entrometeria-me. Não sirvo para nada exceto para matar e acertar grandes alvos de madeira. O entretenimento não é lugar para maltratar. Sai do meu quarto!

Sua voz não soava nem tão autoritária nem tão forte como suas palavras. Parecia ferida e perdida, exatamente como se sentia desde que Inuyasha a tinha deixado.

Ele estalou a língua.

—Necessitam um mais para seu teatro.

—Então encontrem a outro! —Ah!, por que não partia? Agom tampou os olhos com as mãos e desejou estar fora, perto de uma fogueira que abrandasse o tecido em que tinha soluçado até deixá-la quente e empapada.

—Onde?

—Escolhe um de meus seguidores! Estão por toda parte. Olhe a seu redor. Vá!

—Não há ninguém mais à vista, Agom, exceto Eagan. Não é certo, Eagan?

O homenzarrão do clã que Inuyasha tinha deixado em sua soleira respondeu que não. Agom não fez conta.

—Embora Eagan provavelmente também gostasse de assistir aos festejos.

—É que não entra nada nesse crânio tão duro, Sesshoumaru Taisho? Não quero participar dessa função! Não quero ir a nenhuma parte! Não quero ser um entretenimento, para ninguém, nunca mais!

Deixou de gritar.

—O que é o que quer? —perguntou.

Seu coração se agitou e Agom tragou saliva.

—Ser... livre — sussurrou — Sair daqui. Voltar para minha vida de antes. Terminar o que me tinha proposto fazer e deixar de atuar e de viver. Isso é o que desejo.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

—E soluçar neste quarto vai ajudar a obter tudo isso? —perguntou, em voz baixa.

Agom levantou a cabeça e olhou a chama das tochas crepitantes. Não soluçava. Só um Taisho podia acusar um Higurashi de uma debilidade como essa. Ficou rígida.

—Falta uma pessoa para a função. O moço que tinham ficou doente. A função não pode fazer-se sem essa parte.

—Eu não sei atuar — disse Agom ao fogo.

—Só você pode dizer isso como se fosse certo. Esteve atuando toda sua vida, escudeiro Agom. Diga-me que me equivoco. Adiante. Diga-me isso faz que acredite nisso.

—Vá.

—Casará-se com ela dentro de dois dias, Agom! Dois dias! Sabe que pode lhe deter e não o fará?

—Três — respondeu ela.

—Esqueceu de dizer que hoje também contava? Meu irmãozinho Inuyasha. Sempre tão despreocupado e brincalhão. Sempre brincando.

Mais lágrimas pugnavam por sair e as reteve com a manta. Atrás dela, Sesshoumaru soprou chateado.

Depois, mais animado, disse:

—Há alguém que deseja falar contigo, Agom; trata-se de lady Rin. Rin. O escudeiro Agom. Talvez possam se consolar mutuamente com suas lágrimas.

—Não estou chorando!

Agom se voltou e olhou furiosa, lhe desafiando a contradizê-la. Sesshoumaru tinha lady Rin ao lado, embora ela levasse um véu de viúva sobre o rosto e seu corpo estremecia antes de levantar o tecido que a cobria.

A Agom lhe encolheu o coração. A tristeza da dama era evidente.

—Por que chora? —perguntou Agom amavelmente.

A moça tentou sorrir. Agom não podia acreditar quanto tinha mudado desde que a tinha conhecido quinze dias atrás.

—Necessitam a outro para atuar e não há nenhum moço adequado. Rogo-lhe — sussurrou.

Agom franziu o cenho.

—Essa é a causa de sua tristeza? —perguntou por fim.

A moça olhou Sesshoumaru e logo outra vez Agom. Depois assentiu, embora tremesse o lábio inferior.

—Se atuar na função, deixará de chorar? —perguntou Agom.

—Farei... farei o que possa.

O lábio inferior de Lady Rin tremeu ainda mais e umas lágrimas enormes lhe brotaram dos olhos. Ao Agom partiu o coração por ela. Sabia exatamente como se sentia Rin, embora fosse uma estupidez chorar por algo tão banal como o cancelamento de uma função.

Suspirou.

—Não posso ser tão pouco cavalheiresco. Diga-me o que tenho que fazer.

—Vêm comigo.

O que havia dito Prato podia ser certo, porque assim que Agom aceitou, a moça se animou e lhe estendeu a mão. Agom a olhou.

—Seguirei-te — disse simplesmente. Não podia tocar à prometida de Inuyasha disfarçada de moço e seguir funcionando. Não era possível.

Aproximavam-se de Great Hall, que tinha destinado à representação, e então Sesshoumaru levou Agom a um lado, agarrando-a pelo antebraço. Fez entrar Lady Rin em um hall.

—Tenho que te advertir de algo — disse.

—Do que? —cochichou ela, sentindo que lhe punham os cabelos em pé.

—É um papel de mulher.

O impacto a deixou paralisada, mas em seguida lhe lançou um murro à mandíbula. Ele o deteve com uma mão e apertou a sua. Agom sofreu a dor sem piscar. Inuyasha lhe tinha feito mais dano e mais duradouro. Sesshoumaru reteve seu punho e apertou até que os nódulos dela rangeram.

—Nisto não pode ganhar. Um homem de verdade não tem o movimento leve e suave de uma folha, querido Agom — sussurrou — Tampouco se pode jogar tão facilmente com ele. Esperava que você e meu irmão resolvessem isso sozinhos, sem minha ajuda. Mas não me deixa alternativa.

—Não te compreendo — respondeu ela.

—OH, sim, compreende-o. Venha se apresse. Lady Rin te espera para te ajudar com seu traje. Esperarei-te no Salão.

—Não o farei. Nego-me.

—Se te negar te obrigarei a fazê-lo.

—Não pode me obrigar. Tenho a faca do dragão. —Agom a tirou de debaixo do kilt.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—É o correto, suponho. Essa faca é para o mais forte dos Taisho. Ganhou isso. Não se estranha que lhe tenha dado isso hoje.

—Deu-me isso antes da exibição.

Seu aprumo cedeu.

—Por quê? —perguntou.

—Para usá-lo contra qualquer Taisho que me acossasse. Qualquer Taisho.

—Esse homem está louco. Rin? —Soltou a mão de Agom.

A miúda Lady Rin apareceu na soleira.

—Já é quase à hora, Agom. Apresse-se. Ainda tenho que te pintar o rosto!

—Me pintar o rosto? Como uma... uma rameira? —Sua voz era amarga em cada palavra.

—Não. Isto é só maquiagem. Todos os atores o levam, sobre tudo os que se fazem de mulher. Elimina-lhes a fealdade do rosto e cria a ilusão. Compreende o da ilusão?

—Agom é o que melhor o compreende — respondeu Sesshoumaru em seu lugar.

—É uma dama que recebe seus valentes moços que retornam do mar. Só tem três falas. «Me alegro de lhes ver, moços», «Graças a Deus» e «Já está». Lembrar-se-á?

—Tenho que falar? Não posso falar como uma mulher, nem com voz de mulher — protestou Agom.

—Mas se Sesshoumaru disse que é o único que pode!

Rin tomou a mão de Agom e a apertou entre as suas. Brotaram-lhe mais lágrimas, que escorregaram por suas bochechas, e olhou Agom, que olhou Sesshoumaru cheia de ódio. Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso.

—Quem pode resistir a este rogo? Qualquer outro moço estaria de joelhos, suplicando seus favores, mas você não, não é, Agom?

—Não tenho seios. O que vou pôr-me? — Disse com raiva.

Rin olhou Sesshoumaru à espera de uma explicação e quando a deu seus lábios tremeram um pouco, mas deixou de chorar. De perto era ainda mais bonita do que recordava Agom.

—Têm bolsas para essas coisas. Irei buscá-las enquanto se troca. Entra aí. Ponha o traje. Sesshoumaru te ajudará. Temos muito pouco tempo! Volto em seguida para te pintar.

—Agom! —Prato lhe indicava a câmara onde tinha que transformar-se. Agom descobriu que os pés não lhe obedeciam — Se quiser pode usar os seus — disse ao final.

Agom dava as costas ao público quando começou o terceiro ato.

Tinham colocado tochas em todo o salão, que projetavam uma luz fumegante, mas o cenário tinha um sistema mais estranho de iluminação. Alguém tinha enchido um grande caldeirão de azeite, tinha posto mechas dentro e as tinha ascendido. A combinação de luzes crescia para um buraco mais claro e mais brilhante e se refletia em todo o comprimento dos cabelos trançados de Agom, que se sentou no que representava ser um balcão, e que em realidade eram dois troncos cruzados com outros dois, com uma tapeçaria de cor pedra em cima.

O traje que lhe tinham obrigado a colocar era de veludo de cor borgonha. Era muito curto, era muito largo e era muito velho. Tinha manchas de suor nos encaixes das mangas e o pescoço de linho branco do decote quadrado tinha mais de uma mancha. tinha declarado imediatamente que o vestido era muito folgado, como se esse fosse seu único defeito. Agom tinha se sentido indefesa, ele pegou uma parte de corda negra e o cruzou sobre sua caixa toráxica até o início do quadril, deixando uma cintura esbelta, que sempre tinha dissimulado, bem perfilada. Só podia esperar que os cabelos o tampassem.

Lady Rin lhe havia dito que estava cativante, fosse o que fosse, e lhe pôs tanta cor no rosto que ardia. Agom nunca havia se sentido tão diferente. Nunca havia sentido o balanço das saias em seus tornozelos, à sensação de ar sobre a pele em cima de seu sutiã, nem o roce do veludo contra seus próprios seios liberados.

Esse último tinha sido culpa dela!

Agom não refletiu sobre a razão de seus atos, só soube que estava experimentando o que se sentia sendo uma mulher pela primeira e única vez em sua vida, e quando Rin trouxe umas bolsas pestilentas que penduravam de uma corda colocada ao redor de seu pescoço Agom soube que não as poria. Escondeu-se atrás do biombo e as tinha atirado em um rincão com as esteiras, desfez a bandagem e a pôs no joelho, onde agora guardava a faca do dragão e o tecido dos Higurashi.

Não tinha discutido que lhe soltassem o cabelo. Serviria-lhe de cortina, ou isso esperava. Não tinha contado com as ondas de seu cabelo, uma vez escovado, provocadas pelas suspensas tranças que tinha feito Kirara Matshui essa mesma manhã. Não havia espelho onde contemplar a transformação, mas Agom sabia que estava transformada. Soube pela expressão de satisfação nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e o rosto dos demais quando se situou atrás do pano de fundo.

Houve um silêncio total e absoluto quando o pano de fundo se abriu para o Terceiro Ato. Agom esperou seu momento. Jamais em sua vida tinha tido tanto medo.

—O que faz minha filha nesse cenário? Parem imediatamente. Nenhuma mulher pode subir ao cenário.

Agom reconheceu a voz do conde. Mas Sesshoumaru respondeu.

—É o escudeiro dos Taisho, é Agom, senhor. Se acalme. Sua filha está sentada ao seu lado. Não é uma mulher. É o campeão em pessoa. Juro. Vê os braceletes de prata? Eu mesmo o vesti.

Então houve uma ruidosa comoção e alguém disse ao Inuyasha que se sentasse e deixasse de tampar a vista. Os quatro atores da função saíram de trás do cenário e Agom esperou o momento de dizer sua primeira frase. Quando chegou, voltou-se para olhar ao público e disse no tom mais agudo e do modo mais paródico que pôde:

—Me alegro de lhes ver, moços.

Riram muito ao ouvi-la. Percebeu isso e então ordenaram ao Inuyasha Taisho que se sentasse outra vez. Desta vez foi seu irmão. Agom entreabriu os olhos para vê-lo entre o véu de fumaça negra que saía do caldeirão.

Desejou não tê-lo feito, porque necessitou a maquiagem para dissimular a palidez que a cobriu assim que os olhos dele se encontraram com os seus. Não estava no fundo da sala. Estava na primeira fila e voltou a ficar em pé.

Desta vez Sesshoumaru teve que puxá-lo para que se sentasse e usar a força e as palavras para convencê-lo. A função seguia ao redor dela, mas Agom tinha perdido o sentido do espaço e do tempo. Por sorte já não tinha mais frases. Quão único tinha era o olhar ardente do homem que estava a quatro metros dela, desdobrando tanto desejo e tanta paixão masculina que todas as pessoas da sala tinham que dar-se conta disso. Agom sem dúvida se dava conta.

Os olhos dela não se separaram dele até que o pano de fundo se fechou com o mesmo movimento vacilante que tinha efetuado ao abrir-se. Não a necessitavam até o Quinto Ato, de modo que foi o hall até que chegasse o momento. Naraku era o Taisho que a esperava ali. Agom o olhou da soleira, e lhe viu sorrir. Sua mente ficou completamente alerta.

—Dará-me esse beijo agora? —perguntou.

Ela pôs-se a correr. Não lhe importava nem onde nem quão longe. Sesshoumaru a deteve de repente rodeando sua cintura com seus fortes braços, contra os que não podia por muito que lutasse.

—Quieto Agom! Quieto! Não pode sair em público assim. Não pode! Para! Não entenderão a ilusão! Não entenderão que papel representa! São muitos. Descobrirão a verdade, e então tomarão o que pertence a meu irmão! Para!

«Seu irmão?» Ao imaginar um horror tão enorme, a luta começou de novo. Sesshoumaru apertou mais forte, deixando-a sem respiração e fazendo que lhe custasse tomar ar.

—Agom, para! Machucarei-te se não parar! Pára de uma vez! Maldito seja! Não permitirei que faça isto a meu irmão. Não o permitirei! Para e volta para a função. Inuyasha está te esperando. Está muito perto de ver a verdade por si mesmo. Compreende Agom? Está vendo por si mesmo. Não pode fugir disso.

—O Taisho... —sussurrou ela.

—Sim. Inuyasha Taisho. Quer-te moça.

—Moça? —repetiu ela, sussurrando.

—Com isto já não parece um moço. Tampouco se sente como um moço. Se o público vir isto, não seguirá sendo inocente muito tempo. Destroçarão-lhe. Compreende?

—Inuyasha? —voltou a sussurrar.

—Já se acalmou. Graças a Deus. Não desejava te machucar, mas se Inuyasha me vê contigo, assim, será ele quem me machucará. Entendido?

Redemoinhos de emoção caíram em cascata sobre ela, e Agom ficou quieta como uma rocha. Inuyasha Taisho era o Taisho ao que amava. Inuyasha. Era seu irmão Naraku ao que mataria.

—Inuyasha? —voltou a sussurrar.

—É um diabo, não há quem o freie e saltará ao cenário muito em breve. Eu não me afastaria muito a próxima vez.

—A próxima vez? —perguntou ela.

—A função não acabou.

—Não a terminarei — respondeu Agom. Agora já sabia o que ia fazer. E não era atuar em uma função tola em um papel de mulher.

—Terminará. Terminará toda.

—Não pode me obrigar, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Solte-me.

Tinha-a retida contra seu peito pelos dois braços e sem tocar o chão, e seus braços eram tão fortes e musculosos como os de Inuyasha. Provavelmente tinha um torso igualmente peludo.

—Posso fazer algo mais que te obrigar moça. Posso tomar. Vestida assim, qualquer homem com quem te encontre pode fazê-lo. Entende-o?

—Onde está meu feile-breacan? Minha camisa? Minhas botas?

—Em meu poder. Seja uma boa garota e acaba isto, e farei que lhe devolvam tudo. Dou-te minha palavra.

Agom fechou os olhos. A experiência de estar retida pelos braços de Sesshoumaru não era agradável, decidiu, mas tampouco era desagradável. Não era nada. Abriu os olhos.

—É uma moça da cabeça aos pés — sussurrou ele quando seus olhos se encontraram — E é muito desejável. Entendo a atração de meu irmão, mas não compreendo sua cegueira. Você o compreende?

—Baixa-me —respondeu ela — Ou o contarei.

—Poderia valer a pena que Inuyasha me cortasse o pescoço se o conta. Tem seios. Noto-os, como noto que seu coração se acelera quando te falo assim.

Os olhos de Agom se entreabriram ainda mais e apertou os lábios para dentro. Estava decidindo a toda pressa que não gostava nada ser uma mulher.

—Não creia que sou estúpido, Taisho. Não direi nada a meu amo, Inuyasha. Pode ser que não me creia e se me crê, irmãos se distanciarão. Contarei a ele sobre sua apaixonada, Rin.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Então ficou de pé, com uma mão no cotovelo dela.

—Adivinhou?

—Sim, é muito má sorte que esteja prometida. E que se case com seu irmão dentro de dois dias.

Ele ficou tenso.

—Você pode deter essas bodas, Agom.

—Eu? Que poder tenho eu?

—Tem muito poder. Não fala, mas troca tudo. Libera-a. Libera o Rin de seu compromisso.

—Não posso. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

—Pode e deve. Só você pode fazê-lo. E sabe.

—Por que deveria ajudar a um Taisho? — perguntou — Sobre tudo a um que me engana, esconde-me a roupa e me viu assim.

—Suplico-lhe isso, Agom. A amo. — Sesshoumaru também tinha os olhos ambares. Tinha os cabelos de cor prata, não muito distintos aos de Inuyasha. Não tinha a fenda do queixo, nem os lábios tão cheios, tampouco era mais alto que ela, mas possuía a mesma sinceridade que Inuyasha. Agom tragou saliva.

—A ama? — repetiu assombrada — E ela corresponde a seu amor?

—Sim — respondeu.

—Então, como pode entregar-se ao Inuyasha?

—Não tem outro remédio. O conde fechou o compromisso. Por direito, eu seria a primeira escolha, mas fui muito lento. Onde acredita que Inuyasha encontrou Naraku e a mim? Aqui mesmo. Eu subia para pedir a mão de minha apaixonada e então chega meu irmão como uma tromba nos buscando e seu pai a outorga em matrimônio. Não sabia o que trazia entre mãos, ou o teria impedido.

—Sinto muita pena pelos dois — respondeu Agom — mas repito que não tenho nada a ver com isto e não posso impedi-lo.

—Te mostre tal como é, Agom. Dê-lhe o que necessita. Não necessita a Rin. Nem sequer a vê quando está ao seu lado. Não pode fazer isto! É que não tem coração?

—Se é que tive coração, arrancaram-me, e foi um Taisho que me arrancou.

—Pois recupera-o! Dê-lhe ao Inuyasha o que quer, o que ambos querem. Por favor, rogo-lhe isso.

—Um Taisho me rogando? — perguntou — A um escudeiro sem nome e sem clã?

—Suplicaria ao próprio diabo por minha encantada Rin. Não compreende o poder do amor, ou saberia.

Tremia de emoção. Agom o olhou e sorriu tristemente.

—Não é o que você crê Sesshoumaru — sussurrou.

—Inuyasha te ama. Você o ama. Não estou cego. Vai com ele depois da função. Diga-lhe Agom!

—Não posso — respondeu.

Sesshoumaru baixou os braços e blasfemou. Depois a olhou com ódio e finalmente cuspiu a seus pés. Agom o observou fazê-lo com uma estranha sensação de desapego.

—Rin jurou tirar a vida antes de permitir que a toque.

Agom empalideceu. Agradeceu a maquiagem que o dissimulava.

—Tudo o que vive, morre, Sesshoumaru — respondeu automaticamente.

—Mas não tem por que ocorrer! Pode detê-lo! Por favor. — Tinha deixado de olhá-la com ódio e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas — Por favor.

Agom voltou à cabeça.

—Não posso impedir que a moça faça o que acredita que deve fazer — disse brandamente.

—Que sua alma queime no inferno, Agom.

—Isso já está ocorrendo, Taisho. Não pode fazê-lo pior — sussurrou — Só pode repetir o que já está ocorrendo.

—Pois te amaldiçoo. Amaldiçoo-te, Agom sem nome e sem clã. Amaldiçoo-te para que morra no inferno por toda a eternidade, uma pior da que te criou na terra!

Agom tragou saliva. Seus ombros se afundaram. Não mudou nada. Nada podia fazê-lo.

—Não criei nada, Sesshoumaru. Só vivi. Não era nada antes. Voltarei a ser nada. Você, Inuyasha, Rin têm vidas que terminar, sejam longas ou curtas. Eu não estarei para ser testemunha delas.

—OH, nisso te equivoca. Vou encarregar-me disso. Se se casar com ela e ela tira a vida, assegurarei-me de que suporte cada momento de como me sinto. Cada maldito momento. Juro-lhe isso.

Se dissesse outra palavra ou o fazia outro rogo, os olhos de Agom não seriam capazes de conter as lágrimas. Estragaria a fuligem negra que perfilava seus olhos e sujaria toda a maquiagem que Rin lhe tinha posto no rosto. Faria tudo isso, e todos os Higurashi assassinados por um Taisho seguiriam mortos.

Esperou, obrigando seu coração a acalmar-se e sua visão a esclarecer-se. Quase tinha chegado o momento. Se se vingava antes das bodas, Lady Rin não teria que tirar a vida. Sesshoumaru Taisho ainda teria uma possibilidade de obter a mão de sua amada. Naraku apodreceria no inferno. Agom também iria comprová-lo.

Incorporou-se, piscou para afastar as lágrimas e fez o que pôde para se sentir de tudo desapegada antes de voltar-se e olhá-lo.

—Vamos, Sesshoumaru, perdeu muito tempo. Perderei minha frase e danificarei a função em que me obrigou a participar. Devo voltar já. Devo seguir vivendo até que cumpra meu juramento.

—Nada do que te disse te comoveu?

—Quando cair o pano de fundo ao final tem que me devolver minha roupa. Não voltarão a me pegar vestida como uma mulher débil e uma presa para qualquer homem. Quero meu kilt e meu tartán e todas as minhas adagas. Quero uma escolta até o quarto de Inuyasa. Não deixarei o quarto de Inuyasha até que o tenha cumprido. Compreendido?

—Não mudará de opinião?

—Não — respondeu ela.

—Mas por quê? Por quê?

Agom não pensava lhe responder. Não pensava retroceder a suas lembranças mais longínquas até que não tivesse mais remédio. Agora que sabia exatamente o que havia ali, já não se escondia deles em seus sonhos. Mas esse não era o momento.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Terminar a função foi à forma exata de tortura que estava dizendo a si mesma que seria. Sesshoumaru voltava a estar sentado atrás de Inuyasha, embora a ela um dos Taisho lhe parecesse uma combinação de dor, pânico e luxúria e o outro somente a olhava com ódio. E o que ia matar não expressava nada com seus olhos avermelhados, igual à sempre.

A função continuava, inclusive sem sua participação. Melhor assim porque se esqueceu de sua frase e os moços simplesmente atuaram como se nada ocorresse. Não fez nada mais que estar sentada em sua posição, olhar ao público e ver como tudo se rabiscava com a umidade que não cessava de lhe empanar os olhos.

O ato final foi o pior, já que Sesshoumaru se transladou junto a sua amada e deve te-la posto em dia do ocorrido porque as lágrimas silenciosas no rosto de Lady Rin refletiam mais que a luz. Refletiam cada pedacinho de coração quebrado contra Agom, que não podia evitar assumi-lo e acrescentá-lo a seu próprio manto silencioso de agonia. Assim que tudo terminasse, o que importava a quantos fazia dano ou quanto dano a recebia? O clã Higurashi seria vingado. Isso era o que importava. Isso era quão único podia importar.

Agom não se lembrava de sua frase, mas disse «se acabou», quando acreditou que os outros esperavam algo dela. Deve ser o que tinha que dizer ou parecido, porque a função continuou. Depois, o pano de fundo baixou para o momento final. Agom não se moveu até que alguém a obrigou a inclinar-se, e então recebeu aplausos, assobios e insinuações de quão bonito estava como moça. Odiava a atenção. Odiava o vestido de cor borgonha. Odiava seu corpo. Odiava a si mesma.

Sesshoumaru, o muito mentiroso, não lhe devolveu a roupa, nem as adagas, nem a dignidade. Quando voltou para o hall onde a tinha deixado, não havia nada. Agom se sentou atrás do biombo e utilizou a prega do vestido borgonha para retirar a maquiagem e a sujeira. Depois pegou a faca do dragão e cortou uma boa porção da parte dianteira da saia para confeccionar uma espécie de véu. Sabia que deixava nuas as pernas desde a metade da coxa, mais que com o próprio kilt, mas não tinha alternativa.

Isso era o que sempre recebia de qualquer Taisho: nenhuma alternativa. Não tinha alternativa e tinha que servi-los, não tinha alternativa com seu vestuário, não tinha alternativa com seu próprio destino.

Agom se deslizou junto às paredes até o quarto de Inuyasha, mantendo-se sempre que podia na escuridão. Teve a sorte de que o conde procurou um histrião, e este havia trazido sua lira e estava montando seu próprio espetáculo. O cantor tinha boa voz e suas palavras eram bastante cativantes para manter ao público sentado, embora a exibição do escudeiro dos Taisho já se estava narrando quando ela saiu. Não só se cantava sobre sua destreza com as armas, mas também sobre a beleza cativante do campeão Taisho vestido de mulher.

O rosto de Agom estava ardendo antes de chegar ao quarto de Inuyasha. Saudou Eagan, o valentão, na soleira, embora ele se levantou e lhe abriu a porta como se fosse uma rameira solicitada para a noite. Agom entrou correndo para colocar sua roupa original. Já procuraria Sesshoumaru quando estivesse vestida como é devido. Conseguiria recuperar o traje e as adagas, ou descobriria por que não.

Tinha-o tudo em seu lugar, até a trança e a bandagem do peito, e estava sentada junto ao fogo contemplando seus segredos quando entrou Inuyasha. Ela viu agitar o fogo com o ar repentino, mas não se voltou. Não se moveu. Não respirou.

—Agom! — sussurrou — Não sei o que dizer.

Então respirou. Tragou a emoção e a soltou. «Logo, Inuyasha», pensou. «Logo estará livre de mim e livre de voltar para sua vida sem estrutura, brincadeiras e jogos. Logo.»

Levantou uma pinça sobre a chama e atiçou o tronco, fazendo-o rodar e soltar faíscas por toda a lareira. Inuyasha não se moveu, ou se o fez ela não o notou.

—Meu irmão me diz que confie em meus sentidos. Que confie na ilusão.

Agom olhou o fogo com os olhos muito abertos. «Maldito Sesshoumaru!», pensou.

—Seus irmãos... mentem —sussurrou — Ambos.

—Ambos?

—Sim, ambos. Sesshoumaru mente para confundir e Naraku... ele tem... ele é... —Lhe fechou a garganta.

—Sim?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia dizê-lo.

—Naraku e eu nunca fomos íntimos, Agom. É muito mais velho que eu e muito mais sério. Quase tanto como você.

—Naraku é um Taisho. Você é um Taisho — sussurrou.

—Isso é certo. É um grande homem. Um grande clã. Você foi adotado por ele. A roupa te assenta bem. Quase tanto como seu vestido borgonha.

—Inuyasha...

—Sesshoumaru diz que te obrigue a pôr isso. Que force a ilusão em realidade. Isso é o que aconteceria, Agom?

—Sesshoumaru tem suas razões para dizer isso, Inuyasha.

—Ah, sim? Quais?

—É seu segredo, não o meu — respondeu ela.

—E que segredos me esconde meu irmão mais velho?

—Está apaixonado.

—Por você? Matarei-lhe!

—Inuyasha — disse Agom, afastando-se da lareira para olhá-lo — Nenhum homem pode estar apaixonado por mim. Pergunta-me se existe uma ilusão e eu te digo que sim, há. O amor é uma ilusão.

—O amor não é uma ilusão, Agom. É muito real. Acredito que se alargasse a mão, poderia tocá-lo. Está ao seu alcance agora. Em mim.

—Não, Inuyasha — começou a dizer e se levantou, porque ele tinha dado um passo e toda ela estava alerta.

—Estou apaixonado por você, Agom.

—Sei — respondeu.

—E você também está por mim.

—Não — sussurrou Agom, mas não pôde olhá-lo ao dizê-lo.

—Não? — estalou a língua — Sei quem é o mentiroso agora, Agom, e não são meus irmãos. É você.

—Não minto. Nunca menti!

—Ama-me. Vê-se em todas as olhadas e todas as palavras que me diz, e na forma como faz ambas as coisas. Vê-se na ilusão que criou para mim esta noite. Vê-se na imagem que não posso separar de minha cabeça. Saca a faca, Agom.

Deu outro passo para ela. E logo outro. Agom tirou a faca.

—Para, Inuyasha — disse ela.

—Parar? Quando tudo o que desejo me mostrou não faz nem uma hora? Parar, quando tudo o que meu sangue deseja e lhe foi negado acaba de desdobrar-se ante mim? Parar, quando vi à mulher que desejo que seja diante de mim? Parar, quando não pude estar com outra mulher desde que fui amaldiçoado por você e acabo de ver curvas benditas pela fantasia? Parar? Aponta com a faca, Agom!

—Inuyasha, deve parar. Deve fazê-lo! — Estava de pé junto ao fogo e de costas a ele, de modo que lhe queimava as pantorrilhas.

—Parar? Quando seus grandes olhos e seu corpo esbelto poderiam esconder algo? Parar? Quando minhas mãos morrem por provar sua inocência, reclamam-lhe e querem te fazer meu! Lança a faca, Agom! Lança já, maldito seja!

«Malditas sejam as lágrimas femininas!» Agom o ouviu com tanta claridade como se o houvesse dito em voz alta, depois sua vista se nublou e com ela toda a estadia a seu redor. Sabia que a faca tremia em sua mão à medida que ele se aproximava, mas suas botas apenas se ouviam sobre a pedra coberta de tapetes.

—Já!

Apontou e lançou. A faca se cravou à perfeição em uma fenda da pedra, ao outro lado do quarto, e Inuyasha se deteve e fechou os olhos. Através de seus instintos, viu com claridade a dor e o pânico naqueles traços perfeitos.

—Maldito seja, Agom, moço — disse, abrindo seus olhos âmbares e cravando-os, nos dela — Maldito seja.

—Terá que fazê-lo, Inuyasha. Eu não posso. —As lágrimas apagavam tudo e lhe observou colocar-se detrás dela, com todo o corpo tremente, os punhos fechados aos lados — Você terá que matar. Faz-o rapidamente, entretanto. Faz-o com rapidez. Não me faça sofrer. Só te suplico isto.

As lágrimas deslizavam por suas bochechas e a cegavam, e então ouviu seu rugido. A porta da câmara se abriu de repente e o fogo queimou as pantorrilhas de Agom, mas nem sequer o sentiu.

Inuyasha estava chamando Sesshoumaru a gritos. Estava usando toda sua voz de orador e estava cheia de ódio contra si mesmo. Sesshoumaru respondeu por fim, com uma voz igualmente forte e raivosa, e depois ambas as vozes se desvaneceram corredor abaixo. A seguir Eagan estava diante dela, ajudando-a a afastar-se da lareira e sacudindo as cinzas acesas que brilhavam em suas meias.

—Queimou-se, moço — disse.

—Aonde foram?

—Seu amo foi brigar com Sesshoumaru. Disseram-me que isto aconteceria embora o amo Sesshoumaru riu disso.

—O que acontecerá?

—O amo Inuyasha procura alívio aos demônios que tem na cabeça.

—Que demônios? —sussurrou.

—Não sei. Só sei o que ouvi. Sesshoumaru saberá.

Agom temia que ela também.

—Como vai aliviar-se o amo Inuyasha? —perguntou.

—Brigarão. O esgotamento físico é o que o jovem amo procura. É o alívio que espera. Usarão espadas escocesas e escudos. Vi-o outras vezes. Não se vê crescer a seis homens Taisho sem ser testemunha de batalhas como esta. Vêm. Ajudarei-te com isto. Se necessitar uma cataplasma para a dor, diga ao Eagan. Farei que tragam.

—Dor? —repetiu ela. «O que saberá este homem do clã de rosto amável da dor?», pensou transtornada.

—Poderia ter se queimado, moço.

—Queimado?

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Te icomoda uma queimadura? Não o teria acreditado nunca pelo que sei de você.

—Aonde foram agora? —perguntou.

—Os Taisho? Já lhe disse. A brigar. O amo pediu a Sesshoumaru que lhe ajudasse a exorcizar os demônios. Ouvi-o. Não acreditava que fosse passar, mas é que eu não entendo a esses dois. Mas você não se preocupe. Estão ao mesmo nível. Demorarão muito em acabar.

—Brigar? —Começava a fazer uma ideia, e o olhou — Sesshoumaru briga com Inuyasha?

—Sim. Com espadas e escudos.

—Espadas escocesas? —ofegou ao dizê-lo, porque essa espada grande e pesada podia cortar o braço a um homem — Devemos detê-los!

—Não pode deter um Taisho quando quer combater, moço. São obstinados com estas coisas. O amo Inuyasha foi claro. Não voltarão até que um dos dois vença ou não fiquem forças. Ouvi-o.

—Se afaste do meu caminho então!

Agom correu pelo corredor, saltando por cima de formas e corpos dormidos para chegar ao pátio do torneio. O trovador seguia cantando suas baladas sobre força e amor não correspondido e outras calamidades, e estava perdendo o drama que ocorria frente a seu nariz. Agom cruzou a porta, saltou os quatro grandes degraus até o chão de terra, levantou-se e recuperou a compostura.

Ouviu o clac do aço contra o aço antes que visse os irmãos. A noite estava cheia de chuva e barro, de luxúria e dor. Notava-o, sentia-o, quase o absorvia. Cruzou o mesmo terreno sobre o que tinha feito sua reverência vitoriosa aquela tarde e se aproximou das tochas acesas onde se animava aos opositores. Abriu caminho até o fronte do grupo e se ajoelhou para ver como combatiam os Taisho.

Sabia o que sentiam. Também sabia que não ia dirigido contra o outro, a não ser contra ela. Sabia e não sentiu absolutamente nada por isso, exceto um completo e profundo terror. As espadas não cessavam de atacar, cobertas de barro e erva, e mais de uma vez um grunhido de dor emergia de um deles. Os escudos, que tinham começado sem um só racho, estavam agora repletos deles e o vapor emanava dos corpos dos opositores.

O trovador devia ter perdido seu público em favor do pátio do torneio, porque a multidão ao redor de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru foram crescendo. Agom teve que ficar de pé para seguir vendo. Não queria olhar, mas não podia afastar os olhos da batalha, nem sequer piscar. A chuva escorregou de seus cabelos até seus olhos, sua boca, suas orelhas, e ela a ignorou. Cada vez que um dos dois cambaleava, continha o fôlego em uma reza silenciosa e depois agradecia quando o Taisho caído se levantava e continuava.

Então tudo acabou tão abruptamente como tinha começado. Viu que Sesshoumaru caía de joelhos muito frequentemente e ao final baixava a cabeça derrotado. Isso não deteve Inuyasha. Atacou com sua espada um dos alvos da exibição de Agom até que a madeira se estilhaçou e saiu de seu suporte. Depois se voltou e uivou com sua grande voz de orador a todo mundo.

Agom teve que detê-lo. Era a única que podia fazê-lo. Sabia. Aproximou-se por sua direita, mas ele se voltou para ela.

—Se afaste de mim! —ordenou, lhe apontando com a espada ao estômago — Não volte a se aproximar de mim! Nunca mais!

—Sim — respondeu — Não o farei. Acabou, Inuyasha.

Ele lançou a espada ao chão e embora estivesse molhado, todos exclamaram ao ver que a cravava até o punho.

—Não! —voltou-se de costas para ela, afastando as mechas de cabelo empapados da testa — Isto não terminou ainda. Agora o acabarei! Vá ver meu irmão. Não merece o que lhe fiz. Já sabe quem o merece.

Agom lhe observou enquanto voltava para o castelo, empurrando a qualquer o suficientemente valente para meter-se em seu caminho, e esperou até que desapareceu atrás da porta. A chuva havia tornado o chão escorregadio e o ar resultava difícil de respirar. Também fez voltar todos os fracos observadores ingleses ao calor e a secura do castelo.

Agom se aproximou do vulto coberto de barro que era Sesshoumaru. Ainda não tinha se levantado e agarrava a espada com mãos trementes.

—Está bem? —perguntou quando o viu ali sentado, recuperando o fôlego.

—Criou um monstro, Agom.

—Eu não fiz nada — respondeu ela.

—Já imaginava que diria isso. É impossível de vencer quando está furioso. É por isso que tínhamos a faca do dragão. Pode vencer a todos se lhe tirarmos do sério. Venceu-me porque estava motivado para fazê-lo e eu não. Ele estava furioso.

—Não te venceu porque estava furioso — disse ela.

—Diz-me isso para que me sinta mais ofendido?

—Não, só para que te tranquilize.

—Tem a força de dez quando está zangado, e ainda o está. Não lhe cansei o bastante. Talvez se Ari estivesse aqui poderíamos tê-lo cansado. Mas eu sozinho... Não tenho nenhuma possibilidade.

—Teria te vencido sem raiva, Sesshoumaru Taisho, e não o digo levianamente —respondeu Agom.

—Agora me ofendeu. Para te castigar, condeno-te a voltar para essa câmara dos horrores que criou com ele e enfrentar a essa ira que diz que não possui.

—Não disse que não estivesse zangado. Disse que te venceu sem a ira, e sigo dizendo-o. Usava sua mão esquerda. —Disse-o com respeito. Tinha visto quão bom era com ela. Perguntava-se se Inuyasha era consciente de tê-la utilizado.

—À esquerda? Maldito seja! Enganou-me!

—Não, só usou a que tem mais força. Eu o disse faz dias. Acreditava que não tinha me escutado.

—Vai com ele, Agom — disse Sesshoumaru, tentando levantar-se cravando a ponta da espada no chão e apoiando-se nela. Voltou a cair.

Agom o olhou sem acritude durante um momento.

—Onde está meu traje, Sesshoumaru Taisho, e minhas adagas?

—Trata-se disso? De tartán e facas? —perguntou.

—Não, não só isso. É mais que isso.

—Tentou tomá-la e usou a faca do dragão? Foi isso?

—Não usei a faca do dragão — respondeu em um sussurro.

—Então o que é o que lhe fez se zangar tanto?

—Que não a tenha usado — respondeu ela.

O vulto lamacento suspirou.

—Vá com ele, Agom. Mostre-lhe quem é. Deixa que te tome. Cure-lhe.

—Nenhum homem pode me tomar! Jamais! E menos um Taisho!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—Ainda não o entende, verdade?

—Entender o que? —perguntou.

—Quanto quer? —perguntou Sesshoumaru, sobressaltando-a.

—Não entendo o que quer dizer — disse ela.

—Quanto quer para me devolver meu irmão pequeno?

—Quer que volte, depois da surra que te deu? Não pode nem levantar a espada!

—Não referia a isso — cuspiu e saiu sangue. Apalpou a mandíbula com uma mão — Quero dizer: quanto quer? Quanto necessita?

Ela se voltou como se a tivessem picado.

—Não serei a rameira de nenhum homem! Nem sequer por Inuyasha Taisho.

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça fatigosamente.

—Não queria dizer isso. Queria dizer: quanto mais crê que vai suportar? Quanta angústia mais necessita para estar satisfeita? Quanto mais de tudo isto, quando está em suas mãos arrumá-lo?

—Não tenho esse poder. Sou um pobre escudeiro sem nome e sem clã. Não tenho poder.

Sesshoumaru esticou o braço e fez um gesto.

—Olhe a seu redor, Agom, o que vê?

Ela olhou. Havia grupos de homens acurrucados em alpendres, alguns falando, outros assinalando. Havia barro, um alvo estilhaçado, grandes muros de pedra cinza, chuva torrencial. Ela enumerou tudo enquanto observava.

Ele agitou a cabeça.

—Sabe o que eu vejo?

—Vê mais que isso?

—Sim. Vejo moços que estão atirando de forma diferente com a atiradeira porque um escudeiro chamado Agom lhes ensinou como fazê-lo. Vejo facas lançadas de forma diferente e com grande precisão devido a um escudeiro chamado Agom. Vejo escoceses transbordantes de orgulho e dando-se cotoveladas cada vez que um Sassenach era expulso do campo, com a dignidade feita migalhas, tudo por um moço chamado Agom. Vejo jovens do clã brigando pela possibilidade de serem escudeiros, para poder ser como um moço chamado Agom. Vejo um guerreiro como meu irmão, de vinte e oito anos, endurecido pelo exercício e impecável na batalha, trocando seu braço de ataque, tudo devido a um moço chamado Agom. Vê algo disso?

Agom entreabriu os olhos contra a chuva e o olhou. Sentia as pernas um pouco frouxas e não era culpa da chuva. Era pelo que lhe estava dizendo.

—Eu fiz isto? — perguntou.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, com os dentes muito brancos no rosto sujo de barro, embora a chuva começasse a limpá-lo.

—Isso e mais, Agom. Existe uma parte escura nesse poder que tem. Isso é o que acredito. Penso que Inuyasha não é o único que sofre.

—Eu também sofro — respondeu Agom — E nenhum de vocês conhece minhas razões!

—Já não me importam suas razões!

—Não ficarei escutando outra... — Agom lhe deu as costas, mas ele a interrompeu.

—Sabe onde está Sango?

Agom se deteve.

—Não tenho nada a ver com Sango.

—OH, nisso te equivoca. Resulta que eu sei onde está a moça, e não será o que te espera.

Agom voltou a cabeça.

—Onde está? —perguntou.

—Em minha cama.

Agom ficou atônita.

—Mas eu acreditava que amava Rin — protestou.

—O amor e a luxúria são duas coisas diferentes, Agom. Você as confundiu. Meu irmão também está confundido. Acredita que pode saciar sua luxúria com a mulher que amo e guardar seu amor para a mulher que começo a detestar.

—Espera. Não tive nada a ver com...

—Não deseja saber por que está Sango em minha cama?

—Dirá-me isso, embora não deseje ouvi-lo. Adiante, Sesshoumaru, me conte.

—Está aprendendo a ser uma rameira.

—O que? — Os joelhos de Agom estavam definitivamente frouxos. Balançou-se — Mas, por quê? Não há nenhuma necessidade de levar essa vida. Tem meu amparo! Sabem todos.

—Isso é verdade, moço. Tem o amparo do grande campeão escocês, escudeiro Agom, mas ele não a quer. OH, não. Ele quer saciar sua luxúria com uma rameira gorda e velha chamada Kirara Matshui que tem a língua muito longa e profere incessantes palavras atormentadoras sobre isso.

—Não sei — vaiou Agom.

—De modo que se seu protetor quer uma rameira gorda e usada, Sango fará o que possa porque quer o que tem Kirara Matshui.

— Kirara Matshui não tem nada de nada!

—Diga a eles — disse Sesshoumaru.

—Não sei. Diz que é minha culpa, então me ajude! Como posso mudá-lo? Como? Não sabia o que estava ocorrendo. Não queria que isto acontecesse. Não queria que acontecesse nada disto.

—Está piorando — disse Sesshoumaru brandamente.

—Ah... sim? — Sua voz mal era audível, mas ele a ouviu.

—Sim — respondeu ele.

Os joelhos de Agom cederam e caiu sobre a erva molhada ao lado dele.

—Como? —sussurrou.

—Quer a Sango? —perguntou, olhando de soslaio para ela — Quer levá-la a sua cama?

—Isto é asqueroso! —explodiu ela — E você sabe!

—Ah, sim? —perguntou ele.

—Eu não quero isso!

—Não sabe o que se sente quando se brinca com um seio com os dentes, não? Não sabe como se endurecem ao chupá-los?

—Para! —gritou Agom, colocando uma mão na boca para controlar o asco.

—E da umidade feminina? Deseja sentir isso perto de você? Pensaste-o? Sua umidade contra a tua? O que?

—Para! Para! Para! —gritou Agom até que sua voz se quebrou e os soluços encheram o vazio. Apertou as mãos contra as orelhas e mesmo assim parecia que lhe ouvia, via as imagens, sentia a bílis agitando-se perigosamente — Para! Não posso suportá-lo! Não posso escutar! Não posso esperar! Odeio as imagens que me sugere! Para! Suplico que pare!

Ele não disse nada enquanto Agom agarrava o estômago, abraçava-se e se balançava com uma sensação de repugnância.

—Por que me faz isto? Por quê? Por que, Sesshoumaru, por quê? Não quero saber. Não quero ouvir. Antes morreria que pensar nisso. Ouve-me? Preferiria morrer! Por que o faz? — Levantou a cabeça e o olhou, e tudo o que pôde ver foi o horror que ele havia descrito.

—Então verá o que tem feito a meu irmão — disse ele por fim.

Os olhos de Agom se abriram igual a sua boca.

—OH, Meu Deus — gemeu, e saiu correndo por onde se foi Inuyasha.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Agom ficou diante da porta do quarto de Inuyasha, apoiou a testa na porta e tentou convencer a si mesma de não interferir. Tinha deslocado como uma louca para chegar ali e se deu conta de que Sesshoumaru a estava empurrando a fazer o que ele queria, não o juramento dos Higurashi. Estava-lhe fazendo esquecer que tudo o que tinham prometido os Higurashi estava ao alcance de sua mão, ali e agora. Só podia consumar uma vingança sangrenta contra o clã Taisho lhes arrebatando a um deles, mas de fato o estava fazendo sem ter que verter nenhuma gota de sangue.

Todos os Higurashi que tinham morrido seguiam com ela, seu sangue corria por suas veias com seu próprio sangue, sua dor se acrescentava ao dela, até que seu coração era um grande pesar. Obrigou-se a esperar. Só precisava esperar, conter-se e não interferir, e aconteceria. Se detivesse Inuyasha, estaria admitindo o que não se atrevia a acreditar.

Teria que reconhecer que havia amor no mundo e era mais forte que os juramentos, mais forte que a morte. Se abrisse essa porta, não haveria volta atrás. Sabia. Sabia que Sesshoumaru o esperava dela. Esperava que ela fosse à rameira de Inuyasha, que lhe desse o que queria o que Inuyasha queria... o que ela queria.

Agom suspirou e se separou da porta. Não seria a rameira de ninguém, mas tampouco podia negar seu coração. O amor era muito forte. Teria que deter Inuyasha de algum jeito, e só lhe ocorria uma... lhe contando a verdade.

Abriu a porta.

Inuyasha estava jogado na cama, com a faca do dragão entre os dedos, e a girava a um lado e ao outro, olhando-a. Agom fechou a porta com suavidade e baixou o fecho novo e recém instalado.

—Veio se despedir? — perguntou.

—Não — disse ela — Vim procurar minha faca.

—Por quê?

—Me dê à faca, Inuyasha. Falaremos.

Inuyasha a olhou. Não tinha tirado nem um pouco de barro antes de deitar-se na cama. Agom sabia que era porque lhe dava igual. Sabia o que tinha planejado. Quão mesmo faria ela em seu lugar.

—Tirará-me a faca de minha mão morta, Agom, e não antes. Compreende?

Levantou-a. Agom abriu a boca e começou a falar.

—Não sou Agom, sem nome e sem clã, Inuyasha. Procedo de uma família de quatro filhos e duas filhas. Meu pai era o senhor. Não era um grande clã, nem era um clã rico. Tinha tios, primos... todos mais velhos. Não tínhamos um castelo como este, nem éramos pobres camponeses. Tínhamos uma casa de pedra, muito sólida, com um desvão. Conheci o amor, também. Estava rodeada de amor. Recordo-o perfeitamente, embora o perdesse quando era muito pequeno.

Nada. A faca seguia planando sobre o peito de Inuyasha. Agom se engasgou e seguiu falando precipitadamente.

—Minha irmã mais velha se chama Kikyou. É vinte e um anos mais velha que eu. Era como eu antes. Os mesmos cabelos largos, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo rosto. Parecíamo-nos com nossa mãe. Minha irmã tinha um filho, um menino, e outro a caminho. Tive isso, Inuyasha. Conheci o amor. Conheci a vida. Logo me arrebataram isso. Eu tinha quatro anos.

A folha cintilou. Agom não sabia o que significava. Não se atreveu a deixar de falar para perguntar-lhe.

—Os saqueadores chegaram de madrugada. Todos os homens estavam fora. Só minha irmã, minha mãe e o menino estavam em casa comigo. Ainda lembro as cores que luziam. Não os esqueci nunca. Nunca o esquecerei. —Olhou aquelas cores idênticas e estremeceu antes de dominar-se.

—Primeiro mataram minha mãe, e não sei o que fizeram com ela uma e outra vez enquanto gritava e sangrava sobre a mesa. Eu olhei do desvão e depois Kikyou estava comigo. Explicou-me seu plano. Deixaria-me cair do desvão. Era um grande salto, Inuyasha, sobre tudo para um pirralho de quatro anos e de madrugada.

«Lembro que Kikyou me chamou, para assegurar-se de que estava bem. Depois me disse que pegasse o menino. Chamava-se Samuel. Era um menino muito inteligente, embora só tivesse um ano. Era são. Era precioso. Era perfeito. Levantei os braços.

A faca já não pairava, mas Agom não a viu de todos os modos. Voltava a ver aquela madrugada.

—A casa começava a incendiar-se, mas eu não sabia. Estava concentrado. Estava preparado. Plantei bem os pés para recolhê-lo e a explosão me fez cair de repente. Não sabia que as casas podiam fazer essas coisas. Ainda não consigo explicar isso. Só sei que não estava para recolher meu sobrinho por culpa disso. Já estava no chão. Olhou-me com seus grandes olhos cheios de confiança e depois ficou quieto. Tentava despertá-lo quando Kikyou caiu a meu lado, agarrando o estômago inchado e me gritando por minha estupidez. Seus gritos atraíram aos saqueadores.

—O que fez então? —perguntou Inuyasha em voz baixa.

—Escondi-me. Não sabia o que mais fazer. A casa se queimava, havia fumaça por toda parte e Kikyou gritava e gritava. Mas então não sabia por que.

—Sabe quem eram? —perguntou.

Agom desfez um enorme nó na garganta para poder responder.

—Sei agora — respondeu com a voz rouca — Então só conhecia o clã. O disse a meu pai quando voltou. Ele, meus irmãos, meus tios e primos e o marido de Kikyou, embora não recordo sequer seu nome. Acreditava que Kikyou morria. Estava cheia de sangue e gritava que eu tinha matado seu filho, e então pariu um menino morto sobre a erva.

—OH, Meu deus. — A voz de Inuyasha demonstrava o mesmo horror que ela via. Agom fechou os olhos.

—Kikyou se voltou louca. Ainda está, acredito. Eu a chamo bruxa quando a chamo de algo. Ela ainda me chama assassino de bebês. Sempre me chamará assim.

—Mas se tinha quatro anos!

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou.

—Quatro anos não é ser muito jovem para aprender sobre a vida e a morte, Inuyasha. Eu sou testemunha disso. Devo tê-lo aprendido bem. Você mesmo o comenta às vezes.

—Não sabia.

—Não sabe ninguém. Mas já não importa. É passado e não pode mudar-se.

—Seu clã jurou vingança?

—Sim. E passei seis anos tentando consegui-lo. Passei esses anos aprendendo. Aprendendo a matar. Vendo matar. Enterrando a nossos mortos. Da renda dos mortos dos outros. Converti-me na sombra de meu pai. Estivesse onde estivesse eu estava na sombra. Se alguém se aproximava do clã sem lar em que nos tínhamos convertido teria visto um menino desamparado na sombra atrás deles. Meu pai era um grande entendido em armas, embora não tão rápido nem tão preciso como eu. Primeiro aprendi a lançar adagas. Isso já terá imaginado.

—Segue — disse ele.

Agom umedeceu a secura da garganta.

—Cada estação perdíamos a alguém do clã, mas lhes fazíamos pagar por isso. Meu clã tinha jurado consumar uma vingança sangrenta. A matança seguiu. Não podíamos parar até que terminássemos. Então chegou o final.

—O final?

Agom não via nada mais que a noite. Tampouco ouviu a pergunta de Inuyasha. Só ouvia os gritos, depois os gemidos e o silêncio.

—Então tinha dez anos e não me permitia participar da batalha, assim que ficava atrás olhando. Observei enquanto eliminavam a todo meu clã. A todos. Mataram a trinta e sete homens aquela noite, e muitos deles eram de minha família. Tudo o que tinha. Todos meus primos, meus tios, todos.

—O que fez, então?

—O que crê que fiz? Enterrei-os. Demorei oito dias e tive que me esconder quando vieram recolher seus mortos. Não tinha muita prática escavando e a quem ia pedir ajuda, à bruxa? Não podia suportar me ver. Ninguém podia. Peguei os pertences dos corpos menores para mim e quando estive muito fraco por falta de comida voltei. Recolhi todas as armas que pude de suas tumbas. Ainda estarão percorrendo a terra procurando seu traje e suas adagas. Sei. Às vezes o noto.

—Eles não fariam isso, Agom. Compreenderiam-no. É o que teriam querido — disse ele amavelmente.

—O que saberá você? — disse ela com raiva — São e salvo em seu clã e rodeado de seus irmãos, e com toda sua família. O que? Você não sabe o que é não ter a ninguém mais que a você mesmo. Você não sabe o que é ver como violam e queimam a sua mãe. Não compreende a tortura de saber que matou o filho de sua irmã. Não compreende o que é ter antepassados vagando pela terra porque você saqueou suas tumbas! Não sabe nada disso, Inuyasha, nada.

—Tem razão, Agom. Não sei. Mas começo a entendê-lo um pouco.

—Jurei que o acabaria. Não me dava medo morrer quando o tivesse completado. Esperava-o. Necessitava-o. Vingaria-me e depois morreria. Assim talvez os cadáveres de meu clã descansassem em paz e me deixariam.

—Seus sonhos? —sussurrou Inuyasha.

Agom assentiu e voltou a olhá-lo. Agora só tinha a faca suspensa pelo punho com dois dedos, mas ainda a tinha.

—Então te conheci, Inuyasha Taisho. Ou mas bem me sequestrou. Existe um destino pior para mim? Sequestrado por um Taisho? Um dos Taisho das terras altas mais arrogantes e ricos, amantes dos Sassenach. Pior ainda, me levou o Taisho mais jovem, brincalhão, forte e viril. Não sabe o esforço que tenho feito para te odiar.

—Imagino — disse.

—Você te propôs me ensinar e eu não desejava aprender! Eu sabia qual era o propósito de minha vida. Vingar-me e morrer. Era minha única finalidade. É a razão que está atrás de tudo. Faço tudo o que tenho feito e você vai e me obriga a me converter em seu escudeiro.

—E isso aonde te conduz? Vai me dizer que encontrou uma nova alegria de viver, uma razão para amar? O que, Agom? Diga algo que dê sentido há este dia tão tenebroso.

—Já não posso negar que existe algo chamado amor. Já não recordava que existia, mas me fez vê-lo. Sim, ainda existe amor no mundo. Ainda existe alegria. Ainda existe uma razão para tudo. Ainda existe um Deus que se preocupa. Sempre haverá bebês que nasçem e cressem para serem homens e mulheres. Seguirá havendo morte. Seguirá havendo brutalidade. Também haverá vida. Ainda há amor no mundo.

Ele suspirou.

—Agora o entendo, Agom. Sinto muito. Não tem que me contar isto, mas o compreendo. Que Deus me ajude, de todos os modos, compreendo o que diz e compreendo o por que. Com toda a morte que há nesta terra, por que ia acrescentar-lhe mais? Isso é o que está dizendo não?

—Não seria capaz de cavar sua tumba, Inuyasha. Dói-me muitíssimo saber que tenho que fazê-lo. Deve me devolver minha faca agora.

—Promete-me não falhar a próxima vez que eu arrisque nossa esperança de paraíso tentando te reclamar?

—Não espero nenhum paraíso, Inuyasha. É que não me escutou?

—Tudo o que me contou aconteceu quando era um menino! Mal era um pirralho! Nenhum Deus seria tão pouco misericordioso.

—Acabo de começar a acreditar em Deus outra vez, Inuyasha Taisho. Suplico-te que não tome muito a sério minha fé. Sabia o que fazia. Sabia o por que. Devo terminar este juramento e devo morrer. Sei que meu clã descansará quando tiver satisfeito ambas as coisas e não antes. Não o entende?

—Entendo a vingança, Agom, mas ninguém deve morrer exceto o diabo! Deve morrer. Diga-me o nome do clã e te ajudarei. Merecem tudo o que possa lhes fazer.

Agom se sentiu como se a tivessem jogado por uma cascata até o mais profundo dos lagos e estivesse saindo à superfície para tomar ar. Agarrou ar e lhe queimou.

—Não posso te ajudar, Inuyasha. É minha maldição e meu juramento. Agora falo porque tenho outro juramento. Isto é o que queria que soubesse e para isso necessito sua ajuda.

—Do que se trata?

—Vou emendar as coisas más que tenho feito. Embora fossem sem intenção, fiz-as. Não poderei descansar em minha tumba se não as emendar. Necessito-te vivo para fazê-lo. Quando tiver terminado, pode procurar a morte se o desejar. Reunirei-me contigo. Dê-me a faca, Inuyasha.

—Não deve voltar a falhar.

—Não falhei antes. Fiz o que me havia dito. Apontava a uma greta da parede. Acertei.

Ele se sentou e lhe lançou a faca. Agom estava tão atônita como ele quando se moveu nessa direção e a pegou ao voo. Levantou-a para a luz e observou o rubi à luz da fogueira.

—Crê na magia, Inuyasha? —perguntou.

—Acredito na ilusão — respondeu ele, com um vislumbre de sorriso.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

—Pensarei nisso, então. Agora dorme. Necessitará-o. Voltarei para este quarto antes que se ponha o sol amanhã.

—Aonde vai? Se for procurar a essa rameira, Kirara...

Agom colocou as mãos nos quadris, arqueou as sobrancelhas e o olhou com uma de suas expressões de «me está decepcionando».

—Inuyasha Taisho, acabo de te contar mais do que contei a nenhuma outra pessoa na terra. Agora não me envenene.

—Não correrá perigo?

—Sou a campeã de armas dos Taisho. Perigo? Que parvo tentaria algo contra mim?

—Onde estará? Como te encontrarei?

—Não deixarei o castelo. Tem minha palavra. Descansa. Toma um banho. Peça a Sesshoumaru se necessitar ajuda. Encontra um feile-breacan adequado para o mais formoso dos Taishho e te atreva a sonhar, Inuyasha. Prometo-te magia. Não ilusão. Magia. Até amanhã.

Abriu a porta e saiu. Depois foi procurar Sango e lady Rin para fazer uma mulher dela.

O banho que tinham enchido para ela foi uma experiência agradável quando superou que três mulheres a ajudassem. Kirara Matshui não ia deixar se separar da criação da Agome, a misteriosa.

Lady Riin se sentiu surpreendida e agradada ante o pedido de Agom e Sango ficou atônita, e riu sem parar pelo que tinha feito Agom e pelos moços que tinha vencido. Sango já não queria ser uma rameira gorda e preguiçosa. Queria estar ao serviço de Agome, fosse onde fosse.

Exclamaram desesperadas ao ver a quantidade de músculo no abdômen de Agom, em suas costas e em seus ombros. Por não falar dos grossos tendões da parte traseira das coxas e as nádegas. Enquanto lady Rin mostrava desaprovação pelos músculos que nenhuma mulher deveria ter, descobriu que as pernas de Agom não eram mais largas que as suas e que sua cintura era mais estreita.

Esse último foi uma surpresa para lady Rin, que sustentava um pesado tecido de cetim negro com a que estavam costurando um vestido para ela. Ainda não lhe tinham costurado a prega e se decidiu que era justo o que Agom deveria usar para seduzir Inuyasha Taisho. Depois lubrificaram os cabelos e a pele de Agom e lhe fizeram beber uma poção de ervas e especiarias para que se acalmasse e dormisse toda a tarde.

Quando despertaram, ela amarrou a faca do dragão e o retalho de kilt, apesar dos protestos das demais, colocou uma camisa leve quase transparente, meias que lhe escorregavam para baixo nas pernas e a vestiram com o cetim negro. Puseram-lhe as mangas. Ataram-lhe um cordão negro ao redor das costelas e a esbeltez de seu estômago e lhe puseram laços nos cabelos. Então decidiram que estava pronta e a acompanharam com um véu muito grosso até o quarto.

Foi então quando o valor começou a lhe falhar. As damas devem ter notado porque simplesmente lhe afastaram o véu, abriram a porta e a empurraram dentro, sem deixar de rir todo o momento. Depois houve um silêncio total e absoluto.

Inuyasah saltou da cadeira, cruzou o quarto e se colocou frente a ela antes que Agom pudesse respirar. O que soou quando o viu diante dela foi mais bem um ofego. Aqueles olhos ambares eram grandes e estavam estupefatos e muito, muito agradados. Notava-se.

—OH... Meu Deus — disse, ajoelhando-se diante dela. Viu que agarrava a prega e a sustentava em sua mão. Viu que lhe tremia a mão. Depois os ombros — Me diga que não estou sonhando. Por favor, Meu Deus!

Agom posou a mão na cabeça dele e o acariciou com os dedos até que teve mechas de cabelos onde normalmente tinha adagas.

—Não está sonhando, senhor Taisho. Meu pai tinha duas filhas: Kikyou, de quem já te falei... e Agome — sussurrou.

—OH, Agom, vagabundo. É um vagabundo. Quando penso nas noites, nas imagens que tive, as...

—Vai perder o tempo falando com chão das frustrações passadas, senhor?

—OH, Agom, não posso acreditar que seja real.

Agom afastou os dedos de seus cabelos e sustentou as palmas das mãos em alto.

—Inuyasha, se não te levantar irei procurar Sesshoumaru e lhe perguntarei que mais se supõe que devo fazer para que me creia! Sou uma mulher como outra qualquer. Sempre fui.

Ele se levantou, tomou ar e olhou com muito cuidado do cocuruto dela até a ligeira sombra que podia vislumbrar entre os seios, as pontas dos pés embainhados em meias, já que no armário de lady Rin não havia sapatos de sua medida, e depois a observou de baixo a cima. Estava suficientemente perto para tocá-la, mas se dominou. Não importava. Fez-lhe o mesmo efeito.

—Não se afastará tanto de mim. Não irá procurar Sesshoumaru nem a nenhum outro homem. Jamais. Não quero a nenhuma outra pessoa neste quarto. Esta noite não. — Passou por trás dela para correr o fecho e voltou — Pode ser que nem sequer amanhã.

—Amanhã se casa Inuyasha.

Ele franziu o cenho e a olhou.

—Só se você for à noiva — disse por fim.

—Não pode romper uma promessa, Inuyasha.

—Vem ao meu quarto, prometendo tudo o que tive medo de imaginar e me diz que me case com outra? Por Deus, Agom, a ver se te decide! Não a tomarei a menos que me prometa que será minha esposa. Juro-o.

Os olhos de Agom se encheram de lágrimas. Pedia-lhe o impossível, mas ele não sabia. Só ela sabia.

—Além disso, Sesshoumaru me contou a verdade sobre eles. Ama lady Rin, e ela a ele. Ocupará meu lugar. Disse-me que não me arrependeria. Tinha razão. Não sei. Pode ser que perca suas bodas. OH, Agom, comeu?

Seguia sem tocá-la e Agom manteve a mesma distância que ele parecia desejar quando se voltou para lhe mostrar a mesa. Havia uvas, queijos, vinho e pudim de sangue na mesa. Também havia lençóis limpos na cama e eram de cor vermelha escura. Agom abriu muito os olhos. Ele viu onde olhava e sorriu.

—Sesshoumaru estava a par de sua surpresa. Ele decorou meu quarto. Pode ser que haja músicos mais tarde para nos dar uma serenata. Você gostaria?

—Não o entendo, Inuyasha.

Viu-o aproximar-se da mesa, pegar uma taça e enchê-la para ela. A deu. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não queria chorar. Inuyasha Taisho levava o kilt da família, um gibão negro e uma blusa de mangas largas. Estava assombroso, mas se comportava de uma forma diferente a que ela esperava. Tinha todo o direito a tocá-la, mas não o fazia.

Passou-lhe a taça. Agom a pegou e ele evitou todo contato com seus dedos, e se ruborizou curiosamente ao ver que o observava. Tremia tão forte que teve que sustentá-la com as duas mãos.

—O que é o que não entende céu?

—Não me «toca» — respondeu, e então foi ela que se ruborizou quando ele a olhou.

—Não me atrevo — disse ele finalmente.

—Sigo sendo Agom, o escudeiro — sussurrou.

—Sim, e seria como uma besta desatada se te tocasse. Negou a Agome muito tempo. Conheço-me. Não te toco por uma razão. Uma razão muito boa. Bebe seu vinho e deixa de me olhar com esses olhos cinzas e grandes, enquanto eu me dou chutes por não ter visto o que tinha diante do nariz.

Agom se engasgou com o primeiro sorvo de vinho e ele riu, deixando que cuspisse. Agom cruzou o quarto, fazendo oscilar a saia ao caminhar como as damas lhe tinham ensinado. A reação de Inuyasha foi como um bálsamo ao baixar a cabeça e abrir seus atônitos olhos ambares, cativado. Agom decidiu que havia coisas de ser mulher que podia chegar a gostar.

—Acredito que eu gostaria de provar um pouco de pudim — disse quando chegou à mesa.

Ele já o estava servindo em um prato antes que estivesse sentada, e depois observou como cortava um pedacinho com os dedos e o levava a boca. Depois, entreabriu os olhos e lambeu os dedos antes de mastigar. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e tragou saliva. Agom quase se pôs a rir.

—Você não come? —perguntou quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos.

—Não acredito que seja capaz de engolir — respondeu ele. Depois demonstrou que isso era falso tragando uma taça de vinho antes de deixá-la sobre a mesa — Por Deus, Agome, é a mulher mais encantadora que vi em minha vida. Não posso acreditar que te tenha tido a meu lado dia e noite durante quase cinco semanas e não tê-lo adivinhado. Não posso acreditar que tenha sido tão cego. Não posso pensar! Só posso fechar os olhos e estremecer. Meu Deus! — Acabou seu incoerente discurso e Agome pegou outro pedacinho de pudim.

—Abre a boca, Inuyasha — sussurrou.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aqui esta o capítulo tão esperado, o capitulo que muitos pediram, o capítulo que muitas irão ler e reler..Mas devo avisar que essa história ainda vai ter muitoooos acontecimentos que a maioria talvez possa imaginar ou talvez não..rsrs.. torturar? Só um pouquinhooo ;D**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Inuyasha abriu a boca e os olhos, e ela observou sua expressão atônita enquanto lhe deixava o bocado na língua. Depois, lhe pôs um dedo sobre o lábio superior e lhe ordenou que fechasse a boca e comesse. Ele tremia sob seus dedos. Agome o sentiu e o viu fazê-lo, e decidiu que era muito satisfatório ser mulher, ao fim. Depois, bebeu de sua própria taça, deixando que algumas gotas do líquido avermelhado se atrasassem em seus lábios antes de lambê-los. Inuyasha se afogava só de vê-lo. Ela colocou as bochechas para dentro e sorriu.

A seguir pegou uma uva e a fez rodar entre os dedos.

—Inuyasha! — sussurrou — Abre a boca outra vez.

Ele piscou e retrocedeu um pouco. Depois sacudiu a cabeça quase como tinha feito ela no quarto do conde há quinze dias, como um passarinho. Agom riu então. Não pôde evitá-lo.

Inuyasha reagiu pegando a taça e apurando-a. Agom lhe observou fazê-lo.

—Crê que vai me evitar se embebedando? —perguntou.

Ele deixou a taça e baixou a cabeça. Os ouvidos de Agom rugiam com um som tão forte que acreditou que ele poderia ouvi-lo.

—OH, esta noite não te evitarei, Agome. Eu adoro seu nome, Agome. Agome... amada de Inuyasha Taisho. Agome, mãe dos meninos Taisho. Agome, a que une os clãs, campeã de armas. Quantas coisas é e será, Agome, meu amor, e eu mal rocei sua superfície.

Ela teve que fechar os olhos ou ele veria como a agrediam suas palavras, a ferindo até o fundo da alma. Não era nada disso, nem o seria nunca. Mas não falaria disso. Tinha que cumprir seu juramento. Isso era tudo o que faria. Todas as coisas que Inuyasha dizia que era e queria para ela eram para uma Agome que não existia.

Tragou sua dor. Não estava ali para o amor e sabia. Estava ali para ser uma prostituta. Era o que devia fazer para emendar seus enganos. Estava salvando Sango de si mesma, Sesshoumaru de uma existência sem amor e cheia de ódio, Rin de morrer por suas próprias mãos, e estava afastando os demônios da cabeça de seu amado Inuyasha, porque era muito parvo para ver a verdade sozinho. Nada disso era real. Não podia ser real. Tampouco era ilusão. Era magia, pura e simples magia.

Ela abriu os olhos. Inuyasha respondeu lhe dando uns golpezinhos na cabeça com os dedos e lhe arrebatando a uva dos seus. Agome os afastou assim que os lábios dele começaram a chupar, porque o contato era mais ardente que as bolhas das queimaduras de suas pantorrilhas.

—Inuyasha.

—Acredito que eu gostaria de outra uva — respondeu, lhe tocando a cabeça e lhe abrindo a boca.

Agome arrancou uma e a aproximou insinuante a sua boca aberta e ávida. Os lábios voltaram a queimar, só que desta vez lhe beliscou um pouco a parte branda do dedo indicador. Agome abriu mais os olhos e ele atirou para trás a cabeça para captar seu olhar e sustentá-lo.

—Outra — ordenou ele.

Agome foi torpe e perdeu a primeira que arrancou. Teve que pegar outra e tremia antes de podê-la balançar sobre a boca dele. Desta vez ele tinha seu pulso na mão e não podia mover-se enquanto ele chupava a fruta em seus dedos, e depois seguiu chupando até que teve a ponta do dedo na boca. As pálpebras de Agome caíram sem que pudesse evitar, os joelhos começaram a tremer e os lábios se abriram para respirar antes que lhe soltasse a mão e a liberasse.

—Outra — ordenou ele.

As pontas dos dedos de Agome não só ardiam, tinham comichões de sensibilidade e estavam como em carne viva com qualquer contato da boca dele, mas se refrescaram com a forma e a textura da uva. Desta vez caíram duas uvas antes que pudesse pegar uma, e a mão tremia quando a ofereceu.

A mão de Inuyasha segurava seu pulso, ele sustentava a uva e depois passava sua língua pela parte sensível da palma da mão dela em pequenos círculos, e ela não podia nem ofegar. Depois a soltou.

—Outra — ordenou ele.

—Acredito que... necessito... me sentar — sussurrou.

Ele sorriu e se ajoelhou para lhe facilitar as coisas. Agome o olhou de cima e perdeu o equilíbrio antes de poder agarrar-se à mesa. Inuyasha tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma faísca nos olhos escuros antes que ela se deixasse cair na cadeira, levou uma mão ao peito e tentou acalmar o tremor.

—O que está me acontecendo? — sussurrou.

—OH... isso. Isso é contra o que lutou durante anos. É esse assunto tão horripilante. Isso é o que está te acontecendo. O que negou a si mesma. Isto é a vida. Este é o jogo. Vêm, Agome, joga comigo. Gostaria de outra uva e quero que você me dê.

Posou a cabeça sobre o colo dela e a inclinou para olhá-la. Agome se voltou da consistência do pudim com o contato. Fechou os olhos, sentiu que tremia, e quando voltou a abri-los, o olhar âmbar de Inuyasha seguia esperando-a. Pegou uma uva, embora sua mão tremente agitasse a terrina.

Duvidou antes de dar-lhe, entretanto. Sua mão se moveu um pouco, logo um pouco mais, antes de retirá-la, e na terceira tentativa ele a pegou, chupou a uva de seus dedos e a lambeu até o pulso antes que ela pudesse retirá-la. Agome soltou um gritinho, depois se acalmou enquanto lhe lambia a pele, lhe provocando calafrios até o centro de seus seios já liberados. Os olhos dela se abriram muito e olhou sem nenhum medo. Isso fez que Inuyasha risse encantado quando lhe soltou a mão.

—Outra — ordenou.

—Não posso — gemeu.

—Quero outra uva, Agome, meu amor, e quero que você me dê isso. Já.

Ela inclinou a terrina com seu movimento e não obtinha que seus dedos a obedecessem. Teve que tentá-lo três vezes para pegar uma uva com os dedos. Esses mesmos dedos que eram tão sensíveis que podiam sentir, apontar e lançar com perfeição uma faca, tinham problemas com uma uva? Agom olhou a mão surpreendida e com certo desespero.

—Minha uva? —perguntou ele.

—Inuyasha. — Ela olhou sua mão e depois a ele, e outra vez sua mão — Meus dedos... estão estranhos. Não entendo o que lhes ocorre.

Ele voltou a rir e lhe agarrou o pulso antes que ela pudesse aproximá-la. Chupou a uva e lhe subiu a manga para chegar à pele sensível da parte interior do cotovelo. Agom se agitou na cadeira, com a cabeça para trás e a boca aberta, enquanto ele a lambia formando pequenos desenhos na pele e depois levantava a cabeça.

—Outra — exigiu.

—Não posso! — gritou — Não me obrigue! Não sei o que me acontece. Acredito que eu não gosto! OH, Inuyasha, me ajude!

Levantou-a da cadeira e a abraçou antes que pudesse pronunciar outra palavra, e sua boca lhe disse tudo o que estava desejando. Agom sentiu suas mãos trementes sustentando-a pelos braços, e sentiu sua enormidade onde a tinha apertada sobre ele, e também sentiu a insistente exigência dos lábios dele empurrando para abrir os seus, a língua cobiçosa, exigente e ambiciosa.

—OH, meu céu, meu inocente amor! —Era ele o que rompia o contato, afastando a cabeça da dela com um movimento furioso enquanto a olhava, com os olhos ambares resplandecentes, e ela sentiu claramente o ardor no centro de seu ser, onde o corpo parecia retorcer-se. Abriram-lhe muito os olhos ao dar-se conta disso.

—Inuyasha — exclamou.

—Amada Agome. Minha Agome, minha!

Tinha-lhe pego mechas de cabelos e estava inalando os azeites perfumados com os que as damas a tinham penteado. E estava tremendo. Agom sentiu tudo, até que a parte mais dura dele mudou e se abrandou um pouco, e isso a preocupou. Seguia preocupada quando ele levantou a cabeça.

—O que te ocorre, meu amor? —perguntou.

—Já não me deseja... — perguntou.

Ele riu e, abraçando-a, apertou-a mais contra si.

—Desejo-te mais que a vida, meu amor. Só tenho que conseguir me controlar. Não sou um jovenzinho, que só deseja encontrar o próprio prazer. Quero que experimente todo o prazer que sou capaz de dar, entende?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Isso pareceu que o fazia ainda mais feliz, e voltou a beijá-la, em todas as partes dela que podia alcançar. O nariz, garganta, queixo, ombros, onde o vestido deslizou.

Agom estava vivendo um torvelinho que não podia comparar com nenhuma tormenta, depois se sentou na cadeira e o respaldo de madeira dura contrastou com o calor que acabava de deixar, e os sólidos braços de madeira pareciam vazios e frios. Abriu os olhos de repente.

—Inuyasha.

—Acreditei que tinha dito que me desse uma uva, Agome — ordenou, com o tom de voz mais baixo que tinha ouvido.

Agom foi pegar uma, mas tomou duas com o caule e as alargou, vendo como tremia a mão. Concentrou-se em controlá-la, mas então ele estava subindo uma mão por suas pernas e não podia parar de tremer. Então ele se deteve e elevou os olhos ao céu quando entrou em contato com a faca do dragão.

Não afastou o olhar enquanto desatava o laço e puxava o vulto da faca, o cós e o retalho de kilt. Agom conteve a respiração, mas tudo o que fez Inuyasha depois de olhá-lo foi envolver a faca e a adaga cinza com o tecido, antes de deixá-lo sobre a mesa.

—Não é seguro te despir, Agome, e não precisa temer. Esta noite não a usaremos — sussurrou, e depois lhe piscou um olho.

Se tivesse parado ali, ela poderia ter soltado o ar. Mas lhe pegou o tornozelo e subiu pela perna outra vez. Agom escorregou pela madeira, com um pé contra o peito dele enquanto ele movia a mão até o joelho e chegava ao final da meia. Agom tremeu sem saber por que. Gemeu em voz alta, perdendo o que parecia sua única possibilidade de voltar a respirar. Estava se derretendo. Todas suas extremidades se converteram em papa, enquanto ele ia baixando os dedos e com eles as meias. E quando as tirou, lhe lambeu o arco do pé, fazendo voar a língua com paixão tremente.

—Inuyasha. Eu não... não posso... — Agom ofegou. Depois voltou a gemer quando ele riu, soltando um fôlego quente na umidade que acabava de deixar sobre seu tornozelo.

—Recorda que me ensinou o equilíbrio? — perguntou, com uma mão colocada debaixo da saia brincando com o extremo da outra meia e roçando ligeiramente a outra coxa ao mesmo tempo.

—Equilíbrio? — perguntou, em um ofego.

—Bem, esta é sua primeira lição no mundo do desequilíbrio — apostilou, e lhe tirou a outra meia.

Agom teve a presença de ânimo de colocar as duas pernas debaixo de seu corpo assim que ele terminou, e avançou as mãos com as palmas para fora.

—OH, não, Inuyasha. OH, não.

—OH, sim, Agome — respondeu — OH, sim. —Depois sorriu, fazendo que o coração de Agom se detivesse, até que teve que ofegar para fazer que voltasse a pulsar — Acredito que te devo uma lição de sensibilidade, também. Vejamos... como era?

Pegou-lhe ambas as palmas e lhe ensinou exatamente quão sensíveis eram, com lametações, chupões e roçando sua superfície. Agom estava imersa em uma agonia de sensações, todas as partes sintonizavam com o que ele estava fazendo. Então lhe soltou as mãos, surpreendendo-a, de modo que caiu contra o respaldo e ele começou a desabotoar o gibão.

—Inuyasha — sussurrou ela.

Ele sorriu.

—Tem medo? — perguntou.

—Sim, estou aterrada — respondeu.

Isso o fez sorrir ainda mais, e então tirou o gibão. Agom não podia afastar os olhos daquela visão quando ele arrancou a camisa, ficando de joelhos para fazê-lo, e lhe mostrando que definitivamente sim a desejava, e muito. Os olhos de Agom estavam muito abertos, não conseguia respirar a quantidade de ar suficiente e se aferrava tanto com as mãos aos braços da cadeira que até se podia levantar por cima desta.

Inuyasha viu tudo e sorriu ainda mais.

—Está preparada para ver um homem de verdade?

—Não — gemeu — Ainda não, Inuyasha. Por favor.

—Então não abra os olhos.

Sua advertência chegou tarde e a respiração de Agom se fez mais rápida e mais superficial com o pânico. Colocou as mãos nas bochechas e tentou controlá-la. Nunca tinha visto o que parecia um canhão, nem sequer o tinha imaginado. Seus olhos se abriram todo o possível enquanto o olhar subia do corpo até o rosto. O amor e a adoração que viu ali a ajudaram a aliviar o medo, até que se converteu em um problema de batimentos do coração constantes em seu estômago.

—Inuyasha.

—Quero-te, Agom. Não quero te machucar. Prometo-lhe isso, embora agora parece...

—Não me entrará — protestou, interrompendo-o com os olhos resplandecentes de lágrimas não vertidas — Vai me destroçar.

Ele sorriu.

—Não, meu amor. Ao menos, esta não é a resposta habitual. Vêm. Me dê sua mão.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Ele respondeu a puxando para que se levantasse da cadeira e abraçá-la. Agom estremeceu e então ela já estava em seus lençóis vermelhos, com o corpo apanhado entre suas pernas, e sentindo seu instrumento de tortura tentando perfurar um buraco em seus rins.

—Inuyasha. Por favor, para — suplicou, quando lhe levantou os cabelos para lhe lamber a nuca, justo antes de começar a lhe chupar a pele. Isso lhe fez arquear as costas, permitindo que lhe desatasse todos os laços do cordão. O vestido ondeou quando ele acabou.

—Parar? OH, não, meu amor... minha Agome. Minha vida. — Ele cantarolava as palavras, deslizando o cetim de seus braços para baixo até formar uma pilha de tecido a seus pés, e embalava seu temor com palavras em voz baixa — Meu amor... minha beleza... minha mulher.

O cetim foi empurrado a alguma parte entre os pés da cama e o colchão. Agom só sentiu que o perdia por uma consciência mais forte do ar e a luz e o calor, e então Inuyasha lhe subiu a camisa o suficiente para chegar a seus seios. Ele inclinou a cabeça e, ao primeiro contato, Agom gritou, em um tom agudo, cheia de medo e presa de um grande impacto. Inuyasha tremeu com uma espécie de risada enquanto lhe lambia o mamilo como Sesshoumaru havia descrito, e os gritos de Agom se voltaram gemidos de delícia. Depois se converteram em ofegos de absoluto prazer. Agom se arqueava por uma razão diferente, para que ele tivesse melhor acesso. Para assegurar-se disso, reteve-lhe a cabeça onde queria, e isso lhe fez rir ainda mais.

Ouvia música em alguma parte e teria gostado de saber por que. Então ele se deslizou desde atrás e ficou debaixo, pego por completo a ela, e suas mãos terminaram o trabalho de lhe tirar toda a roupa que os separava, levantando-a ali onde se pegou ao vulto de suas nádegas, tremendo ao pendurar do último pé.

Inuyasha desfrutava com o que via e Agom o olhou com olhos muito abertos e com medo sob a superfície.

—Tem um corpo muito em forma, Agome. Agora entendo por que ganha em levantamentos. —Passava-lhe um dedo perna acima, e os músculos das coxas de Agom se inchavam sem que ela tivesse nada a ver, e depois lhe acariciou os músculos do abdômen — Eu gosto muito. Uma princesa guerreira para um guerreiro. Que melhor casal pode haver?

—Não te importa? — sussurrou quando ele chegou aos tendões e os músculos dos braços — Sério?

—Se me importo? —perguntou, e depois o repetiu saboreando a surpresa — Se me importo? Qualquer outra mulher empalidece em comparação. Acredito que é uma delícia para a vista. Sou a inveja de todos os homens de verdade, juro-o.

Agom se iluminou de orgulho e depois se esqueceu de qualquer ideia de sentir vergonha por qualquer parte de seu corpo quando ele se situou sobre ela, com os cabelos do peito fazendo cócegas em tudo que tocavam, a respiração exalando sobre seu nariz e bochechas e a dureza dele introduzindo-se entre suas coxas.

—Devemos praticar levantamento, agora, Agome. Recorda como se faz? Lembra um joguinho que tentou quando eu estava muito bêbado para saber que tinha uma mulher em meus braços. Estúpido de mim.

—Levantamento?

—Algo assim. Você também será uma ativa participante. É como qualquer outro exercício. Segue assustada?

Ela assentiu com os olhos muito abertos.

—Tentarei ir com cuidado. Não é fácil. Negou-me durante muito tempo, não sou de uma talha sutil e você é virgem. Pode doer, mas passará. Prometo-lhe isso por tudo o que é sagrado.

Ele se levantou lhe apertando os ombros. Agom levantou as mãos e as apoiou em seu peito. Olhou-lhe o corpo, fechou os olhos uma fração de segundo e ela viu que tremia.

—Inuyasha.

—É muito especial, Agome. Tem o beijo do êxtase nas coxas, juro-lhe isso. Deixa que te dê prazer antes que desperdice minha semente sobre os lençóis.

Ela agitou a cabeça com movimentos rápidos e curtos.

—Agome, esperei e sonhei este momento. Você também o desfrutará. Abre as pernas para mim, moça.

Ela voltou a sacudir a cabeça. Inuyasha baixou a sua, tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, e respirou dentro dela.

—Abre as pernas, meu amor. Abre. Abra-se para mim, para seu homem, para seu amor. Abre. Agora.

Seu beijo foi diferente. Era forte, exigente e imperioso. Era todo tensão, era irresistível e era avassalador. Pedia-lhe que se rendesse, e não se conformaria com menos. As coxas de Agom se abriram enquanto ele seguia beijando-a, mandando todo seu corpo em uma espiral que se afundou no colchão e voltou a subir ao céu, e depois ele a estava abrindo com uma dor tão dilaceradora que Agom ficou toda tensa enquanto ele empurrava quase dentro dela.

—Inuyasha... não posso! É muito grande. Está me destroçando.

—Agome, cale-se. Tranquila. Cale-se, meu amor, cale-se. — Ele sussurrava palavras de amor e lhe beijava as bochechas, mas não se afastava — É só sua virgindade, meu amor. Só te doerá desta vez. Prometo-lhe isso. Cale-se.

Agom tremeu e obrigou seu corpo a aceitá-lo. Obrigou-se a soltar a tensão pouco a pouco.

—Prometeu-me que sentiria prazer — sussurrou finalmente — Isto não é prazer, Inuyasha. Não o é. Preferiria saborear seus punhos.

—Primeiro temos que cruzar o véu de sua virgindade, meu amor. Já não te doerá depois. Ou é que não confia em mim?

Agom olhou seus olhos claros, esse rosto formoso, e assentiu. Seu corpo se esticou de novo enquanto ele empurrava, e os olhos dele se obscureciam com as caretas de dor dela.

—Está muito em forma, Agome. Pode aguentar uma navalhada e a dor de uma marcha forçada com as costas lesada, assim também pode suportar isto.

Toda a dor estava centrada em sua entrada, subia-lhe pelas costas e lhe dizia que podia suportá-lo?Agom tentou concentrar-se para olhá-lo com fúria. Tentou-o, mas os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Já não ficava nenhum ponto forte no corpo.

—Me rodeie com suas pernas, Agome. Enlaça os tornozelos atrás de minha cintura. Temos que acabar com isto, e eu não gosto mais que a ti. Dentro de um momento, entrarei pela força.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não. Não posso.

—Faz-o — ordenou ele.

Ela o tentou e tudo tremeu ao fazê-lo. Os olhos se alagaram de lágrimas. Inuyasha amaldiçoou, baixou as mãos até os quadris dela e a forçou, como havia dito. Agom ficou quieta, aberta até o estômago com sua entrada, e tentou lhe receber.

—Agome — sussurrou — Me olhe, meu amor.

Inuyasha parecia tão dolorido como ela e Agom sentiu que sua dor diminuía ao observá-lo.

—Me perdoe meu amor. Não tomei muitas virgens, apesar de minhas fanfarronadas, e esqueci os problemas.

—Não sabia que machucava tanto — sussurrou ela, sentindo que a dor diminuía mais enquanto ele esperava.

—Está melhor? —perguntou.

Ela o olhou fazendo uma careta.

—Já não é tão forte, já não me queima.

—Graças a Deus — murmurou ele — Porque se ficar muito tempo mais em suas melosas profundidades, minha querida Agome, vou perder toda ideia de seu próprio prazer e te encher o estômago com minha própria necessidade.

E ao dizer isso, moveu-se.

Agom gritou de dor. Depois se agitou com algo que podia ser dor, mas a sensação era um pouco diferente. Aferrou-se a ela, subindo e baixando com ele, e fazendo levantamentos com todo o corpo. Então, simplesmente se abandonou à experiência de chuvas piores que qualquer tormenta, relâmpagos piores que qualquer raio e trovões mais fortes que qualquer golpe, que lhe atravessaram todo o corpo. Também poderia ser isso o que se sentia ao morrer.

Agom se apertou contra ele, sentindo que se deixava absorver pelo que ele estava criando, e sentiu o trovão, sentiu o relâmpago, experimentou a chuva, pela segunda vez. Do que parecia uma longa distância lhe ouviu gemer e então lhe sentiu pulsar e esticar-se com todas as extremidades que ela tinha enlaçadas ao redor de seu corpo.

Os braços dele tremeram e depois se afundou, apoiando o peito sobre ela. Agom o abraçou e esperou o que lhe pareceu muito tempo.

Estava quase atordoada por seu peso antes que Inuyasha gemesse e rodasse a um lado levando-a com ele. Riu e todo seu corpo se sacudiu.

—Embora nunca o reconheça, valeu a pena esperar, Agome, meu amor — disse por fim.

—Sempre é assim?

—Como? —Abriu seus olhos ambar ao perguntar.

Agom se ruborizou.

—Isso... a força, a sensação, o...

—Êxtase? — perguntou.

—Sim. Isso. É assim?

—Não te machuquei muito, verdade? — perguntou.

—Tem-me machucado muito — respondeu ela.

—Era necessário romper sua virgindade. Não voltará a acontecer.

—Com o que você tem, Inuyasha Taisho, me machucará sempre. Sei. Estive com moços toda minha vida.

Ele voltou a rir.

—Sim, esteve com moços, meu amor, não homens. Não sou tão estranho. Prometo-lhe isso.

—Terei que acreditar em sua palavra, Inuyasha Taisho. Assim será, porque não penso comprová-lo.

—E eu nunca o permitirei. É minha, Agome, moça. Minha. Nunca te deixarei. Nunca.

Ela se acurrucou sobre ele, e era de sua mesma altura, apoiou o nariz no espaço que havia detrás de sua orelha. Quase lhe acreditou.

—Pensa em dormir? —perguntou.

—Sim... —respondeu.

—Ainda não, não durma Agome. Temos que comer e jogar mais. Vamos. Gostaria de outra uva.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

A luz do sol salpicou o tecido carmesim quando ela abriu um olho. Foi tão desconcertante que abriu o outro olho. Agom piscou e a visão não mudou. Seguia parecendo uma luz matinal supostamente normal filtrando-se pela janela aberta e estendendo-se em um prisma multicolorido do arco íris contra a colcha bordada. Passou uma mão pelos pequenos e meticulosos pontos e se perguntou que pobre mulher teria realizado a tarefa de pô-los todos.

Sentia o lado sobre o que estava recostada um pouco intumescida, e provou esticar uma perna. Recolheu-a rapidamente ao entrar em contato com outra maior, mais peluda e mais cálida. Abriu muito os olhos. Sua intenção era deitar-se com ele, não podia negá-lo, e o rosto se acendeu ao pensar nisso. Sua intenção era emendar seu engano, desvanecer os demônios que tinha criado em sua cabeça e depois queria procurar seu irmão, Naraku, e acabar com ele. Nunca tinha tido a intenção de ficar dormindo com ele!

A intimidade era algo que nunca tinha experimentado, e Agom ficou de barriga para baixo, tentando não despertar o varão roncador e acalorado que havia junto a ela. «Não sabia que roncava», pensou, e sorriu. Provavelmente era porque sempre se levantava antes que ela e a fazia levantar-se sem muitos olhares.

Sentia estranho o lençol contra suas costelas, seu estômago, seus seios. Agom apoiou a bochecha no denso tecido e se abandonou à sensação. Era muito agradável, algo como despertar com a manga ou o tartán sob o rosto, em lugar de erva.

A respiração de Inuyasha mudou, alertando-a, e levantou a cabeça para confrontar esses olhos âmbar. A expressão desses olhos quase desfez tudo o que estava utilizando para manter-se firme.

—Bom dia, Agome — sussurrou ele, e lhe acariciou a bochecha.

Agom se afastou, viu que sua mão se detinha, em expressão de alerta, e depois baixou a mão ao espaço de lençol que havia entre eles.

—Não é uma boa manhã para você? —perguntou.

—Isto... não deveria ter acontecido —sussurrou.

Ele sorriu.

—OH, sim que deveria. Era um fato inevitável, embora agora pareça impossível, há um homem o suficiente macho para você, Agome. E eu tenho a honra de ser ele. Melhor ainda, finalmente encontrei à mulher que me iguala, e não me refiro só a levantamentos.

A Agome lhe acendeu o rosto. Sabia o que era que ele queria.

—Quero que tenha claro, Agome, que serei insaciável quando se tratar de você. Tenho um recorde de cinco que devo superar. Pareceu-me incrível que o igualasse, mas aceito o desafio. Com gosto.

Aproximou-se para lhe tocar o ombro e ela se afastou.

—Inuyasha... —começou a dizer.

—OH, muito bem, tentarei-o com seis. Não me deixe dormir tanto da próxima vez.

Ela o olhou em silêncio até que lhe apagou o sorriso.

—Não posso permitir que isto se repita — disse.

—Permitir? —Pronunciou a palavra com ironia, e a repetiu — Permitir? Crê que o Senhor sabe nada, Agome? Sabe mais do que você crê. Sabe que pertencemos um ao outro, embora você não saiba. Sabe que não posso manter minhas mãos afastadas de você, nem sequer agora. Sabe que me ponho duro só estando perto de você e cheirar seu aroma. Sabe como afeta a você também. — A voz de Inuyasha se fez mais baixa e arqueou as sobrancelhas, insinuante — Deus o fez assim de propósito. Também sabe que meu rosto te parece atrativo, varonil e intrigante. Se não para que me teria feito assim? —voltava a sorrir com uma certa paquera.

Agome tragou saliva e o tentou de novo.

—Digo que não permitirei que volte a acontecer.

Ele pensou.

—Que não o permitirá? Tão mal o tenho feito? Deve me dar outra oportunidade, então. Convencer-te-ei disso. Tentarei-o com todas minhas forças, farei-o durar mais. Juro-lhe isso.

Ia tocá-la e isso não podia permiti-lo.

—Inuyasha, quer parar e me escutar! Só pensa em brincar!

—Bom isso é uma boa coisa, porque tudo o que você vê é seriedade, trabalho e horror. Um dos dois tem que saber brincar.

Ela emitiu um som de frustração e começou a falar.

—Isto não voltará a acontecer, Inuyasha Taisho, porque eu não quero que volte a acontecer! Não o quero! Nada! Não te quero!

Se pudesse retirar alguma, ou todas as palavras que tinham feito que pusesse essa cara de assombro e esse olhar ofensivo em seus olhos âmbar, convertendo-os em lagos, o teria feito. Agom lhe viu tremer antes de deitar-se de barriga para cima e olhar o teto.

—Deus, Agome, por que não tira a faca do dragão e a usa para me abrir de cima a baixo? Doeria-me menos.

O que parecia uma lágrima lhe escorregou pela extremidade do olho. Agome tragou antes de aproximar-se para tocá-la com os lábios. Ele a afastou bruscamente, e ela conteve o fôlego ante a sensação de rechaço.

—Não disse a sério — disse.

—Agora não posso te olhar, Agome. Talvez pudesse me conceder isto e te dar a volta.

«Onde estava a máquina desumana de matar em que se converteu?» Perguntou-se. Sem dúvida não estava ali quando a necessitava, e a dor que manifestava endurecia a bola de dor de seu peito e a fazia crescer até sentir que seria muito pesada para levantá-la.

—Parece que só sei fazer mal aos outros, Inuyasha. Vim a você ontem à noite para desvanecer a dor e agora descubro que provoquei mais. Algo em mim não está bem. Não esteve há muito tempo. Você não tem culpa.

Ele voltou à cabeça e a olhou. Tudo em seu corpo pulsava ante a expressão de seus olhos, deixando-a enjoada e tremente. Em cima, sentia-se quente, quente por toda parte.

—Não há nada neste mundo que o amor não possa curar Agome. Nada. Quero que saiba. Quero que saiba que acontecerá.

Agom fechou os olhos para poder suportá-lo.

—Seus sentimentos são como os do histrião e não existem para mim. Sou uma máquina de matar, Inuyasha, recorda? É o único que sei. Não posso esquecê-lo porque os mortos de meu clã estão ao meu lado a cada passo que dou e cada dia que passa sem que obtenha justiça. Sou sua única possibilidade de obtê-la. Não podem voltar de suas tumbas e cada vez que me separo disso tenho que compensá-lo.

Ele seguia olhando-a com seus olhos ambares quando ela abriu os seus, e o que viu fez que qualquer outro pensamento voasse definitivamente fora de seu corpo.

—Agora te entendo, Agome, meu amor. Não digo que eu goste de seu bate-papo matinal depois de fazer amor, mas o entendo. Permitirei-o esta manhã. Amanhã pela manhã, eu gostaria de um bate-papo mais amoroso e com menos rechaço.

Ela apertou os lábios.

—Inuyasha Taisho...

Ele posou um dedo sobre seus lábios e a silenciou mais eficazmente do que o teria feito toda sua mão.

—Não poderá te abrir ao amor e à alegria até que cumpra o juramento que fez. O aceito. Em realidade, eu não gostaria que fosse de outro modo. Assim, me diga, a quantos bastardos temos que matar?

Ela tomou ar.

—Como se atreve a tomar levianamente meu juramento?

—Não tomo nada levianamente, Agome. Falo muito a sério. Quero que seja minha esposa. Estará ao meu lado ou não o estará ninguém. Ajudarei-te a exorcizar seus demônios, e seu juramento é agora meu. Seu clã merece vingança. Ajudarei-lhes a obtê-la.

Ela soltou o ar lentamente, experimentando o que se sentia ao ter alguém para compartilhar tudo. Afastou o olhar.

—Não pode, Taisho. Isto é algo que devo fazer sozinha. Não sou uma assassina. Sou o braço da justiça. Fiz o juramento. Verterei o sangue do senhor. Farei-lhe pagar.

—O senhor?

—Sim. Só ele.

Ele soltou um bufido sobre sua testa e os cabelos despenteados.

—E se ele não teve a culpa?

—Teve — sussurrou ela e o olhou aos olhos. Então bateram na porta e os dois se sobressaltaram.

—Inuyasha! Abre a porta! Inuyasha! Agom? Venham, os dois! Abre a porta! Inuyasha!

Era Sesshoumaru. Não estava gritando, mas falava muito forte. Provavelmente o cenho de Inuyasha era igual ao de Agom.

—Meu irmão tem a sutileza de um dragão. Espero que tenha uma boa razão para anunciar a todos que minha porta está fechada com fecho e ainda estamos na cama.

—Inuyasha! Abre a porta! Rápido! Não temos muito tempo!

—Por que não poderá passar o tempo que falta para as bodas com os preparativos, como todo mundo? —grunhiu Inuyasha antes de levantar-se, passar por cima dela e dirigir-se à porta. Agom deixou vagar os olhos pelo corpo dele enquanto caminhava para a porta, levantava o fecho e abria a porta de par em par. Depois, fechou os olhos para afastar a imagem.

—O que acontece?

—Graças a Deus. — Sesshoumaru parecia que estava rezando — Fecha a porta. Rápido! Passa o fecho. Não temos muito tempo!

—Vá, Sesshoumaru. Sua boda não será até a noite e estou cansado.

Ouviu-lhe bocejar ao final de seu discurso. Agom abriu os olhos e viu Inuyasha esticando o corpo, enquanto seu irmão gesticulava. Decidiu que era mais interessante olhar Inuyasha.

—Rápido, ponha o kilt. Aqui está o dela... isto... dele, também. Que seu escudeiro se vista. Já! Não têm muito tempo e estou cansando de repeti-lo. Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru empurrou seu irmão e Inuyasha lhe desafiou.

—É muita mulher para lhe pôr um kilt tão logo. Necessito mais tempo. Volta ao meio-dia.

—Vejo que curou meu irmão da cegueira, Agom. Mas não melhorou muito sua inteligência. Se levante! Ponha o feile-breacan! Têm descoberto a mentira sobre seu pulo com a Sango.

—Seu pulo com quem? Trouxe comida, Sesshoumaru? Morro de fome.

Sesshoumaru emitiu o som mais exasperado que Agom jamais tinha ouvido. Sentou-se, tampando-se com a colcha. O colchão se moveu curiosamente com seu peso. Posou a outra mão sobre ele para não cair.

—Estão chamando seu escudeiro e foi só pela graça de Deus que primeiro fossem ver Sango. Parece que a moça levou os vestidos de Agom ao seu quarto ontem à noite, embora o utilizasse para seus próprios fins. Disseram-me que seu escudeiro foi visto no quarto de Sango passando um bom momento com ela. É obvio, foi Kirara Matshui a que difundiu o conto. —deteve-se para respirar antes de prosseguir — tivemos sorte de que eu tivesse o kilt e o tartán do campeão. Isto poderia ter sido um desastre. Toma Agom. Ponha-o Rápido! Tem que te vestir, e como um moço. Já. Agora mesmo. Não pode aparecer como outra coisa que o que acreditam que é.

—Meu escudeiro? —perguntou Inuyasha.

—Não. Uma lenda.

Os olhos de Agom se abriram muito ao olhar Inuyasha e depois Sesshoumaru.

—Não — sussurrou.

—É certo. Correu-se a voz. Os clãs estão aqui. Chegaram durante toda a noite.

—Que clãs? —perguntou Inuyasha, sentando-se e agarrando umas meias.

—Que clãs? —repetiu Sesshoumaru, levantando os olhos ao céu — Todos os clãs! Deveria ver o panorama. Foi suficiente para que os Sassenach se fossem. Naraku também. Disse-lhe que se apodreça.

—Naraku... se foi? —perguntou Agom engasgando-se.

—Sim, o apaixonado pelos ingleses. Melhor para nós. Porque por muita honra que você tenha trazido ao nome Taisho, ele não trouxe mais que vergonha. Será nosso senhor por direito de nascimento, mas não por eleição.

—Todos os clãs estão aqui? Sério? —perguntou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru riu com ironia.

—Mamãe deveria me ter dado a beleza e a você a inteligência! Nunca vi tantos. Não sabia que houvesse tantos, isso é o que parece. E não vieram para participar de minhas bodas. Agom! Se levante! Se vista!

—Não permitirei que minha dama se vista enquanto você olha Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru lançou o kilt e o tartán cerimonioso sobre a cama e se deu a volta.

—Como é, mas façam! Já! Tenho homens do clã me pisando os calcanhares e este fecho não aguentará, ela tem que ser o escudeiro Agom então.

—Rápido Agom. Vamos. Ajudar-te-ei. Os clãs estão aqui. Não me atrevo a acreditá-lo. —A voz de Inuyasha estava cheia de respeito — O que tentei conseguir durante anos o tem feito você em quinze dias. Vamos, meu amor!

—Espera para vê-lo. É toda uma visão. Ah, quando o soberano viu o alcance do poder de convocatória de Agom, saiu para falar. Esteve falando toda a manhã. Prometeu-lhes o grande campeão, o escudeiro Agom, a eles. Mandaram ao clã Taisho cumprir a ordem.

Agom se encolhia em meio da cama e se sentia mais e mais pequena. Aquilo não era o que ela queria.

—Estarei ao seu lado, meu amor. Não o duvide. — Inuyasha falou baixinho, mas lhe ouviu. Olhou-o aos olhos.

Ouviu-se um golpe ensurdecedor na porta. Sobressaltou-se uma fração de segundo e a seguir já estava pondo a bandagem, a túnica de baixo, a camisa e as meias três-quartos. Inuyasha a envolveu com o feile-breacan, o jogou sobre os ombros e lhe rodeou o cinturão ao quadril. Para acabar lhe entregou a faca do dragão.

—Esqueci de pôr a tanga — sussurrou ela.

Ele a olhou de cima abaixo várias vezes.

—E eu que pensava que não desejava me interessar hoje.

—Querem parar e se preparar vocês dois?

—Está preparado, Sesshoumaru. Sabe trançar cabelos?

Sesshoumaru se deu a volta com olhos assombrados.

—Deve ser moço em parte. Nenhuma mulher se veste assim rápido. E não, não tenho experiência em trançar cabelos. Minhas desculpas, moço.

—Não necessito ajuda. Tenho-o feito sozinha toda a vida. Onde estão minhas adagas? E minha fivela?

Sesshoumaru deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa e o clique lhe disse que continha tudo o que necessitava. Agom meteu a faca do dragão na parte frontal do cinturão, contra o estômago, e depois começou a colocar as adagas nas meias três-quartos e na parte traseira do cinturão, colocou os braceletes de prata e prendeu a fivela.

Ouviu-se outro golpe na porta e Sesshoumaru ficou atrás dela.

—Para economizar ao Azuchi a moléstia de voltar a trocar o fecho de sua porta, abrirei. Estão preparados?

Agom voltou a olhar Inuyasha. Estava trançando o cabelo com toda a rapidez que podia e Inuyasha estava terminando de prender sua fivela do dragão. O tempo se deteve e então ele sorriu.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta.

Inuyasha teve que encarregar-se dela. Havia muita gente no corredor e muitos que desejavam tocá-la. Quando chegaram às almeias, Agom teria caido se Inuyasha não a tivesse agarrado pelo ombro, para fazê-la voltar por volta do que parecia um mar virtual de homens em tartán, todos gritando, todos aclamando, todos aplaudindo.

Estava tremendo antes que chegassem aos campos.

O que seguiu foi o dia mais estranho na vida de Agom. Conheceu o rei Robert no restelo sobre a ponte levadiça. Então, a ela e ao Inuyasha deram cavalos e a levaram. O soberano lhe disse que não estavam todos os clãs, ao fim. Estavam os das terras baixas, os que lhe custava mais dominar.

Agom escutou e tentou compreender. Os das terras altas estavam no norte longínquo, muito longe da influência inglesa, e estavam acostumados à vida dura. Algo que os Sassenach lhes obrigassem a fazer era ignorado e vingado, e a vingança estava acostumada ser mais dura. Viviam para lutar, e se não era contra um clã rival era contra os ingleses. O rei Robert preferia que fosse contra os ingleses. Inuyasha se ajustava a essa descrição, pensou ela.

Ao Robert custava mais convencer aos das terras baixas. Eram como Azuchi. Compartilhavam a fronteira com a Inglaterra, casavam-se com famílias inglesas, adaptavam-se aos costumes ingleses, e como estavam mais perto dos castigos dos ingleses, sua obediência era mais rápida. O homem que tinha sido coroado rei de um país que nem sequer era independente necessitava aos das terras baixas se queria triunfar. Necessitava o que estava acontecendo, e isso significava que necessitava ao Agom.

Inuyasha sorriu a seu lado durante todo o apaixonado discurso e então chegaram ao primeiro clã. Agom montou seu cavalo, olhou todos os rostos e estremeceu de medo. Então, uns fanfarrões bocudos levantaram um bastão no ar e a desafiaram a mostrar por que alguém deveria caminhar léguas para ver um moço com rosto bonito com o traje dos Taisho. Antes que alguém pudesse voltar-se para olhar, Agom tinha doze adagas em fila preparadas e a faca do dragão a ponto para um lançamento final.

No impactante silêncio que seguiu a seus lançamentos, Robert «o Bruce» começou a falar. Ficou de pé sobre os estribos e se dirigiu a todos os que podiam lhe ouvir. Tinho o mesmo tipo de voz de orador que possuía Inuyasha. Fez que Agom sentisse calafrios nos ombros e nos braços, e isso lhe aconteceu todas as vezes que lhe ouviu dar seu discurso.

Agom e Inuyasha foram acompanhados dos homens do clã Taisho, e eles tinham a missão de recolher as adagas e devolver-lhe converteu-se em uma missão de todo o dia, porque cada vez que o rei levantava a mão para dirigir-se ao clã, primeiro fazia um sinal para que lançasse.

Converteu-se em uma competição para ver qual dos clãs podia fazê-la falhar. Os lábios de Agom se crisparam quando viu os jovens saírem correndo assim que ela acabou e o soberano começou a dar seu discurso. Os moços faziam correr a voz e os objetivos se fizeram menores e cada vez mais longínquos. Um deles inclusive levantou um balde com a parte aberta de frente a ela, e a desafiou a colocar as adagas dentro.

Divertido foi que não ficavam dentro e cada vez que alguém entrava, saía imediatamente, emitindo um som gorjeante, como de passarinho. O rei teve que esperar que o entusiasmo se acalmasse dessa vez antes que pudesse fazer seu discurso. Agom tampouco estava escutando, de todas as maneiras. Olhava aos olhos que a contemplavam e os calafrios não os provocavam o discurso a não ser algo intangível que procedia da multidão.

Inuyasha esteve ao seu lado todo o dia. Foi quem lhe entregava as adagas cada vez. Mais tarde, foi um pedaço de pão, uma parte de carne assada de um clã, um copo de uísque de outro. Agom nunca havia se sentido tão viva. Era melhor que qualquer habilidade que tivesse demonstrado, melhor que abater uma presa, melhor que tudo o que tinha conhecido, exceto amar Inuyasha.

O rei era incansável, falou até que ficou afônico e depois seguiu em um sussurro glorioso que Inuyasha repetiu por ele. Foram outra vez ao castelo. Agom não se deu conta de que tinham inscrito um círculo completo, cobrindo tanto terreno como o que ocupavam os clãs. Havia tochas e tendas montadas até o horizonte. Se punha o sol e, como anunciou o soberano ao chegar, tinha que celebrar umas bodas.

Agom não sabia se suas pernas poderiam sustentá-la, mas Inuyasha não pensava deixá-la cair. Desceu-a do cavalo, sustentou-a pelo ombro, guiou-a para a porta da capela e a sentou a seu lado.

—Conseguiu o que eu levo tentando faz anos, Agome — disse — Reuniu aos clãs e deu tempo a nosso soberano para falar com eles, e a oportunidade de que lhe escutem. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, acredito que a Escócia tem uma possibilidade. Se não estragasse tudo te abraçaria aqui mesmo e te daria todo o amor que sinto por você. Mas não sobreviveríamos.

Agom ficou atônita com essas palavras, e isso que tinha ouvido maravilhosos discursos todo o dia. Decidiu que era uma sorte que Inuyasha não utilizasse sua grande voz de orador nesse momento.

As portas da capela se abriram e passaram do ruído escandaloso da multidão à reverência santificada e iluminada pelas velas em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Agom conteve a respiração ante a beleza da capela Azuchi: o cristal chumbado das janelas, as vigas arqueadas do teto, a madeira esculpida do pulpito e a música que procedia do coro de meninos no altar.

Inuyasha foi acompanhado ao lugar de honra, à direita de seu irmão, e Agom o viu ir com a maior sensação de perda de sua vida. O soberano a situou ao seu lado, rodeada de nobres, assistentes e pessoas do povo, mas Agom se sentiu sozinha pela primeira vez desde que acordou. Isso também a impactou. Estava acostumada a estar sozinha. Estava acostumada a não ter ninguém, a cuidar-se sozinha, a não depender de ninguém, a não ter ninguém a quem cuidar, ninguém que se preocupasse com ela.

Pensou que não gostava de conhecer a sensação de perda e solidão.

Também sentia moleza nas pernas. Esticou-as e se apoiou na parede, com os outros escudeiros, quando entrou lady Rin. Foi então quando Agom soube com certeza que tinha feito o correto, ao menos com Sesshoumaru e sua futura esposa. Lady Rin usava um traje encravado de contas, que parecia mais uma joia líquida que um material, e a cauda que a seguia ocupava toda a longitude da capela.

Era como se todos contivessem o fôlego, e quando as mãos trementes do noivo descobriram o rosto da noiva se ouviu um suspiro provocado por sua beleza. Agom percebeu a diferença imediatamente. Rin já não era infeliz. Resplandecia de alegria.

Agom olhou Inuyasha aos olhos e teve que afastar o olhar. Não podia sustentá-la. Mal podia suportar estar no meio de tanta felicidade, amor e paz impregnando o ambiente. Não era por ela. Nunca seria. Ela tinha sido engendrada no ódio e no amor quando era muito pequena para mudá-lo, e apesar das palavras tranquilizadoras de Inuyasha de que o amor o curava tudo, ela sabia a verdade. Agora nada podia mudá-lo. Levou uma mão ao peito para tocar o recorte dos Higurashi e, por alguma razão, pensou que recebia a paz que necessitava.

Ainda tinha o rosto voltado quando o casal foi declarado casados e saiu da capela com uma aclamação cerimoniosa. Agom só teve um momento de vacilação para perguntar-se onde estava Inuyasha antes de vê-lo ao seu lado, de que sua mão tocasse a sua e se inclinasse para seu ouvido.

—Sesshoumaru deseja que te agradeça. Quer que tenha isto.

Agom olhou o anel que Inuyasha lhe pôs na mão. Tinha-o visto na mão de Sesshoumaru mais de uma vez, e a clara pedra em âmbar no centro era um incômodo aviso do tom de certos olhos Taisho. Escondeu-o na palma da mão e sentiu que queimava. Não tanto como as lágrimas que verteu, mas bastante.

Piscou para dominar-se. Agora sim que lhe estavam pagando.

—Direi-lhe que te fez chorar, se me perguntar. Fique perto, Agome. Há algo que celebrar. Tenho um plano.

—Um plano para que? —sussurrou ela.

Ele apertou os lábios.

—Para que? Pergunta ela — disse ele — Para te levar a cama e a meu lado. O que se não?

—Inuyasha, eu...

Calou-se porque a emoção lhe impediu de seguir. Não ajudou que o mundo deixasse de fazer ruído, as testemunhas das bodas cessaram de existir e uns olhos âmbar claro, cresceram até que não viu nada mais. Agom tragou saliva.

—Te amo Agome — sussurrou — Não o duvide nunca. É o único que penso e quão único sei. Quero tudo isto para você. — Calou, olhou a seu redor e depois voltou a olhá-la. Ela não tinha afastado os olhos — Quero que esteja sempre ao meu lado. Quero-te como esposa e quero ser seu marido. A Deus ponho por testemunha de que será assim. Tem minha promessa.

—Inuyasha...

Pôs-lhe um dedo nos lábios.

—Não discuta na casa de Deus. Espera. Eu também sou paciente.

—Sim?

—Sim. Estou esperando até que estejamos fora para te contar meu plano. Isso é tudo quão paciente estou disposto a ser.

—Por quê? —perguntou.

—Porque quero te abraçar e quero estar dentro de você, e quero compartilhar seu fôlego e seu corpo, e esse kilt mostra muito de suas malditas pernas, e você não leva tanga, e um montão de outras coisas. O que quer dizer com «por que»?

Agom tragou saliva.

—A ver, por que demorou tanto em dizê-lo?

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Não sei. Talvez porque o que tinha planejado para você não era adequado para dizê-lo na igreja.

—OH.

«Deveria tê-lo sabido», pensou. Estava fazendo exatamente o que havia dito que não faria. Era a rameira de um Taisho e tinha recebido um pagamento de seu irmão. Não era de estranhar que não desejasse falar disso em um lugar santo.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Até logo pessoal e uma boa noite a todos!

Bjokas ;*


End file.
